


The Lion and the Warrior

by rewriting_westeros



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Lannister Always Pays his Debts, Casterly Rock, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Golden Lion, Hear me Roar, House Lannister, House Targaryen, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kings Landing, Love, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Queen Cersei - Freeform, Red Keep, Swords, Westeros, cersei lannister - Freeform, golden knight, khaleesi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 99,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriting_westeros/pseuds/rewriting_westeros
Summary: He was known as the Kingslayer, a man without honor, an oath breaker; he was also the richest man and undisputedly the best looking in all seven kingdoms.  Jaime Lannister was the greatest sword fighter in the world; his armor had not a scratch, for no man could match his talent - until he met Brienne of Tarth.  She was laughed at, constantly ridiculed, and because of her size and talent with a sword, she was often mistaken for a man under her armor.  When they laid down their armor and swords, they grew to know each other's true character and fell in love, never letting the other know their feelings.  This story begins after their first intimate encounter following the "The Long Night" and takes the reader on a journey through their relationship.  You will experience their highs and lows, and all of the stress, drama, anxiety, and love that a Westerosi Family can have.  The Lion and the Warrior is not about the dynamics and power struggles of the realm, but rather the life that Jaime and Brienne build together over the years, and focuses on a softer, more human side of them while keeping true to their personalities.





	1. Perplexion

**Author's Note:**

> This story was never meant to be a re-write of season 8, although it does change many things for favorite characters. It was always meant to focus on Jaime and Brienne. Right now, the story is 49 chapters and growing. This is not a fluff story, although there are many tender, sweet moments, there is also drama, devastation, loss, and swordfights. While there are some detailed love scenes, it's not excessively graphic. I hope you enjoy it. If you can, please share your comments so that I know your thoughts - I am really interested in your feedback. Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne gave into their feelings for one another and spent the night together for the very first time. Now there are all sorts of emotions that come with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Jaime & Brienne just after their first intimate encounter after "The Long Night". He is 37 years old and she is 20. As for their appearances, I am picturing them as they were in the show - Gwendoline Christie and Nikolaj Coster Waldau.
> 
> For anyone who hasn't read the books or seen the show, here is the back story (if you have, skip this):
> 
> Jaime Lannister is one of the most skilled sword fighters in the world. He swears that there are possibly three men in the seven kingdoms that could beat him. He is also in an incestuous relationship with his twin sister (although mentioned or referred to in this story, that is in his past and not a part of this story). He is known as the Kingslayer because he killed the king that he was sworn to protect. People assumed that he did it for dishonorable reasons and nicknamed him "KINGSLAYER" and "OATHBREAKER" and called him the "man without honor." 
> 
> Brienne of Tarth (Maid of Tarth / Brienne the Beauty, sarcastically) is considered not very attractive, tomboyish/manly, with short straw colored hair. She is doubted by men everywhere who do not understand her true capabilities. She can definitely hold her own with a sword and is just as good as Ser Jaime Lannister. She is faithful, loyal, honorable and although not a knight, she could be.
> 
> Jaime & Brienne first meet when he is held captive by Rob Stark, the young king in the north. Robb's mother sets Jaime free and charges Brienne with the task of returning Jaime to his father. Along the way, his insults and mockery are constant and relentless until he manages to steal one of her swords. Although his hands are bound together with chains, they battle until they are both exhausted, neither of them winning. Ultimately, this earns her respect in his eyes. After their battle, they are both captured. Along the way, Jaime tells Brienne that at nightfall, the men who captured them will rape her more than once and she needs to just let them if she wants to live. They argue about this because she is not one to submit. She does try to fight back, but her hands are bound leaving no chance. Jaime, tied to a tree, tells the captor Brienne is from Tarth, referred to as the Sapphire Isle and that every sapphire mined in Westeros is from Tarth. Jaime informs him Brienne's father would likely pay him his weight in sapphires if he returns her to him with her honor "unbesmirched". They let her go unharmed, but Jaime keeps talking which infuriates the captor and he chops off Jaime's sword hand.  
Once they reach Harenhall, Jaime's stump is treated for infection and he and Brienne are allowed to have a bath and put on clean clothing. Jaime joins Brienne in the tub and she (being a modest virgin) tells him not to get in, that there is another one. To which he replies, "this one suits me just fine." He is exhausted, weak and in so much pain from having his wound treated without anesthetic, as well as malnourishment, etc. that he becomes delirious. He still manages to hold a conversation and proceeds to tell her the true story of why he killed King Aerys Targaryen. She is the only person in the world he has ever told, and he doesn't tell anyone after that. Brienne believes his story and now he has her respect. She stops calling him "Kingslayer" and calls him by his name. Which he loves.
> 
> He is allowed to leave and go back to Kings Landing but Brienne is forced to stay. Although he leaves, and is well away, he turns back for her. Upon his return, he finds her in a bear pit with only a wooden sword to defend herself. He tells them to get her out and they refuse; he jumps in one-handed, unarmed to save her. He takes her back to Kings Landing. They've fallen for each other but never say so. Years go by and they see each other from time to time and always have feelings for each other but never say so. There are battles and hardships but their feelings never fade. He ends up knighting her and then they fight the army of the dead and win...and here we are.

Jaime Lannister was many things. In all of Westeros, he was simply, everything. He was the richest young man, undisputedly the best-looking, the greatest swordsman in the seven kingdoms, and the youngest man ever to be named to the King's Guard, which occurred in his 16th year. He was also known as the Kingslayer; Oath Breaker; a Man Without Honor; and...he was in love with his twin sister Cersei Lannister, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. 

Jaime lay staring at the ceiling. Thoughts swirled in his head of his love for Cersei. She was the only woman he had ever been with until tonight. He looked at the woman lying beside him, sleeping peacefully, blissfully, and felt that he was loved. That he truly meant something to her. He felt needed and wanted. For the first time, he made love to a woman that had love and sincerity for him. Of course Cersei loved him. But she used to him, and used his love for her against him.

Brienne was everything that Cersei wasn't and never could be. She made him feel. It was heartbreaking that he needed and loved Cersei so much on so many different levels and he couldn't decipher what that love was. Brother/sister; lover; habit; loyalty and stubbornness. He could go on and on questioning himself but, why?  
Brienne stirred a bit and her naked body touched his. His heart skipped several beats and he grinned looking at her tousled blonde hair, curled around her face, dewey with sweat from loving him and the heat of the glowing, crackling fire. Suddenly, he found himself kissing her lips and sliding his hand beneath the blankets to touch her. She opened her sapphire blue eyes and smiled, a little surprised to see him still lying beside her. 

"Oh. Gods, this wasn't a dream," she whispered.

"No, I'm afraid not. You seem to have spent the evening with the Kingslayer," he said smiling lazily.

"You have regrets," she said, sitting up on one arm and backing away from him.

He took her face in his hand and kissed her again. He caressed her cheek, her neck, and down to her shoulder. "Do you regret this?" he asked, his mouth still tickling her lips.

"Yes. I do. I'm sorry. But I do." To the surprise of them both, her eyes began to pool with tears, yet they remained beautiful in the glowing light. He looked into them, searching. She was embarrassed and hurt. He was confused and broken. Brienne rose from the bed and began to get dressed.

"Bri..."

"Ser Jaime, this was a mistake. Please go."

"I dont understand. We...."

"Get out!"

She threw his clothes at him and turned away quickly. She was angry with herself for feeling this way and showing him any emotion. He walked out the door and stood there for a moment, his back against the door, not sure whether to go back in or go to his own room. What perplexed him mostly was that for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do or even what he wanted to do. A part of him wanted her to open the door and kiss him or hold him but...why? He walked down the cold hallway of Winterfell and rounded the corner only to find himself lost. He had no idea where to go next to even find his room. 

Brienne felt ill. She didn't regret sleeping with Jamie Lannister, The Kingslayer. She regretted the feelings that came with it. She regretted feeling that with every move he made inside her, she thought he loved her, and that she loved him. With every touch he just felt right; with every kiss she felt whole and happy, and as if this were meant to be and it would last forever. She regretted that she wanted him back in her bed doing it all again right that moment. She wanted to cry, but refused to let herself. Her heart felt as though it had been ripped from her chest and yet it was beating with a ferocity it had never before, even in a sword fight. She ran her fingers through her hair and paced the floor. She poured some wine for herself and began to drink but set the goblet down, not having even finished half. She decided she needed to get out of that hot room. She couldn't be there any longer and didn't know if she could ever go back.

Brienne found herself outside on a snowy, moonlit balcony. Her pale face glistened in the moonlight. She stared teary-eyed out into the distance trying to erase the last few hours from her mind. She felt someone staring at her and knew it was him. She took a deep breath, wiped the wetness from her face and keeping her back to him, asked with annoyance, "are you here for some reason or you just lost?" 

"I was lost. I was. But I'm not now. I've found you." 

"Look, we both know where your heart is. Let's not pretend...that this...whatever this..." she bit her bottom lip and tried to stop herself but she couldn't and finally gave in to herself and her emotions.

"Jaime." She began to cry. She quickly straightened her back and forced herself to hold back her emotions. "Ser Jaime...let's not do this."

He put his head down. He knew exactly what she meant. But he couldn't walk away from her. He was drawn to her in mind, body and heart and now there was no turning back. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm not here to break your heart. I'm here because I can't be away from you. I can't explain it."

She looked into his eyes and wanted to believe that he believed what he was saying. "I don't want to do this. I cannot do this with you." As hard as it was, she left him standing there. He watched her walk away, down the stairs and into the courtyard. He ran down the stairs nearly slipping on the ice at the bottom and ran to her, grabbing her hand. She abruptly turned to look at him catching his green eyes. "I'm in love with you." He admitted it; he finally said it out loud. She stood her ground and replied, "For how long?"


	2. Just Tell Me

The Long Night has come and gone, and that battle was won. Still, there were more to come. Cersei was still on the iron throne and likely still the queen of Jaime's heart. It has been weeks since their encounter and Brienne tried her best to avoid Jaime Lannister, although it wasn't always possible.

Brienne came upon Jaime preparing his horse. She stopped and watched for a moment and decided to approach him.

"Heading back to Kings Landing?"

"I think we've said our goodbyes." He said coldly, avoiding eye-contact. He continued to adjust the saddle on his horse as the snow began to fall.

"Right then." She walked away trying her hardest not to look back at him.

"You said you didn't want to do this," he called, without turning to see her.

She started walking back to him, "I don't! You're going back to Cersei. We both knew you would; you should just go."

"You're right. Cersei is hateful. And so am I." Jaime mounted his horse and began to ride away.

She watched him ride to the gate, sure that that she would never see him again. Suddenly he turned around riding back toward her. He got off his horse and stood toe to toe with her. "Cersei promised your queen an army. Even when she told me it was a lie, I left her and came here to fulfill my promise to fight for the living, you helped me to keep that promise. Since we were children, I have known what she is; how hateful and cruel she could be and I loved her anyway. I loved her so much that I was cruel and hateful too. I pushed a ten year old boy out of a tower, hoping he would die because he saw us together. I killed my own cousin just to get back to Cersei. I became a King's Guard because Cersei had to marry Robert Baratheon and it was the only way I could always be with her - we continued our affair and had three children while she was married to the king, and he never knew...or he knew and didn't care. Everything that I have done, I did to be with Cersei. She was the only woman I had known until you. I don't want to be with Cersei. Its finished. Its over. You spoke for me when Daenerys Targaryen was ready to behead me. Why?"

"I think you know why."

"I do. Why can't you tell me? Just tell me," he demanded. 

"I love you!" She said abruptly.

He put his arms around her, pulled her into him and kissed her. His heart beat so fast that she could feel it pounding against her own chest. She was never afraid before of anything. But she felt the fear and pain of heartbreak because she was almost sure that this couldn't be real. He stopped kissing her only to catch his breath and long enough to say, "I am in love with you. And I don't want this to end."  
Brienne kissed him again and put her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Jaime, Jaime, Jaime...I love you so much."


	3. Stay With Me

Jaime held Brienne for a few moments and broke away. "Listen to me. I have to go now."

"You're still going? Jaime, no. If you go, you will never come back. Please...stay with us. Stay with me." She stated with grief in her voice. 

"When have you ever walked away from a fight? I love you. I am not going there to save Cersei. That part of my life is over. Jon and Daenerys need me." He stroked her hair and smiled.

"Not as much as we do. They will never need you like we do. You know this isn't safe." She stated breathlessly, trying not to break.

He kissed her one last time, mounted his horse and turned toward the gates. Brienne stood crying, alone in the snow and was already grieving for him before he reached the gates. She grieved for what could have been for them, for his love, his touch, his loyalty, and most of all, their connection.

Jaime crossed through the gates without looking back. Brienne watched the gates close behind him and fell to her knees. She sobbed uncontrollably for what felt like forever. What she didn't know, was that he couldn't look back, for he didn't want her to see the tears in his own eyes. There was pain in his heart and he hoped beyond all hope that he would be returning to her soon.

Jon and Daenerys rode the dragons over Kings Landing while Varys, Tyrion, Jorah, Missandei, and Greyworm sailed by ship. The Targaryen fleet was destroyed by Euron Greyjoy's crossbows, but Jaime was at the shore to help pull Tyrion safely on land. He helped Grey Worm as Varys and Jorah emerged as well. They realized Missandei was missing and searched frantically for her only to learn she had been captured.

Jon and Daenerys flew over Euron's fleet destroying it with dragon fire. Euron was able to deploy one last arrow narrowly missing Jon, before jumping overboard. Jon and Daenerys landed miles away from Kings Landing. Jaime rode on horseback to meet them.

"They have Missandei. It isn't safe for you here, Your Grace."

"Your Grace?" Daenerys echoed suspiciously.

"Kingslayer, what are you doing?" Jon asked.

Jaime Lannister took the knee. "I am ready to serve under your rule and accept you as my queen from this day, until the end of my days. My sword is yours," he stated.

"Why should I believe you?" Daenerys asked.

"There is no time for this." Jon said. Even if he is lying, he alone can't help Cersei now," Jon continued and further stated, "real love changes everything."

His statement caught Daenerys a bit off guard and her heart seemed to stop for a moment. She abruptly turned to meet Jon's gaze, bot only briefly, and turned her eyes back to Jaime. Without taking her eyes off Jamie, Daenerys said, "You're right. Real love changes everything," she barely looked over her shoulder at Jon and said, "stay here."

"Have you gone mad? I am not..."

"Obey your queen Jon Snow. I command you to stay here."

Jaime was a bit confused but he grinned and mounted his horse. "Ser Jaime, give us a moment, won't you?"

Jaimie rode several yards away and waited for Daenerys.

"Dany, please you can't go there alone." 

"All my life, I fought for the rightful heir to have the iron throne. But the rightful heir...just isn't me. Euron's arrow nearly killed you. I can't lose you. The seven kingdoms can't lose you. I am not the one who matters now." She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I need you to stay with me. Real love changes everything, Aegon." She walked away from him before he could say another word. Ser Jaime rode up on his horse to pick her up and take her to the Red Keep.

"I hope trusting you is not a mistake. I'd hate to have to kill you, Ser Jaime."

"I am no harm to you, Your Grace. Its time to end this. Cersei's reign is over."

"Do I have your word on that?"

"You have my word."

"And does Ser Brienne also have your word?"

Jaime slightly turned to look at Daenerys, "Yes. She also has my word."


	4. First and Last of Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryen army has arrived at the Red Keep, and Jaime is ready to be part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some very similar moments and pieces of dialogue to the episode in season 8. However, the outcome is very different. After this chapter, it's all different. There are references here and there (in other chapters) to things that have happened in the past from the book or the show - but it's not spoilers. The main focus is on the present leading up to the future. Remember that this is a fantasy and a fan fiction, so anything is possible - even if it's unbelievable.
> 
> Also, unfortunately, I did not put anything in here between Dany and Cersei (that may become a separate short fanfic), because again, the focus is to get back to Jaime and Brienne and less on the wars, politics, etc.

Upon their arrival at the Red Keep, what was left of the Unsullied stood at the gates along with Khaleesi's most trusted advisors. But high upon the wall, Cersei stood with Euron, The Mountain, Qyburn and Missandei. Euron glared at Jaime and Jaime glared back unfazed. As Tyrion walked toward the gates, Cersei gave a sinister grin. He asked for her surrender and the return of Missandei, but there was nothing he could say to make her back down.

Cersei was angry that Daenerys would not surrender and decided that someone had to die. She wanted to use her power. She stood close to Missandei and spoke into her ear looking directly at Daenerys. "If you have any last words, now would be the time." Missandei stepped forward to the edge of the wall and looked to Grey Worm and then to Daenerys. It was as though they all communicated without having to speak. Suddenly Missandei screamed "Dracarys!" As the Mountain lifted his sword, Missandei leaped from the balcony. Grey Worm ran to her, sliding on his knees and barely catching her before she hit the ground. Cersei looked down and saw that her plan had failed. She turned to walk away, but Euron called out to Jaime.

"Kingslayer! You've abandoned your queen. Maybe you should be the one to lose your head." Cersei shot him a look. Euron continued, "No matter now. I'll be ruling by her side as king and raising the next heir to the iron throne. I've already had the honor of putting a little prince in your sister's belly." Jaime smiled and looked at Cersei. The expression on her face conveyed all it needed without her having to speak a word. Daenerys and Tyrion looked at each other and then at Jaime. Everyone knew that violence would soon take over. Jaime walked away without a word.

Jon stood waiting with Drogon and Rhaegal. He looked at Drogon who was staring at him intently, bearing his razor sharp teeth. He moved in closer and nudged Jon, placing his wing down for Jon to climb on. "It's like you know me." Jon said. Drogon bowed his head and blinked. "This cannot be happening," Jon thought, but climbed up anyway. The fierce dragon took off towards to Red Keep. "You realize you're disobeying your mother?" Jon said. He began to smile. "I am having a conversation with a dragon." Drogon circled the Red Keep and let out a shrill shriek as a warning to Cersei and her followers.

Jaime disappeared, sneaking into a hidden entrance at the other end of the castle. He quickly made his way toward Cersei's chambers but met with Euron before making it to his sister.

"Where is she?" Jaime demanded.

"She's finished with you." Euron drew his sword.

"I've no doubt, but I would like to see for myself. If I am no threat to you, you'll tell me where she is." Jaime drew his sword.

"No, I think I'll be the man to kill Jaime Lannister." Euron smiled.

"You've claimed yourself as a king, I'd be careful."

Euron swung his sword but Jaime stepped aside, causing him to miss. Even fighting with his left hand, Euron couldn't match him. Which left him thinking that Brienne was still the only person in the world to match him. Euron missed Jaime with every swing of his sword until the last. He swung across Jaime's body slashing his left side causing blood shed. As Euron smiled happily, feeling that he had killed the Kingslayer, Jaime lifted his sword and brought it down on his head like a hammer. Euron's lifeless body hit the ground.  
Jaime investigated his wound through his torn shirt. He was bleeding quite a bit but this certainly was nothing to kill him. He continued on to Cersei's chambers, where the Mountain was standing. He didn't bother telling Jaime he couldn't enter. It was as though he was no longer interested in the queen's welfare. He found his sister drinking a goblet of wine. What else would should be doing right now? Their eyes met; he felt nothing for her. 

"You've come back to me little brother."

"Cersei, this is a war you cannot win."

"So I should give in and let the Targaryen kill us. Me, you and our baby."

"Our baby...or yours and Euron's?"

She smiled and poured him a goblet full of wine.

"You know this baby is yours, brother." She handed him the goblet and leaned in to kiss him. Repulsed, he turned his head and backed away.

"I see. You've betrayed me." She slapped him across his face leaving claw marks from her fingernails. His hair was tousled and in his face which stung, but he just smiled.

"No more than you've betrayed me."

"Brienne of Tarth. She has loved you for years. Tell me. How long have you actually loved her? Was it before or after you fucked her?" He didn't answer. "I should have killed her long ago," Cersei continued with hatred in her voice.

"Long ago?"

"Our baby boy's wedding. She and I had a lovely conversation. Her face said it all when I asked her if she loved you and she couldn't give me an answer. You saw us talking. She looked over at you and it took her breath away. I saw it. I see it now - the one-handed man and the giant bitch warrior. Oh, how I would love to see her battle the Mountain."

"I came here to discuss your surrender. There are two dragons outside waiting to torch you if they have to. This isn't going to end well."

"What about you? You've bent the knee and abandoned me. You've given up on me, our second chance at having a life together, our baby."

"I told you..."

"She's yours Jaime. You know it, I know you can feel it." She placed her hands on his face, "I am so sorry. I love you so much. You, me and our baby are all that matters."

He turned away from her and walked to the window. With his back to her he said, "So when the baby is mine, it's a girl. When it's Euron's...it's a boy. Who else might this baby be for? Honestly, before seeing you today, I wondered if there was a baby at all."

Cersei stood staring at her brother without expression. 

"You've lost," he said.

"You lost the day you rode for Winterfell and your warrior whore. It doesn't matter. You no longer matter. Daenerys is going to die, you are going to die, and your warrior whore will die." 

Without a thought, Jaime drew his sword. As he stood armed and ready to plunge it into his sister's heart, Jon and Drogon flew over the castle. The dragon swished his tail as he flew by and knocked down the side wall of the tower. Bricks fell around Cersei and Jaime causing him to fall. There was a cloud of dust so thick, they lost sight of each other for a few moments. Cersei didn't see that Jaime was lying in the rubble. He rose up, covered in blood. His left side was bleeding again, his face was covered in blood, and his arm now had a gash from his shoulder to his elbow. Cersei panicked when she saw him walking toward her. 

"Jaime, my love...you're bleeding."

"I'm not your love. And you're not mine," he said as he plunged his sword into her heart.


	5. Leaving Kings Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime leaves Kings Landing and travels back to Winterfell.

Jon and Daenerys walked into the room. There was still smoke and dust in the air. Daenerys looked down at Cersei and at Jaime who stood staring at his sister's lifeless body almost as if he were in disbelief. He looked over at Daenerys and back at Cersei, and without pause, he pulled his sword from his twin sister's dead body. 

"The Seven Kingdoms are yours." He said without emotion. He began to walk away but Daenerys stopped him. 

"Ser Jaime." He turned to look at her, obviously trying to avoid looking at Cersei's body again. "I don't know what to say. Thank you seems a terrible thing to say at this time...and I'm sorry is..."

"Neither is necessary, Your Grace. With your permission, I would like to return to Winterfell."

"Of course, but wouldn't you like to stay the night and rest?"

"Respectfully Your Grace, I've given my word to return immediately. I'd like to just...keep my word on that."

"Safe travels, Ser Jaime."

He nodded and walked away.

Jaime had a long ride ahead of himself. Perhaps too long for his weary, aching body and the thoughts running wild inside his head. He had no regrets, as what he did was necessary. Cersei was never going to surrender and give up her throne. He remembered his conversation with Olenna Tyrell and thought that maybe she was right; Cersei was a disease. He knew it since their childhood. Cersei was dangerous, hateful, and cruel and yet, she was his pleasure, passion, peace, and his pain. She manipulated everyone including him. She would lie to him and punish him for things beyond his control. Over the last few years, it was as though Cersei no longer loved. Looking into her eyes became like looking into a black abyss of hatred as cold as her heart.

His thoughts drifted to Brienne. Brienne the Beauty as she was referred to with sarcasm. She could be dangerous, hateful, and cruel but only when her sword was drawn. Never for her own gain - never for her own selfish wants or needs. He could see beyond the armor and into her heart. She was the only person in the Seven Kingdoms that could match him in a sword fight. And it was actually a turn on.

He liked what he saw in her. So she was a quarter inch taller than he was. She had a way about her. She had wavy, pale yellow hair and smooth creamy skin. Her rosy cheeks were cute and just a little puffy. Her lips were the color of dark pink roses. Those eyes though...they were like sapphires and he could look into them forever. 

Jaime was already tired and weak when he left Kings Landing. He had been riding for hours and felt as though he'd fall from horse if he didn't stop. He found a squirrel to kill and roast, and after eating, he passed out from exhaustion. He slept two hours past sunrise. When he woke, his body was stiff, his clothes were sticking to him and the first person he thought of was Brienne. He splashed water on his face from the creek, peed, and got on his horse. He was determined to make it to Winterfell in less than a month. 

Alone on the road and nothing to do but think, he wondered what he would have become if he had never met Brienne of Tarth. If he hadn't tried to save her from Locke and his men, he would still have his hand. If he had never jumped into that bear pit...well let's face it, they saved each other that day. All of that was worth it. He found something in himself that he had forgotten and he found someone who loved him.

Weeks became days and days finally became hours and in just a few, he would be at the gates of Winterfell. He began to feel dizzy. He was feeling weaker than before, but he should have been healing and getting better. Still, he wasn't giving up and he wasn't going to stop.


	6. The Lion and The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been over two months since Jaime left Winterfell and there has been no word from anyone as to what has happened in Kings Landing. Brienne is grieving for what she had with Jaime and is feeling quite desperate to know whether he is alright. Whether he returns or not, she just wants him to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just over two months have gone by and there have been changes in Brienne, her hair is longer now, and although she is torn about Jaime being gone and essentially MIA, she has a certain glow about her. I am picturing her to look more like the real Gwendoline Christie. Not like the book Brienne at all.

Flurries of snow filled the air at Winterfell. It was beautiful out, and Brienne needed to be in the fresh air. She twirled her sword, fencing against the air. The cold cut through her body like grief and loneliness cut through her heart. She didn't want to think about Jaime Lannister anymore, but he was all she needed.

"I've never slept with a knight before," she recalled him saying. "I've never slept with anyone before," was her reply. She could still smell him. She could still feel his hands moving across her body, "I'll go slow," she remembered him saying. That night was filled with so much emotion, so much passion, so much meaning and yet, it didn't really mean anything at all, did it? It was just a night between two knights. She had so much doubt now and yet still so much hope. She had never been so conflicted. 

Before Jaime came into her life, she was always confident. She was content and satisfied. Now, she wanted something that she had only dreamed of, but never really knew. Now that she knows what love, companionship and pleasure are, and she can't stop thinking about how bad she hurts when its all missing, she wishes she never knew at all.  
Walking through the godswood, she made it to a weirwood tree, tired, cold and angry. She was desperate to know if Jaime was okay and even if he was alive. She screamed with anger as she chopped at the tree with her sword. Brienne stared at the damage she'd done. With her sword still in her hand, she leaned her head against the tree and cried, she grabbed her belly with the other hand and cried harder.

Jaime walked up behind her, having seen her swinging her sword. He was about 40 paces away and drew his sword, "Are you looking to fight someone or you just bored?" Startled, she abruptly turned and saw him - bruised and scarred from his battles and weak with fatigue. She couldn't believe it was really him walking towards her, and thought she might be day dreaming. 

"You're really back," she said trying not to be emotional.

"I told you I was coming back." He slowly walked toward her, not wanting to seem too eager, but mostly because he was weak and in more pain than when he started his journey back. 

"I was so afraid I'd never see you again." She walked toward him, slowly, for she too, didn't want to seem to eager. 

"I'm here now," he said and they simultaneously threw down their swords. She ran to him and they clung to each other. He groaned in pain but didn't let go. "I've really missed you." he said.

She backed away from him and looked him over. "You're hurt. Let me help you." She brought him inside the castle and put water on the fire for a bath. He sat watching her from the bed.

He was quiet. Not sure what to say. Part of him was grieving the loss of Cersei but not the part Brienne may have thought. Not the part he would have thought either. The other part of him was in physical pain and yet he wanted to make love to this woman who was actually showing him love. Brienne looked into his eyes and could see how tired he was. She was so in love with him, and at this moment, she just wanted to make him feel like himself again.

"The water is just about ready. Do you want some time to yourself to relax? I could go."

"Or you could stay."

"Yes well, I suppose I could." She just didn't want to push. She really couldn't keep her eyes off him but she tried her best to look away.

"Could you um, help me with this?"

She helped him take off his shirt, which was sticking to him with dry blood. When she peeled it away, it opened his wounds a bit.

"How did you make it back here like this?"

"I just kept thinking about you." he smiled.

"I missed you so much. Not knowing if you were alright was the worst part. Even if you had never come back, I just wanted you to be alive," she said helping him with his boots. He stood up and she slowly, nervously unlaced his pants. Her hands began to shake. "Here, just sit down so we can get these off, I don't want you to fall. We don't need you knocking yourself out on the table."

She worked his pants just below his butt and he fell onto the bed. She laughed and said, "you see? I told you!" She went over to feel the water again quickly, then knelt before him to pull his pants down his legs. He watched her closely and grabbed her hand. Looking into her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her feverishly. He grabbed the back of her hair and slid down the edge of the bed to the floor, pulling her down to straddle him. Her hands made their way around his waist and they both felt something warm, thick, and wet. He gasped in pain but he couldn't stop kissing her. "Jai...." 

"I'm sorry."

"No....you're bleeding."

"I know," he kept kissing her.

"Jaime, please. We have to take care of this."

"I know. I know, I....I know." He gave in.

After holding some pressure on his side, she got him into the tub. Brienne dumped warm water over his head and washed his hair. When the blood and dirt washed out, she could see the natural gold in his hair again. She looked at the claw marks on his face and softly touched his cheek.

"Bri..." he took her hand in his.

She loved looking into his eyes. Those beautiful sea green eyes.

"Do I want to know?" she cut him off.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

"I know who did this," she said lazily. "I feel so many things; things I don't want to feel."

"There are things I need to tell you. Things you need to hear...from me. Only me."

Brienne's eyes began to well with fearful tears.

"No. No. It's not like that, no tears, ok?" He softly stroked her cheek. She walked away for a moment telling him that she needed to add wood to the fire. After putting a few small logs on, she stood with her back to him so that he wouldn't see her becoming emotional. She couldn't imagine what he was about to tell her, and she really rather not hear what he had to say.

"I need you to come back to me now, please." 

She knelt down by the tub and gave him her attention. He continued, "Cersei is dead. And I killed her." This was the first time he said it aloud. He was shocked to hear himself say it; it was as though this truly made it real. He bit his bottom lip and his eyes filled with tears. He sat breathless for several seconds. Brienne searched his eyes and her heart broke for him. 

She put her arms around him. "I'm sorry Jaime, I really am."

After sitting in silence for a brief moment, he began, "It's ok, I'm ok. Really. I just hadn't heard myself say it."

"I really am sorry, Jaime."

"I know."

By the time they had finished, the water was blood red and they needed more fresh water for rinsing. She helped him to the bed and he laid down immediately. He pulled her down to him. "Kiss me," he requested. Brienne kissed him as he tried to take her clothes off, which was not easy. She stood beside the bed and slowly took off her clothes, never looking anywhere but in his eyes. His eyes were watery in the light of the fire. "What is it?" She asked. 

"I'll never be able to do that to you."

"Practice," she said, and they both smiled.

She stood before him, naked and beautiful, her pale skin looked flawless. She straddled over him and leaned down to kiss him. His cock was hard just from seeing her naked and she needed it inside her as badly as he needed to be inside of her. She put it in and collapsed on to his chest being careful not to hurt him. She had only been with him once, but had been craving him since - it wasn't just for the physical pleasure he gave her, but she craved the loving connection she felt with him. 

He caressed her butt and up her side and around her back; she sat up straight and began to softly rock her hips. He caressed her breasts and then down to her belly when she suddenly grabbed his hand. She leaned down to kiss him, massaging his tongue with hers and she could feel him getting harder inside her. She kissed him with more passion as he gripped her hips harder. 

"You feel so good," he said breathlessly, arching his pelvis to thrust himself deeper. "Ahhh Jaime....do it again, don't stop."

"I love you...do you know that?" He asked.

"I love you too....please, do it again."

With one more thrust, he felt her climax and he held her close to him; she felt him cum inside her and she climaxed again. She laid there next to him, breathless, glistening with sweat and exhilarated. He kissed her. "That was amazing," he said.

"Uh huh. Yeah. It was, wasn't it?"

They laughed. He turned over to her and kissed her again. "It's like...I can't stop kissing you. And touching you." He ran his hand down her shoulder to her chest. He softly ran his fingers over her breast, tickling her. He kissed her and massaged her breast. She felt so good and he didn't want to stop. He moved his hand down to her belly and rested it there for a moment. 

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you. Now that you've shaved, you're almost handsome."

He began to caress her belly again. "That feels so good," she said. "You may end up putting us to sleep."

"I don't know if I can sleep now," he said with a slight laugh.

"Not you, Jaime." She said tickling his smooth face. 

He stroked her hair, which was now down to her shoulders and wavy. The fire was crackling, but growing dim now. "We need to add some wood to that fire. It's getting cold in here." He said getting up from the bed. 

"No, I can get that Jaime, don't bother, you need to rest." She went to help him with the wood and when they were done, as he stood behind her, he caught a glimpse of them together in the mirror and put his arms around her body. They were still naked but they looked at this image in the mirror as though they never wanted to forget it. "Look at us," he said, "The lion and the warrior."

"Yes. The lion, the warrior," she took his hand and placed it on her belly, "and their warrior cub." Jaime was stunned; his jaw dropped and he was speechless.

"What are you saying? Are you sure? Are you really?!" He smiled with pure happiness and turned her so they were face to face. "I am going to be a father...to a child that I can claim as mine." He kissed her passionately, "I can really be a father." He knelt down on the floor and kissed her belly, "hi baby...I love you."


	7. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne leave Winterfell for Casterly Rock.

Jaime and Brienne said goodbye to Sansa and thanked her for allowing them to stay in the north. Sansa was sad to say goodbye to Brienne. They were both teary-eyed, but Sansa really was overjoyed that Brienne was in love and happy. Jaime helped Brienne into the carriage and they headed toward Casterly Rock. They had agreed that staying in Winterfell just wasn't where they wanted to be. They both grew up on beautiful beaches surrounded by crystal blue waters, and although they would be happy anywhere as long as they were together, living in the north just didn't suit them.

Neither of them wanted to raise their baby at Winterfell. Although they shared good memories there, Jaime's past would catch up to him one day. What would he tell his son?

"...and this is where I tried to kill Bran Stark." No. He really didn't want to stay. He wanted his baby, boy or girl, to have the adventurous childhood he had at Casterly Rock. Perhaps jumping from hundred foot cliffs wouldn't be acceptable, but he wanted his baby to be in the sun, running, playing and swimming; not dressed in furs, living under gloomy skies. It was just too depressing. He was ready to go home. It had been so long since he had been there, and he wanted to give his child all that he could.

"I can't wait for you to see Casterly Rock. I'll show you the cliff I dove off when I was 7 - a hundred foot drop into the water."

"Were you mad?" she asked with a grin.

"I'm still mad! Mad for you, Brienne of Tarth," he kissed her hand.

"Well, I am looking forward to seeing your boyhood home," she smiled and held his hand.

The journey was long and bumpy. The carriage was not very comfortable. In fact, there was nothing comfortable about it. They had cushioned seats and blankets to keep them warm on their journey out of the north, but being 3 months pregnant now and used to riding a horse rather than a carriage, wasn't suiting either of them. Brienne shifted from side to side. She moved to the other side of the carriage and tried to stretch her legs. Jaime looked on with concern. 

"Oh dammit!" She sat up and leaned out of the carriage window, "Stop! Stop the carriage!" She yelled.

"What are you doing?" He asked, completely confused.

"I can't ride like this. I need to be on a horse." She got out of the carriage and mounted a horse.

"Wait a minute..."

"You can't possibly be comfortable in this thing," she said looking at him with doubt.

"No, I'm not, but it doesn't matter. This is not a good idea."

"It's fine. I can't stand being stuck in there another moment."

"Okay listen, we can just stop for the day."

"I don't want to stop. I want to get home. Stay in the carriage if you want but..."

"Okay, I get it, I know you're not going to listen. But no running, understand?"

Brienne smiled and said, "As you command, Kingslayer," as she got on her horse.

"That's not funny." He replied as he climbed onto his horse.

She grinned at him and said, "Of course it is," and took off at a full run.

"Crazy, sexy, mother fu...YAH!" He commanded and kicked his horse into a run and raced after her. He knew this was a race and he wasn't about to stand down. He was a little angry, a little turned on, a little excited for the adventure and competition and a bit worried that this wasn't the smartest thing for the mother of his baby to be doing.  
He could never stay mad at her for long, for he knew that Brienne had never been pregnant before and didn't know much about being so. It felt so good to run a horse though. He finally caught up to her after about 10 minutes. She slowed down and finally stopped in front of a creek. They dismounted to rest under a tree, while the horses drank fresh water from the creek. 

"Are you completely mad?!"

"Look at you all flustered and jealous, I beat you..."

"Yes, you did and that's not the only problem here is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant."

"Right. I'm pregnant, Jaimie. I'm not dead or dying." 

"Well yes, alright. Brienne, you have to be careful. Running horses and excessive behavior puts the you and the baby at risk."

"Jaime, I am not fragile. Our baby is not fragile. He's our baby. Look at who his parents are. I am not going to stop living - I can't."

"I know. I know, I just want you to be safe. I want everything to always be okay."

"As do I. Now come on, shall we have a bite to eat?"

They had only eaten two hours ago. But no harm in a snack, he thought. 

They reached Casterly Rock sooner than expected. Brienne was now 4 months pregnant and ready for a soothing bath and a comfortable bed. Her new castle sat high upon a mountain with gorgeous views from every angle, of emerald waters and white-sand beaches. They arrived at the bridge, and the gate was lowered. Brienne looked at Jaime and could see a gleam in his eye. "Welcome home, Ser Jaime."

"Welcome home, Lady Lannister." He smiled with pride.

She tried to smile, but it wasn't easy. She took a deep breath, "Lady Lannister." She repeated.

He caught on quickly, realizing that the last lady Lannister was his sister and that this place was going to be filled with the ghost of Cersei. He was going to be fighting her the rest of his life. It wouldn't be much of a fight though, he thought. He was more than ready to move on and be happy. He kissed her cheek and took her hand. "Bri, this is your home, our home. And from now on, everything is about us. You, me and our beautiful family. No one else exists or matters."

"I know darling. I know you want it to be that way."

"We are going to have a beautiful life."

"I know." She looked into his eyes. "I love you so much. And I want it to be that way too."

"It will be. We'll make it that way. We are going to have a beautiful wedding and a beautiful baby. I can't wait to get settled here with you and begin our lives together."

"Jai...we have been on the road for so long. Let's have a bath. Please...lay down with me for a little while and then when we wake up, you can give me a grand tour. But for now, I just really need to rest."

"Yeah. Me too."

Jaime led Brienne to a large room with marble floors and columns. There were stained-glass windows with the images of his house sigil, the golden lion on a background of crimson red. The sun shone through and lit the room in red and gold. There was a large pool built into the floor - it was big enough for six people to bathe in. Brienne bent down to touch the water. It was warm and inviting. 

She took her clothes off and helped him with his. He stood there and watched her walk down the steps. She went all the way under the water and came back up. "What are you waiting for?" She asked.

He stepped in. "Oh that feels good." He dove in, coming up right in front of her. "I believe we've done this once before. You hated me back then."

"I never hated you, Jaime. I was intrigued by you. And I fell in love with you in that tub that night." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She could feel that his body needed her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"I missed you, Lady Brienne."

"I'm not a lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many more chapters to add. I will be adding more tomorrow. If you have a moment, please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far. I really do appreciate all comments, whether good or bad - even criticism is important! Thank you for reading!


	8. Casterly Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an unwanted visitor. Brienne and Jaime face the fact that Cersei will always be looming somewhere in their lives.

Jaime had all the best clothes brought in for both of them. They got themselves dried, and dressed and went into the master bedroom. The bed was massive. It could have fit five people. This was going to be nice when they had three or four little ones jumping in the bed with them some day. 

"I used to dream that someday this room would be mine. But then I joined the king's guard and I gave up that dream." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Brienne laid next to him and was asleep immediately. He looked down at her and smiled. He needed to sleep as well. He got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

"Look at you little brother. Lying in our father's bed with this giant whore, expecting a baby. Tell me, are you here out of love, pity, or obligation?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Me? What the fuck are you doing here? This is my home," Cersei said to him in a snarky tone.

"I thought you were dead." He said in a disappointed, annoyed tone.

Cersei sat in a large wooden chair, her hair long and flowing. She poured a goblet of wine and sipped casually. "Look at her. Sleeping so peacefully. So large and pregnant. It would be a shame if something happened to her and that baby."

"You could never..."

"Never what Jaime? Never make sure she falls off a cliff? Never drown her in a pool? Never cause her to go into early child birth? And in the same room our mother died giving birth. You should be used to loss by now though...you've lost three children already. Although you could never really be a father to them though, could you?"

Jaime sat up straight and caught his breath, his head was spinning and he was sweating profusely. He looked over at Brienne, still fast asleep. It was past midnight now and the moonlight shone beautifully over the water, smooth as glass. He stepped out on to the balcony and looked out across the sea. He knew Cersei was dead. He put a sword through her heart himself. Yet, this dream, or nightmare, made him realize his fears and regrets.

Brienne stirred a bit and he turned to see if she was alright. She realized he wasn't in the bed and began too look around for him. "I'm right here." he called to her.  
She spotted him out on the balcony, looking fresh and clean and couldn't help but admire his physique. He stood there, shirtless, his pants resting below his hips. The muscles in his back were so well-defined, he could have been chiseled from stone. His hair was growing long again, as she liked it. She walked over to him and moved his hair out of his eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"It's beautiful out here." She said looking at the moon.

"Isn't it?"

"Can't you sleep?" 

"I had to piss is all. Come on. Let's get back to sleep."

As they laid in the bed trying to sleep, neither of them could quite settle their minds. Brienne thought of her father and how she would like to see him, she wanted him to know that she was with Jaime and that they were getting married and starting a family. A big part of her was happy to be at Casterly Rock, while the other half wanted to be far away from it.

Jaimie thought of his dream and what it might mean. He thought of Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella. Beautiful, sweet Myrcella, died in his arms after telling him she always knew that he was her father. She loved him anyway. He needed more time with her. He wanted to be able to have that loving father/daughter relationship with her, even if it was in secret, but she was taken away too soon. His children were gone. He never did let himself love them as his children. It was as though he really believed them to be his niece and nephews. Yet, he knew they were his and now that they are gone, he couldn't bear losing another child.

The sun rose, bringing in another day. After breakfast, they went for walk and Jaime was finally able to show Brienne the infamous hundred-foot cliff.

"Here it is. We were seven years old and she didn't think I'd do it. Cersei dared me to jump and without missing a beat I just dove off without fear. As soon as she saw that I was alive and well, she ran to tell father and he...well, he was not impressed." Jaime looked down from the edge of the cliff. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok. I understand."

"No, I am sorry. I know you don't want to hear about Cersei."

"It's quite complicated isn't it? I know she was your sister. And she was in every aspect of your life - your childhood. I am okay with that. It's just too bad that she was in every aspect of your life. It's hard to separate the relationship sometimes, in my mind, between sister and lover. But she was both and I will learn how to deal with that, I suppose."

"I loved her. I really did. She was my everything. And I know that's hard to hear."

"I am not jealous."

"Then what are you?"

"I don't know. But it's not jealousy. Perhaps disappointment. Sadness. Hurt that there is so much of her that consumes you. And the feeling that I can't compare or make your life better."

"That's not true. I am a better man because of you. I saw that long ago. You've made me a father to a child that will know who I really am and that I love him or her as my child. I am yours forever. Perhaps my past is a little messed up. It's a great mess. But you are my future and there is no one who could make me happier."

She smiled and he kissed her.


	9. I Am Yours

Jaime and Brienne chose to have a private wedding ceremony on the main balcony at sunset. The sky looked like a beautiful work of art with wispy clouds in shades of pink, purple and deep blue - a reflection from the orangey-pink sun. A breeze cooled the warm summer air, and waves lapped the shore below.  
Jaime stood on the balcony with the maester and his brother Tyrion, who came from Kings Landing to be part of the ceremony. Brienne was in a room with Sansa who came to help her choose a suitable dress and assist with just a bit of makeup. She was very excited for her friend.

Sansa brushed a bit of pink across Brienne's cheeks, "You look so beautiful, and happy my lady." Sansa said to her friend.

"I am happy. Ser Jaime is not the man everyone presumed he was. Too often we judge people on what we've heard of them before listening to who they really are and too often those people don't try to make their true selves known to the world. He has made me feel like a lady these past few months. He has shown me what love is."

"You deserve that, Brienne, you really do."

"Thank you for saying that."

"Ser Jaime has arranged for a special guest to be here with you today," Sansa said.

Before Brienne could ask who, the heavy door opened and a man entered the room. Brienne turned around to see her father standing before her. He was taller than Brienne, with white hair, a white beard, and light blue eyes. His body was solid and strong.

"My little girl." He said with a booming voice.

"Maybe not so little, dad." She said, running into his arms. "I can't believe you're here."

"Neither can I, love. I have missed you more than you can ever know."

"I've missed you more than I could ever explain."

"No tears today, Brienne, you will mess up your face." Sansa stated sternly.

"My darling, you really look beautiful. Are you ready for this? Are you ready to be the Kingslayer's bride?" Selwyn asked his only child.

"I believe I am."

Together, they walked to the verandah where Jaime waited in a red jacket embroidered with a small gold lion on the right breast and gold buttons from his chest to his knees. His hair was cut neatly shorter and he was clean shaven. He watched closely as his bride walked closer to him. She was absolutely glowing and beautiful in her flowing, gold dress, with her loose, light golden waves now slightly past her shoulders. Jaime had never seen Brienne with her face done. But, neither had Brienne. Her cheeks were rosier, her eyes looked bluer, her lashes seemed longer and darker, and her lips appeared full and red. He couldn't wait to kiss them. He found her more beautiful than ever and she knew that he liked what he saw; but she was so thankful that he fell in love with her for who she was and without the make-up.

"Jaime...are you sure about this?" Tyrion asked, hesitantly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Jaime took Brienne's hand in his. "You look...stunning."

"Thank you." she whispered, beaming with pride.

As the sun sank into the sea, they said their vows in unison, "I am yours and you are mine, from this day, until the end of the end of my days." They kissed.

Tyrion smiled in true happiness for his brother. He looked over at Sansa who was once his own bride. She had become a bit teary-eyed, as did Selwyn, Brienne and even Jaime.  
They celebrated with dinner, and the wine and ale flowed all night. It was a true celebration full of happiness and laughter. Everyone could see how in love Jaime and Brienne were. Sansa could see that Jaime was a very different man than what she previously thought. He had changed and she sincerely hoped that he would continue to make Brienne happy.  
Selwyn had his fears and doubts but he knew his daughter was intelligent and Jaime's love for his daughter seemed sincere. After all, marrying Brienne couldn't give him anymore than he had already or could gain on his own. He kept her close to him all night; his arm always around her or her hand in his. The look in Jaime's eyes when he looked at Brienne really said it all.

Tyrion knew his brother well. He knew his secret with Cersei. But he never saw Jaime look at Cersei the way he looked at Brienne. He was looking forward to the birth of his new niece or nephew and was incredibly happy that his brother was really going to have the chance to actually be a father.

Brienne was still in disbelief that she was someone's wife. But was it so unbelievable that she married Jaime Lannister after all? At times, it seemed they were born to be together. They were both fierce warriors having each served as members of a king's guard - Jaime being named as Lord Commander. They were loyal and honorable. Imagine the legacy they will leave behind.

Jaime was ready to move on with his life with Brienne and their new baby. He was with someone who understood and accepted him and trusted him. He was in love with his wife and already in love with their baby.

Music played softly in the background and Jaime just wanted his wife in his arms, "may I have this dance, my lady?" Jaime asked. His bride stood and took has hand.  
It felt as though everyone else melted away and they were the only two people in existence. 

"Well, this is a surprise. Ser Jaime Lannister is a married man," she said.

"I don't know that anyone is as surprised as me," he laughed.

"For me too. I never thought I'd be married. But you...you're the most handsome man in Westeros."

"And I am all yours."

"And I am yours," she replied with a smile.

"Always," he said.


	10. The Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne are enjoying married life and planning for their new baby. They are happy and full of life and laugher until a scroll arrives with news for Brienne.

"You're so impatient!" Brienne laughed. She was laying across their bed with her head in her husband's lap, while he stroked her hair.

"You can't tell me you're not dying to know," he grinned.

"No! Believe me no one is more ready than me. I feel like I am carrying three babies. I think...it's a boy. And I have no idea what to name him."

"Well, I can help with that."

"Oh no, there is not room for another Jaime Lannister in the world."

"No. I suppose you're right about that. He will be better than me anyway. He will be 5 times the fighter and much smarter."

"Maybe it's a girl. In that case, she will be 10 times the fighter you were because I am her mother," she said in a serious tone.

Jaime started, "Well...yes, but..."

Brienne burst into laughter. "You should see your face!" she continued to laugh.

"Oh you think you're funny! You are. You're funny."

"I know." she smiled.

"It's a boy." he said.

"He still needs a name."

"Braime!" Jaime said.

"Are you mad? That's a bloody ridiculous for a child." she laughed.

"James Brian." Jaime said with confidence.

"Brian James," she said.

"James Renley," Jamie declared.

Her face lit up, her beautiful eyes grew wide and her smile could not have been larger. She sat up and turned to look at him, "Jaime! I love it!" She took his face in her hands and kissed him, "are you sure, are you really okay with that?"

He burst into laughter, "The look on your face is all the assurance I need. Yes. James Renley it is. Now, what if we have a girl?"

"If it's a girl, I think she should have a fancy, beautiful name. Saphira - like the Sapphires you saved me with."

Jaime smiled, "It's brilliant."

"Do you see why she'd be so clever? I'm her mother." She threw her head back with laughter and Jaime moved in kissing her neck.

A loud knock at the door startled them both, "My apologies my lord, my lady. A raven from Evenfall. For Lady Brienne."

"Thank you," Jaime took the scroll and handed it to Brienne. He had a sick feeling about this, as it was rare for word from Evenfall.

Brienne opened the scroll and read it quietly. She placed it on the table and walked out to the balcony without a word. Jaime picked up the scroll and quickly read it. "Lady Brienne, it is with deep regret and sincere sympathy that we must inform you of Lord Selwyn's passing in his sleep. We await word from you as to your arrival at Evenfall."

He looked over at his wife, staring out across the sea. He had no idea what to do or what to say. He couldn't imagine how devastated she was. He walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry."

She began to sob. She turned away from him and went into the bedroom. She just stood there, not knowing what to do with herself. She looked around for a moment, feeling light-headed and dizzy. She sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Jaime sat next to her with his arm around her. She collapsed on his chest. "It's alright, my love. It's going to be alright."

The evening turned into night without either of them saying another word. They laid on the bed and just held on to one another. It was late, and Jaime felt that Brienne needed to eat, but he knew she wouldn't listen.

He placed his hand over her belly and could feel his baby moving. He was only able to feel movement twice before, and was always amazed. He never felt his other children with Cersei. It seemed they were never together when the babies moved within her. He truly cherished this moment and didn't want it to end.

"It's the greatest feeling ever. Isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes it is," he answered quietly. He kissed her forehead. He caressed her belly and the baby continued to move. "I think he might be hungry. Would you like something to eat?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Can you try? For the baby?"

"Alright."

Jaime had the cook bring up some fruit, a chicken and some warm bread for them. Brienne tried her hardest but a few bites were all she could manage.

"Jaime, I just can't. I just...I don't even want to look at this."

"Ok, its alright. Let's have a bath and try to get some sleep, right?"

"Right then." she barely smiled and followed him to the next room, where there was a warm tub waiting for them.

Once in the tub, Jaime sat on one side, and Brienne on the other. They sat in silence, for a long time; Brienne staring at the water and Jaime just watching her, at a loss for words.  
She picked up a brush and started to scrub. He rushed over, "Let me help you." She tossed the brush down without a word; not feeling much like doing anything and frankly not caring.

He left the brush floating in the water and pulled her closer to him. He pulled her back against him, wetting her hair and looking into her eyes. She looked at him with tears flowing. "I don't know how to do this."

"No one does, Brienne. You just...do."

He continued to wash her hair and all the rest of her. She didn't look up at him again until he wiped a tear from her cheek. She took his face in her hands and kissed his lips. "You have to make this go away," she leaned her head against his, "please, make this feeling go away," she whispered.

Jaime kissed her again and held her close to him. "I want to help you...I just don't know how."

"Yes you do. You know you do."


	11. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime discuss travel to Evenfall for her father's burial. There is a surprise visit from an old friend. Unexpected events for the expectant parents.

"I feel as though I don't have a choice." Brienne said, referring to going home for her father's funeral.

"You do. No one will hold this against you." Jaime said to his wife.

"No one but myself. Only because there is no one else."

"I can't tell you what to do. I can't force you to do anything. You have to make your own choice. But I won't lie and say that I think this is fine, because I don't. You barely made it from Winterfell to Casterly Rock and no one could even see that you pregnant then."

"Send a raven to Evenfall. Tell them to bury my father as soon as possible and that we will be there as soon as the baby is able to travel safely."

"You know this is the best choice."

"I know that my heart is broken. And it will remain broken whether I'm at Casterly Rock or at Evenfall. I will go as soon as I can. I just wish I could have been there while he was still alive."

"You could have told me you wanted to go home at any time and I would have taken you."

"I am not blaming you. This has nothing to do with us or where we live. I just miss him and I didn't get to say goodbye to him."

"I know. I am sorry."

"No, you don't."

"I miss my father greatly," he said.

"I know you do. You were with your father practically every day of your life. I saw mine for the first time in 9 years at our wedding. Over a month ago. Now he is gone. Forever."

Jaime nodded. There was nothing he could say. Nothing that would help, nothing that would have been right.

"I know under either circumstances it doesn't make it easier. And I am sorry. I wish I could fix this."

She put her arms around him and held on tightly. "It's not yours to fix. It's not anyone's to fix. It will be alright. I will be alright. I just need some time."

"Let's get out of this room for a while, shall we?" He asked.

They walked out on the beach and enjoyed some much needed time in the sun. "Take your shoes off."

"What?"

"Come on Brie, take your shoes off," he knelt before her and rolled up her pants. 

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Walk with me at the edge of the water. You've walked in the water before, haven't you?"

"Not since I was a child."

He tossed their shoes in the sand, rolled up his pants, took her hand and led her into the water. He kissed her when they got into the water. They walked hand in hand for about a mile. 

"This is beautiful; I'm glad we did this," she said.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little. But I think its time to go...I..."

"Feeling tired now?"

"Yeah, a bit." She placed her hand on her belly and sort of bent over.

"What is it?" He placed his hand over hers.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a cramp probably."

"You're not..."

"No, its too early for that. I just need to rest that's all."

"Do you want to sit here for a while?" He had a look of concern on his face.

"No, no, let's just go home. I'll lie down for a while and you can do whatever it is you'd like to do."

As they approached the castle, she could see someone riding up on a horse.

"I brought in another surprise for you. He'll be a bit disappointed you can't visit at the moment."

"What did you do?" She asked. The horse began to gallop and within a few moments, he was in view. "You didn't?!" She exclaimed in happiness.

"Indeed, I did." He smiled from ear to ear, always ready to make her happy.

"Good afternoon, my lady."

"Podrick!" He got off his horse and gave her a big hug. He couldn't wait to see her and was excited the moment he received word from Jaime.

"Ser Jaime asked me to come visit. I wasn't about to turn down the chance to see the greatest warrior in Westeros and meet the next greatest warrior when he...or she...arrives." He said with a smile.

"Excuse me." Jaime said.

"Oh! Ser Jaime, yes. The two greatest warriors in Westeros. I beg your pardon."

"You're pardoned."

"I am so happy you're here, Podrick. But please forgive me, my husband took me for a long walk on the beach and I am incredibly tired. It's not easy carrying all this around day after day."

"Of course my lady."

"Podrick and I can get along just fine. You rest, and we'll all have dinner tonight."

"It sounds lovely." She kissed Jaime on the cheek and turned to Podrick and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Married life and motherhood has changed her a bit, you think?" Podrick asked Jaime.

Jaime just laughed. "What do you say we hit the beach? Its been too long since I picked up a sword. Give it a go?"

"Why not?"

Brienne went up the winding marble staircase and felt increasing pain. It wasn't unbearable, and she thought she just needed some rest. She changed her clothes and was soon asleep.

Jaime and Podrick headed to the beach. "I'm glad you came. I knew Brienne would be happy to see you. I was hoping to get her mind off of her father for a little while."

"Happy to help, Ser Jaime."

They drew their swords and began to spar. It was just in fun and neither of them were out to hurt the other. It had been a few months since Jaime picked up his sword and he could use the practice. Podrick was eager to show off his new skills.

Brienne awoke from a deep sleep to find the sheets soaked. She was sweating and could feel the pain surging through her. She let out an agonizing moan and as soon as the pain subsided, she could hear the clanking of swords. She made her way over to the balcony and spotted Jaime and Podrick outside. She could see them laughing, talking and enjoying themselves.

"Jaime." She could barely get his name out. "Jai..." another sudden stabbing pain hit her and she fell to her knees. She knew what this meant, but she also knew she needed help. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't the first woman to ever give birth and she would be just fine on her own. That thought quickly escaped her as the next wave of pain overtook her. She couldn't believe this was happening; she was a week from being 8 months. 

"Jaime!!! She cried. Unfortunately, he didn't hear her. Neither did Podrick. She got to her feet again and they finally took a break. Standing in the sand, they happened to look up and see her as she fell to her knees again and cried out in pain. "Jaimeeeee!!!!"

The two of them took off running as fast at they could. Both sweating profusely and scared half to death, Jaime ran up the winding staircase with Podrick close behind. "Find the maester and tell him to hurry." Podrick ran back down the staircase and began his search.

Jaime burst through the bedroom doors and ran to Brienne still on the balcony floor. He helped her up and walked her to the bed where he noticed the wet sheets and helped her lay down. 

"Podrick is getting the maester. You're going to be ok, we can get through this together. Just breathe."

"It's too early, Jaime...no!" she cried.

"Brienne, we have no choice. We can do this. You're the greatest warrior in the world and you're going to be a warrior now. Come on, baby. You can do this."

She looked at him and cried. "Stay with me Brie, look at me. It's ok." he said.

"You're not listening. It's much too early. What if..."

He held her close. "Podrick is on his way. You'll see. We're going to be fine. The lion, the warrior and our little warrior cub. Right?"

She let out another cry in pain and couldn't help but push. The maester rushed in and had Jaime help with Brienne's pants. 'I see the baby's head!" Maester Berron stated. "Just give it another push and you're almost there." Brienne pushed as hard as she could and the baby's head was out. Maester Berron asked her to push again and the baby was here. "She's here! Its a girl!" Maester Berron held a lifeless baby in his arms and looked to Jaime. 

"I'm sorry Ser Jaime."

"Sorry. Why? What are you saying?"

"She is still born."

Jaime couldn't breathe. He could feel his heart racing, and began to sweat. He felt sick. He looked at his baby girl, Saphira. She looked perfectly healthy and beautiful, but she wasn't crying or even breathing. She just looked like she was sleeping. Jaime looked at his wife, at a loss for words. He looked back at the maester. 

"Are you certain? I mean, can..."

Brienne interrupted, "what's happening? Jaime? Is she alright? I feel...Jai.." She cried with agony and said, "Something is not right."

Jaime was terrified as Brienne screamed in pain. Suddenly the room fell silent and he was staring at his wife's lifeless body and the maester working frantically. Jaime felt his heart stop. He felt faint but he gathered his thoughts and knelt at the side of the bed. "Brienne, wake up, please? You have to wake up." He kissed her head and stroked her hair. 

"Please...."

"Let her sleep." The maester commanded. 

"Is she sleeping or passed out?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters; she could die."

Jaime saw the maester's hand reach inside his wife's body. He held his head in his hand, and tears flowed in streams down his cheeks. 

"Ser Jaime! Your son...."

"What?" He looked up at the maester in confusion and shot to his feet. The maester handed the baby over to Jaime. He admired his son with pure wonder. The baby opened his eyes. "He has my eyes." Jaime said, staring at his new baby boy. 

"Jaime..." He barely heard his wife speak.

"Brienne. Look at him...he's perfect. He looks like both of us," Jaime said, cradling both Brienne and the baby. She looked at her son with love in her eyes.

"Ser Jaime, I will leave you alone for a while."

"Leave her." He took the baby from the maester.

"Her?" Brienne asked.

"Twins. A boy and a girl." 

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Saphira...she was still born."

Brienne was silent. She laid there in shock. "She is beautiful." Jaime said quietly.

"I want to see our baby girl."

"Right." Jaime placed James in the cradle they had set up in their room and placed Saphira into Brienne's arms.

"Our baby girl. She is beautiful. Oh I wish you'd open your eyes. For just a moment, sweet girl...Saphira." She stroked the baby's cheek and kissed her tiny hand. Brienne's eyes watered and her heart broke in two. "Did you hold her long?" She asked her husband.

"No, not at all," his voice was raspy, as he held back his emotions.

"And we have James?" she asked.

"He is healthy and handsome."

"Like you," she barely smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Jaime sat on the bed, and stroked his daughter's golden hair.

"I didn't know, Jaime, I wish I had known. I love her so much."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry, do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah. Sure."

He looked at his baby girl and his eyes overflowed. His heart was so full and yet it felt so empty. He was lost and he didn't know what to do. He imagined that Brienne's heartache must double or triple his, as she is the baby's mother.

"Do want to hold our son?" He asked.

"Give me just moment, okay?"

"Ok." He just sat staring his baby girl, so beautiful and so lifeless. He imagined what she might grow to look like - like her sister, Myrcella with flowing golden curls; could she have been a warrior like her mother?

Maester Berron returned to the room. "It's time for me to take the baby girl now."

"No." Brienne said forcefully. Jaime placed the baby in her arms again.

"My Lady..." The maester began.

"Leave us for just a while longer, please," Jaime demanded.

"Ser Jaime, this isn't..."

"Maester Berron, you will excuse us with our family now."

"Ser Jaime I must insist..."

Jaime rose from the bed and grabbed the maester by the back of his neck, shoving him out of the room. "Give my wife whatever the bloody hell she wants! If she wants to hold our daughter all night, you're going to let her!" He said in a growl and slammed the door behind him. 

Jaime said to Brienne, "Take your time. All the time you need." He paced back and forth for a few moments, running his hand through his hair and biting his bottom lip trying not to break. He walked out onto the balcony and screamed as loud as he could. He was devastated. No, they didn't know they were having twins, but that didn't make this loss any easier. Their little girl was here; a wonderful surprise they couldn't keep.

The gods could be cruel.

"Jaime...please," Brienne cried out to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know you're hurting too. I am just so...I don't understand, I am so angry...I never thought I could feel this way...I never knew..." He was out of breath and nearly in a panic. He was shaking but he walked over to the crib, picked up his son and laid the baby on Brienne's chest, next to his sister.

He sat on the bed next to Brienne and put his arms around his wife and babies. Brienne reached up and touched his face, while still staring at Saphira and James. She could feel the tears streaming down his face. They both tried their hardest to be strong for each other, but at that moment, they finally broke.


	12. Letting Go

Brienne was so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open. Her body ached and her mind was drained. Even after the bear pit, she was in less pain. This morning, they were to bury their daughter, but she wouldn't be able to go. There was no way she was going to make it down that staircase, she could barely sit upright.

"I'll go. One of us should be there," Jaime said.

"I'm her mother. I need to be there," she said quietly.

"No, you don't. When you feel better, I'll take you down to the crypt."

"The crypt. Do you know how awful that sounds? I know this will be hard for you. I want to be there with you. I really want to be there with you." She looked at him with pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Listen. I don't want to do this without you. I don't want to do this at all. I'll be back as soon as I can to help with James," he said. 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Jai..." her voice cracked.

"What is it?"

She took a moment to pull herself together, "I love you. I love our babies. I can't do any of this without you. "

"I will be right back. I promise. I love you." He kissed her lips and left the room, but came right back. "Brienne?"

"Yes, Jaime?"

"You'll never have to go through this alone. Not this...not anything." 

The staircase seemed miles long. His legs became heavier and heavier with every step. Tears filled his eyes and his heart broke again and again. He wanted so badly for his eyes not to overflow, but he couldn't stop the tears. He leaned against the wall, slowly slid down and sat at the bottom of the stairs and cried. He was in pain, his wife was in pain, and all he wanted to do was take this unbearable feeling away from her. He was powerless. 'This is an enemy I can't fight against.' he thought. This enemy was heart ache; and there was nothing that could beat it.

Finally, he forced himself to go down to the Lannister Family Crypt with the maester for prayers and burial of their baby girl. It was cold and dark. Torches on the wall barely lit the way. The air was damp and the smell was musty. He was glad that Brienne wasn't there to see and feel the things he was experiencing. This was no place for a baby - not their beautiful Saphira.

Jaime couldn't concentrate on the words that Maester Berron spoke. He took note of his mother's tomb. The beautiful Joanna Lannister. Her hair was long, wavy, and gold. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin was pale. He could sometimes barely remember her, but today, it felt as though she were standing there next to him, wrapping her arms around him. Instead of hearing the maester's prayer, he could hear her voice. 

"My sweet boy. Your heart will heal. You sometimes have to break to become whole."

Saphira's tomb was sealed. An emptiness consumed him. Everything was final now and he would never see his little girl again. He needed a few more minutes. He didn't know she was coming into this world, but when he laid eyes on her, he was instantly in love. 

It was time to get back to Brienne and James. "Good bye, baby girl...my Saphira. Your mother created that name for you. She says I saved her with Sapphires. And that's why she chose that name. We are the two greatest warriors in all of Westeros. We both saved so many people. But we couldn't save you. I am so sorry for that. I am so sorry. I will never stop thinking of you. And I will never stop loving you."

Jaime rushed out of the crypt and back up to his little family. Brienne was asleep, lying on her side with James lying next to her, and her arm around him. Jaime stood at the door and just watched for a few minutes. It was like falling in love with them all over again, and a smile slowly crept across his face. They were never going to forget their little girl. It was just so hard to letting her go.

Podrick sat on a chair in the corner of the room, keeping a watchful eye on his friend and her new baby.

"Ser Jaime," Podrick whispered as he stood.

"Podrick. Thank you for staying with Brienne and James."

"She was exhausted Ser Jamie. She was a bit restless and uncomfortable and finally, she fell asleep. I think she's having a dream. Can't say about what."

"This is a nightmare."

"I couldn't imagine what you both feel. One look at James, and even I am in love," he smiled.

"He is rather amazing, isn't he?"

"He is. I think perhaps I will go in the morning. I will come say goodbye and see the baby in the morning and head back to King's Landing. I'm sorry for all that's happened."

"Thank you for coming all this way. I know she was happy to see you. I was happy to see you. I hope we see each other again soon."

"As do I, Ser Jaime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters will be added this afternoon.


	13. Moonlight Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne are still grieving the loss of their baby girl. It is the next night and some of the reality of the situation is hitting Brienne.

Moonlight crept across the castle and a cool breeze blew through the windows. Brienne woke up freezing. She sat up and moved around as best she could, trying to gather the blankets that had been stolen by Jaime. Pain surged through her lower half with every move. She couldn't get up on her own, she didn't have enough strength to pull the heavy blankets, and she didn't have the energy to wake Jaime. She laid there in physical pain and emotional stress. She was so relieved that she didn't have to worry about James just then. Jaime had moved him to his own room to be cared for by the wet-nurse so that Brienne could rest. She was still cold, and her heart was still broken. She thought about her father, and how he would never know how beautiful her children are. She thought about her baby girl and that she wouldn't get to grow up with her brother. She regretted that she didn't even know she was having twins and worst of all, she felt guilty for feeling that maybe this was better so that her children didn't grow up to be like Jaime and Cersei.   
Gods what was she thinking? She would much rather have her daughter here, healthy and alive, and no matter what her children did, she would love them anyway. She would never say that to Jaime. Not ever. How would he feel? 

She regretted not being able to go down to the crypt to lay her baby girl to rest. Then again perhaps it was mercy after all. Did she really want to see her little girl in a place like that? In any case, it was her last goodbye to her and she missed it. Her head was spinning with all these different thoughts; and then there was Jaime. She turned to look at him, sleeping soundly. She wasn't the only one who was suffering; she knew that. She had so much love and respect for him and she just wished that she could erase all the pain he was feeling. He didn't deserve to lose another child. He had lost Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen from the moment they were conceived and no matter what he and Cersei had done, Brienne had begun to understand that there is no greater feeling of loss than when you look at someone who is alive and right in front of you, and you just want more than what you can have from them.

"Bloody fuck!" she put her hands up to her face and burst into tears, sobbing so hard that Jaime woke instantly.

"Brienne?"

She turned away from him and buried her head in the pillow. He gathered the blankets and pulled them up over her and moved closer to her, putting his arm around her. He didn't say a word at first, for he knew exactly why she was so upset. He knew she just needed to cry. She was shaking, breathless, and she needed him. She turned to him and held on to him as though she were a drowning child trying to stay afloat. His heart sank. He held on to her just as tightly as his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Please don't apologize. There is nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm so sorry for everything."

"What's everything?" he asked.

"I feel so lost. I am in so much pain, physically and emotionally, I can't care for our son like this. I didn't know we were expecting twins. I just wish I had known. I know I am not the only one who lost our baby girl and I want to help you, I want to take this horrible feeling away from both of us. And I can't. I'm so afraid - I've won every battle I've ever fought. I am so afraid I can't win this one."

"I am here. I will always be here."

"I am so angry. Angry with the gods for being so cruel. Angry with myself for losing Saphira..."

"No...listen to me. This is not your fault. This could never be your fault." He said in desperation. "This is just what was meant to be, but I promise you, this is not because of you."

She buried her head into his shoulder and he continued holding her. "Just cry, baby, cry. Scream as loud as you need to, it's okay. Just let it all go, my love." She took a deep breath. "Go ahead. Let me hear it. Scream." And so she did. Her throat was hurting, her body was weak and she couldn't go anymore. She cried herself to sleep in his arms.


	14. Turning Pain to Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been four months since the birth of their twins. Their emotions were still high, the feeling of loss was still raw in both of their hearts. Jaime has a surprise for Brienne.

Jaime and Brienne walked the halls of Casterly Rock together. James was asleep in his room. 

"I have something I want to show you," Jamie said, leading his wife down the hall and into a large room. Brienne had never seen so many swords in one room. She was sure the iron throne had fewer swords. There were swords mounted on the walls from top to bottom and there were at least 40 tables lined with swords from end to end. They were beautiful, ornate, and mostly made with Lannister gold and jewels.

"What is this?"

"These are ours. They were my family's swords from the earliest generation until today and they are all ours. Someday, they will be for our children. We do plan on having more, right?"

"It's a bit soon for that, don't you think?" She looked skeptical.

"I had this..." He lead her to a glass case where there was a sword made of Valyrian Steel, rose gold, decorated with sapphires and rubies, "made for you."

"You had this made for me?"

"I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful, Jaime!"

"I wanted you to have something new and special."

"You've given me Oath Keeper. I haven't given you..."

"I have you, and you've given me our children. That's all I need."

She kissed him. It was the first time they had kissed passionately since the birth of the twins and it felt so good, they couldn't stop. He held her close to him and stroked her face. 

"I miss you." He said.

"I miss you too."

He smiled and lifted the glass cover off the sword. 

"Pick it up."

"This feels so good. I missed this almost as much as I have missed you," she smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He picked up the sword next to it. The swords were nearly identical; his was also Valyrian Steel, with Lannister Gold, rubies and sapphires. "Shall we?" he asked.

"It's been a while," she answered.

"I won't cut you."

"I'll try not to kill you," she replied.

They went out to the court yard. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, and a breeze blew lightly. 

"All the best swords have names you know." he said, in a familiar way.

"So I've been told. How about, Saphira?"

"I think its perfect." He said.

"Is that why you had this made?"

He held up his sword, "twins."

She held up her sword, "I really need this."

"I can tell. Let's go."

They began the fight. It was as though every feeling for the last three months was expressed in this one fight. They battled for nearly an hour with ferocity, hatred, and anger, dancing around each other and clashing swords until finally they both threw down their weapons. Neither the winner, neither the loser, but simply exhausted and both ready to surrender to each other. They both had tears in their eyes. He turned away from her and began to walk away.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" She asked.

He stopped and turned to her, "I am trying to be strong for you...day after day. I needed to be strong and I can't go anymore."

"I don't need you to be Valyrian Steel, I need you to show me who you are and what you feel. I need to know that I am not alone in this hell I find myself in. You're not alone in this, and I don't want you to feel that way." Her voice broke, "I don't want this for us. More than that, I don't want this for you, Jaime. Look at us - the two greatest fighters that exist and we..."

"I can't fight this." he said as though he were defeated.

"Maybe this one time we should take the armor off and just let ourselves go. Let ourselves give in and feel...whatever it is that we need to feel. Just let go," she said, and they wrapped their arms around each other. "When is this all going to go away...and we can just be us again?" she asked.

"We will never be us again. But we will be whole again...and when we are, we will better than we were," he answered.

"I need you," she softly said, looking into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her. "Come with me."

He took her hand and walked to a cove near the ocean. Inside was a warm lagoon, where the sun shone down in beams of light. They took their clothes off and got in the warm water. Their tongues mingled slowly and their hands explored each other's bodies as though it was the first time they were touching each other. They savored every moment, every kiss, every move.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said catching his breath.

"I don't care. Hurt me."

"Brienne..."  
"Hurt me." She looked into his eyes, caressed his face and kissed him, "Take the hurt away from my heart and make me feel something else for a while. Sometimes pain can become pleasure."

He began to make love to her and they felt as though they were spinning. It had been at least 4 months since they had been together and this moment was so important to both of them. They missed each other's touch, they missed their physical and emotional connection to one another, and they had never needed each other more.


	15. Parenthood Officially Begins

"Da da da da. Da da!" James sat on his mother's knee, while she fed him mashed up fruit. His father sat across from them at the breakfast table, laughing as the baby made noises and messes.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you? Let's see how funny it is when he spills everything all over you for a third time at breakfast." Brienne handed the baby over to Jaime and went to change her clothes.

"Come on James, come see your 'da da da da'. Let's go for a walk in the garden and see just how messy we can get," Jaime playfully scowled at Brienne, and took the baby out for a walk.

"Yeah well, don't let our boy eat dirt again."

"That was one time! Don't pretend you didn't eat dirt as a child." Jaime called over his shoulder.

"Children in Tarth don't eat dirt. We have more class. I take it this means the Lannister children ate dirt?"

"I'm taking my son to play. We will see you when you're dressed in something with more class."

Brienne left the room to change into something dry. She knew that sometimes allowing Jaime the last word annoyed him even more than when she fought for it. 

Jaime sat on a bench in the garden and the baby stood in front of him holding on to his leg. "Da da da." 

"You know, I love that's your favorite thing to say. I think your mother is a bit jealous. Can you say 'ma ma ma'? Say mmmmmaaa ma ma..."

"Well this is sweet. Trying to help me feel included in this manly world that I am so outnumbered in."

"I told you she was jealous," he said to his son with a smile. "Oh...I think you know this world is all yours, darling." He grinned.

"Absolutely," she beamed.

"Did your da da let you eat dirt again?" she asked the baby.

"Say 'no no no'....I ate some worms though. Didn't you?"

"Well, I suppose that's the Lannister in him, you think?"

"I feel so insulted."

"As you should, Kingslayer." She picked up the baby and brought him over to a swing that they had made.

"My name's Jaime!" he called out to her.

Jaime walked over to Brienne, where she was swinging the baby under a tree and gently pushed her against it. "I'm sorry I'm so low class. Maybe my wife can teach me to be a better man." He said sliding his hand up into her shirt and around her back before kissing her.

"I don't want you to have class. This suits me just fine," she said kissing her husband.

"Ma!" The baby screamed and squealed. 

Jaime and Brienne laughed aloud and looked at their baby boy with pride.

"You taught him to say it!" she screamed. "Wow! Listen to you."

"Ma ma ma!" the baby squealed and laughed at his parents.

Jaime picked him up out of the swing and held him up in the air. He looked at his son - his beautiful son with those chubby cheeks, green eyes and golden hair - and he could see his wife, but he also saw his other children, and he could see Cersei. This feeling terrified him. He held his baby close and kissed his cheeks. You're not going to be like her. I'll never let you be like her, he thought to himself.

They sat under the tree together, Jaime sitting first, with his knees bent and the baby sitting straddled, leaning against his legs. Brienne sat leaning against Jaime's right side.

"He loves the butterflies, look, see how he's watching them?" Jaime said.

"He's such a happy baby. I love his giggle." Brienne said.

"It's quite infectious. Just like yours. I can't believe he is going to be 6 months tomorrow."

"I know it's like time has flown by." Brienne said lazily.

"Just wait, before we know it...he will be riding off to join the Royal Guard."

"You're already thinking that far ahead?"

"Ahh, you know. Wild dreams of a father, wanting the best for his son."

"Is that really what's best? He would never marry, never have children, never have rights to Casterly Rock or Evenstar." she said.

"Wild dreams would be that he would be king someday, I suppose."

"What makes you think he couldn't be?"

"Nothing." His answer was honest and frank. After all, his other sons were kings, why was this so far out of reach? "Give da da kisses." He leaned forward and his son did his best to give me some version of a sloppy, wet kiss.

Years flew by and James lived the life of a king. His parents were with him every day, playing and teaching him, taking him on adventures and his favorite thing to do was watch them sword fight. He loved the sound of the swords clanking - steel against steel. He could see himself in the blade, and he loved the gold and gemstones. He loved to watch his mother and father dance around each other, dodging and weaving.

He so badly wanted a sword of his own; he was bored playing with wooden swords. It didn't suit him well, and he just didn't understand why he couldn't have one.

"He's getting impatient you know."

"He's a child. Tell me what five year old needs to walk around with a sword on his waist."

"He's not an ordinary child, and you know it."

"No. He's our child. And I know that makes him unique in the fact that we are what we are..."

"He doesn't have to walk around with a sword on his waist every day..."

"Jaime...look at your son, please."

The boy was walking around with the wooden sword tied around his waist with his belt. As Jaime and Brienne watched, he took sword out and began to mimic what he has watched his parents do for the last five years.

Brienne continued, "Tell me, if he has a real sword, do you think we'll be able to pry it put of his hands at bedtime?"

"Well, we'll have to draw the line somewhere, don't you think?"

"Jaime! No!" Smiling, she playfully poked him in the gut.


	16. A Room Full of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five year-old James is intrigued by his parents and their swords. He wants to be just them in every way and he is losing patience on getting a real sword of his own. But there are rules to follow and if you can't follow those rules, you're not ready for a real sword.

The sun shone through the red and gold stained glass windows, casting beautiful reflections on the rows of Valyrian Steel and gemstones. This was James' favorite room in his castle, and his father loved bringing him here. They were both happy here, but Brienne preferred them to stay out. She felt like it was just a tease for their son, and that every time they entered the room, James thought 'maybe today daddy will give me a sword', and she was right.

"I'm going to be the greatest in Westeros. Just like you and mommy."

"I don't doubt that. I think you'll be better than me and mommy."

Brienne entered the room and watched as her husband showed their son all the swords, one by one. They talked about James' favorites and why he liked them; who they had belonged to. It never got old for him.

"This was your first sword daddy, I like it, but it's a little boring. It's made from castle-forged steel and Lannister gold. It sure is banged up a lot."

"Well it's over 20 years old, J."

"That's a lot of years old." The boy walked up and down the rows looking at each sword with awe as though this were the first time he was seeing them.

"I'm going to talk to mommy for a second, you know the rules. And you know why you need to follow them."

"Yes, Ser Jaime." The boy held up his hand and tucked it into his shirt sleeve.

"Ha ha...funny boy." Jaime smiled and tousled his son's golden hair and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

He walked across the room to Brienne who was leaning on the door frame. They spoke in whispered tones so James didn't hear them, "I hate this," she said.

"You're acting like a mother."

"I am a mother. Do you think you might act like his father? He is your son, not your prodigy."

"That's exactly what he is. He is our prodigy and he was born to us for a reason. You know this world needs him. We had a deal." 

"I know you want to teach him everything you know. I know you want him to be the best; and I know it's for his own protection. I trust you and I love you."

"But?" he asked.

She grabbed his right arm and held it upright in his face; the sun reflecting on his golden hand.

"This was no accident. I was there. I heard your agonizing scream and saw the pain in your eyes for weeks. This happened because of me, and my heart broke for you then and it still does. Haven't we had enough heart break?"

Jaime looked at the floor for a second. "You told me to stop feeling sorry for myself and move on. You said...I was 'worse than a bloody woman'. You actually felt sorry for me?"

"Oh fuck off. We are talking about our son. Let's not make this about you."

"You just made it about me," he smiled.

She smiled back at him, "The point is..." she gasped, "James!"

"Fuck! Don't you touch that!" Jaime ran over and scooped his son up. "Are you completely mad? You just told me you understood the rules."

"I wasn't touching the blade. I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter what part you were touching. Things can still happen. What if you had pulled it down on top of you? Instead of losing a hand, you could have lost your head. James, if you can't follow the rules, you can't have a sword."

"I need to go to my room, Ser Jaime. Excuse me," he said.

"You're excused little lord," Jaime hugged his son.

"Daddy? I thought I was the little knight."

"Well, to be a great knight, you have to be honorable and loyal. Did you honor your oath to follow the rules?"

"No."

"So you're not ready to be a knight. Go on then." he kissed his head and sent him on his way. When James reached the doorway, Jaime called out, "I love you!"

"Love you, daddy," he put his head down and walked out the room. When he reached his room, he sat on the bed and cried. He was only five but he was getting an understanding of the oaths and promises and he just broke one his to his father. He was so upset with himself that he disappointed his father. He loved Jaime and wanted nothing more than his love and approval.

Jaime's heart broke for his son. He wanted to be so much different with James than Tywin was with him. He loved James and wanted him to know it and feel it. James wasn't his pawn and Jamie wasn't out for power. All he wanted now was happiness. Still in the sword room, Jaime gave glory to his wife, "You win. For today." 

"Don't I usually?" she smiled.

"He is learning you know."

"I see that. He was absolutely broken hearted a moment ago."

"So was I," Jaime said.

"Being truthful, I was too. Jaime...I see how he adores you. This is not just about getting a sword. He wants to be your little knight and he hated that he disappointed you."

"I know. I am not half as disappointed as he thinks I am. Well, that's not right. I am dying to give him that sword. I didn't even get to tell him about it. He didn't notice it."

"Do us all a favor and stay out of here for a few weeks. I think that's a good punishment, don't you? You can take him outside and play and take him horse back riding."

"Let's go now. Let's all go riding together. It will be fun, it will take his mind off the sword and he will feel like he's still doing something to become a knight. If we can't give him a sword, let's give him a horse."

"Bloody calm down! Listen to you. You need to slow down."

"Slow is boring," he said, pulling her into him, their bodies touching. She leaned in and kissed him. 

"Slow can be incredibly pleasing," she said, pushing him against a wall, unlacing his pants, and kneeling before him.


	17. Golden Dragons and Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lannisters receive a letter from Kings Landing requesting their presence.

Jamie took James to the stables to saddle up and go for ride. They saddled their horse and Jamie had just helped James up and sat him on the horse.

"Ser Jaime! Pardon me, a raven from Lord Tyrion."

"Thank you."

"Bloody hell!" James said in annoyance, jumping from the horse.

"What are you doing, son? Looking to break a leg?"

"No. But now we're not going riding."

"Why?" Jamie asked with amusement.

"Uncle Tyrion sent a raven from King's Landing, and now you have to run and tell mommy all about it because it's very important. Then you and mommy are going to sit and frown quietly, and think about it."

"That doesn't happen. Does it?"

"Every time."

Jaime put James back on the horse. "We can ride to tell mommy."

"See?"

"It might be a happy kind of letter." James looked back at him and gave him the evil eye, "I'll give you two gold dragons if you're right," Jaime said.

"Four."

"Four!?"

"Come on daddy, don't make me go up in gold."

"Okay, okay. If you're right, then I will give you four gold dragons."

They rode back to the castle and went to look for Brienne. "Mommyyyyyyy!"

"She is upstairs Lord James," said one of the maids. James took off running up the stairs, "Come on daddy, let's go." The maid looked to Jaime with intrigue, "He wants his money."   
Jamie said with a smile and ran after his son.

"Mommy? Where are you?"

"I'm here, James!" She called from the library, "I thought you and Ser Jaime were out riding, what happened?"

"Tyrion sent this." Jaime held up the scroll for her too see.

"Have you read it?"

"No."

"Well, open it, let's see."

Jaime opened the scroll and read it silently. He handed the scroll over to Brienne, two gold dragons to James and sat in the chair next to Brienne.

"A Lannister always pays his debts. Thank you, Ser Jaime."

"Did you just give him gold coins!?" Brienne laughed out loud.

"Wait a minute. We agreed on four." James protested.

"What are you doing?" Brienne asked with a grin.

"Oh, yes. We did. Well, I don't have two more with me so...I will have to pay you later."

"You're not being very Lannister-like today are you, Ser Jaime?" Brienne laughed.

"You are not helping, Ser Brienne." Jaime smiled.

"If you don't have the gold, I'll just take a sword instead." James said in a serious tone.

Brienne looked at Jaime with a huge smile, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Well, you are a Lannister through and through! Demanding like your Grandfather Tywin, clever like your Uncle Tryion, and ruthless like your Aunt..." Jaime caught himself and looked to Brienne and back at James, "Go play. A Lannister always pays his debts. And I will pay mine at dinner. Go on."

When James was out of the room, Brienne got up and went over to Jaime, sitting on his lap. "You know what this means. This is not just an invitation for a friendly visit. They want something." She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes.

"You knew this day would come. And neither of us can say we are disappointed," Jaime replied.

"I didn't know...but I would not be truthful if I didn't admit I was hopeful."

"This place can be rather dull at times," he admitted.

"So when are we leaving?" She asked.

"Can we think about this for a few days? I mean, are we sure want to just to run off and save the world again?"

"Absolutely." she giggled.

"Right." he said kissing her.

James walked in and caught his parents kissing. They didn't notice him until, "vavoomp!"

"What does that mean?" Jamie laughed.

"It's when you kiss! You are always kissing."

"Well then...vavoomp!" Jamie repeated and kissed his wife again. He kissed her 'passionately' allover her face, playfully making smooching and growling noises, until James declared, "okay, I'm just going to go play now!"

James left the room again and Jaime and Brienne shared a loving smile. 

Jaime sent a raven to Tyrion informing him they would be leaving in a fortnight. He was looking forward to seeing his brother - it had been five long years and he really did miss him. Likewise, Tyrion couldn't wait to see Jaime. He was busy setting up the perfect living quarters for his brother's family. He really couldn't wait to meet James. He imagined James must be nearly as tall as him by now.

Jon and Daenerys were looking forward to seeing Jaime and Brienne as well; but Jaime and Brienne were right, they did want something. As the days went by, and the Lannisters prepared for their journey to King's Landing, Brienne thought more and more about what really being in King's Landing could be like for her and Jaime.

"You've got to tell me. Just say it. You've been walking around with your eyebrows furrowed for two days. Come on." Jaime coaxed.

"What? No, I'm fine. Really."

"I've known you for 10 years. We have been married for almost 6. I know you better than you know yourself. We are together every single day and we will be on a weeks-long journey in just a few days. You have no escape from me. I will drive you mad until you tell me."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?"

"What's it going to be like for you?" she said hurriedly.

"What?"

"Jaime."

"You're worried about us being in King's Landing."

"But do you understand why?"

"Ghosts of the past."

"Exactly. So, you have thought about it."

"I have memories everywhere I go. I miss my father. I miss my sister. But that's just it. She was my sister. I miss my sister. Not my lover. You are my lover, my life, my wife and the mother of my children. And there is nothing and no one that will tear us apart. Not here, not in King's Landing. Not anywhere." He gently touched the back of her hair and pulled her face to his for a kiss.

"I believe you. It's just that my head gets the better of me from time to time."

"A ghost can't take me form you."

"I'd like to believe that. I really would. But sometimes...the past comes back to haunt us and can make us turn away from the ones we love."

"Nothing can make me turn from you. You have my heart. Completely. I would sooner die than be apart from you."

"As would I from you."

"There is nothing to fear. Right now it's just a visit. We don't know what they want."

"We'll see."


	18. Looking to the Future

"You have not stopped running around all day. What's going with you?" Jamie asked James.

"We are leaving tomorrow on an adventure. I get to meet the King, the Queen, the princess aaaaand...Uncle Tyrion."

"You love your uncle Tyrion?"

"Yes, he sends me presents from the capital all the time. What does he even look like? Is he tall and brave like you? Does he have a beard?"

Jaime laughed, "Uncle Tyrion is a very brave man; but you don't have to be tall to be brave."

"So he is shorter than you."

"Yes. He is much shorter than me. In fact, I don't think he is too much taller than you."

"Is he tiny?" James asked in amusement.

"No!" Jaime laughed, "He's not tiny! You're not tiny. You're a bit tall for your age."

"Yes, because look at you and mommy. I am just like you two."

"Uncle Tyrion is short, funny, brave, and do you know what he is most excited about for our visit?"

"Seeing me!"

"Seeing you! Now run and play!"

Jaime went to the sword room and found the sword he had made for his son. He looked over it to ensure it was perfect in every way. He looked at the blade, the grip, the pummel with its lion head and ruby eyes and the guard with the sapphires and diamonds. It really was perfect for his son - perfect for a Lannister/Tarth. He couldn't wait to give it to him and he knew James couldn't wait to have his sword. The question was, when would he be ready. Jaime had big dreams and desires for his son. Although he wasn't ready for him to grow up just yet, there was a part of him that just couldn't wait to see what he would become.

Soon enough, everything was packed and ready to go. They had one more night in their home - the only home James has ever known. They planned to be away for at least one month, but they really had no idea when they would return. Maybe they would leave King's Landing in two weeks, maybe in two months, maybe in two years, maybe never.

Brienne went to James' room to check on him.   
"What are you still doing awake little knight, can't you sleep?"

"No. I'm too excited for our adventure tomorrow."

"We are going to have a few days of travel ahead of us. If you want to enjoy it, you need to rest well now. You don't want to be mean and cranky when you meet the princess."

"I know, I know...I just can't stop thinking about it. Daddy said we can race the horses and play swords on the way. There will be beautiful lands to see and..."

"Shhh...yes. There will be beautiful things to see and we can race and play swords, but only if you're awake to have fun. Here, I will help you sleep."

James moved over and Brienne laid next to him. "I will sing you a lullaby, would you like that?"

"Okay."

"Hush little angel, close your eyes, the stars are twinkling for you high up in the sky. It's time for sleeping, no more weeping, my sweet little angel boy." He was asleep almost immediately. Brienne got out of the bed and was startled by her husband standing in the door. 

"I didn't see you at first, its so dark," she laughed.

"I never knew you could sing."

"Oh please, I can't sing."

"Well, it was like falling in love with you all over again, listening to you sing him to sleep and watching you in the moonlight."

They walked to their own room and began to undress for bed. She reached for her nightgown and he gently put his hand over hers, "this is our last night in our own bed. Our last night home for a long time."

"It is."

"Why bother with putting bed clothes on when we're about to tear them off each other anyway?"

Brienne let the satin nightgown slip through her fingers to the floor and kissed him. He walked her backwards to the bed and laid her down, kissing her all the while. She ran her fingers up and down his back, wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her. 

"I told you we didn't need clothes," he said.

"I already knew that."

"You were ready to go to sleep."

"I didn't think either of us planned to sleep much tonight."

"I didn't think we planned on talking much."

"We didn't," she said rolling over on top of him.

"There's my girl, now I can see all of you...my sexy..."

She leaned in to kiss him - kissed his lips, his neck, his chest, and he grabbed her hair pulling her up to his lips again. 

"I love you, Ser Brienne. I am all yours, only yours. We're going to have a beautiful life together."

"We already do Ser Jaime, and we always will."


	19. Too Many Miles to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not easy travelling the country with a five year-old.

James' face lit up as the castle gates rose. He watched as a parade of horses and carriages lead him, Jaime and Brienne across the drawbridge. Jaime and Brienne shared a smile as they watched the reaction of their little boy seeing the world outside of Casterly Rock for the very first time. 

There was a whole, wonderful world just waiting to be explored by James, and there was no turning back. He enjoyed watching the scenery for a while - the trees, hills, mountains, creeks and streams; and as fascinating as all of this was, he was still a typical five year old who grew restless and bored. He moved around from one side of the carriage to the other. One moment he was sitting by himself, the next he wanted to sit with Jaime, then within five minutes, he wanted to sit with Brienne. Finally, it was time to stop for lunch. 

"It is going to be a long few weeks of travel." Jaime whispered to Brienne as James jumped out of the carriage.

"Maybe we can slip him some milk of the poppy?" Brienne jokingly replied.

"That would be helpful."

They stopped at a beautiful little spot, surrounded by trees, with a brook running through the middle.

James pulled out his wooden sword and pointed it at Jaime, "Draw your sword, Ser Jaime!"

"I don't have a sword, my lord. I surrender," Jaime put his hands up.

"You're going to be my prisoner."

"James...please. Settle down for a minute, let's eat something and then we can play for a while before we get back on the road. How about we stretch our legs and take a walk while we wait for lunch to be set up?"

"Oh ok, but be my prisoner while we walk."

"Only eight hundred miles to go, Brienne," Jaime said to his wife who just laughed. "Come on son, let's go pee against that tree over there."

Brienne took advantage of the peace and quiet by sitting under a tree and stretching her legs. The words, "You're my prisoner," resonated with Brienne, taking her back to when she met Jaime for the first time. He was full of relentless insults and would not shut up, but even wearing rags, and being quite dirty, he was still incredibly handsome. He made it known from the moment he laid eyes on her exactly what he thought of her. He made her feel embarrassed and ugly - just like every other man she had ever met. Brienne hated thinking back to that time. But as painful as it was, it was also the beginning of their beautiful relationship. Their constant arguments were a turn on to them both, but neither would have ever admitted so. Their sword fight earned them each respect in the other's eyes and when they became Locke's prisoners, Jaime became a hero more than once; but so had she.

There was that night he saved her with a lie, promising sapphires for her return to her father. How that stung her eyes and stopped her heart each time she remembered. The man who became the love of her life and father of her children lost his hand saving her. 

Then there was the bear. No one had ever done something so brave for her, nor had she ever seen such bravery under any circumstances. He jumped into a bear pit, one-handed, unarmed and still weak with injury and fatigue, to save her. HER! And from a ferocious bear. They could have both lost their lives. What she never knew was that he would have rather died than leave her. He didn't know why at that time. He just couldn't leave her.

Jaime walked up with James riding on his shoulders. "Lunch is ready my lady!" James called out to Brienne, as Jaime got down on his knee for James to climb down.  
Brienne stood up and looked at Jaime, a bit misty-eyed, and put her arms around his neck, holding him tight.

"Did I ever tell you...you are the bravest man I have ever known?"

"Did I ever tell you that you are, without a doubt, the most beautiful and the bravest woman I have ever known?"

"You just did," she laughed.

"What's this about?" He pulled away asking.

"James said you were his prisoner. And I started thinking back in time...a long time ago."

"I see. Well, let's be grateful, shall we?" Brienne looked at him with admiration, yet sorrow and regret. Jaime continued, "If I still had my hand, I would still be the person you once believed me to be - you never would have known me to be any different. I don't know that I would have jumped into that bear pit, and we wouldn't be standing here today. So, I am grateful that I lost my sword hand. I lost a hand. But I got so much in return. I have you and James. Sometimes, we have to break to become whole again." 

She kissed his lips and took his hand.

"I love you, Ser Jaime," she said.

After lunch, James finally got his wish. Jaime went to the carriage and got his own wooden sword. He walked over to his son who was finishing his juice and drew his sword, pointing it at James, who immediately stood and drew his own wooden sword.

"Don't grimace before you lunge." Jaime said, "it gives away the game. I had to break your mother of that." He grinned at Brienne, and James stabbed him in the stomach sword.  
As Jaime fell to his knees, his son stated, "And don't look at pretty ladies while you're fighting. You'll die."


	20. Wooden Hordes and Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lannisters arrive in Kings Landing to meet the Targaryens.

Finally, Jaime could see King's Landing in the far distance. It seemed unreal and suddenly his heart was in his throat. While his childhood was every bit Casterly Rock, his adulthood and knighthood was all King's Landing; and King's Landing was all Cersei. As they arrived at the gate to the Red Keep, he half expected her to be waiting there for him. His heart sank. He didn't expect to have that feeling and hoped that it would soon leave him. He and James rode the horse to the gates.

"Daddy...this is amazing," the boy could hardly get the words out.

"Yes it is, son. Yes it is."

Brienne rode next to them on a white horse. "Are we ready for this?"

"Absolutely."

Once inside the gates, Brienne dismounted the horse and took James from Jaime. Jaime dismounted, and their horses and carriages were taken care of. They were lead to the garden where they were to meet with King Aegon VI, informally called Jon, and Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Princess Rhaella was there with them, eager to meet Lord James.

After the formalities, Daenerys hugged Brienne hello and introduced James to the princess.

"Lord James, this is Princess Rhaella. She has been looking forward to meeting you for quite sometime." James did a perfect bow, held out his hand and said, "may I?" The young princess held out her hand and James took it in his, kissing it sweetly. He just couldn't stop looking at Rhaella's cute, round face, silver hair and violet-blue eyes. Jaime's face became hot and turned red, his ears burned. 

He looked to Jon and said, "I didn't teach him that. I taught him the bow. Not the kiss, Brienne did you..." She just glared at him as though to say 'this is where you need to shut up.'

"No worries, Ser Jaime, they're just children."

"I thought it was rather sweet, Lord James." Daenerys said.

"Where is Uncle Tyrion?"

"Oh, he is coming! He has surprises for you and Rhaella. Something he had made special for each of you," Jon said. The children looked at each other with excitement.

"What is it, daddy?" Rhaella asked.

"I don't know, sweetness, but he will be here any moment," Jon said looking toward the castle, "Ahh there he is! What is he...oh he didn't. Dany...he did it again."

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"What? What's happening?" Jaime asked in concern for his brother.

Tyrion came walking down the path with a smile from ear to ear, and four people trailing him, pulling two crates on wheels.

"Tyrion! What have you done now?" Dany exclaimed with excitement.

"Gifts for my two favorite five year-olds. Hello brother!" Tyrion hugged Jaime and then Brienne. "Now! Where is my nephew?"

"I'm here!" James exclaimed.

Tyrion and James were standing eye-to-eye. "Well, look at you!"

"Uncle Tyrion!" James hugged his uncle tightly and when they let go, they both seemed a bit surprised that they were the same height. Tyrion expected him to be a little shorter, maybe Rhaella's height, although he didn't know why, since the boy's parents were both so tall. "You are a handsome boy!"

"What about our surprises?" Rhaella asked.

"Oh, yes! The crates! Come on, let's see what's in the crates." Tyrion said.

The children ran to the crates. "James, this one is yours and Rhaella, this is for you. Dads, please, help them. We will do it on three, ready?"

"I'm a bit nervous. I am not quite sure what's in those crates." Dany said to Brienne.

"Does he do this often?"

"Always, a few times a month. I think he wishes he had children of his own. He adores Rhaella. I think he needs a wife."

Tyrion counted, "ONE! TWO! THREE!" 

Jon and Jamie pulled the tops off the crates and the sides fell to the ground. 

"Oh my! Mommy look!" Rhaella screamed, "It's perfect! Thank you Tyrion!"

"This is amazing! Thank you Uncle Tyrion!"

"Wooden horses!" Jon exclaimed.

"This is magnificent, little brother!" Jaime said.

"Daddy, can I get on?" James asked.

"Yes, let's take him off the crate first, shall we?"

"Mommy, will you help me name her?" Rhaella asked.

"Of course my darling. Tyrion, this is absolutely beautiful."

"Where did you get these?" Brienne asked.

"I have my connections." Tyrion smiled.

"Can I name my horse, daddy?"

"Of course you have to name him!" Rhaella said to James. "Horses all have names."

"My daddy doesn't name his horses."

"Horses have names, it's just that I haven't personally named a horse in a long time. I had a horse named Glory, and a horse named Honor. But this horse...this is a very special horse. And you need to think of a very special name for him."

"Well, how are you ever going to top this, Tyrion?" Dany asked.

"I'm sure the royal hand will find a way. He always does." Jon said.

"Indeed I do, your grace."

"Brienne, come take a look at this, this is no ordinary wooden horse." Jaime said.

She walked over and touched the smooth, shiny wood. "Jai, this is real gold. And its so life-like."

"Nothing but the best for the nephew of the Royal Hand and the princess." Tyrion said.

"I can't believe you did this." Dany said. "They are truly remarkable."

"They rock. So they can feel as though they are really riding. Try it."

"Whoa! This is so fun!" James exclaimed.

"This is the best surprise ever, Tyrion!" Rhaella said.

Both horses were made of solid, carved wood and painted. Rhaella's horse was white with golden hooves, and a lavender saddle trimmed in gold. The saddle had pink roses carved into it and in the horse's mouth, a leather rein. James's horse was black with golden hooves. He had a red saddle, which was decorated on each side with golden lions, and in it's mouth, a leather rein. The horses were so detailed, they looked real. The children were completely in love with their horses. It took four men to move the horses to the verandah outside Rhaella's room so the children could play with them.

Once the children were taken to the castle, Jon, Daenerys, Tyrion, Brienne and Jaime were able to speak freely. They relaxed in the garden with fruit, cheese, cakes, chocolates, and wine.

"How do you presume we're getting that horse back to Casterly Rock? You know he isn't going to leave without it." Jaime said.

Daenerys, Jon and Tyrion shared a look and Brienne looked to Jaime in confusion.

"I propose a toast," Tyrion raised his glass, "to new beginnings, allies and new adventures."

"I would drink to that, except I feel as though you're changing the subject." Jaime said.

Jon began, "We're glad you accepted our invitation to visit. We were hoping that it would turn into something a bit more...permanent."

Jaime and Tyrion shared a look before Dany spoke up. "We would like you to return to King's Landing. Ser Brienne would serve as Lord Commander of the Royal Guard and Ser Jaime, you as Master of War."

"This is rather flattering..." Brienne started.

"There are no two people in the six kingdoms more fit for these positions than you. And although we are at peace, we need to be ready should there be an uprising. Our children need to be protected."

"Did you know about this?" Jaime asked Tyrion.

"The Royal Hand knows everything." Tyrion stated.

"I'm not sure I am believing this. You want me, Jaime Lannister, who pushed Brandon Stark from a tower at his home in Winterfell, the Kingslayer, to be Master of War. You trust me?"

"We trust you. We have the Three-eyed Raven." Daenerys stated.

"And two full grown dragons ready to burn me alive," he said raising his goblet and sipping from it.

"Only if you betray us." Dany said, sipping her wine.

"Right. I can see why you want Brienne as Lord Commander of the Royal Guard. She is without a doubt, the best in Westeros."

"So are you. With Brienne as Lord Commander and the two of you working together, we will be unstoppable." Jon said.

"Where would we be staying, your grace? And what about our son?"

"All of you would reside here together. In King's Landing, here in the Red Keep with us." Dany said.

"My son is my priority, as I am sure Princess Rhaella is yours..." Jaime said.

"We promise that James would receive the very best of everything and would have all the same upbringing and education as Rhaella." Jon said.

"How can you make that promise? Rhaella is heir to the throne, they are not exactly equals - as much as I wish they were." Jaime said.

"James has his own destiny. He is the son of the two greatest fighters in Westeros, he is a Lord, and he should be well looked after and well-educated. Every child in the kingdom should have the same education opportunities."

The evening went on with the friends laughing, eating, drinking and enjoying each other's company. As the sun began to set, they retired to their rooms to get dressed for dinner, for which the children joined them. James was the perfect little gentleman to Rhaella and the two couples were impressed at how well they seemed to get along with each other.  
The children mostly entertained each other at dinner, but of course Uncle Tyrion also joined in their conversations now and then. After dinner, everyone retired to their private apartments within the Red Keep. 

James' room was joined to Brienne and Jaime's.

"This is a big room." James said.

"It's just as big as your room at Casterly Rock." Brienne said.

"I guess so. I didn't think I would be able to sleep tonight, but I am so sleepy!"

"What did you think of your first day at the Red Keep?" Brienne asked.

"It was so fun! I love my horse, I can't wait to ride him again tomorrow!"

Jaime asked, "And what about the princess? Were you nice to each other?" 

"Yes, I will always be nice to her, Daddy. She's my best friend. I'm going to marry her."

"What happens if she doesn't want to marry you?" Jaime asked.

With all the confidence of a true lion, he answered, "I'm a Lannister. She'd be completely mad not to marry me."

"Gods, what have I done?" Jaime put his head in his hand.

"Oh darling, I am so happy you realize this is all you." Brienne laughed.

"This is not funny."

"Oh yes, it is, she laughed.

"Did you come up with a name for your horse?" Jaime asked, trying to change the subject.

"Midnight." James yawned, "His name is Midnight. Rhaella gave him that name." James closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

"How about that? Like father, like son. He didn't name his horse." Brienne kissed her little boy on the forehead and pulled the blankets up around him. Jaime kissed the boy's cheek and followed Brienne out of the room.

Jon knocked on his daughter's bedroom door, "Come in, daddy!"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"It's always you at bedtime! Do we have time for a story?"

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?"

"No," she said climbing into her bed.

"I suppose we have time for one story." Jon sat at the edge of the bed, and Daenerys sat next to him.

"Oh, quickly...did you name your horse?" Daenerys asked.

"Violet."

"That's very pretty." Daenerys said.

"Yes, James thought of it. He's really sweet. He's my best friend. We're going to marry each other," the princess yawned.

Jon and Daenerys looked at their daughter and said in unison, "I thought I was your best friend."

Jon asked, "So, James asked you to marry him, did he?"

With her eyes closed, Princess Rhaella answered, "No, daddy...I asked him."

"Bloody Lannister." he said quietly. "I didn't even get to tell her a story. I had a good one, all thought up."

"Which one?" Dany asked.

"The one about the dragon queen and the evil frozen man with blue eyes."

"It's a good thing she fell asleep, isn't it? You'll be giving our baby girl nightmares!"

He looked at her with a blank stare for a moment and then laughed.

"Come on you, I'm tired." Dany took him by the hand and led him out the door.

"She's not marring him, I'm putting my foot down on that."

"Oh sure you are."

"No. I mean it." He said walking down the hall.


	21. Swordplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since the Lannisters decided to stay in Kings Landing. Jon and Jaime have a talk about James and his future. James is finally given the one thing he's wanted all his life.

It has been two years since Jaime and Brienne made their decision to stay in King's Landing. The six kingdoms are flourishing and they have a wonderful ally with Queen Sansa Stark in the North, since Queen Daenerys and King Aegon (a.k.a. Jon) made the North an independent kingdom. The people are happy and satisfied that Jon is the true heir to the throne, and he rules fair and just. Darkness no longer overshadows their great kingdom; it is full of light and hope. Princess Rhaella is well-known around the kingdom, as she is often seen with the king and queen visiting around town and bringing gifts to those less fortunate; since Brienne is Lord Commander of the Royal Guard, she and James often accompany them. Even when Brienne doesn't go out with them, and other members of the Royal Guard go in her place, James insists on joining them. 

The children are inseparable, even when they are not attending lessons with the master, learning about the history of the kingdoms, current events, and the all important subjects of reading, writing, and arithmetic. They also attend riding lessons, archery lessons, agriculture lessons, etiquette lessons and of course, James is learning the art of sword fighting from Jon, Brienne, and Jaime. All three? Yes, all three, because if you're going to be the absolute best in Westeros, you must learn from the best three - not just one of the three. 

James and Rhaella sat eating lunch under a large gazebo.

"This is so unfair," Rhaella said to James.

"What?"

"You get to learn sword fighting and I don't."

"I didn't know you wanted to learn. I can teach you. It's easy."

"Well, yes its easy James, you're using a wooden sword."

"I won't be using a wooden sword forever."

"Do you even have a real sword?"

"Nope."

"When will you get one?"

"I don't know. Here, take these grapes, see if you can throw one into my mouth," he opened wide and Rhaella stood back and started throwing grapes into his mouth. Jon and Jaime stood watching for about five minutes and then they had enough.

"You're failing miserably, please stop! This is embarrassing." Jon said.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" Rhaella asked.

Jon looked at Jaime, "We thought we were here to take you two riding for the afternoon but it looks like you need grape throwing lessons."

"Ser Jaime, stand back please. Open up." The children looked at each other with wide eyes and big smiles. Jon threw a grape and hit Jaime's cheek, he threw another and hit his forehead, but on the third try, he finally made it into his mouth. The children cheered and clapped. 

"Okay, don't I get a turn?" Jaime made a grape into Jon's mouth on the first try. "I'm not even left handed."

"Lannister luck!" said Jon, smiling.

"Come on, your horses are waiting." Jaime told the children.

It was important to Jon and Jaime to spend as much time with their children as possible. They always had a good time, but it also meant that their children were constantly learning. No matter how much fun they had, the children were always learning, without even knowing that there was a lesson involved. 

After riding for about an hour and a half, the foursome took a break under a tree. Jaime and Jon both took their scabbards (sword belts) off and laid them at their sides while they sat under a tree and let the children run around. James and Rhaella danced and held hands while spinning and laughing. 

"They get along well, don't they?" Jaime said.

"Yes, they do. I hope it lasts. They are going to be together for a long time."

"I think it will."

James ran up and reached for Jaime's sword, but just as he nearly had his hand on the grip, Jaime grabbed his wrist tightly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Rhae didn't think I was strong enough to pick up your sword."

"What are the rules, son?"

James looked at the grass.

"Oh, your daddy's going to whip you good now!" Rhaella laughed. They both knew better than to touch their fathers' swords. 

"Watch it there Princess Fire Starter, no one is getting whipped." Jon snapped at Rhaella.

"James..." Jaime began.

"I know. I am not to touch a sword without permission."

"What else?"

"Don't be impulsive."

"And why do we have the rules?"

James was embarrassed at the public reprimand. He looked his father in the eye and grabbed his right arm and held it up without breaking eye contact and then walked away.

"He is every bit you, isn't he?"

"I don't know. He's a good mix of me and his mother. I hope."

"He's a lot you. And you can't deny it. It shouldn't scare you."

"Does it scare you? He spends a lot of time with your daughter, growing up in your castle, learning from you, learning from each of us day in, day out...but he will still always be a Lannister."

"So are you, so is Tyrion. And neither of you are Tywin or Cersei. He's not them. I know what you've done. I know who you are. Who you really are." Jon said looking watching the children.

Jaime bit his bottom lip and put his put head down for a moment but looked up at Jon, a bit confused. Jon continued, "I know the real reason you're the Kingslayer. And so does Dany. We know you saved the city, and we know why you did it. She understands and that's why you're here. Her father wanted to burn the city, but you were the one man who stopped him from destroying everything. It took some time, but she understands, and she trusts you."

"Bran?"

Jon nodded. "Jaime...he's your son, and I would never presume to make decisions on his behalf without your knowledge. But think about his future for a moment. Think about who he will become and who he is destined to be. James!" Jon waved the boy over to join him and Jaime, and of course, Rhaella was right beside him. "Pick up your father's sword and stand ready for battle."

James picked up the sword as he was commanded by the king, and stood with the blade stretched out before him.

"You did well, son. Put it down." Jaime said. The boy turned to Rhaella, excitedly and stated, "I told you I could do it!"

Jon continued his conversation with Jaime, "Aside from the two of us, what young child picks up a sword made for a grown man and holds it in the air as he did, without faltering?"

Jaime looked at Jon for a moment, "His mother."

Jon laughed and said, "I bet she did. And you know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes, your grace. I know what this means. But he is a bit impulsive, don't you think?"

"He will learn and he will grow out of that. The boy needs a proper sword. He's ready."

"He's been ready for two years. I had one made for him already, I just haven't given it to him."

"Don't you think it's time?"

"I guess it's time." Jaime sighed.

As usual, the children were tuning into the grown-up conversation, "This is so unfair." Rhaella said.

Before Jon could reply to his daughter, James said, "Perhaps one day, if you can pick up Longclaw, you can have a sword."

Rhaella immediately walked over to Jon, and bent down. "Rhaella, that sword is as big as you." Without missing a beat, she picked up the sword and handed it to her father. He and Jaime shared a look of surprise and they were both speechless for a moment. The children screamed with delight and hugged each other. James was so excited for his friend that he picked her up off the ground and spun her around in happiness.

"Did she really..."

"She really," Jaime said, watching the two children celebrate.

"I am the daughter of the great Khaleesi, Daenerys Targaryen. Did you really think I couldn't pick up that sword?"

"Jaime. Have the King and the Master of War just been outwitted by two seven year-old children?"

"No. Just think about who she will become and who she is destined to be," Jaime had that sly grin.

"So now I can have a sword too, right, daddy?" Rhaella asked.

"Rhaella, you're a princess. You shouldn't have to fight and carry a sword..." Jon tried to tell her.

"I want to be able to fight for myself and take care of myself. I am going to be queen someday and I want to be able to defend myself - not wait for someone to rescue me."

Jon had no argument for that and knew that his daughter had a point. He certainly didn't want her to ever be in a position where she had to wait for help.

"Your grace, she is your daughter. She has an ability in her blood - just like James. How can you tell her that she can't have a sword when your Lord Commander is not only a   
woman - but one of the best swords in Westeros?"

That evening after dinner, Jaime and Brienne sat on their balcony sipping wine and discussing James and his future. After four goblets of wine, there were other matters to discuss. 

"How long has it been since you and I sat out in the fresh air together and just enjoyed each other?" Jaime asked.

"Hmm...since last night." Brienne laughed.

"Last night seems so long ago." Jaime leaned on the balcony rail admiring the sunset. "I love watching the sun set. It reminds me of our wedding night."

"You are so drunk." she smiled.

He turned towards her, now leaning back on the rail, his eyes sparkling green and just a bit puffy from the wine, "Don't you love our wedding night?" 

"I do." She walked over to him and slid her hands around his waist.

"I'm not drunk Brie. I feel really good though."

"Four goblets at dinner, four more goblets out here. No, my love. You're not drunk."

"Maybe a little drunk. Get drunk with me. Get drunk and make love to me." He kissed her.

Daenerys and Jon were having their own discussion about the princess. Daenerys wasn't against the idea of her daughter being trained with a sword. "I remember the Long Night all too well. Standing on the battlefield alone, finding a dead man's sword that I could barely lift and trying to defend myself until Jorah came to my rescue. Then watching the man who loved me and fought for me for most of life...die for me. I don't want that for Rhaella."

"Neither do I. Do you know what she said when she lifted Longclaw? She looked at Jaime and I and said, 'I am the daughter of the great Khaleesi, Daenerys Targaryen, did you really think I couldn't pick up that sword?" 

"No! Did she really?" Daenerys beamed with pride and became as giddy as a little girl, "She is a force to be reckoned with, isn't she?"

"You're loving this aren't you?"

"Indeed, my king. Indeed!" She laughed.

The next morning, with a bit of a headache, Jaime pulled out the crate he so carefully packed two years ago and had it ready when James joined them for breakfast. Once they had eaten, Jaime took the crate from the bedroom and placed it on the table before James.

"Go ahead, open it."

"This is exciting." Brienne said.

"Oh, you know what it is mom." James took the cover off the crate, placed it on the table and took the top layer of hay out. "Oh! Oh wow! Daddy, this is...wow. I don't know what to say, wow."

"Take it out and look at it. I had it made special for you. I designed it myself."

"You did this for me?"

"I sure did."

James ran over to Jaime and hugged him tight. "Thank you daddy!"

"Well come on, let's take a look it. Take it out of the box." Brienne said.

James looked at it for a moment more, studying how perfect and shiny it was. "This is Lannister Gold, and look at the pummel mom! It's a lion head with ruby eyes! I have never seen a sword this perfect. And look, diamonds and sapphires."

"The lion and the rubies represent House Lannister. The sapphires represent House Tarth and your twin sister Saphira and the diamonds...represent you. You're strong, bright, and you're my beautiful boy."

James' smile seemed endless. "I love it dad, I really do. I can't wait for Rhaella do see it, she's going to love it!"

"Wait just a moment son, before you run off," Brienne stopped him, "with this sword comes a great responsibility. You need to understand this is no toy. It is very real and it will kill someone."

Jaime explained, "It is your responsibility to keep the sword safe and in the right hands. That means, it stays in your hands only. You don't draw your sword to play, you don't draw your sword out of anger. You draw your sword for protection. If a person dies at your hands, you cannot take it back; you cannot bring them back. You have to know when its the right time to draw your sword." 

"I know. I will know when it's right."

"We will talk more later when it's time for your lessons," Brienne said to her son.

"Yes, mother." James was out the door and off to meet Rhaella.

"I think he likes it." Jaime said.

"But?"

"I don't know Brie..." Jaime sighed and looked out over the balcony at the skyline of King's Landing, "I hope we made the right decision. I was 15 years old when I joined the King's Guard. I was 16 when I killed the pyromancer and the king. I was a child...and I killed a king."

Brienne walked swiftly to her husband. "You killed them to save an entire city."

"I was just a boy. I know things are different. I know things are better now than they were then. I know you and I are madly in love and anyone can see how in love Jon and Daenerys are and how much they love the people over which they reign. But I was boy, standing guard at the bedroom door of the king while he raped and beat his beloved queen. It was my duty to protect her as well and when I tried, the other guard stopped me. He said it was our duty to protect her, but not from the king. Our son is just a boy. And I put a sword in his hands."

Brienne gently touched Jaime's cheek, and moved the loose strands of hair from his eyes. "You're a good father. And you will guide him well. We will guide him well. I know you don't want the same for our son. He will be stronger because he has all of us guiding him."

Jaime kissed his wife. "I know. I just want things to be so much easier and better for him."


	22. Beautiful, Fierce, Kind, Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime takes James and the Royal Family into the city for the day. He makes an arrest in the city.  
Jaime and Brienne discuss the past.

The morning sun crept in through a small slit in the drapes, waking Jaime from a sound sleep. He turned to look at his wife who was still sound asleep. They had both fallen asleep naked after a passionate night. She looked absolutely beautiful laying beside him, the blankets barely resting on her hip. He moved closer to her so that their bodies touched, put his arm around her and softly caressing her lips with his. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning," she said.

"Shhh...let's just pick up where left off last night."

Brienne put both hands around him and pulled him even closer. "Is that better?" she asked.

"Mmmm, perfect. You feel so good, and so right," he whispered.

"Oh, gods!" she pushed him away and rushed out of the bed searching frantically for something, anything to vomit in, but failed.

"Seven hells, are you okay?"

"Does it bloody sound like I am okay?"

"Too much to drink?"

"Would you please get me something to vomit in?"

"Oh, right." He dumped out a fruit bowl and brought it to her and she continued to vomit into it. Jaime slowly backed away and sat down on the bed.

"Jai...I am on my knees...naked...vomiting into a fucking fruit bowl, can you get me some bloody clothes?!"

Jaime draped a robe over her shoulders, and held her hair out of the way. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, you just caught me off guard that's all. I'm going to get one of the maids to come clean this, okay?"

"Yeah."

On his way out, Jaime stopped James from going in. "Whoa...no, no, no, mommy's sick. Come on, you come with me. You don't want to go in there."

"Daddy, I am supposed to go into the city today and deliver fresh fruits and veggies to the people with Rhaella. If mommy's sick, who will guard us?"

"Well...come on I will gather some of the Royal Guard to take you all."

"Please come with us, it will be a great day."

"Okay, I will come with you, let's get mommy some help cleaning this up, shall we?"

Jaime sent a maid up to the bedroom to clean the floors and change the bedding. Brienne went to have a bath, and as promised, Jaime joined James and the Royal Family on an outing to deliver food to the less fortunate.

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was beaming, birds chirped, there was a cool breeze and the air was crisp. James, Jaime and Jon rode out on horseback - Jaime and Ser Jordyn in front, then Jon and James, side by side in front of the carriage carrying the queen and the princess, and four more members of the Royal Guard following behind. They stopped at the home for orphans where the Royal Family, accompanied by Jaime and James all took in crates of food to be prepared for the children. James and Rhaella interacted with the children that lived in the orphan house and served them apples that they had picked themselves day before. 

Jaime was quite proud and impressed when a little boy, probably about 4 years old, walked up to James and placed his hand on the pummel of his sword. James calmly said, "No, no, that is not a toy. You always have to get permission before touching a man's sword. It's very shiny, isn't it? Would you like a closer look?"

The boy shook his head and said, "Yes, please."

"Okay, I can't take it out, the blade is very sharp, but you can touch the pummel and the grip." 

The little boy smiled at James and thanked him. James asked, "would you like an apple?"

"Yes, thank you."

On the ride back to the Red Keep, there was a scuffle in the streets between two women. They had both been drinking and they were arguing about the husband of one of the women. "You're a whore! You piece of shit!" The woman in blue spat at the woman in grey and slapped her in the face. Ser Jaime got off his horse and approached the women. James kept his hand on the grip of his sword, which Jon noticed.

"Ladies." Jaime said.

"Well, Jaime Lannister."

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met...Helena? What are you doing?" He was surprised to see the wife of his old friend, Bronn. 

"This bitch has been sleeping with my husband."

"Well then, I suggest you take that up with your husband. At home, in private. And please be aware that you are in the presence of the queen and the princess and I would thank you not to use profanity in the streets."

"Do you have any idea how incredibly handsome you look in that black and red armor?"

"Yes. I do. Now, if you ladies will each go your separate ways..."

"You can arrest me, because I'm either going to finish this here and now by beating her to death or I am going home to poison my husband. Go ahead...arrest me Kingslayer, meet me in the dungeon and we can both pay my husband back."

"You may as well find out who else he's been fucking behind your back, because I am not the only one."

Helena shoved the woman in grey to the ground and Jaime immediately had two members of the Royal Guard arrest both women. They were to be brought to the dungeon under the Red Keep for three days due to fighting in the streets and being drunk in public. Since Daenerys has become queen she has done quite a bit to keep peace and order in the city.  
Jaime led the Royal family back to the Red Keep and went to check on Brienne who was still in the bedroom, sitting in bed reading. "Brienne...how are you?"

"Feeling better. I suppose it was something I ate last night. I am really tired though, I was just about to fall asleep when you came in."

"Well, I will let you get some rest."

"How was the escort?"

"It was great. I was really proud of James, the way he handled himself and he was so helpful today. He's quite mature for a seven year old."

"He is. He's a good boy."

Jaime sat on the edge of he bed next to Brienne. "I made an arrest today. Helena, Bronn's wife, was fighting in the streets with a woman she accused of sleeping with Bronn."

"That's a name I haven't heard in years."

"Yes, well, when your best friend takes an order from your sister to kill you and your baby brother for all the gold he can stand, you tend to cut ties."

"I never knew that! Did he really? Well..did she?"

"Yeah." He looked away for a moment.

"Why?"

He looked down at the stone floor. He was embarrassed at what he was about to say, but it was the truth. "I was preparing our army to go North. Cersei confessed she had no intentions of sending the army as promised. Because I had believed she meant to keep that promise, and was making preparations, she said I was the stupidest Lannister. I knew that no matter who won that war at Winterfell, they would march south and kill us. The Night King, just because he could. Daenerys and her army for betraying her. I was adamant that we couldn't win against Daenerys - I had already faced them in the field. She said Euron would never give up the chance to marry the queen - he was sailing the Golden Company to King's Landing and was coming back to help her keep the throne. When I told her that I was keeping my promise to fight for the living, she threatened to have The Mountain kill me right there. She couldn't go through with it. I went to Winterfell to fulfill my promise and it infuriated her. No one turns their back on Cersei. I had left her alone and abandoned her for the north and she hated Tyrion from the moment he came into the world. So she sent Bronn with a crossbow." 

"He left you and Tyrion alive."

"He left us alive because Tyrion promised him that he would double the price of anyone that ever asked Bronn to kill him."

"That's how Bronn got High Garden."

"That's how Bronn got High Garden." He repeated.

She got on her knees behind him and put her arms around him. He put his hand over hers. There was nothing she could say. She was angry for Cersei's lies; angry for the hold she had on him then and for the hold she still had today. She knew he was embarrassed and that he never wanted to tell that story - that his twin sister / lover actually threatened to kill him and then put an assassination attempt on his life. 

She became bitter toward Bronn. "Do you think he was really going to kill you?"

"I know he was going to kill me. Bronn would do anything for whoever was going to pay the highest price. I sat staring down the middle of a crossbow, less than 3 feet from my heart...in the room you were knighted in." Her heart sank. She knew when he came to Winterfell he could be killed at any moment - either by Daenerys who wanted his head or by the Night King and his army, but that stood true for nearly anyone at Winterfell - they could all be killed by the Night King. 

"And all this time, you've let him live happily ever after in High Garden?"

"I've been safely tucked away at Casterly Rock, living with the love of my life and our son."

She sat back against the headboard of the bed, took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She couldn't help but think about that statement. Was that what he really thought? Was she, Brienne of Tarth really the love of his life? Or had the love true love of his life died by his own hand?

Why was she having these thoughts? She hated that she was feeling like this. Did it matter? Cersei is dead, but something in Brienne suddenly felt empty and lonely; it was as though she felt she didn't belong with Jaime. Again...why was she feeling this way?

"Jaime...look at me. Please."

He turned to her with sad eyes and laid down next to her, looking into her beautiful eyes. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to just lay there in her arms and feel loved. "Cersei was a hateful liar who betrayed me and even her own children to get what she wanted. She loved me, she loved our children but she wasn't selfless. There was nothing and no one that she put before her own needs. I returned to King's Landing to find that she had used wildfire to blow up The Great Sept of Baelor during a trial." 

He became emotional, but tried to hold it together. He was so angry that he wanted to tear everything apart. He had never allowed himself to think about these things this much before and it scared him. His heart began to race, he was breathless but he kept talking, "It was the trial of Queen Margery and Loras Tyrell, but Cersei was also to appear on trial. She didn't go, she ensured Tommen didn't go. She knew our baby boy - the king, was madly in love with Queen Margery, and to avoid her own trial that day, Cersei killed every person inside and outside the Sept. Innocent people. And when she killed Margery, she killed Tommen. He saw from his window as the Sept exploded and he knew his love was blown up with it. He leapt from his window killing himself." With a harsh growl in his voice that his wife had never heard before, he continued, "That's how Cersei became queen. Our son died by suicide and before she took a moment to grieve, she took his crown!"

Brienne held her breath. It seemed as though saying it all out loud was the first time Jaime understood what was really happening in his life back then and he was finally taking off the blinders. "Cersei was right about me. I am the stupidest fucking Lannister." He got up from the bed and stormed out the room. Brienne quickly dressed and followed him. She tried not to call attention to either of them as they rushed through the Red Keep to the stables. She saw him get on his horse and race off. She got on her horse and followed him. He finally stopped in the middle of nowhere, alone in a thick forest of trees. She waited several yards away and gave him a moment. She hadn't heard scream like this before - not like when he lost his hand, not like when they lost Saphira. It was from so much deeper, from years of hidden emotions. Perhaps Jaime only thought he moved on from everything.  
He swung at the tree trunk with his bare hand until he was a bloody mess. He fell to his knees and sobbed. Brienne stood far back enough to not be seen. She cried harder than she had in a long time, but she couldn't stay away from him any longer. She needed to help him, hold him and try to make this all better. She walked up behind him and he stood immediately when he hard someone coming. He turned to look at her and his face was swollen, eyes blood shot and he didn't try to hide it. He could see that she was distraught. 

"She was right."

"No! She was never right about you. She could never be right about you - she never took the time to really know you." Brienne told him.

"How could I love her? How could I love such an evil, vile woman, and turn away from the things she has done? I have never hated her. I have never hated anyone the way I hate her now."

"She is dead. She can't hurt anyone ever again, especially you."

"Its not enough. It's not e-fucking-nough!"

Brienne stood silent and let him get everything out. "I let everything go. Everything she ever did. Everything she ever wanted throughout our entire lives; I let her rule me. But it wasn't enough to just rule me, she wanted to rule everything - the entire world. I hate her for the things she's done."

Brienne stepped closer to her husband. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him and to take this pain away. But she didn't know if she should. He leaned against the tree and she walked closer to him. They both seemed to be a bit lost. Finally, they simultaneously reached for each other and held on tighter than ever. At that moment, he cried harder than he had ever before; he let out every emotion he held inside for so long.

She tried to be strong for her husband, but they both crumbled. It absolutely broke her to see him hurt so badly. "Oh my love. I am so sorry. I love you so much...I am here. I will always be here with you. You are a good man, Jaime - you are not like your family and you were never like Cersei. You're better than that."

"I know I killed her. But I would kill her again now. Is that right? I would destroy her all over again. And again and again. How could I not see her for what she was? How could I not stop her?"

"She's gone."

"She will never be gone. And we both know it."

"We will get through this. Listen to me. This is not just you - you will always have my love and support and I will love you through this."

"You're so good to me." He touched her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"I mean it. I can't be without you, not ever. You are the love of my life."

He kissed her and held her close. "I can't be without you either, Brie. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"We need to go back to the Red Keep. I don't want to. I could stay here with you holding you all night. Forever, really. But James will be looking for us."

"Brie...everything feels different now. I don't want to feel like this. I feel empty, like everything is wrong. I feel like things are different with us - like you see me so differently now."

"No, please don't say that. Things between you and I are exactly the same." She held his face in her hands, "they will always be the same. I am in love with you, now and always. I may not understand everything you feel, and I may not know everything that's happened. But my love for you will never change. Not after all we have been through together; I've only grown to love more. You've said yourself, we don't get to choose who we love. I didn't want to love you, I tried not to because I was so afraid you could never love me back." Her eyes filled with tears, "it's ok that you loved her. I know you are a good man, a strong, smart man, and I will never believe you to be anything different."

"I love you so much and I am so thankful to have you. You are a beautiful, fierce, kind, loving, and dangerous woman; and I am so lucky you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're enjoying this fanfic. I have more chapters already written and I am hoping to post them tomorrow. If you have a moment, please leave a comment, I would love to know what you think of the story so far. Thanks so much for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Three days had past and Helena was released from the dungeon and sent home to High Garden. "Where've you been the last three days?" Bronn asked.

"Does it matter? You don't care. You were out fucking some whore. More than one whore, I am sure of it."

"I'm going to ask you again. Where the fuck were you?"

"I was with Jaime Lannister. That's where I was."

"What were you doing with Jaime fucking Lannister."

"I was fucking a Lannister, that's what I was doing."

"What?"

"You heard me. While you were out fucking whatever whore you laid eyes on, I was out fucking a highborn, a real knight, a real..."

"A real cunt, Jaime Lannister. Okay, so you fucked him. Now what? You gonna fuck him again? You think he wants to fuck you again? Or did he even really fuck you?"

"He fucked me alright."

Bronn walked away and didn't pay attention to Helena any longer. He didn't care about Helena or that she was with another man. He didn't care enough about her to not sleep other women as he pleased. But he cared about Jaime Lannister. Helena was his wife. The one thing Jaime Lannister should never get his hand on, and did.

Men every where were jealous of Jaime Lannister. They knew that women found him sensual and gorgeous, he was smart, rich and even without his right hand, he re-trained and could best any man in a sword fight - even Bronn, who helped him re-train. There was no love lost between them when they cut ties. Sure they had some good times. But money was money and that's all Bronn cared about - he made that clear years ago. Jaime and Tyrion were right. Cersei was going to die and did and couldn't pay up, but Tyrion sure did. He kept his promise to double Cersei's offer of River Run. They all honored their promises. He allowed them to keep their lives, and they allowed him High Garden.

Jaime, Brienne, and James joined the Royal Family were in the garden under the gazebo for their weekly breakfast together. "Good morning everyone," James announced. 

"Good morning," everyone replied.

"Rhaella, we don't have lessons today, do you want to play knights and swing in the garden today?"

"Sure, but I get to be queen."

"Then that would make me king."

"Yes, you can be a knight and kill the evil usurper and then I will marry you and you can be my king."

The grown ups all looked at each other and laughed. "Apparently they do pay attention in history lessons." Jaime said.

"Yes, well...not all usurpers are evil, Rhealla. Some just think they would be a better ruler." Jon said.

"Your grace, would you please pass the jam?" Brienne asked of Daenerys.

"Oh yes! This is plum jam, made fresh, early this morning. Jaime, I heard this is actually one of your favorites."

"Yes, your grace it is. I think I shall try some this morning."

Suddenly Brienne felt sick again. Her head was spinning and she feared the worst. Just thinking about it made her gag. "Pardon me. I shall return soon." She rushed from the table and got as far away from everyone as she possibly could. Apparently it wasn't far enough because everyone could hear her being sick in the lupines. 

Daenerys looked at Jaime, "Congratulations." she gave him a sly grin.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace, for what, exactly am I being congratulated?"

Dany put her fork down, folded her hands on the table and stared at Jaime.

"I'm sorry your grace, I really don't' know..."

"Did this not occur every morning this week?"

He looked at her blankly for a moment. "Well yes, but she...she just...oh. Oh! Excuse me, your grace, would you mind if I take a moment to check on my wife?"

"By all means, Ser Jaime, please."

Jaime frantically pointed at James while getting up from the table, "You...you finish your breakfast, I will be right back."

"Brienne! Brienne!"

"Go away, you don't want to come near me. This is so embarrassing."

"It's actually quite natural."

"Oh fuck off! What's bloody natural about vomiting at breakfast with the Royal Family?"

"Well, Dany congratulated me on the news."

She picked her head up only to glare at him. "That's not what this is. I think I would know if..." she was sick again. Jaime knelt down in front of her. 

"Do you know now?"

"Oh, gods...I didn't expect this," she said looking away.

"Why not? It's not like we were careful the last few months, we just did what we wanted."

"I guess it's time James has a sibling, don't you think? Are you happy?" she asked hesitantly.

He gave her a big smile, "I am!"

"Good, because I am happy too."

They hugged. "I'd kiss you but um, I think I'll wait until you wash up." he said.

"Good idea."

Jaime returned to breakfast with his son and the Royal Family. He had a huge smile across his face and he just couldn't wait to James later.

"So it's confirmed then, congratulations are in order?" Jon asked.

"It took a moment, but yes, we believe congratulations are definitely in order."

"What are they talking about?" James asked Rhaella.

"I don't know they can all be a little mad sometimes. It's a grown up thing. Here, eat my bacon. Give me your apples."

"You've had your apples. You know I love cinnamon apples." James said to her.

"Not as much as you love me." Rhaella said.

James rolled his eyes, smiled and handed over his apples.

The adults laughed and carried on with breakfast.

Later that afternoon, Jaime and Brienne were hand in hand walking in the market just to get out and have some fresh air, talk and spend some time together.

"Do you think James will be excited when we tell him?" He asked Brienne.

"I hope so. I think so, he's going to be. He is so protective and loving toward Rhaella, I think he'll make a wonderful brother. Oh, look darling, there's that wine you like, shall we get some?"

"Yes, ok. And Danaerys was saying that lavender will help with the sickness, so if we can find some, I'll buy it all."

"Oh ha! Well, I would be ever so grateful and in your debt."

"You could never be in my debt." He kissed her cheek.

"Look at you two love birds all cozy and in love." Bronn said, barely three feet away. "Jaime fucking Lannister and his warrior bride."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaime could see Brienne grip her sword. He gently placed his hand on hers to let her know that he was in control of the situation and to stand down.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sure you know."

"No, I don't. We cut ties upon the High Garden settlement. I thought I would never have to lay on eyes on you again."

"And you wouldn't. Had you not decided to fuck my wife."

It took only a second for Brienne process what Bronn had said. Her first instinct was to look at her husband but she kept her eyes on Bronn.

"I arrested her. I didn't sleep with her. Even you won't sleep with her."

"It doesn't matter whether I sleep with her or not. It doesn't really matter if anyone sleeps with the bitch. It only matters if its you."

"Okay, well, I didn't sleep with her. I arrested her and haven't seen her since. In fact, I had other members of the Royal Guard take her prisoner, and lock her in a dungeon. I've never laid a hand on your wife."

"Arrested for what?"

"Fighting drunk in the streets with the woman she claims you were sleeping with."

"Did the woman deny it?"

"No, she didn't and she also told Helena that she should find out who else you were with because she wasn't the only one."

"So you deny touching her."

"There's nothing to deny."

"If I find out you're lying, I'll kill you. And it won't be because I love her and I am jealous. It will be because it was you. It could have been any man in Westeros. Just not you." 

Again, Brienne reached for her sword, and Jaime took her hand in his. 

"So now you've got your wife fighting for you? You one-handed fuck." He walked away and left the market.

When Bronn was out of sight they finally turned to look at each other. "Are you alright?" Jaime asked.

"Please tell me the truth. I will never tell a soul. Especially not him..."

He looked into her eyes and she knew that he didn't touch Helena, but she needed him to say it out loud, "Jaime, just say it."

"I didn't. And you know it."

"I know. Can we get out of here please?"

"Yeah let's get what we wanted and go."

She held on to his hand and wouldn't let go. She knew half the people in that market heard their conversation and she felt humiliated. Anyone looking at her and Jaime together could see they didn't match. Why would anyone believe that Jaime Lannister wouldn't want to be with someone more attractive than Brienne of Tarth? 

"Brie, I need to pay for this, can you just let go for a moment?"

She let go without a word and he paid for the wine and grabbed her hand again. He could see by the look in her eye, and lack of conversation that something was wrong. "As soon as we are done here, we will talk. I just want to find you the lavender and we can go." He said quietly.

"Can you hurry?"

"Excuse me, do you know of anyone selling lavender?" He asked one of the vendors.

"Yes, Ser Jaime, three tents down," the lady smiled and both Jaime and Brienne smiled back. He turned to Brienne and kissed her. "We are almost done. Come on, I love you." She just squeezed his hand.

Jaime walked to the third tent and paid for the lavender. Brienne was still not saying anything at all. Even as they walked away from the market, she said nothing to him until they got to the open road where they were completely alone. 

"So you're not going to speak to me?" He asked.

"I have no idea what to say to you. And even if I did, I would not want anyone to hear it. My head is going in so many different directions. Let's talk about this when we get home."  
They rode their horses side by side in silence back to the Red Keep. Jaime felt that Brienne knew him and would never believe that could have sex with another woman. Still, there was the fear that she wouldn't. 

They reached their living quarters and she just barely made through their bed room door before bursting into tears. She held her hands up to her face as though to silence herself. She took a deep breath and quickly walked out on to the balcony. She didn't want him to see her cry over this but she was overly emotional due to being pregnant and she surely couldn't help herself. She sat on a chair with her head in her hands and sobbed as quietly as she could. 

Jaime put their shopping items on the table in the room and rushed out to be with her. He knelt down before her and tried to take her hands away from her face, but she fought him. "Stop!" she commanded. She had never told him to stop before. What was this?

"No! I will never stop! You're my wife, my everything, and I will never give up on you. Now look at me," he barked at her. She didn't move. She couldn't, and he knew that. He softened his tone and almost desperate, "Brienne, baby...please, come inside. I told you..."

She finally looked at him, face to face, mere inches apart. "I know what you told me! Do you have any idea how this looks to me? How this feels?" The tears in her eyes flowed down her red cheeks. "Do you understand how humiliating this is?" There was a lump so thick in her throat that she couldn't even speak. The man she was in love with, still, even at this moment, had promised years ago never to break her heart. Yet here they were and she was broken hearted. 

"I didn't do this, Brienne. I didn't have a relationship with her, I didn't sleep with her or kiss her...I was never even alone with her."

"And I believe you. I really do. He was purposefully loud enough for the entire market to hear."

"Who cares who heard?"

"I care! I know the saying, so spare me - 'a lion doesn't concern itself with the opinion of sheep'. I hate to bring this to your attention but have you taken a good look at us? Look at us together. You are every woman's dream and every man's nightmare. They envy you. You are handsome beyond compare - you are beautiful. Look at me. I am not Cersei, I am not Daenerys or Sansa. I am plain old "Brienne the Beauty' as the boys sarcastically called me. I am nothing to look at. We don't belong."

"How can you say this?" He was truly devastated at what he was hearing.

"Who is going to believe you wouldn't jump at the chance to fuck a beautiful woman?"

"You name one woman in the kingdom who is you. Not one woman - even the queen, can compare to you. Take your clothes off."

"What?"

"Come with me...now!" He grabed her arm and brought her to the full length mirror in their room. "Take your bloody clothes off. Now. I am not kidding."

"No!" She protested.

"I want you to see what I see when I look at you. Just do it."

"Jaime..."

"Then I will." He began to undress her, difficult as it always was with one hand.

"Alright! I've got it...step aside," she said in annoyance.

He began to undress as well.

"Now look. Yes, you're tall. So what? People with cocks who call themselves men are intimidated by you so they made fun of you as a young girl."

"What are you doing?" She tried to walk away. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in front of the mirror. 

"Look at your own body." He demanded. She rolled her eyes and looked away but he grabbed her face and turned it to the mirror. "Look! Your body is perfect. You are absolute perfection. You are curvy in all the right places. Your stomach is flat, your breasts are full and beautiful, your arms are perfectly sculpted and your legs, gods I love when you wrap them around my body. Your skin is flawlessly smooth and nothing in this world feels better on my fingertips. I wish you saw yourself the way I see you. You are not fat or thin, you're not dainty. I don't want soft and dainty. I want you. You have the perfect body that fits to mine - you were made for me. You are made to give me love and you are made to be a killer. What is more sexy than that? And I mean that in all seriousness. Your hair is beautiful. Its wavy and curves to your face in all the right ways. I love it messy and I love it when its perfect - it is always a perfect mess. Look at your face. I could look into your eyes for days. They truly are like sapphires - the most beautiful blue in the world. Your lips are soft and kissable and that scar...I think it's sexy. And this...this is us." He caressed the scars left from the bear's claws, three faint lines that could really only be seen if you looked for them. He kissed her shoulder. "This marks a big part of what brought us together. And so does this." He held up his right hand. "You're mine, baby. And I am yours, only yours. There is no woman that could ever turn my head. And although your body turns me on, I know you; the real you and what's inside you. I am in love with every part of you. I am proud of you; of us. And no one is going to take us away from each other." 

He turned her around to face him and pulled her in so their bodies were touching. She could feel him against her. He put his arm around her waist and held her tight. 

"I know she lied to make him jealous. It just hurts so much to hear that about you and that people could believe it. It's not something I ever want to imagine. All this time we've been together, it's never even entered my mind."

"It never should again." he kissed her.

"I love you and it felt like I lost you over a lie. Everything feels so wrong and out of place, like a lie. He is going to come back for you. He is mad with jealousy and he is not going to let this go."

"And what about you. Are you mad with jealousy?"

"I...I am angry. I am angry that he entertained Cersei's request to kill you and I am angry that he is still alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to be added later tonight!


	24. The Death of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new sept is being built. James meets Bronn.

Even weeks later, 'I am angry that he is still alive,' echoed in Jaime's mind over and over. He knew Bronn could be ruthless and if Helena never told the truth, Bronn would come hunting him down at any cost. He was always jealous of Jaime, and no amount of money can really tame him. He is greedy and although he has no love for his wife, she is the one thing Jaime should never have gotten hold of. Even if it was just a lie.

Jaime had no real fear of Bronn; he didn't feel as though his life were in danger. However, it had been a long time since Jaime was in a real, out-for-blood sword fight. He wondered exactly what Brienne meant when she said that she was angry. Did she mean that Jaime was foolish for giving him High Garden as a reward for sparing his life? He could have killed Bronn that very night at Winterfell and he wouldn't be in this situation now.

"Ser Jaime," Jon said, "You should join us this morning on our journey into the city. Queen Daenerys and I will be going in to the city to check on the progress of the new Sept construction."

"Sure, I'll be happy to join you."

"I thought we could bring the children. We could let them see the hard work the people of their city are putting in and I think they might appreciate the finished Sept all the more."

"I think it's a fine idea."

"It will be a nice working family day."

"Indeed, your grace."

Queen Daenerys and Princess Rhaella boarded their carriage, along with Lord James. Jon and Jaime rode on horseback with members of the Royal Guard, including Ser Brienne. Upon their arrival to the city, the people of King's Landing cheered and welcomed them, as they were always happy to meet the Royal Family. James and Rhaella enjoyed learning about the Sept and the progress they were making. Jon and Daenerys spoke with those in charge and Jaime and Brienne stood guard, watching all that was happening. James and Rhaella stayed close by, taking in all that was happening around them. 

The Targaryens and Lannisters had spent so much time together over the last few years that they were all like family to each other. James had become like Daenerys and Jon's own son and the same for Jaime and Brienne with Rhaella. At the same time, there were boundaries and everyone knew their place, they knew when it was time for play and time for duty. 

The children wandered around the construction site but never out of view of the Royal Guard or their parents. Jon called Jaime over to show him the plans for the building. Since Jaime wasn't an actual member of the Royal Guard, he wasn't needed on official guard duty. Jon liked to include him in their outings all the same; after all, Brienne was there and it gave them the opportunity to be together.

"This place is huge." James said.

"It is going to be so pretty. I saw the drawings when mommy and daddy were looking at them last night. I'm going to get married here someday. Do you know what happened to the first one?"

"The first what?"

"The old sept - the Sept of Baelor."

"No. What happened?"

"It was blown up by wildfire. There was a huge explosion with green fire and black smoke and..."

Brienne heard them talking about the explosion and wanted to change the subject, she wasn't sure how much Rhaella really knew about that day, "Children! Come over here its not safe that way." Brienne called out to them. 

"This is going to be absolutely beautiful when it's complete. I expect we'll have many beautiful ceremonies here." Daenerys said.

"Yes, your grace, I hope it meets your expectations," said the maester builder, and he walked away.

"Jon, the children haven't been to the market. We could make a day of it, they might enjoy that. We could get some of those chocolates they love so much." Daenerys suggested.

"That sounds nice." Jon replied.

The princess and little lord sat together on a large tree stump enjoying their chocolates. The Royal Guard stood close by as did Jaime and the Royal Couple. "Daddy?" Rhaella called out to Jon, "Come here please."

Jon walked over to his daughter with a smile and got down on one knee before her, "Yes, my lady."

"James and I were talking. It's not fair that we are having all these delicious chocolates and the Royal Guard are not." 

"They are working to make sure we all stay safe. They can't take a chocolate break while they are on guard. So...do you two have a suggestion on how we can fix this?"

"Hmmmm." Rhaella thought.

"I know." said James, "We can buy them some chocolates now, and they can have them when they are not working."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Jon said, "you're a smart boy."

"Great idea, Jay, for that you get the last chocolate." She smiled and held up a chocolate to pop into his mouth, but he only bit it in half and said, "We should share." They giggled.

"You two are something. You really are. Ser Jaime!"

"Yes, your grace."

"Come on, our children want us to buy chocolates for the guard. Walk with me." Together, they bought boxes of chocolates for the Royal Guard and packed them into the carriage.

"Now we just need to hope they don't all melt before we get back home." Jaime said.

"I had not thought of that. Oh well, the children insisted."

James walked up to Jaime and said, "Daddy...look, that tent has pretty necklaces. Tomorrow is mommy's name day. Can we go look at them?"

"James, it's getting late. We have to get back to the Red Keep."

"It's alright. Why don't you and James stay for a while and shop for Brienne. I will have the chef prepare a special feast for her tonight and we will all have dinner. That way tomorrow, it can be just the two of you." Jon said to Jaime.

"I think that will be great. what do you think, James?"

"I like that!"

James and Jaime said goodbye to everyone and they walked to various tents. Jaime already had something beautiful made special for Brienne's name day, but he thought it would really be nice to let James pick out something that was just from him.

The two of them walked together, taking their time, just looking at everything and enjoying each other's company. Jaime was happy that he was getting some father/son time with his little knight. 

"Daddy, how did you and mommy meet?"

"That's actually a very interesting story. Perhaps we should save that for when you're older."

"Oh come on."

"Okay, so...where to begin? Many years ago, when I was much younger, and much more handsome, mommy and I were introduced by Lady Stark. Lady Stark thought I needed a traveling partner to get back to Kings Landing from the Whispering Wood."

"Why would you need a traveling partner?"

"Well, who wants to travel miles and miles alone with no one talk to? You would get incredibly bored, don't you think?"

"I guess so. Oh look! This is nice. I think you put perfume in it." James said. Jaime was happy for the distraction.

A man walked up to James and startled him, "Hello little lord." James dropped the glass bottle, but Jaime quickly caught it before it hit the ground. "You could be none other than James Lannister, son of Jaime and Brienne." Bronn extended his hand to James and they shook hands.

"Yes sir. I am James Lannister. I'm pleased to meet you," the seven year old said.

"Fancy sword you've got there for a little boy. Your daddy must love you very much." 

"Are you a friend of my father?"

"Your daddy...your Uncle Tyrion, and your...Aunt, Queen Cersei. I knew them all very well." Bronn smiled. The boy placed his hand on the sword and looked at Bronn suspiciously. 

"Bronn." Jaime said looking him the eye.

"Ser Jaime." Bronn said, walking away.

"Daddy, who was that?"

"Just an old friend."

"I'm sorry I dropped the bottle. That was a lucky catch."

"It's not your fault, son. Come on, let's focus on finding the right gift for mommy."

They settled on a beautiful blue and white glass bottle for keeping perfume, and a fancy wooden box for small personal items like jewelry.

"I think mommy is going to love these, don't you dad?"

"I know she will, Jay. What do you think King Jon is having chef prepare for dinner?"

"I don't know, I hope it' mommy's favorite."

"What is mommy's favorite?"

"She loves roasted pig."

"James! That's not mommy's favorite, that's your favorite." They both laughed.

They started back to their horses, which were waiting for them just off the road near a shady area. Just over a hundred yards away, James spotted Bronn leaning on a tree near their horses. 

"Daddy? What does he want?"

"Walk slow, but steady, let's take our time for a moment. Listen to me son, get on your horse, and no matter what happens, do not get off. If anything goes wrong, if anything should happen to me, you race that horse as fast as you can back to the Red Keep, do you hear me?"

"Daddy, what's happening?"

"This man thinks that I did something that I really didn't do. Now he wants to kill me."

"No one can kill you. You're the best sword fighter in Westeros. Kill him first."

"I'm sure I will. Just do what I say, do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy."

"I mean it James. This is not a game, Little Lord. I love you."

"I love you too, golden lion."

"Two pretty golden lions for the price of one." Bronn said as the father and son walked up.

Jaime helped James onto his horse and untied it from the tree.

"Daddy..."

Jaime looked at his son in the eyes and quietly told him, "remember."

Bronn and Jamie simultaneously drew their swords.

Jaime spoke first, "I guess this means your wife is still lying."

"I guess your wife is taller than you."

They clanked swords and danced around each other for a moment until Jaime swung at Bronn, barely missing his right shoulder. James sat on his horse completely confident that his father was going to win this fight. He had no fear and no doubt. He watched as Bronn swung at his father's neck, but Jaime bent over backwards causing him to miss.   
Jaime brought his sword around slicing deep into Bronn's leg and he fell to his knee. He tried to stand but he couldn't. Jaime held his sword straight out at Bronn's neck and all he had to do was lunge forward and run it through, "Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Jaime asked. He knew he should do it, for surely Bronn would do it to him. He thought of Brienne and her anger towards Bronn and understood it every bit, for he had grown to hate the man as well.

After a struggle, Bronn finally got up. He swung his sword, hitting Jaime's golden hand, causing it to fall. Jaime didn't even notice. James jumped from his horse to retrieve it. Luckily for him, he was able to stay out of the way because they kept moving. Finally, Jaime pinned Bronn against a tree. Jaime was unaware that Bronn had a dagger. James saw him pull the dagger from his belt and he instinctively ran to his father and drew his sword. He was 20 paces away when he saw Bronn move to stab Jaime in the stomach.   
James made it to Bronn and ran his sword through his bicep just as the dagger made it through Jaime's leather jacket. Bronn dropped the dagger just as it had punctured Jaime's skin. James could see the blood oozing out onto Jaime's jacket. He stood back watching his father work his sword, never taking his eyes off him. Jaime feared for his son and wanted to end the fight. Bronn was enraged by James stabbing him and lunged after him with his sword, but James was quicker and managed to spin himself out of harm's way and around the tree. As Bronn turned his back on Jaime, the golden lion ran his sword through his back. 

"James!" Jaime pulled his sword from Bronn's lifeless body.

The boy ran from behind a tree upon hearing his father's voice.

"I'm here."

"Let me look at you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, daddy. You're bleeding."

"Come on, help me get this jacket off, let's take a look."

James unbuckled his father's jacket and helped him get out of it. "Here, you lost this."

"Lucky I had you here to find it. Good job, little knight."

James inspected his father's wound, worried, "Can you ride your horse?"  
"It's not so deep. No worries. It's not too far to home. Look at you my golden boy...not a scratch on you."

"I've learned from the best."

"You're right about that."

"Let's go home. I'm tired. Here." James gave him his golden hand. Jamie held his arm out and watched as his son slipped it in place. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jaime helped his son onto the horse and then got on his own. He was in a bit of pain, but he tried to ignore it because he knew the wound was insignificant and his main concern was James.

It was a long ride back, and they were both quiet.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Jaime asked,

"No."

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm just tired."

"We're close to home."

Brienne was standing on the balcony when she saw them riding up. She could see that Jaime's leather jacket was off, and she saw the large red spot on his white shirt. Her son was dirty and his hair was a mess; and so was Jaime's. Brienne knew something was terribly wrong and ran down to meet them at the gate.

"What happened?" She asked pulling James from the horse.

"I stabbed a man and then daddy killed him."

"Jaime, what happened?"

"Bronn."

"He's dead?"

"Our boy was so brave today." Jaime jumped down from his horse and had to steady himself. He was lightheaded and dizzy.

"James, are you alright?" Brienne asked.

"Just a bit sweaty, that's all."

"Go upstairs and let Chloe set you up for a bath before dinner. I'll see you in a bit."

"Unpack your saddle bag. Don't let mommy see her presents now, it's a surprise." Jaime reminded him.

James gathered his presents for Brienne. "Don't look yet. Daddy, tell her when she can turn around."

"I promise I'm not peeking."

Brienne moved the hair out of Jaime's face and then lifted his shirt to look at his wound. She kissed his cheek and put her arm around him, leading him into the castle. 'It's not bad, we'll clean it up and dress it and you'll be fine. What the hell happened?"

"Bronn picked the wrong day to fight the Lannisters."

"Lannisters, with an 's'?"

"You heard our son. Bronn found us in the market again. He spoke with James briefly and moved on. When we got back to the horses, he was waiting for us. Bronn and I both immediately drew our swords and when I had him against a tree, James saw him pull a dagger and charged him. He turned to charge James and I ran him through the back."

"Well, he was certainly brave today, wasn't he?"

"He was. What's for dinner? I'm starving."

It was a wonderful evening with Brienne's favorite dinner of roasted turkey. The children played, the wine flowed, the music was lively and love was everywhere. As Jaime and Brienne danced in each other's arms that evening, he looked into her eyes and said, "You don't have to be angry anymore."

"What's this about? I was never angry with you."

"You were angry that Bronn was still alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters will be posted tonight! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. There is a lot more to come! Thanks for reading!


	25. Name Day Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the title of this chapter is "Name Day Gifts", let's go over how old some of our main characters are:
> 
> James and Rhaella are both 7 years old at this point.  
Jaime is 44 and since he and Brienne are 17 years apart, she is 27.

The moon reflected on Blackwater Bay, and a warm summer breeze blew through Brienne's hair.

"Do you know how beautiful you look tonight?"

She smiled and looked at the ground below.

"Why don't you tell me, Ser Jaime?"

"You are absolutely gorgeous. More beautiful than a clear night with a million stars."

She laughed at him. "Don't laugh at your husband, it's rude," he said.

"You're out of your mind, Jaime Lannister." She flirted.

"Out of my mind in love with you." They stood near the seawall, kissing in the moonlight. A romantic evening it was, indeed. He took her hand and led her to a bench close to the water. "I have something for you."

"Another name day present?"

"Well, last night's presents were from James. This one," he said reaching into his jacket, "is from me." He pulled out a small box, and Brienne's face lit up.

"This is exciting," she beamed.

He started biting his bottom lip, as he always does with happiness and anticipation; he just couldn't wait for her to open it.

"Go on then, open the box!"

She opened the box to see a ring band made completely of white diamonds.

"Gods, what have you done? This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!"

"Here, let me put it on you."

She held out her hand and he slowly slipped it on her finger. "It's perfect for you."

Brienne held out her hand and looked at this beautiful piece of artwork that her love had specially made for her. She looked at her hands, they weren't exactly dainty and pretty. And yet, this ring made her feel beautiful. He had the diamonds cut just the right size to actually compliment her.

"It is perfect." She threw her arms his neck and kissed him. 

Months passed, and Brienne was now in her 8th month of pregnancy. Jaime had taken over most of her duties as Lord Commander of the Royal Guard. Both James and Rhaella were beyond excited about the new baby coming and they were looking forward to helping as much as possible. Even Jon and Daenerys were excited and ready for the baby to be here.

Brienne turned to Jaime late one night, "You're not sleeping."

"No, I'm not. You can't sleep?"

"No. What's wrong?" She said with concern.

"Nothing is wrong, I just can't get to sleep."

"If you can't sleep, it's because something is bothering you. Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"You're lying. And we said we wouldn't keep things from each other. Ever."

"Well then you're lying too. So we're even." He said turning over to look at her.

"How do you figure I am lying?" she smiled.

"Because you're 8 months pregnant and simply breathing makes you exhausted. So if nothing was wrong, you'd be sleeping too."

"I'll talk to you if you talk to me. But you have to talk first."

"I'll just stay up all night," he said, turning the other way.

"No!"

As usual, he immediately gave in to her and flipped over again to face her, "I'm worried about you and the baby. I didn't want to say anything because if you weren't thinking about it already, I didn't want you to worry."

"Well. Now I am thinking that way. Like what? Like something might happen to me or the baby?"

He sat up quickly, "you see? That is why I wasn't going to say anything."

"No, no, I'm just teasing you. I've been thinking about this since I realized I pregnant," she said. "I wanted us to try again for quite some time, honestly. I just...I was afraid to even talk about it - not because of anything with you, but because I...didn't want to think of losing another baby."

"So we've both been keeping this in for 8 months." 

She was quiet. Jaime asked, "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"I wanted to be happy. I wanted you to be happy and I didn't want this cloud of fear overshadowing this wonderful time for us and for James. But gods, I am so scared. I mean, I don't think we need to worry. I have a good feeling about this. I do. But I can't help think about Saphira and I can't handle this again."

"I feel the same way. But you know...I am more afraid of losing you than anything. Does that sound horrible?"

"I don't know. I don't think so," she said.

"I was afraid the first time, when the twins were born. My mother died giving birth Tyrion, and I...can't lose you," he said looking into those beautiful sapphire eyes he loved so much. His heart melted. He reached up and moved hair off her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Jai. I'm not going anywhere. I know it's hard."

"I am sorry we didn't talk about this before. We should have."

"There is something to be said about protecting the ones we love."

"We suffer for their happiness."

"We suffer for their happiness at the consequence of ourselves, only to find out that it's really their consequence."

Eliana Lannister had arrived and James was finally a big brother. Everyone celebrated and took turns holding the new little lioness. Uncle Tyrion came to visit, of course bearing gifts for Eliana as well as James and Rhaella, and his sister-in-law, who did the hard part. Podrick came in to congratulate his dear friend and to see her new baby, and Daenerys caught a bit of baby fever, but only briefly.

The bells rang outside the Red Keep to let everyone know that the baby had arrived and Jaime couldn't have been more proud; his baby girl was born on his 44th name day, and his wife couldn't have given him a better gift.


	26. Love's Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven years have flown by. James and Rhaella are now 14 years old. It has been almost ten years since The Lannisters moved to King's Landing. James and Rhaella have grown up together and spent every day of their lives together. They certainly have grown closer and closer over the years - the yare best friends and are inseparable.
> 
> Neither of them are selfish - they have grown to be loving, king, giving and selfless individuals who truly care for their people of the kingdom, their families and most of all, each other.
> 
> James is a true gentleman and still dreams of being a knight. He is just as good as Jaime was at his age, if not better. Rhaella is a true princess when she needs to be, but she has also grown into a fierce fighter, as she too has been trained the three best sword fighters in Westeros.
> 
> Jaime is 49, Brienne is 32. Their daughter Eliana is 7.

James and Rhaella walked through the garden, each with a sword at their sides and daggers in their boots. Rhaella's long silver hair was in braids like her mother's and her eyes were shining in the sun. James's hair rested in lose waves just above his shoulders, golden, like a lion, and Rhaella just couldn't get enough of his deep, emerald green eyes that seemed as though they knew her soul.

"I'd hold your hand, but I know the king is watching." James grinned as he looked at the tower window.

Rhaella teased, "Funny, I've never heard of a chicken lion before."

"Oh, you're quite the court jester, aren't you? I nearly killed a man once. Have I told you that story?"

"Only a million times in the last seven years."

"You love that story, and you know it. I could be your knight in shining armor."

"Or, I could be yours, I'm just as good as you."

"You are, no doubt." He picked an apple from a tree, and offered her first bite.

"Look at you being all chivalrous." They sat on a bench and shared the apple. Not that it was necessary, there were a hundred apples in that tree. 

"Gods! I've forgotten, I have to meet my father and Uncle Tyrion at the docks."

"For what?" She called out as he took off at a jog.

"We're meeting Gendry Baratheon and his son Raider at the docks. They're fitting us for armor tomorrow." Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and looked at her apologetically.

"What?!"

"Sorry Rhae, I've got to go!"

He barely made it to the docks where Jaime and Tyrion were waiting when he could see the ship coming in.

"Let me guess. You were in the garden with the Princess." Tyrion said.

"What would make you say that?" he asked his uncle.

Tyrion gave him a glare and grabbed the apple core from his hand and tossed it into Blackwater Bay.

"Right," James sheepishly admitted.

"Why are you late?" Jaime asked staring out in to the bay.

"Let's not argue. You know why I'm late."

"As long as she's not late." Tyrion snickered.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Nephew, let me give you some advice..."

"No! No...thank you brother, I will handle that little chat with my son."

"But I have so much more experience."

"What are you talking about?"

"Son, tomorrow you're being fitted armor. Try to be on time."

"Yes, father. Tell me why, again, I had to be here to greet these people?"

"Because Gendry's son Raider is coming with him. He has never been to the capital and you will be his host for the next few days." Jaime said.

"What about Rhae?"

"The Princess will survive a few days without you." Jaime said.

"I don't think that's what he means." Tyrion said.

"Oh, right...I assure you son, no man has ever died from not spending time with his love for three days."

"She is not my love."

Tyrion and Jaime looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"The two of you have issues." James said, looking at them as though they had six heads.

The brothers laughed harder.

The ship was docked, and off stepped Gendry Baratheon and his son Raider. Raider was 16 years old and although he and James were just about the same height, the younger Baratheon was probably 20 pounds heavier and full of muscle. James was all muscle, but he was more lean and lank. The young men eyed each other up and shook hands.

"Welcome to the capital, Raider."

"Thank you, James. That's a nice sword. Come aboard and I'll show you what I have."

James climbed on to the ship and Raider took him inside, showing off his collection of hammers and blades.

"I made this one myself." He showed James his newest axe. It had a solid wood handle, 24 inches long, and a silver blade engraved with stag antlers. "Its not perfect, but I am getting there."

"That's a handsome axe."

"You're more of a sword man, aren't you?"

"Yes, I've never used a hammer or an axe. These are really incredible."

"Thank you. We should probably see what our fathers are up to."

They left the ship and found Jaime, Gendry, and Tyrion walking to the castle. "How were the seas on the way here?"

"Quite rough the first the two days, but once we made it past a few storms, we had smooth sailing."

"I've never sailed before." James said. "I'm not sure if I want to, but I probably won't have much of a choice some day."

"Come visit Storm's End. After a few days on a ship, you'll never want to travel any other way."

That night at dinner, Raider was introduced to the King and Queen and Princess Rhaella. He looked at her in awe. He couldn't speak at first, until James elbowed him in the ribs. Raider kissed her hand and James felt sick. His face turned red, his ears became hot and he began to sweat. Tyrion grabbed Jaime's arm to draw his attention to what was happening. Jaime saw fury in his son's eyes for the first time. "You'd better reign him in quickly, brother." Tyrion whispered to Jaime. "I think we both know that look all too well."  
Jaime's heart sank for his son who was obviously in love and jealous at what was transpiring before his eyes; it sank because he didn't want him to grow to be like Cersei. 

That evening on the verandah, Jaime and Tyrion spoke. "Please tell me that's not what we saw."

"I wish with all my heart I could." Tyrion replied.

"I'm raising him to be good. To be honorable. To be loving and kind, to be..."

"Everything she wasn't." Tyrion said.

Tyrion looked at his brother with both love and disappointment. Jaime looked back at him with love and sorrow. Tyrion continued, "I've not known my nephew to ever be anything but what you've described. He is much more you than any other Lannister and even more so, his mother. He is full of love and he has always loved Rhaella, from the moment he laid eyes on her."

"They were five."

"And now they are almost 15. People change, Jaime. You understand that better than anyone."

"But, do they? I've always been who I am now. The thing is, I only conformed to what Cersei needed and wanted. I did it for love. Or better, what I thought was mutual love. I don't even know."

"You've got to tell him. He's going to hear it from someone, someday, shouldn't it be you? Tell him who she was and the evil things she did. Tell him about his brothers and sister. Tell him who he needs to be."

"What about Brienne?"

"Talk to her. She will understand."

"I don't want him to be Cersei...or Joffrey." Jaime looked to his baby brother with a fear in his eye that was uncharacteristic. It sent a chill down Tyrion's spine. 

"He'll never be Joffrey."

That night Brienne and Jaime stood on their balcony looking out into the city. "Do you ever miss home?" He asked.

"Forgive me Jaime but...what home?"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been to Evenfall since I was 14. I have been everywhere since. I spent a few years at Winterfell, a few years with you at Casterly Rock, and we have been here for ten years. I don't know if I miss the places so much as what I had in those places. I miss my father, sometimes terribly. I miss you and I at Casterly Rock. The life we had, the things we did, walking the beach with you."

"I miss those things too." He replied.

She paused for a moment and then, "And sometimes, I can be standing right here in front of you...and miss you more than ever."

"How's that?" He asked in a raspy tone, understanding exactly what she meant.

"I don't know. I just feel like I need more of you. Like I can't get close enough. We can be wrapped up in each other's arms, tangled in each other and I can't get close enough."  
"I know." He kissed her, sliding his tongue over hers, caressing her face with his hand, holding her close against his body.  
She kissed him, caressing his tongue with hers, sliding her hands inside his shirt, and massaging his back. "Let's get tangled in each other all night," she said, pushing him into the bedroom. They worked together quickly to get out of their clothes and he gently laid her on the bed. He knelt over her, kissing her lips, her face, her neck, her chest, her breasts, using his tongue, sliding down to her belly button and kissing everywhere she craved him. All he could think of was how good she was feeling and how badly she needed him. His heart melted with every move she made, and with every moan he heard, he fell deeper in love with her. How could that be after they'd been together for so long? She missed him so much; his touch, his kiss, the feeling of their loving connection, as though they were one. She turned over on her stomach and he laid on top of her, moving her hair out of her face and off of her neck, kissing her wildly and gently biting her shoulder. They were both sweating and breathless. In the end it was like their bodies and souls came as one. She turned over and held on to him, entwining her long, beautiful legs with his. He rested his arm over her belly and kissed her softly. "I love you Brie. I will always love you."  
"I love you too."

"Is this what you missed?" He asked.

"You have no idea."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	27. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is jealous, but doesn't really understand why. Jaime and Brienne have a heart-to-heart with their son and discover he has been visited by a dangerous woman from the past.

Jaime had wanted to speak with Brienne about James' behavior the evening before, but they got distracted. It was a very welcome distraction, and they really needed the time together, but this morning, the feelings of dread and sorrow filled Jaime's heart again. He walked in the garden, with his thoughts swirling. Perhaps he was making more of this than he needed, but he knew he should speak with his wife about their son. He found her alone in the stable with Maximus, who was enjoying carrots while Brienne brushed him. Jaime stood for a moment, leaning on a wooden column, ankles crossed, arms folded, watching his wife care for the horse he bought for her when Eliana was born. She looks so cute, he thought, that hair, always a perfect wavy mess.  
Brienne caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, and looked over at him. He is seventeen years older than she is, but he doesn't show his age. He looked like he was her age, 32. He was still as handsome as when she first laid eyes on him and although his hair was a bit darker, the sun still picked up the many strands of gold. His face was smooth-shaven and his green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to kiss me?" she asked.

"I was just wishing I was Maximus. He's getting treats and he's got your hands all over him."

"Jealous of a horse. I love it!"

He walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek and then looked around stable.

"What are you doing? We're not having a go at it in the stables again, that was not comfortable. It was quite itchy actually," she laughed.

"No...I wish. We need to talk about to James. And I wanted to be sure we were alone," he said.

"What's the matter?" She continued to brush the horse as Jaime fed him the rest of the carrots.

"Did you notice the look in his eyes last night when Raider kissed Rhaella's hand?"

"I did. And my heart stopped beating." 

Jaime turned away from his wife and stood silent for a while. It was like a dagger in his heart; hearing that from her was like it solidified everything he was thinking. If he, Tyrion, and Brienne all saw it and felt the same, how could he be wrong?

After several moments, Brienne walked up behind him, crossed her arms around his chest and kissed his cheek. She could feel him holding his breath. "Breathe, Jai. It's going to be alright," she whispered. He swallowed hard. She knew he was upset. Finally, he took a breath, "What have I done?" He reached for her hand.

"Nothing, Jaime, what do you mean? You've done nothing wrong."

"That's just so hard to believe. You don't know." He turned and looked at her with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"He is not like her. He will never be like her."

"That's just it. That says it all. You've thought it as well. There is part of me that knows and understands that, and a part of me fears that if he is, we could never help him. He's a Lannister. You don't know what she was capable of. You don't know the things Joffrey was capable of."

"Alright, alright." She held on to him. 

"I talked to Tyrion last night."

"He saw it too?"

"He did. I need to talk to my son..."

"Our son. He has my blood in him too, he's not all Lannister."

"I know. Several years ago, when we met up with Bronn in the market...Bronn said to him, 'I know your daddy, your Uncle Tyrion, and your Aunt Cersei', and when James heard her name he put his hand on his sword and backed away as if he knew that knowing Cersei wasn't a good thing. And now, I find myself in a position where I have to tell him about my sister and who she was, the things she's done and...that she wasn't just my sister. He's going to hear about it, and it may as well be from me."

"You had to know this day would come."

"It makes me sick. I feel like the air has been sucked from my lungs. I really do not want to do this." 

"Do we really have to do this? Let's think about it." All she wanted, all she ever wanted, was to protect him. It was always so much easier to be the warrior and worry about keeping him alive. Knowing full well he was capable of keeping himself alive and didn't need her for that, she was still always ready to fight for him. But when his heart was breaking, she felt powerless.

"There is nothing to think about. Someday, he'll hear about his Aunt Cersei and I am not going to lie about her. And he is going to hear about his brothers and his sister and what do I do? Deny my other children to their brother? I deny my relationship with my sister and lie to my son, who I want and expect to be truthful, just, and honorable? He's wanted to be a knight since he was a little boy and he expects me to lead him there."

"Okay. Then tell him. The truth is hard to admit sometimes and if you can be honest about this, then this is a fine example to him about being honest. Even when its painful."

"Yes. And what is my golden boy...my little knight, going to think of me when he learns the things I've done?"

"Well, here's your chance to find out. He's headed our way now."

"So do we just go have this conversation right this moment?"

"What conversation?" James walked right into their conversation with a big smile on his face.

"Look at you, all smiles and so handsome." Brienne said to James.

"Thank you mother," he walked over and gave her a good morning kiss, "father," he said patting Jaime's shoulder.

"To what do we owe this early morning visit?" Jaime asked.

"It's Rhaella's name day. Don't you remember? I told you, we're going riding this morning and having lunch with King Jon and Queen Dany, and then I was going to surprise her with her present."

"And her present is?" Brienne asked.

"Well, since I was getting fitted for my armor, I thought she could come with me and I would have her get fitted too. I'm going to buy her armor." He said proudly.

"James, you can't just do that without speaking with Jon. I'm sure there is a reason he wasn't having her fitted for armor." Jaime said.

"Dad, come on. She's a trained sword fighter, and she is just as good me. You said yourself, I am better than you were at 16. And I'm only 14," he said with a smile, as he walked over to pet Maximus.

"That may be true, but you can't just steal the princess and take her somewhere..."

"Dad, King Jon knows. It's not like she will ever have to wear it into battle. She will just have it to have it and she can feel like we're...still equal."

Jaime and Brienne shared a smile.

"You love her." Brienne said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? She is my best friend. I just want her to always be happy, no matter what." 

"James, son, we need to talk." Jaime said.

James looked at his parents in confusion.

Jaime continued, "I don't even know where to begin. How do you really feel about Rhaella?"

"She's my best friend."

"And now here's Raider."

"Well, couldn't I be friends with Raider and Rhaella?"

"Yes, you can. That's great. But I saw the look in your eyes when Raider kissed her hand last night."

"I'm just over protective of her that's all."

"Over protective or jealous?" Jaime asked.

"I'm not jealous."

"James. I saw that look."

"I'm not jealous."

"Then what did you feel at that moment?" Brienne asked.

"I felt like something was wrong. It felt like he wanted her. But she doesn't belong with him."

"Why doesn't she belong with him?" Jaime asked.

"Because she belongs with me. It's like we are one person in two bodies. We think alike, talk alike, feel alike - I am with her all the time. I look out for her, I protect her, I love her." He quickly corrected himself, "I mean, I love being with her."

"Have you told her that you love her?" Jaime asked.

"No. She should just know, I can't tell her that right now."

"Do you think she loves you?" Brienne asked her son.

"Of course she loves me." James stated confidently. Jaime and Brienne shared a look.

"How do you know?" Brienne asked.

"It's the way it feels. The way she looks at me, and talks to me and she is the same with me as I am with her. We want all the same things for each other."

"And what will you do for you her, son?" Jaime asked.

"What?"

"What will you do for those you love? How do you keep them safe?"

"You make sure no harm comes to them. You protect them from their enemies. You would do anything for them, no matter the price."

"Who are your enemies, James?"

"What is this about?" James took a step back and looked into his father's eyes with a bit of fear.

With fear in his heart and determination in his voice, Jaime asked again, "Who are your enemies, son?" 

James stood straighter, looked into his father's eyes, and plainly said, "Everyone who isn't us."

Jaime felt as though his heart fell from his body. He couldn't breathe. He had never said those words to or heard those words from anyone but Cersei. He felt his eyes well up, and quickly turned from his son. He dug his fingers into his eyes to dry them. Brienne looked at her husband and could feel his heart break.

"I would do anything to keep her safe. Same as I would for you, mother, and Eliana."

"What's anything?" Jaime asked with his back still turned.

"I would fight, I would kill to keep her alive and safe. I would die for her."

"What happens if she falls in love with someone else, and chooses to marry him instead? Or if someone tries to come between the two of you?" Jaime asked.  
"I would be upset, but I have to accept that. If I really love her, I have to let her go. What is wrong? Would one of you please tell me?"

"I don't know how to tell you!" 

James knew his father was upset and this made him uncomfortable. His father was the Golden Lion, the Golden Knight, one of the greatest swords in Westeros and a strong, brave man who he admired with all his heart. Why was this so hard for him? He knew why, he just wasn't ready to admit it to his father or himself. He just wanted to get it all over.

"Just say it." James begged.

"Say what?"

"Just say it, I still love you. I will always love you, dad!"

"I am the Kingslayer! I killed King Aerys Targaryen when I was 15 years old. I am the man who pushed Brandon Stark from a tower and tried to kill him. We don't get to choose who we love. And everything I have done in my life, I did for love. You've heard of Queen Cersei, you know she was my twin sister. That's who I loved. She is the one that I protected and fought for. She is the one I fought my way back to when I strangled my own cousin to death to escape imprisonment. We loved each other in ways brothers and sisters aren't supposed to love each other. So much that we had three children together. She killed to keep them safe and I let her. Not for them. For her. She was cruel, vicious and spiteful. I thought she loved me and I guess she did. But the things she did, she did for herself, for her own gain. "Everyone who isn't us, is an enemy' was something between us. We used to say that we were the only two people in this world..."

"That mattered." James and Jaime said in unison.

Jaime was shook to his core. How could it be that his son knew all of this?

"She doesn't want to let you go." James said.

"What are you saying?" Bienne asked with concern in her voice.

"She's visited in my dreams."

"For how long?" Jaime asked in surprise.

"As long as I can remember."

"Why haven't you told me?" Jaime sounded devastated.

"I...the things she's said...I just didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"How do you know it was Cersei? What things has she said?" Jaime asked.

"She is your twin. The long golden hair, her eyes are our eyes, and...dad...I will never listen to her. I need you with me, I need you, she had you long enough!"

Jaime grabbed his son, wrapped his arms around him, and held him tighter than ever. Brienne knew what this meant, Jaime knew what this meant and they both knew they had to hold themselves together. Neither of them could break in front of their son. Jaime just kept holding him and didn't let go for several minutes.

"I've never wanted to hurt you," he lifted James' chin to look into his eyes, "That's why I never told you about her. I never wanted you to know about any of it."

"I don't care about your past. I care about who you are today. I didn't know you then, but I know you now. I want to be everything you are."

"You are so much more. I don't want you to become like her. I don't want you to be like Joffrey. It's important that you are good man, an honest, loyal, and just man. Knights do not lie, they are not cruel, they are selfless..."

"I am your son. I am your son with Brienne of Tarth. You taught me what to be. You couldn't teach Joffrey what to be. Cersei didn't let you. I love you and I will never disappoint you."

"I know you won't."

"James...you said, you'd never hurt your father. You said she didn't want to let him go, and that she had him long enough. Does she expect you to kill your father?"  
James looked at his mother and then to Jaime. The boy felt dizzy and breathless. His eyes filled with tears but he turned his back to his parents so they didn't see. He didn't want to answer. He couldn't bear to say it. Ever like his daddy in every way, to keep from breaking, he held his breath. He stood perfectly still trying to gather his thoughts. "Come on my golden boy, just say it, it's okay," Jaime said from his heart.  
"Yes." He turned and ran to his father's arms. Brienne's eyes filled with tears for her two Golden Boys, her own knights in shining armor. She went to them and put her arms around both of them. 

"Listen to me, James. I believe in you, I believe you are a good person and you always will be. I know you'll never hurt me or your mother. You have to be strong."

"How do I stop dreaming of her?"

"I killed Cersei long ago. She was no queen and as long as she lived, your mother would never be safe. No one turns their back on Cersei. I loved your mother more than I could ever love Cersei. I wanted her safe, and I needed to be with her. These are just dreams. Cersei can't hurt us in our dreams."


	28. Lovestruck

Jaime helped James saddle up the horses for himself and Rhaella. "Things are going to be okay, James, you're going to be fine."

"I'm alright, dad. What about you? I mean, you and me?"

"We will always be okay. Don't ever worry about that. Don't think about all this today. It's a happy day for Rhaella. Treat her extra special and have fun on your ride. I'll see you after lunch for your fitting."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too. Now, here, take these horses and go. Go, go, go." He hugged James and watched him ride away to the castle with his horse, holding the reins for Rhaella's.  
Jaime was alone in the stable. He looked around and saw familiar things, smelled all the familiar smells, and remembered familiar feelings. He was with Cersei here, he was with Brienne here. He felt more for Brienne than he ever felt for Cersei. As time went on, and Cersei became more hateful and cruel to him, somewhere he stopped feeling and she just became a necessary habit. She could be a perfect lady, a queen one moment and a bitch or a whore the next. Brienne? Brienne was always his love. Oh, yes, Brienne could certainly show her love for him in ways even Cersei hadn't, or wouldn't, but she never treated him unlovingly. They had a rough start. A rough but passionate start, and he just wouldn't admit that he had for feelings for her from day one. With each passing day they had spent together on their very first journey to King's Landing, there grew a mutual respect. As for Cersei, the only person she truly cared for and respected, was herself.

"Oh, sweet sister, what have you done?" He whispered. That's what he would say when he was angry and being sarcastic.

"Exactly what I have done all my life, little brother," he could hear. 

He could smell her. He hadn't smelled her perfume in over a decade. Is she now haunting him too? Right, and why stop now? He thought. He expected to dream of her that night, not that he truly wanted to, but some answers would be nice.

Today was to be a good day. James was being fitted for his first suit of armor and buying his love, well, best friend, her first suit of armor as a gift. Forget this Cersei madness, he told himself and he left the stables.

James and Rhaella raced their horses through the gates of the Red Keep and headed off to the King's Wood. They loved riding there, for it was full of hills, trees, and creeks. Although most of the time it seemed they were on their own, the Royal Guard was never too far behind them. Of course they loved to play, as anyone in their 14th and 15th years do, and often tried to outrun the Royal Guard. They never could.

They took a break to water the horses at the creek, and decided to take their shoes off and walk through the water.

"Gods! Its freezing!" Rhaella proclaimed. James laughed at her and dipped his toe in to check.

"That's nothing! Come on, I'll help you."

James stepped in with both feet and tried not to react to the freezing water. Rhaella could see by the look on his face that he was freezing too. "Ahhhhh, this is n-nice." he said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Mhmm. Yeah, I see you're enjoying yourself over there, Lord James."

"Really, Rhae, its so hot out today, this feels great!"

"Oh, just admit it's freezing."

"Never."

"Say it."

"It's great!"

Rhaella bent down to feel the water with her hands. "Are you sure you don't want to admit how cold it is?"

"You're being a baby."

"Oh, am I!?" she splashed him with the freezing water and he was soaked. 

"Gods! It's cold! It's cold! Stop! You got me!" He laughed along with Rhaella and took a step back, but stumbled on a rock and was falling backward, she reached for his hand but they both lost their footing on the wet rocks and slipped, James falling on his back and Rhaella landing on top of him. Now they were both soaked with the icy water, although neither seemed to feel the cold. James was flat on his back with a rock stabbing him on the left side but he didn't care. Rhaella was on top of him on her hands and knees smiling. They caught each other's gaze and stared into each other's eyes. James pushed Rhaella's hair out of her face, and moved from under her, taking her hand to help her up. She inspected the back side of James and noticed that he was cut.

"I'm so sorry, does that hurt?" She asked.

"It's nothing, I will be fine. How about you? Are you okay?" He took her hands in his and noticed she had a few scratches but nothing terrible. He kissed her hands, "all better, my lady." He continued holding her hand as they walked from rock to rock.

"Don't think I don't have a surprise for you today. I can't wait for you to see it." His golden hair was wet and wavy. His hand, warm in hers and fit perfectly. It all just felt right. She was a month older than him and she loved to tease him about that.

"My little best friend got me a surprise!" she pinched his cheek and kissed it. He blushed. That was a first.

"I'm taller than you, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yes, yes, I know. What's this surprise?"

"Not telling, no way. You have to be patient. I just can't wait for you to see what it is. I hope you're happy."

"Well, you've managed to make me happy every name day we've spent together, since we turned six. I can't imagine you failing now."

They both laughed. "We've been friends for a long time, haven't we?"

"James, we are each other's only friends."

"Oh, well...I wouldn't say that. We have all those droll young lords and ladies of the court you love so much, and then there's Raider."

"Those people mean nothing when it comes to you and me." She said casually.

James turned to look at her with a big smile. "I couldn't have said it better. And just hearing you say that, makes me incredibly happy." He kissed her cheek, and now the princess was blushing. James bit his bottom lip and just couldn't stop smiling. He looked at the stones and the rushing water beneath their feet. "Your toes are cute." he laughed, and looked up into her eyes. She kissed his cheek again and stopped to look at him, and then it happened. They kissed. It was a sweet peck on the lips but it was like lightening struck through their hearts and shot through every part of their bodies. They looked at each other in surprise and took a deep breath. James leaned in for another, sweeter, longer kiss, gently touching Rhaella's face and holding her around the waist. They pulled apart to catch a breath.  
James couldn't help but smile. He squeezed her hand and said, "I don't want to leave here, but if we are to be on time for lunch with the king and queen, we need to be presentable, don't you think?"

"We should go. We are being watched and I am sure mother and father will be hearing about this." She squeezed his hand. They mounted their horses and raced back to the Red Keep. By the time they arrived, their clothes were already dry, but it was certainly in their best interest to bathe and dress presentably.

James was all smiles as he turned the corner to his family's apartments inside the castle. He saw his father walking about 20 paces ahead and ran to catch up. "Dad!"

"Look at you! You look...like...a happy mess. What have you been up to?"

He kissed Jaime on he cheek and smiled big. Jaime was a bit confused at first but his eyes opened wide and he smiled at his son with pride. "You kissed her?" he whispered. James just smiled and bit his bottom lip - he was so much like Jaime, it was like the gods gave him an exact copy of himself.

"Wow! Just wait until she gets her name day present." Jaime said with happiness in his voice.

"I cannot wait to take her with me. You're still coming with us, aren't you?"

"Yes, I will be there. I have been looking forward to this your entire life."

"Me too, dad. Me too."

Jaime bit his bottom lip and reached out for a hug. "I love you so much, son."

"I love you too. I need to get cleaned up and get dressed for lunch."

"Ummm, you never quite said how you got so..."

"Oh! We fell into the creek in the King's Wood." He ran off to clean himself up, and left his father standing in the hall.

Brienne walked up behind Jaime and said, "I see you've spoken to your son."

"A wet, love-struck son." He laughed.

"It was quite romantic actually."

"You watched?"

"It was my duty."

"You could have turned away."

"Would you have turned away?"

"Likely not. But, you're his mother."

"You're his father!" she laughed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Neither of them will have a bit of privacy for the rest of their lives."

"I guess they are used to that by now. Neither of them really know what that is anyway."

"Speaking of privacy...I have a have a few hours before James and I head off to his fitting and, I miss my wife. I really. Miss. My. Wife." Jaime said with a sly grin, and kissed her. He pushed her into their private apartment and locked the door behind them.


	29. Dragon Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaella continues celebrating her name day. She receives her gifts from her mother & father, and James.

A private feast awaited the princess in the garden. Colorful flowers were in bloom everywhere; hues of purple, pink, blue, yellow and white were scattered everywhere in gorgeous patterns from the castle to the edges of blackwater bay to the garden. Vines crept up trellises and the gazebos were covered in vines and roses. The table was perfectly set with glass and silver goblets, fine silver forks, spoons, and knives and the feast of shrimp, wild boar, roasted chicken, grilled vegetables and roasted potatoes.  
The king and queen were waiting at the table when their daughter and her best friend walked up. They pretended not to notice that the children let go of each other's hands as they rounded the corner to enter the gazebo. James kissed Queen Daenerys's hand and greeted her warmly; he bowed to King Aegon VI, "Your Grace. It is kind of you to invite me to Rhaella's name day lunch."

Rhaella kissed her mother and father hello, and James pulled out a chair for her to be seated.

"It is kind of you to come, Lord James," Jon said.

"Everything looks and smells delicious." Rhaella announced.

"I've had your favorite cake prepared for dessert," Daenerys said to her daughter.

"Chocolate cake!" Rhaella said.

"That sounds delicious," James said.

"Let's eat." Jon declared.

"What's wrong with you, dad?"

"He's nervous." Daenerys stated.

"What does he have to be nervous about?" Rhaella asked.

"I'm not nervous." Jon brooded.

Dany laughed, "Fool someone who doesn't know you."

"Just eat." He told his wife. She smiled and patted his leg under the table.

"How was your ride into the King's Wood today?" Dany asked.

The two youngsters shared a look and Rhaella said, "It was lovely. We had a great time."

"I heard it was quite adventurous." Jon said.

"We fell in the creek," they said in unison, and shared a smile.

Before Jon or Dany could say anything else, "James has a surprise for me later today. He just won't give me any clues."

"I know what it is." Dany said.

"Okay give me a hint, mom."

"No, I am not giving clues either." She said in a serious tone while cutting her roasted chicken. Jon laughed.

"I know as well princess, but I won't be giving any clues. Oh, other than that this name day...it's not a live animal."

"That was one of the best name day gifts I have ever been given." Rhaella said in James's defense.

"We were 9." James said in his defense.

"You were eight." Jon said with a grin.

"Yes, and I've always had your permission on what I could give the princess, Your Grace."

"I just wanted to see the look on her face when you presented it to her. I wasn't disappointed." He laughed.

"You were an adorable 8 year old, and I did tell Jon he wasn't right for that." Dany said.

"But she liked it!" James said.

"She did!" Dany laughed, "So the joke was really on you love," she said to her husband.

"I did love it. But I never asked, why a pig?"

"Because old Harrington told me that giving a pig to the woman you love is a sure way to win her heart." He laughed, but then he realized what he said and his face turned red, his ears burned and he just wanted to slide under the table. He quickly recovered with, "And you are my best friend so who better to give a pig to?"

They all smiled and Rhaella said, "Well, you certainly won me over."

He looked at her eyes, sparkling blue violet and that silvery hair, long and braided. She was the most beautiful person in the entire kingdom, and she was his. Likewise, she looked at his green eyes. Deep, with a touch of gold to match his hair, which always fell across his face - his beautiful, flawless face and perfect, pink, kissable lips. He was the most beautiful person in the entire kingdom, and he was hers.

"Speaking of animals, your mother has a surprise for you."

"Your segue is animals?" Rhaella asked.

"Yes." Jon said, sipping his wine.

"I told he was nervous."

"I can't imagine what kind of animal would have you so out of sorts."

Jon nearly choked on his wine. Dany laughed at him again. "Darling relax."

"I can't even finish lunch, can we just get on with it, Dany?"

"The children haven't finished their lunch," she replied.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" He smiled.

"Well, now I am nervous, I want to see what this is." Rhaella said with a smile.

James was wondering what this could be as well. But he continued to eat his wild boar and potatoes and carrots. 

"Would you care for some wine James?" Jon asked.

"Thank you, but if it please Your Grace, my father hasn't allowed my first wine."

"Wise choice, Lord James."

Although Jon is king, this shows him that James is still respectful to his father as well, and this definitely pleased His Grace.

"Can we go now Dany?" Jon asked.

"Honestly, I don't know who is worse, you or Rhaella. Alright. Let's go."

James immediately put down his fork, wiped his face and rose to assist Rhaella. She was stunning in a lavender silk dress with a deep purple velvet belt wrapped around her waist, secured with a silver dragon. Her necklace was a white gold choker that wrapped around from the back of her neck to the front and opened in the middle forming small dragon wings which were outlined in diamonds. 

James wore a long-sleeved, burgundy shirt laced from the middle up to his collarbone, tucked into form fitting black pants which were tucked into is black leather boots. His black leather sword belt held his sword at his left side, and a dagger at his right.

He pulled her chair back as she stood, and this pleased both Jon and Daenerys that he was so caring and chivalrous with their daughter.

The foursome walked from the garden to the Red Keep but instead of going in any direction Rhaella or James thought they would, they continued to the dragon pits. "Where are we going?" Rhaella asked.

"Where do you think?" Dany asked her daughter.

"Well it seems we are heading to the dragon pits, but I don't know why."

Jon saw an opportunity that he couldn't let go by. "Really, you don't know why?"

"Well you said animals but I can't imagine my gift being a dragon. As if mother will give one up."

As they entered the pit with Drogon and Rhaegal, Jon asked with a seriously annoyed tone, "Do you recall earlier that I asked how your ride was?"

"Yes," they answered together.

"You said you fell in the creek but I know there is more to that story. I suggest you tell it. The boys are hungry."

Rhaella grabbed James's hand, "Daddy you can't be..."

Jon laughed hysterically and Dany rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle smack on the arm with the back of her hand.

"Please ignore him. He's a king but he is still a father and he can be a bit..." she went into a whisper, "a bit of a child now and then," she smiled.

"Okay, okay. I heard that." Jon said.

"Rhaella, I promised you that some day, when you were old enough, I would allow you and James to ride the dragons. Happy name day my darling, would you like to go for a ride?"

"Mom! Really!?" She was never so excited before. She was about to fly for the first time. She threw her arms around mother and screamed again. "I can't believe it! I didn't think you'd let me do this for a few more years but, gods! This is going to be amazing!"

James's eyes widened and he smiled with pride for his friend. He was incredibly happy for her and was excited to watch the dragon take off with her upon his back. 

Drogon laid out his wing for everyone to climb on. He sniffed at James, who was a bit nervous seeing the dragon up close for the very first time. He had been close before, but never close enough to touch them. "Go on then, you two, climb on," Dany said, don't worry, you're not going alone."

"If it please, My Queen, I should wait here. I'm not sure my mother and father would approve. Besides, I would be honored just to watch Drogon take off with Rhaella, for it would make her incredibly happy."

"James, I approved this months ago." He heard his father say.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"You don't think I would let my son take his first flight and not be here to see him off, do you?" James smiled from ear to ear and hugged Jaime.

"Thank you so much. And thank you My King, My Queen," he bowed his head in respect.

Jaime was so proud of the man his son was becoming. He was a fierce sword fighter like both his parents, he was a gentleman, he had love in his heart and was honorable.

"We knew there was no way Rhaella was doing this without you," Jon said.

"You're coming aren't you?" Rhaella asked James.

"Definitely. But, I don't know how to ride a dragon."

"No one does, Lord James. No one does." Jon smiled.

"Just climb up, and find something to hold on to." Dany said.

"Come on!" Rhaella said, "Let's go."

James reached up for her hand and climbed up. Dany and Jon climbed up and the mighty dragon flapped his wings and took off. Jaime's heart was in his knees as he watched them rise high above the clouds. James was in front of Rhaella who was in front of Dany with Jon behind her. Rhaella put her arms around James's waist and squeezed him gently. He couldn't quite decide if his breath was taken away by her or the dragon dipping, climbing, and leaning into his curves. It was probably both. No, it was definitely both. They soared high over the Red Keep, with beautiful views of the garden, Black Water Bay, the Castle, and as they flew even farther, they could see the new Sept, which was now just completed. The wind felt like it rushed through them, they were literally riding on air. They could see the creek where they shared their first kiss, the trees lining the King's Road, and parts of the kingdom they had never seen before. 

Jaime and Brienne had taken off on their horses to follow them. It was fantastic for both James and Rhaella to see them racing below. He looked back at her and smiled, pointing and saying, "Look! Mom and dad!"

"They look so tiny!" She declared.

Dany reached for Rhaella's hands and held them in her own, stretching her arms out wide. She leaned close to her daughter and said, "He will be yours. Rhaegal will be yours. And you will reign over the six kingdoms. Everything below us...will be under your protection. You have the power to be any kind of queen you want to be. Reign long, reign with love, and reign with honor. You have a great power within you, Rhaella, but how you use that power is what makes a good and just queen. Listen to your father, and follow his way. He will guide you into the queen you need to be."

The dragon landed in the pit and Jaime and Brienne met them on horse back. Jon and Dany climbed down, and then James, who held his hand out for Rhaella. 

"Your Grace, thank you for letting me fly with you and experience this with this Rhaella. Mom! Dad! This was the most amazing thing I have ever done." 

Jaime put his arm around his son and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Perhaps next time, it will be your turn, Ser Jaime, Ser Brienne." Dany said.

"That might be nice, I wouldn't turn it down." Jaime said.

"It would certainly be a welcome adventure," Brienne said.

"Well, now, it's time for our next adventure of the day, I believe. Am I right Jon? James?"

Jon nodded and James said, "yes it is, we must be on time. Rhaella, we're off to your next surprise. Mother?" James looked to Brienne who was holding a scroll tied with a crimson ribbon. She handed the scroll to James, who in turn handed it to Rhaella. "Happy name day, Rhaella."

"Thank you, Lord James." She slid the ribbon off and unrolled the scroll to find a beautiful drawing. It was her armor, designed by James. The shoulders were black with the three headed dragon, the breast plate was black with the three-headed dragon in red, and the back plate was etched with black and red dragon wings.

"You drew this?" she asked.

"I did." James said.

"And this is mine, I mean, my armor?"

"Well, I was going to be fitted for my armor today and I didn't want to go without you. I didn't think it was fair that we trained so hard together...and you are just as good as I am, you deserve your own armor. So, I spoke with King Jon and he said it was okay that you get fitted too. My name day gift to you is your armor. I'm buying it for you. We get to go get fitted together. And see, there is a small lionhead right here on the side where your scabbard will be, so I will always be with you."

Without a word she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I can't believe you did this for me."

"I don't know why. We are practically one in the same. You are the most important thing to me in the world," he whispered as he hugged her.

"And you to me," she whispered back.

Jon and Jaime simultaneously did the fatherly clearing of the throat to catch their attention and break them up. When they pulled apart they were both grinning and red-faced.

"Well, I believe we should get going now." Jaime said, inhaling deeply.

Jaime, James, Rhaella, and Jon met with Gendry and Raider at the armory. While James and Rhaella were being measured, Jon and Jaime stood to the side talking. "Only a boy in love will give his girl armor on her name day." Jon said. This made Jaime smile, as he remembered giving his wife armor long ago. 'I hope I got your measurements right,' he recalled telling her. Knowing full well, the image of her standing naked before him in that tub would never leave his mind.  
They stood at a distance, talking, but keeping their eyes on their children.  
"In love...is that right?" Jaime asked.

"We'd both have to be fools to believe otherwise. Look at them. They are their happiest together. They fight for each other, and all they both want, is for each other to be happy."

"I know. He does love her. He always has."


	30. Battle of the Golden Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intense and tragic. Just remember, there are over 50 chapter in this story and nothing in this world is really as it seems.

"We're all done!" James said.

"That was really fun," Rhaella added, "I can't wait to see it when it's finished."

Jon interrupted, "Now, you know, I let him buy you this armor, but I don't expect you to go into a battle."

"I understand," Rhaella smiled.

"Come on, let's go home. We still have not cut that chocolate cake you were looking forward to."

"That's right! James, Ser Jaime, will you and Ser Brienne join us for cake?" Rhaella asked.

"Who can say no to chocolate cake?" Jaime asked.

"Who can say no to Rhaella?" James said to his dad in a whisper. Jaime put his arm around him and walked out of the armory.

Evening came and the families went their separate ways. Jon, Daenerys, and Rhaella went to their private apartments, Brienne, went to her apartment and Jaime and James went to the seawall.

The sun was slowly falling into the water and a light breeze blew across the bay, tousling James's hair. "It was a great day wasn't it?" Jaime asked his son.

"Yes. It was amazing. I couldn't imagine Rhaella wanting for more today."

"Your name day is coming soon. I can't believe you're going to be five and ten years already. I am about to have a fifteen year old son."

"Getting old pops. Do you ever think about Saphira?"

"Well that's out of the blue, we haven't talked about Saphira in a very long time."

"I know. I think about her a lot. Nearly every day. I wonder what it would be like having a twin here with me."

"Well...I imagine it could be a wonderful thing. And it is for the most part..."

"You can't really explain it can you, dad?"

"James...you know my relationship with Cersei wasn't your typical twin relationship. I imagine with the right person, it can be wonderful. Always having someone there for you to look out for you and love you and we did have a certain connection - I mean we knew each other inside and out and knew what the other one was thinking all the time. We probably knew what the other one was going to do before he or she knew themselves."

"How can you not miss her?"

"Do you miss Saphira?"

"I feel like something is missing, but how can I miss Saphira when I never knew her?"

"You have Eliana, who looks up to you and adores you, by the way. You've got to pay more attention to her."

"No. I don't. Don't you miss Cersei?" Jaime saw a change in his son. This wasn't the James he knew. This was very different. His tone, his mannerisms, the look in his eyes and his expression. This wasn't his son.

"Where is this going?" Jaime asked.

"You know where this is going."

"I love your mother. I am still madly in love with your mother and I couldn't imagine where my life would be without..."

"Let's be frank and open and honest." James said with contempt in his voice.

"I am being frank and open and honest."

"No. You're not. There is no way you expect me to believe that you don't think about Cersei Lannister - I've heard the stories about her beauty and how men lusted after her. I've heard about your affairs - Joffrey's funeral - how you would do anything for her and couldn't function without Cersei."

Jaime looked at his son in disbelief. "You have no idea..."

"Really?" James asked staring into Jaime's eyes as though he were looking into his soul.

"I really don't know why you're getting into this. But you've never, ever, in your life, spoken to me this way. But you don't know. You don't know what she was like. It took me years to realize what she really was..."

"You knew. You overlooked it because she made you feel needed; like a hero. Like there was no one that mattered more to her than you whether or not it was true. And above all...you overlooked it because you loved to be inside her."

Jaime backhanded his son so hard across his face that James's head twisted sideways and he was thrown off-balance, nearly falling to the ground. He looked at his father with an evil smile.

"Enough! If you want to ask me something, ask. Don't dance around it play cowardly games. We can talk about anything you want to talk about, but you will show me respect. Do you understand, me?"

Jaime was filled rage. He had never struck his son before, but James had never given him cause to do such a thing. Jaime's own heart was breaking and as furious as he felt, he hated what he had just done. James didn't answer his question. "You're lucky I used my left hand or you wouldn't have any teeth left. We'll talk another day. Go to your room." 

Jaime turned to leave his son and heard the sound of James drawing his sword from his scabbard.

"Turning your back on a man with a sword, Ser Jaime?" James asked with a new hatred in his voice.

Jaime drew his sword and turned to see his son standing before him. James's hair had fallen into his left eye, blood was dripping from his lips and nose, and his sword was straight out before him, the point nearly touching Jamie's throat.

"You're not a man, James. A man wouldn't draw his sword on his father. Put your sword away. You don't want to fight me."

"I assure you, father, I do."

"Why?" Jaime asked.

"Just to see if I can kill you." James said, looking into his father's eyes.

Looking back into James's eyes was like looking into an old mirror. Jaime could see his young reflection looking back at him, but he couldn't see himself in his son anymore. He wondered where the real James disappeared to as he brought up his sword.

It was dark now, and James looked down at his father's golden hand with the paleness of the moonlight hitting it just right. He slammed his sword into it sending it tumbling and clattering to the ground.

"That's useless. You won't be needing it." James said with fury.

Jaime clashed his sword with James's. James swung at Jaime but he was quick and moved back out of the way. They danced around each other for a moment before either of them made a move but they just kept swinging and blocking, swinging and blocking. James caught Jaime's right shoulder, tearing his shirt and causing blood flow. "You scared now, old man?"

Jaime said, "That's my right shoulder, I don't need it, remember?" He slashed his sword across James's stomach, slicing his shirt open and spilling blood - fortunately for both of them, Jaime wasn't close enough to kill him. Jaime did not want to fight. He didn't want to have to kill his own son even in self-defense. James was angry that Jaime even made contact. 

By this time, Brienne had arrived. At first glance, she thought they were sparring, but then she saw that both of them were bleeding and neither of them were giving in nor tiring. Their clothes were becoming soaked with blood but they wouldn't stop. "What are you doing!?" she screamed across the courtyard. She rushed over and drew her sword and commanded that they put their weapons down but it was as though she wasn't even there. "James! Jaime! Lay your swords down at once!" They either ignored her or didn't hear. She called out to them again but there was no answer and neither of them were showing signs of relenting. The clanking of their swords echoed and with each clash, pieces of Brienne's heart crumbled. "By order of the Royal Guard, I command you to lay your weapons down, now!" she screamed as loud as she could and as James turned his head to see his mother standing beside him, he swung his longsword in the same direction slicing through the air, catching his mother's throat and spilling her blood before his eyes. Brienne's throat was ripped open and in a split second she looked to the boy she loved with her entire being and then to her husband who was her entire world and all she was, and reached her hand out for him. She knew exactly what was happening. She was dying and he couldn't stop it. Jaime rushed to her, catching her as she collapsed. "Bri...Brienne! Brienne? No! No, no, please..." he stroked her hair, his blood stained hands turning her hair deep red. He kissed her lips, desperately wanting a response, but knowing there would be none. James stood over them without a tear, without remorse. Jaime looked at his son with an unimaginable pain in his eyes and James just smiled back, plunging his sword into Jaime's chest and through his back. They never took their eyes from each other.


	31. The Storm

The air was thick and heavy, the night black as coal. Clouds filled the starless sky. The only light was from the pale moon hiding behind the clouds. Thunder erupted in the sky above the Red Keep and jolted Jaime out his sleep. He was breathing heavy with fright and sweating so much that his bed was now soaked. He realized that he was alive and well and looked over at his wife who was sleeping soundly and shook her awake, at the top of his voice, "Brienne!" Her heart dropped when he startled her awake. The rain came pouring down and lightening lit the sky. 

"Jai? What is it love?" She grabbed his arm and he turned to hold her.   
"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked; he could hear the fear in her voice.

"Gods, you're okay. Look at me...let me see you." He held on to her, shaking and breathless.

"Please tell me...gods, Jai the bed is soaked...my darling, you're soaked." She leaned back to look at him, moving his hair from his face. "Talk to me, love."

With tears in his eyes, he ran his fingers through her blonde waves and before he could explain, the doors burst open to another loud crash of thunder. Lightening flashed and they saw their son's silhouette standing before them. Jaime's heart was in his throat as he looked at his son, bare foot and shirtless wearing only his sleeping pants - and unarmed. He ran toward them, "Mom! Dad!"

"James!" Jaime cried.

James fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Jaime ran to him and picked him up off the stone floor. "Son...you're ok now. You're back with me. Look, mom's alright. Look at me."

"How do you know?" James asked.

"It was just a dream."

James buried his head in his father's chest and just shook his head no. He was holding his breath, trying not to be emotional. Jaime held onto him, and kissed the top of his head. 

"Shh...my golden lion. Alright. It's alright," Jaime said to him, his heart aching to help his son. "James, look at mom. She's alright." He didn't look up.

"How can she forgive me? How can you forgive me?"

"J, you've done wrong. There is nothing to forgive. We are all here together, my boy. Come on, now." Jaime walked him to the bed and the three of them sat together - James in the middle. Brienne put her arms around him and held him close. Jaime sat next to him.

"I love you both so much," James said.

"We love you too, my darling," Brienne said looking at Jaime in confusion.

"Please forgive me."

"You two had the same dream. That's what woke you up." Brienne stated.

"We were at the seawall. Fighting," James said.

"And?" Jaime asked.

"You know."

"Say it. I need to know if it's same," Jaime said.

"I killed mother and I killed you. Mother was an accident."

"But your father wasn't?" Brienne asked.

"No. He wasn't." James said, sadly.

"I wasn't." Jaime said.

"It wasn't me. Not really me. It was like I was someone else."

"And do you know who that someone was?" Jaime asked, already knowing the answer.

"We all know who that was, dad. I'm not going back to sleep. I don't ever want to sleep again. I can't."

"Darling, you can't go your entire life without sleep. You'll never make it." Brienne told him.

"Mom, you don't understand. You didn't see it. I don't care who I kill - I can kill anyone awake or in a dream...but it can't be the two of you."

"Sleep when you're ready." Jaime said.

"What about you, dad?" 

"Oh I intend to get a lot of sleep. A lot."

The storm raged outside just as it raged in Jaime. The thunder rolled and lightening lit the sky so bright, it seemed it was a flash of daylight. Jaime got up and walked to the window overlooking the bay. The wind whipped around the castle and the rain came down in sheets. 'What a night,' Jaime thought. He felt as angry as the waves crashing over the seawall. He wanted to scream and he wanted fight and he wanted to kill.

James couldn't get the images of his dream out of his head. He loved his mother and no matter what his father's past was it didn't matter. Cersei wanted Jaime back and James wasn't going to let him go. He went over to the window and stood with Jaime watching the waves crash over the wall. The cold rain misted into their faces but neither seemed to notice. It was as though they were letting it wash something away.

After a minute in silence James whispered, "I'll never let you go. I'm never letting you go."

"I know. And I will never. Ever. Let you go. But neither will Cersei."

"She won't have a choice." James said looking into Jaime's eyes.

Jaime saw the James he knew. The boy he was desperate to see. He saw himself in his son once again. He was thankful for that. This was a nightmare - a nightmare in dream and a nightmare in his consciousness. He killed that woman long ago and thought he was done; that he was finally free. Yet, here he was because, no one walks away from Cersei.  
Jaime said, "There is nothing that you could ever do that will make me turn away from you or not love you. Even if you tried to kill me. I know that wasn't you. You, your mother, and your sister are all I live for. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

"Go on then, go back to your room. I'd like to speak with your mother. I will come look in on you soon."

"Right then. Will see you soon?" The boy asked.

"I promise."

James hugged his father one more time and walked over to the bed where his mother was sitting. She wiped the tears from her cheeks when she saw him coming. "Mom...I love you, you know that?"

"I know my sweet boy. You'll always be my golden lion." She held him tight, "we're all going to be alright. You'll see."

"I need you, mom."

"And I am here. Now and always."

James retreated to his room and Jaime went to Brienne. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his and kissed it. "You don't know what that felt like." He looked into her eyes. Those stunningly beautiful, sapphire eyes, "I'd say I hope I die first but I don't ever want you to feel what I felt. I just watched you die in my arms. I've said it before...I can't be without you. I am nothing without you."

She began to cry. "But you are. You are everything that matters." Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Everything that I am, is you. I can't lose you either. I can't imagine what he's seen. What you've seen. But I don't want to live without either of you."

"You brought me back to life. To who I really am and always was. You made me free," he said.

"You made me love. You made me want to be a woman in every way. You gave me your heart and our three beautiful babies...all without taking away the fighter I am. You made me into more than I thought I could ever be," she said. 

He kissed her and they laid in the bed in each other's arms. "I don't want to let go," Jaime said.

"We don't have to. I know we don't. She hasn't won the war for you yet. She'll never win."


	32. A Dark Descent

James paced up and down in front of his bed, listening to the rumbling thunder and the pouring rain. The lightening seemed to come every 10 seconds or so, creating shadows on his walls and floor. He lit a fire because it was getting cool and damp with the wind and rain. He was so afraid that his mother would grow to hate him, or worse, even fear him. No, that couldn't happen. His mother was the bravest, strongest, most confident woman in all of Westeros. 

He kept seeing it over and over again, turning at just the right moment, swinging his sword, his mother stepping too close and the feel of the blade as it sliced through her flesh and most of all, the look in her eyes knowing that it was him that killed her, the pain in his fathers face and eyes as he looked up at him, holding Brienne, the love of his life. The life had already drained from him before he even died. James could still feel it in his hands; the feeling that radiated from his blade to the hilt and into his hand as his sword plunged through his father's chest and through his back. He couldn't stand it. He wished it was he who didn't have a hand; he wished anything to take that feeling away. He felt sick. He felt as though both of his parents had been stolen from him. They were still in the next room, living and breathing and yet they felt worlds away. How can my father still love me? How can my mother even look at me? Do they know how much I still love them and want to protect them?

Fear and sadness became rage. Rage became revenge. Not against his loving parents but against Cersei. She would not win this war. James knew she waged many wars and always expected her Jaime to win them for her.   
James knelt by the fire, "he is not yours anymore. He will never be yours. He has no love for you. And you have no power over us."

Jaime found himself walking down the corridor, the stone walls were damp, as was the rough stone floor beneath his bare feet. The air was cold on his bare back and chest. With every step he took forward, he felt desperate to go back. He wanted to stop, but he just couldn't; something was pulling him this way. I need to be with Brienne. Where the bloody hell am I going? He felt lost in his own home - the Red Keep - his home for more than half of his life. Torch flames flickered, barely lighting the halls. He reached the first landing of a long staircase that seemed to plunge into no where but darkness, and yet he began to descend. He kept one hand on the wall and slowly moved one foot down in front of the other, feeling in the dark for the next step. One hand and no eyes. He couldn't afford to fall. 

A voice from the past called his name. He felt a lump in his throat when he heard her. This can't be, but this is what he wanted, wasn't it? 

"Jaime!" 'Cersei?' he thought to himself. "Jaime, please. Come now! I love you. I need you, I want you, please come!" He stopped. One foot on a step above, one foot on a step below, his hand on the wall. All he wanted to do was turn around and go back up but his body would not let him. His heart pounded. "Jaime!" the voice echoed from the blackness below. This is not where I am supposed to be. "Cersei!" He heard himself call. He moved quickly down the stairs into the darkness. "Where are you? I can't see." When he reached the bottom, he nearly slipped. It was so black he couldn't see anything, not even his golden hand. He felt cold and alone. Suddenly a single torch appeared and behind it was his twin. Long, gold, flowing hair, emerald green eyes, a gold and crimson dress. She touched his face. He wasn't completely smooth, she could feel a little stubble on him but she could barely see it, even with the torch light directly in his face. He squinted his eyes against the fiery light when she brought it in for a closer look. He slowly touched her hand and looked down at the floor. "Don't." He simply said.

"Why? Is it too familiar? Does it feel too good? I've missed you, little brother." She put her arms around his neck to embrace him and leaned in for a kiss. For a moment, he kissed her back and it felt so right but so wrong and terrifying. 

He backed away, "I don't believe you."

"Because I 'took too long?'" she mocked. Familiar words she had said to him long ago.

"It wouldn't matter, if you'd come years ago. Oh, you did. You came to me before my children were born and told me it would be a shame if my wife died the way our mother did, in the very same room. Whether you've missed me or not, I haven't missed you. I have no love for you."

"Then why am I here?" she asked with a grin.

"I didn't bring you here. My guess is that you're here because you want to be here."

"You belong with me, Jaime."

"You're dead. I want you gone. You didn't want me when you were alive. You fucked our cousin, you fucked my brothers of the Kings Guard, you fucked Euron Greyjoy, and only the gods know who else in all seven hells you fucked. You wanted my services, my sword, my loyalty."

"Euron Greyjoy offered me more than you could have ever given me. He brought me the golden company and all you ever brought me was a golden hand."

"This is supposed to make me want you?"

"It doesn't matter what you want. It only matters what I want."

"You're a jealous bitch."

"Jealous of what? Your giant warrior whore?"

"My wife," he growled, "my children. The fact that I am living and you are nothing but a ghost. A shell of a woman. You don't belong in my world."

"But I want you in mine. And my nephew...your precious golden knight is going to bring you to me. It will feel so good and so sweet that your own son hurts you beyond repair. You see little brother, it's not so much that I miss you. Not really. It's more vengeance for turning your back on me, killing me, our baby, and going on with this big ugly whore you call a wife."

"Just like all the times you turned your back on me? I killed for you. You lost our three children. Children I wanted to love and be with and you forbid it. Forbid it for your own gain, your own power - you used them as your pawns to get what you wanted and all you wanted - more than them, more than me, was to be queen. Baby number four, if there was a baby number four, probably wasn't mine."

"Is that what you told yourself when you killed it?" she asked. He stood there in silence, clenching his jaw. "Do you ever ask yourself if maybe that's why your baby girl was still born? You're not over her are you? Nearly fifteen years and you think of her every day as you look at your son - your perfect son who gets to live. Let me help you."

"Help me?"

"Let me help take away your pain, so you don't have to feel anything ever again." He felt her lips upon his, soft and warm. 

"Living or dead...you don't belong in my world", he said, as he pushed her away with force.

"Jai?!" He heard Brienne cry.

"Oh gods...Bri...I am so sorry. I'm sorry, come here," he touched her face.

"I know. I know. It was a dream," Brienne said.  
"Was it you?"

"What?"

"Kissing me, was it you? Did I push you away?"

"No."


	33. Out!

It had been a long night already. Brienne had been awakened twice in the night and although her mind was reeling from the things she had heard, she was still sleepy. She wasn't afraid of the past and surely the ghost of Cersei Lannister was no match for her. She laid in the bed that she usually shared with her husband. His side was empty, as he had gone to see about their son. She was already missing him. Thoughts of a life without Jaime in it were more painful than ever. She had never given any true thought or reality to the fact that someday she may be living this life without him. That's not happening anytime soon. Brienne turned over and hugged his pillow. She could smell him. Tears filled her eyes as she thought, 'this won't last forever'. She began to realize that no matter what these dreams that Jaime and James were experiencing really meant, Jaime was 17 years older than her and a life without Jaime was not a life she wanted. She began to sob into his pillow.

"Oh for the love of the gods, stop. You're even uglier when you cry. Look at you. I can't imagine what in seven hells my beautiful little brother is doing with a hog-wench like you."  
Cersei of House Lannister was sitting on the edge of Brienne of House Lannister's bed, legs crossed with a goblet of red wine in hand. Brienne's eyes dried instantly as though it were some natural reflex, which, it was.

"Why are you in my bed? The bed I share with my husband?"

"What are you sobbing over? Your one-handed man? I assure you, I used up all his good days when he had two hands."

"He doesn't please me with his hand. What do you want?"

"Jaime and I belong together. I want my brother back."

"Not in this dream."

Cersei took a swig of wine, swirled her goblet slowly, and looked at her brother's wife. "Do you really believe without a doubt, that my brother loves you?"

"Get out."

"You can't answer that can you? You've doubted it more than anyone. Tell me, Brienne the Beauty...do you think he went back to you because you took his breath away with your looks and your body? Or perhaps he went back to you out of loneliness and boredom? Maybe it was something else..."

"Maybe it was because you were a selfish, lying, manipulative, loveless, dried up old cunt." Brienne said looking straight-faced into Cersei's eyes. "And perhaps...he knew that I truly loved him more with my body and soul than you could ever pretend love even yourself. Now, get out," Brienne smiled.

"No one walks away from..."

Brienne laughed, "He didn't walk away from you. He killed you. For a reason. Out!"

"I'm in his dreams and I know he still loves me. He kissed me in his dream tonight."

"I'm aware of that. That's just it, isn't it? It was a dream."

"I will have my lover back. And your precious James Renley will deliver him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your comments about the story so far. More chapters will be added tomorrow.


	34. Close To You

Brienne opened her eyes and sat bolt upright in her bed. Jaime wasn't beside her and this was a bit concerning, however, he told James that he would look in on him soon. She got out of bed, slipped on her clothes and shoes and went to look for her husband. While lacing up her pants, she recalled her dream. The absolute gall of Cersei Lannister to sit down on my bed. Where my husband sleeps. This is ridiculous, it was a bloody dream. Still, she is a dried up old cunt, and dream or no dream, she...no one, will ruin my family, Brienne thought.

The storm continued outside. As Brienne walked the corridor, lightening provided flickering light for her to see along with the fading torches on the walls.  
She came to her son's door and hesitated before going in, praying that this is where she would find Jaime. And she did. James had fallen asleep on the bearskin before the fire, and Jaime was sitting there keeping vigil.

Brienne walked up behind Jaime, knelt down behind him on the bearskin and put her arms around him. "Hello," he whispered, turning to kiss her lips, "here, sit down with me for a while."

"No, I need to talk to you. Let's go over by the bed so we don't wake him."

Jaime followed Brienne and they sat on the edge of James's bed. She told him of the visit she had with Cersei. "So it's not just you two she means to torment. It's all of us. And we need to end this, before she gets to Eliana as well."

"Right. He's asleep, and I am finding it hard to stay awake myself. I just wanted to be sure he was safe."

Jaime stared at his wife, she is so beautiful in this light. The fire reflected in her eyes. "What?" She asked.

"You just don't know, do you?" He cradled her head and neck in his hand, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I am madly in love with you. I've always been and it will not stop. You're everything to me." He kissed her. His tongue collided with hers and he moved in closer, pulling her to him and laying down on the bed. It was so hard, but she pulled away. She smiled at him, "wait, wait...this is not our bed. Our son is sleeping on the floor."

"I'm sorry. I forgot myself. Forgive me?"

"Always. I love you. I love you more than I will ever love myself, and I will die for you."

"Brie..."

"No, you don't understand. Your sister wants you back. On her terms, in her world and she won't take no for answer. Listen to me, please," she begged with misty eyes, "she said things to me that I think about but never told you. She said things that I want to forget. And everything she said, I had an answer for. I don't want to live a life without you..."

"You don't have to. What things?"

"Jai, I don't want to..."

"You have to tell me. We have no secrets."

"About you not loving me, that you went back to Winterfell because you were bored and lonely. You married me for obligation."

"You know the truth."

She crumbled in his arms. She cried quietly, as her son was sleeping several feet away, and she hoped he wouldn't wake up to this. But he did. He heard it all. He heard his father tell his mother, "You know the truth. You've always known the truth. I loved you long before that night at Winterfell, long before our first time together. For years. Don't let her do this to you. Don't let her do this to us," he said lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "No one can destroy what we have. No one ever will. Ever. You are the only person in my life to see me. The real me, for who I am, and truly love and respect me. I fell in love with you when you were my captor and we were dirty and filthy, fighting on the way to Kings Landing for the first time. I fell in love with the only woman to fight me with a sword. And I fell in love with you again in a steamy tub, when I was weak, sick, and missing a sword hand, and you were seventeen, naked and beautiful, listening to my tales of horror. I was already in love when I jumped into that bear pit, but more so when we came out. Please, tell me you saw that."

"I took one look at you sitting in a cell, in your own piss and I knew you were going to be trouble. And then you opened your mouth, and the insults were relentless. There was something about you though. Something I couldn't quite grasp at that moment. I knew you'd never want me. Oh how I wanted you to though. I wished for you to love me, to make me a woman, to make me feel your love. But after the sapphires, the bear, and the bath...I didn't want to love you. The gods know I prayed hard enough to forget you. To forget that I wanted you. It's a crushing pain to love a man that could never love you back, or even notice you."

"I'm so sorry for all those cruel insults. I was like a spoiled child, hiding behind invisible armor." 

James laid there still, as though he were still asleep. But he was hanging on every word. Jaime continued, "I loved you when I gave you Oathkeeper. I knew for certain when you rode away; it was like part of me was going with you. I thought about you all the time. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do...send you off on a quest."  
"I wanted to find Sansa because it's what I promised. What we promised. I wanted it more for you than anyone. I just wanted to get back to you."

"It took you long enough," he smiled, and then he put his head down, and looked at the floor and bit his bottom lip. She touched his cheek and brought his eyes to meet hers.

"I know what that means...when you look away from me. It means she's in your head."

"I was gone for a year. When I was captive. And I did everything in my power to get back to her. I killed people. Just to get back to her. When I did, I had one less hand, and she wanted nothing to do with me. She said, I 'took too long.'"

"I would wait a million years for you to return. And when we were together again I would never let you go. Never. No hands, no arms, no legs, I would not care. I would just be grateful that you were back."

"You will never know how thankful I am for you. I love you with all my heart. Don't you ever forget that. I will fight for you, I will do anything to protect you and our children, and I would die for you." He kissed her, pulled her even closer and now she was sitting on his knee.

James could feel the love his parents shared and he was going to end this nightmare with Cersei. Nothing was going to hurt them. He was determined to fix this but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't going to let them know that he was awake just yet, but when he saw his father's hand go up inside his mother's shirt, that did it for him. "Dad!"  
Jaime stood up so fast, that Brienne slipped off his knee and onto the floor, landing on her butt.

"You're awake!" Jaime proclaimed. Brienne looked up at him with a grin and rolled her eyes. Jaime reached down for her hand, but, "no thank you, I'm quite alright," and she sprung up off the floor without his help.

"James, did you rest well?" She asked.

"I did. Thank you mother," he said standing and walking over to his bed.

"Any crazy dreams?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm going to end this. Soon. I promise you both, this will end soon."

"This is not for you to do alone."

"I don't know how else it will end."

"The sun will be up in just a few hours. Try to rest. Mom and I need to get some sleep as well. We'll see you in the morning."

"Mmmhm. From what I saw, you're not going to get much rest." James laughed.

"Excuse me, young lion, watch yourself." Brienne laughed.

"Good night James!" Jaime called over his shoulder as he turned to leave, taking Brienne by the hand.

"That boy, did you hear your son?" She laughed as she and Jaime walked down the corridor to their room.

"He is right you know. I am not really interested in sleeping."

As they entered their room, Jaime locked the door behind them, took his wife by the hand and twirled her around and into his arms. "I can't imagine not being able to do this to you," he kissed her sweetly. His lips were still upon hers as he continued, "I am so lucky to have you as my wife, and I am so thankful that you love me like you do."  
As they kissed, they moved closer to the bed. He kept his right arm around her back and used his left hand to pull the lace on her pants undone and unlace them. He pulled them down and leaned over her on the bed. She quickly unlaced his pants pulling them down. They both kicked their pants off from around their ankles and she removed her shirt. He kissed her again, and moved quickly down her neck, down her chest, kissing and licking her nipples and moving lower and lower and down to her belly button when she grabbed his hair and gently pulled him back up to her. "What? What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly.

"Stay close to me. Please, Jai...I want to feel all of you; I need to be close to you," she answered with a smile. He laughed and said, "close, huh?" He whispered, "Is this close enough, my lady?" As he inserted himself inside her. He heard her moan and felt her body respond. She flipped over on top him as he kissed her wildly, and she said, "Yeah...but I'm no lady." 

"I love when you say that."


	35. Laughing Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lannisters are a loving family, and they love to tease each other and laugh. Although there are serious matters at hand right now, they refuse to let that interfere with important things in life. They put aside the drama and find a way to laugh with and enjoy life with their youngest child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliana Lannister is Jaime and Brienne's youngest child. She is seven years old and looks a lot like her mother. She adores her older brother, James and loves to spend time with him. The feeling is mutual and James caters to his little sister whenever possible.

Although it was now daylight, the sun wasn't shining brightly over the Red Keep. It was a soggy, dull morning and the Lannisters felt much like the day looked. They were all exhausted from having their sleep broken so many times in the night, and they felt emotionally drained. 

They met for breakfast on the balcony of Jamie and Brienne's room. Eliana was late arriving, stating that Lyza, her handmaiden was having great trouble getting the tangles out of her hair this morning. She was seven years old and every bit her mother. She had light blonde waves, stunning sapphire eyes and pale pink lips. She was a spunky seven year old, sometimes defiant, but overall sweet, and she adored her big brother. 

"James, aren't you hungry? Why are you just sitting there?" Eliana asked her brother. Without waiting for a response, she asked him, "Can you take me into the city today? I wanted to go to the market and look for a new doll."

"Well, I would love to take you, but I can't today." James said.

"How about tomorrow then?"

"Okay, we will see in the morning. I can't promise anything. If not tomorrow, I promise, I will take you soon. I will even buy you the doll myself. And maybe some chocolates."

"Really?" Her face lit up and she jumped from her chair, running to hug him, "Thank you!"

"You have to behave yourself though, no giving trouble at bath and bedtime." James said.

"I promise, I will be amazingly good."

Jaime and Brienne shared a smile. Jaime looked at everything on the table and felt sick. He felt hungover as though he had been drinking for days. "Are you alright, Jaime?" Brienne asked.

"Fine. Just...looking at all this is...I just...don't know what I want."

"Start with this warm bread and jam, it's your favorite," she said.

"Thanks," he took the bread and started putting some butter and jam on.

"Dad, you seem a bit worn out. I think maybe you and I could use some fresh air today, how about a ride?"

"Oh I want to go! Please?"

In unison, Jaime and James said, "No!"

Brienne quickly intervened, "Sweetheart, its a messy, nasty day. Let's leave this one to the boys and you and I can do something together, right?"

"Okay, like what?" Eliana was overly happy and excited when she suggested, "We can play with my dolls in my room and play dress up with the old dresses that Queen Dany and Princess Rhaella gave me!"

Jaime and James both looked at Brienne and tried their very hardest not to laugh. They knew that was one of her least favorite things on her "mommy/daughter play list."

"Yes, love. We can do anything you want today." She said in an upbeat tone with a smile plastered across her face. Jaime and James looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
"I hope either of you don't choke over there." Brienne said without a smile. "As for you, young lion, I hope you have six little girls and all they want to do is tie your long hair in pink ribbons."

James's smile immediately fell, "Sorry mother."

Brienne burst into laughter.

"Daddy...since mom and I are having a day together today, and you and James are having a day together today, can you and I have a day together?"

"Of course. Plan something for us to do, and we will do it."

"Okay! We can play court!"

"Ummm, how do you play court, Eliana?" James asked.

"We put on pretty dresses and have tea and talk about everybody's lives." She took a sip of her milk.

Jaime nearly spit his juice everywhere, James had to bury his face in his hands, and Brienne just couldn't keep it together.

"That sounds like a wonderful play day with daddy!" Brienne proclaimed.

"Brienne, love..." Jaime started.

Still laughing hysterically, "I'm sorry. I am sorry, I swear." She continued to laugh and said, "No, I'm not. I'm really not sorry!"


	36. Sweet Boy

Jaime and James saddled up and mounted their horses. They started out slowly walking toward the city and then took a turn out into the Kings Wood. They began to race. Clouds moved swiftly across the gray, dreary sky mostly hiding the sun, only allowing it to peak out for brief moments. They raced so fast past the trees that they were just a blur. The horses galloped through puddles splashing thick mud and water all over their riders, who were both tired, full of rage, and ready for revenge; ready to be finished with Cersei.  
James and Jaime ducked under branches and jumped over the creek. Finally they came to a spot they knew well. The creek grew wider into a larger body of water rushing into rapids with small waterfalls. The trees formed beautiful canopies with hanging moss. "This isn't just where you would spar with me, is it, dad?"

"No." Jaime said climbing down from his horse.

"I guess most hidden places around here know you and Cersei well." 

"That's exactly why we are here."

"I thought as much."

The air was cool and crisp, and being wet, didn't help. They were here for a reason and knights don't let the cold bother them. They sat under the tree, leaned back against the rough, wide bark, and talked. "Dad?"

"James."

"Are you really going to let Eliana put you in a dress?"

"Do you think I am going to fit in the queen's dress?"

James laughed out loud. He sat leaning against the tree, one leg stretched out, one knee bent up to the sky, his arm stretched out over his knee. In his other hand was a small branch that he was haphazardly twirling between his fingers. Jaime sat on the other side of the tree, in the same position; like father like son. 

"Was she always so...vile?" James asked.

"Cersei?"

"Yes." 

Jaime paused a moment before answering again. He half smiled. "She was. But she had her moments. There were some really good moments too. Fun times. Mostly when we were children."

"I guess I missed out. Having a twin."

"Perhaps. But I think you had a rather special, unique childhood. You had mom and me always with you when we were at Casterly Rock, and then we came here and you really had the best of everything, a wonderful education, lessons from the three greatest fighters in Westeros, and your princess."

"I've been lucky I suppose."

"I didn't have my mother at all. I didn't have my father nearly as much as you had me. I wanted to be a better father to you than he was to me."

"What was he really like?"

"He was ruthless. And she was just like him."

"I'm sorry things were the way they were for you."

"Oh, don't be sorry. The things that happened to me and the things I've done lead me to where I am now. Exactly where I belong. With you, your mom and Eliana. I couldn't ask for a better, happier life than what I have now. Your mother is best thing that ever happened in my life. It took all the bad, to get to the great thing I've got with your mom."

"You think that's true for everybody?"

"If you're talking about you...no way. I think you've learned well from your mom and I, and I think you know what is true, real and good, healthy love. I don't think you will have any issues," Jaime looked out into the distance at the grey sky, squinting his eyes at the glare.

"I'm glad you and mom found each other. You both deserve the best."

"You think we are the best?" Jaime beamed.

"Well, you both have to be for putting up with Eliana."

They both laughed.

"There was a time when my brother thought only I was best for him." A voice said.

"Cersei?" James called out.

"Aunt Cersei. Have respect for a queen."

"You're no longer a queen." Jaime said without moving to see her.

"I died a queen, and queen I shall remain for all eternity."

"They have queens in hell?" Jaime asked, finally standing.

"I've spoken to your wife. She called me a dried up old cunt."

"And you called her a...hog wench or something?"

"You called my mother a hog-wench?"

"Don't act so offended. You don't really care."

"Of course, I care. She is my mother. I love her. You do know what a mother is, don't you?"

Cersei glared at James. She lost her mother long ago. But of course she knew what a mother was. She had three children. "Don't be coy with me, nephew..."

"Don't call me that. I would never claim you as family. And neither would my father."

"We'll see about that," she said caressing James's cheek with her thumb. Her touch was soft and almost sweet, but tainted with hatred. His mind and his heart wanted to recoil in disgust, but his body wouldn't let him.

"See? You can love me," she said looking into his eyes as though she was searching his soul and hypnotizing him.

"James!" Jaime grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. It seemed as though he were in a trance. Jaime shook his son. Still, no answer or movement. "James! Cersei, what's happening?"

"I've told you. I've told your giant bitch whore. You will be mine, and your precious James Renley will deliver you to me."

"No. He is stronger than you think."

She gently entwined her fingers through the back of James's hair, just like she always did to Jaime. She softly kissed James's lips and whispered, "He is mine. He belongs with me. I know you feel it. Give me what is mine, sweet boy."

He drew his sword.


	37. The Second Batlle of the Golden Lions

"Nothing more fitting than killing you in the place you taught me to fight. Remember dad? We used to spar here?"

They shared a look. Jaime just needed to buy them some time. Just spar. It would need to be a brutal spar, but still a spar. No blood shed this time. Cersei watched anxiously. She never did like watching Jaime in a sword fight, but this time, she couldn't wait for him to die. Just one little slice in the right spot will end this, she thought.

Brienne was in Eliana's room, pouring "tea" for them and their babies. "Would you care for sugar, Lady Eliana?" Brienne asked.

"Yes, and cream please. Lots of cream."

"In tea?" Brienne asked with a scowl.

"Yes. I love it that way. That's how lady Dennis takes her tea at court."

"Alright then, sugar and cream. And how about you Lady Allister?" Brienne asked the doll with dark ringlets.

"She doesn't like tea, mommy. She will have biscuits and jam with milk only."

"Your friends are complicated."

"Not as complicated as those old ladies at court." Eliana said, twisting her face in disgust.

"I might have to keep you from attending court."

Suddenly Eliana dropped her tea cup, spilling water on her floor, and gasped. "Mommy!"

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Daddy and James are in trouble."

"Daddy and James are fine darling, they're out riding."

"No mommy, they're dreaming again!"

"What do yo know about their dreams?" Brienne asked sternly.

"I don't know, just what I saw. They are dreaming with Cersei and she is watching them sword fight."

"Eliana, listen to me..." Brienne gently took the girl by both hands, "this is not a game. Do you know where your father and brother are?"

"They are in the Kings Wood. Deep in the wood, by the waterfalls and there's a big tree..."

Brienne calmly stated, "You stay here with Lyza, and I will go and find them."

"No, I can take you, please don't leave me."

"El, this is not for a little girl."

"Please don't leave me mommy." Eliana begged and grabbed hold of Brienne's arm, so tight it began to hurt. She closed her eyes tight and in an instant they were watching James and Jaime sleep beneath that tree.

Brienne was shocked at first but gathered her thoughts, realizing what just happened. "Is this real?" Brienne heard herself ask out loud.

"They have to finish the dream this time," Eliana said.

"How can I help them if we can't wake them?"

"You can't help them."

"Then why are we here?"

"Come with me." Eliana said. Eliana took Brienne to the tree and they both sat down; Brienne sat next to Jaime, and Eliana was next to James. "Mommy, don't let go of my hand. Hold onto daddy," she said, reaching for her brother's hand."  
Brienne touched Jaime's hand and she could see all that he saw. Her husband and son were fighting under a tree - she was in their dream. And her daughter brought her there. Again, was this really happening? It couldn't possibly feel more real.   
"They can't see us, but they can feel we are here. We can't change the past, but we can help the present."

Brienne had heard of this before but never dreamed her own child would be capable.

Cersei said, "James, do this for me. I need you. You will be a hero not only to me, but all of Westeros. Do the people a favor."

"My father is the greatest sword fighter in Westeros," he said breathlessly, "you ask much for a dead queen who can do nothing for me."

"Your father is weak. He is a one-handed man with nothing left to give this world. Both your parents are just an embarrassment to you. Do you really want them lumbering around you the rest of your life?"

James became angry with Cersei and fought harder because of it.

Jaimie backed away from James and stood with his sword pointed straight out at him. "Dad?" They looked into each others eyes, and Jaime quietly asked, "Do you feel it?"  
James mouthed a word without speaking, "mother?"

Jaime kept eye contact with his son and nodded his head.

Oh Jai...you've got to get that sword out of his hand, Brienne thought. Jaime swung his sword around and disarmed his son. James stood looking at his father in shock. He slowly went for his sword but Cersei beat him to it.

"What a feeble little shit! I should have known you couldn't carry this out. You are just like him! You're both weak. Jaime was never anything without father or me. And your mother, that giant bitch whore. She is as useless as she is ugly. I would have you kill her too but I want her to suffer without 'her love'." She swung the sword at James, trying to slash across his throat, but the weapon was much too heavy for her, and she slashed across is chest instead. She missed when he dodged by sliding to the ground on his back. 

"Put it down Cersei." Jaime demanded.

"Never. If I have to take you from your world myself, I will."

"It doesn't seem to be working for you."

"Then do it yourself."

"What would have me do? Fall on my sword for you sweet sister?" He threw down his sword, "I am unarmed." 

"Pick up his sword!" Cersei yelled at James, and he complied. "Kill him."

"James!" A small voice cried out.

James, Jaime and Cersei looked around but saw no one.

"Shhh. What are you doing, Eliana?" Brienne asked.

"She wants James to kill daddy."

"James will not kill your father. He won't. No one can kill your father."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

"Are they here? They are here, aren't they?" Cersei asked, as James and Jaime shared a look. 

"So your precious baby girl and your jack ass-ugly wife can watch you both die!" Cersei lifted the heavy sword awkwardly and tried to bring it down on Jaime. James shoved her out of the way, causing her to lose grip on the sword and it fell from her hand.

"This is over. It's over." James said. Cersei just stared past him. James turned to see what she was looking at. Eliana ran to them, Cersei ran to her and grabbed the little girl by the arm. Eliana bit Cersei as hard as she could and the old queen lost her grip. James rushed to Cersei and in one fluid motion, grabbed her throat and slammed her onto the soggy grass. He knelt down in the grass beside her, one knee pressed down into rib cage, the other in the mud. He looked into her green eyes and began to tighten his grip.  
"My parents are the greatest warriors in Westeros. They are strong..." his grip continued to tighten, "brave, fierce, and they have taught their children to be the same," he growled. She clawed at his neck and chest, trying desperately to push him away. She reached around his waist for his dagger, but she could not get to it. His grip tightened around her long pale neck even more and more with each word he spoke, "I love them with all that I am, and I am all that they are!"


	38. Chapter 38

Eliana let go of her mother's arm and they were instantly back in the little girl's room, at the table with the dolls and the spilled "tea". 

"My darling are you alright?" Brienne asked.

"Yes, mommy. Why was Cersei calling you ugly? And what in seven hells is a whore?"

"Never mind that nonsense El, Cersei was just a bitter old cu...queen with no life left in her anyway. Are you sure you're alright?" Brienne asked, looking her over.

"I'm fine. Are you going to James and daddy?"

"Yes. Lyza will look after you, now, please be a good girl and I will see you soon."

"Yes mommy."

"I love you El."

"I love you mommy." Eliana kissed her mother goodbye and Brienne rushed off to saddle up her horse. 

Brienne raced as fast as her horse would carry her. She was worried about her husband and son, and had no idea what she would find. She was still reeling from the entire experience - her daughter's abilities, her son choking Cersei. This must be it - this has to be the end of all this. But what would she find when she arrived? Would they still be asleep? Would they be alright? Would they even still be there? Was it even wise to be rushing off to them?

She stopped her horse 20 yards away from them, as not to startle them. She walked up quietly, and saw them both, still asleep under the tree. She walked over to Jaime, trying to be quiet, but the mud squished beneath her boots and she stepped on a branch causing a cracking sound that woke Jaime. He jumped up hurriedly and looked at his wife standing before him, "Bloody fuck," he said in a hushed tone, "Brienne, is that really you?"

"It's me. Are you alright." She touched his cheek, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"How did you find us?" he asked, and kissed her sweetly.

"Eliana."

"Eliana?" Jaime was confused.

"Our daughter is a dream shifter."

A slow grin crept across Jaime's face, "You jest."

"Is this a time for jest?"

"Right. Wait. Really?"

Brienne smiled and nodded.

James was still far, far away. A girl with green eyes appeared like a ghost from out of nowhere; a mist. She had golden waves like his mother's, down to her shoulders, and tousled. She had pale skin and perfect pink lips. She looked like his mother, but much like his father, and mostly...like him, but with softer features. She was a beauty. She wore tight red pants, and a creamy gold-colored satin shirt that laced up the front. Her pants were tucked into her black leather boots, like his often were. She was tall like him, with a slender build exactly like his mother, but much younger. Her hair fell over her left eye, just like his.

"You know me, don't you?" She asked.

He could barely get her name out, "Saph...ira?" He whispered.

"Yeah!" She laughed.

"Saphira!" His eyes grew wide, and his mouth became a half moon smile bearing his perfect white teeth. They embraced.

"It's me! It's all over now; she is not coming back. Her prophecy is finally fulfilled and she can no longer interfere with our family. But you have to wake up," she put her hand on he back of his head and touched her forehead to his, "you can't stay in my world too long, it's time to go," she touched his cheek.

He took her hand in his, "I'm not leaving you! I've thought of you every day of my life; you're my missing piece. I can't let you go again."

"Little brother, I never left you. I have been with you every step of the way, watching over you. Dad used to swing you in the garden at Casterly Rock. Remember how much you loved the butterflies? The day you left Casterly Rock, one landed on your nose," she tickled his nose with her finger and smiled. She continued, "I have always been at your side, loving you through every moment. I was there when daddy gave you that sword. Rubies for House Lannister, sapphires for me and House Tarth, and diamonds for you, because you are strong, brave, and his beautiful boy. I was there for every sword flighting lesson, and I was standing beside you when daddy killed Bronn. I have loved you through every moment of your life. And I will not ever leave you."

His heart was overwhelmed. He held her hand. "I have missed having you in my life. I have never stopped loving you and wanting you to be with me."

She spoke quicker now, "James Renley, it's time to wake up. Please. Tell daddy...it wasn't for him to save me, that his baby girl loves him, and tell mom that...I never needed to open my eyes to see just how beautiful, fierce, kind, and dangerous she truly is. I love you little brother, and I will keep on loving you," she disappeared like steam through the atmosphere.

He opened his eyes and gasped, "Saphira!"

"James..." Jaime began. The boy sat up and embraced his father and couldn't let go. He looked at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"It's over, mom. She can't hurt you and dad ever again."

"I know my darling. It's over. Are you alright?" Brienne asked.

James let go of his father. His shirt was torn and he had claw marks from his the right side of his neck up near his ear all the way down and across his chest to his left shoulder and he even had some on his stomach.

"She got you good didn't she?" Jaime said.

"I don't understand. Wasn't it all just a dream?" James inquired.

"It didn't feel like a dream." Jaime said.

"Maybe it wasn't," Brienne said.

"Saphira came to me. I could feel her, she was so real. Mom, she was beautiful like you. She wanted you to know that she never needed to open her eyes to see you..to see how beautiful, fierce, kind, and dangerous you are. And dad...she said, it wasn't for you to save her and that your baby girl loves you." 

Jaime looked at his son, and then to Brienne. Both Jaime and Brienne had tears in their eyes and held one another. Jaime spoke first, "On the day I buried our baby, I said that I couldn't save her, and that I would always love her. And I have always told you, Brie, you are beautiful, fierce, kind, and dangerous."

"She never left us. She's been with us the whole time. She knows everything. She knew about the butterflies at Casterly Rock, she knew about Bronn, and she knows about the sapphires." James said.

"What's she like?" Brienne asked.

"She is amazing mom. Just amazing. She looks just like me and if she were here in our world, she would be a force to reckon with just like you."

"And you. Our strong, brave, beautiful boy." Jaime added, putting his arm around his son.

"Not as strong and brave as you dad. I wish you both could have seen her. She loves us so much."

"I'm sure we will son." Jaime said.

"Saphira said this was over now. Something about Cersei's prophecy being fulfilled?"

"I don't know what that means," Jaime said.

"She didn't go into it. I just want to go home."

The three of them rode for the Red Keep. It felt as though the six kingdoms lifted from James's shoulders. Jaime felt relieved and more relaxed than he had in a long time. As for Brienne, she had an enormous amount of love for her family. She tried hard to focus on that, and the facts. The facts were that her children adored her, her husband couldn't get enough of her, and that much of her lifetime with Jaime, he truly did make her feel and believe that she was beautiful, fierce, kind, and dangerous. Yet, she would forever live in the shadow of the painful words Cersei and others spoke to her - even Jaime at one time. She was a cow, a wench, a hog-wench, she was ugly and, she would never forget when Cersei said that Jaime was with her for loneliness, boredom and obligation. She would always be in this shadow of self-doubt. 

Brienne knew the truth, and words were wind. Her family was safe now, and soon she would rest in the arms of her husband and forget all about the ghost of the old cunt queen, Cersei. Mostly, she longed for what James had - a moment with her baby girl; to look into her eyes, to hear her sweet voice, hold her in her arms one more time. But one more time is never enough, is it?

James wondered if he would ever see his twin again. He was certainly hopeful. His cuts stung, and he was exhausted. Jaime thought of Saphira, and what James said. His baby girl loved him. That's the best he could ever hope for really, wasn't it? Oh but how wanted to see her and hold her. And was she real? Or was she just part of a dream. None of this was a dream. No one but Jaime himself knew the things he said as was leaving the crypt that day. 

Eliana sat in her room, with her dolls and her tea, happily playing as though nothing extraordinary had happened. She did wonder why Cersei thought her mommy was ugly. She thought her mommy was the prettiest lady in Westeros. The queen was beautiful. Rhaella was beautiful. But not like her mommy. Her mommy had something special about her that no other lady had. Although Brienne's hair was a perfect wavy, golden, tousled, mess, and her face was a bit pale, her blue eyes were magnificent. Her nose was cute. Her lips were sweet. And something from within her just radiated outward making her beautiful.


	39. Dolls and Babies

The sun was just rising, the birds were chirping, and a soft breeze blew through his window. James was still asleep, but someone seriously wanted his attention. There was a pounding on his door so fierce it startled him out of his sleep. "Okay, okay!" he ran to the door without grabbing a shirt, his feet were still bare and his hair was a beautiful mess. 

"Who is it?" He yanked the door open to see someone before him fully dressed in armor. It took him a moment to recognize it as the armor he designed for Rhaella, but once he did, his eyes flew open. He was wide awake now and quite embarrassed that he was, in his mind, practically naked with the most beautiful girl in Westeros at his door.

However, the most beautiful girl in all of Westeros was taken aback at his perfect physique, his toned muscles, the veins in his arms, his pecs, his abs and that perfect little "v" where his pants sat low on his hips. Good thing she was wearing a helmet so he couldn't see her eyes roaming his body. 

"You're still asleep?" She pushed her way into his room.

"I am wide awake now." He moved aside.

"Well, what do you think?" She stood in the middle of his room and spun around for him to see.

"I think it's beautiful, Rhae, you really look amazing." He said walking over to his dresser to get a shirt.

"You really think so?"  
"I do. Take that helmet off so I can really see you."

She took off the helmet and shook out her hair; that long, soft, silvery hair that he just wanted to get tangled in. She asked, "What in seven hells happened to you? And might I remind you, that you are a bad liar, so don't."

"Cat fight."

"With who?"

"The stable cat."

"You're lying."

"Yes, well. I hate lying to you..."

"You're terrible at it, you know?"

"Yes, I know but..."

"Spill it."

"Right. Well, I'm afraid it's a mad story that you wouldn't believe."

"Does this involve anything inappropriate and dirty? Because if it does..." she drew her sword.

"Put that away! Have you gone mad? I can't believe you just drew your sword on me." He yanked it from her hand. "See? Not as quick and good as you thought after all."

"I let you take it, make no mistake of that, James Renley."

"What is it with everyone calling me 'James Renley' lately? Just James." he handed her sword back to her and slipped a shirt over his head.

"What happened?"

"Would you like to sit? I will have some breakfast brought up. It's a long story."

"You know, I think I will," she sat at his table and put her feet up on the opposite chair.

"By all means, make yourself at home."

"I beg your pardon My Lord, I thought this was my castle. Oh! It is. Start explaining."

He sat across from her, slightly slouching in his chair, "I have been having dreams about my dad's twin sister."

"Cersei."

"Right. They started when I was seven. She tried to use me to get to my dad. She wanted him dead for two reasons, it seemed. Even in death she couldn't stand to be without him, and she wanted revenge because he killed her to save the realm. A few nights ago, my dad and I had the same dream. More like a nightmare." He ran his fingers through his messy hair and stood from the table, it was like we were living this nightmare at the same time together."

"What was it?"

"I really don't want to say, it's the worst thing that I have ever done, or will ever do..."

"We tell each other everything."

"I know Rhae, but this is bad, and maybe someday I will tell you about it, but I feel horrible about it and I would like...for now...to keep this between me, my mom and dad."

"I respect that. Go on."

"I could barely sleep after that. But when I finally did, it was with my dad, in the King's Wood by the waterfalls. We fell asleep at the same time and dreamed together. About Cersei. Not only were we dreaming about Cersei, Eliana helped my mom find us. It turns out that my little sister is a dream shifter and she knew that dad and I needed her and mom."

"Keep going! You can't just stop there."

"Eliana took mom to our dream. Dad and I were sparring to buy us some time. Suddenly we could both feel that mom was there. Just by her thinking, "you've got to get that sword out of his hand", dad realized what he needed to do and he disarmed me. It was unbelievable. Cersei was there and she through out her usual terrible insults about my mom and dad and I got furious and turned on her. I choked whatever little life she had left, out of her and she fought back, giving me these." He turned his head and pointed at the slashes on his neck, chest, and stomach.

"So she isn't coming back?"

James shook his head 'no', and continued, "there is more. Saphira was in my dream. Dad says that he woke up right after Cersei was gone. She sort of just disappeared like a mist. But just like the mist that Cersei disappeared in, Saphira appeared. She knew things no one else could know. And she said something about Cersei's prophecy being fulfilled and never coming back."

"So you were going to kill your dad for his sister."

"No! Please do not ever say that. I would never hurt my family. They are everything."

"And what of me?"

He took her hand and held it tightly in his, caressing the top of her hand with his thumb. He looked into her beautiful eyes, "You're my family too and my everything." 

"We're not family yet." She never broke eye contact. He looked a bit confused. There was a knock at the door. 

"That's breakfast," she said, still looking into his eyes.

"Right then," he said.

James opened the door and it was his dad. "Good morning, dad."  
"Good morning, James. Good morning, Your Grace. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, you're not. Rhaella came by to show me her new armor."

"I'm afraid I woke him a bit earlier than he planned, Ser Jaime. But we were just about to have breakfast, if you'd like to join us." Rhaella happily suggested.  
"No, thank you, princess. I just wanted to tell James that his armor has been delivered. And don't forget, I believe you have a date with Eliana today."

"Yes, My Lord. Will you be seeing her at breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Please let her know that we will go to the market today as promised. Right after breakfast."

"Thank you, son," he grinned.

"Absolutely."

No sooner was Jaime out the door when there was another knock. "That has to be breakfast." James said.  
"Good morning, Lord James. Here is your breakfast m'lord."  
"Thank you. Please, place it on the table."  
"Your Grace, Princess Rhaella will you be breaking your fast with Lord James?"

"Yes, thank you. No need to send breakfast to my room this morning."

Chloe hurried out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

They enjoyed the early morning hour together, dining on fresh fruit, warm bread, sausages, eggs and juice.

"Well I suppose you've got to go try on your new armor and get going. Off to the market with Eliana, right?"

"It should be fun. I promised her yesterday that I would take her to the market. She wants a new doll, and I offered to buy it, along with some chocolates."

"You're a good big brother."

"I told her that if she behaved herself and didn't pout or give trouble at bath and bed time that I would take her. She can be a real challenge at times, but she is learning."

"Well, perhaps the golden lion can bring his best friend some chocolates as well?"

"As you will, Your Grace." He kissed her hand and she left his room.

James went to his parents' room to try on his new armor and visit, and to ultimately collect Eliana and take her to the market.

"Good morning mom," James declared walking in happily.

"Good morning, James! Did you sleep well?" Brienne asked.

"I did. It was the best sleep I've had in a while. Thanks for asking. You?"

"I slept well."

"Are we going today?" Eliana inquired. She continued right away, "Daddy said we were."

"Yes, little one, we are going. As long as you behave," He kissed the top of her head, and continued, "Dad, would you like to come?"

"No!" Eliana interrupted, "We never do anything just the two of us."

"El, it's because we can't do anything ourselves. If we don't take dad, we have to take someone from the Royal Guard - I rather have mom or dad."

"If we take mom or dad, they will talk to us and hang out with us. If we take a random guard, we can at least pretend that we are on our own."

Brienne asked her husband, "Ser Jaime, are you offended? Our children have begun to discuss us as though we are not in our own room."

"If I didn't need a break from our children as badly as our youngest child needs a break from us, I would be."

"I guess being rude is what happens when you overly spoil your youngest child." James stated casually.

"She's not the youngest." Brienne blurted out.

"Mommy! You're so silly."

"Oh seven hells!" She cracked up laughing and threw her hand up to her mouth, "I didn't mean to blurt that out, Jai!"

"What?" James and Jaime asked together.

"What are you saying?" Jaime asked with a smile.

"Why is daddy acting so happy, nervous and confused?" Eliana asked.

"Mom! Really?" James asked with a grin.

"Will one of you please answer me?" Eliana demanded.

Jaime walked over to Brienne, kissed her and put his hand on her belly, and James looked at Eliana. "You're going to be a big sister!" He exclaimed happily.

"WHAT? Gods, you're bloody japing!" she exclaimed.

"Does that mean you're happy?" Brienne asked.

James laughed. "She is happy, look at her, she can't stop smiling," he attacked her with tickles, "Come on little sister - I mean, little big sister. We've got a doll to shop for." He said hoisting her up on to his shoulders.

"Kisses for mommy, first, El." Brienne said.

James walked over to his mother and let Eliana give her a kiss, he did as well and then they went to Jaime. "We will be back in time for dinner, dad."

"Love you both!" Jaime called out as they walked out the room.

"Well, he was certainly good about this, don't you think?" Jaime asked.

"He certainly was. I wanted to tell you first but it just flew out of my mouth, I couldn't help it."

"I am excited! I think it's cute the way it came out; I couldn't imagine anything better than with our children."

"I think it was great too, I only just realized myself, and I wanted to wait a while before I said anything."

"I can't believe it. I'm still shocked. I wasn't thinking about another baby. But I am really happy."

"Me too. I'm a bit nervous though. You know with all that's just happened and James is about to be fifteen, Eliana has just turned 7."

"I don't care about any of that. I am nearing fifty, you're still in your thirties, so what? I love being your husband and I love being a dad."

"I'm lucky I found you."

"No...I am lucky," he kissed his wife sweetly, and rubbed her belly, "and I love my 4th little warrior cub too."

Brienne giggled, "You're precious."

James and Eliana headed out on their horses with Ser Jordyn trailing a good distance behind them. Not far enough for Eliana. She loved her time with James and this morning, she had lots of questions for him.

"What's a whore?"

"Ser Jordyn nearly choked behind them.

"WHAT? Where did you hear THAT word?" James asked.

"Cersei."

James stopped his horse immediately. "So you were there the entire time? And you heard and saw everything?"

"You knew that."

"I knew you brought mom, but I didn't know how much you saw and heard. Listen, El, we've got to talk about this."

"Not really."

"What do you mean, not really? You know I would never hurt dad, right?"

"I'm seven, I am not ignorant."

"So...you know I would never..."

"Of course I know you would never. What's a whore?"

"El...that's. Oh gods...I never imagined having this conversation with my baby sister."

"Well, I am not the baby anymore, am I?"

"Okay, okay. A whore is someone who sleeps with men for silver or gold, or for what she can get out of him."

"What, like they just sleep in the same bed."

"It's a little more involved than that. But you should only sleep with a man that you are madly in love with and married to, okay?"

"Like you love Rhaella?"

"El." He gave her a look.

"Oh come on."

James laughed and gently kicked his horse to move on. "What else do you want to know?"

"What's wrong with Cersei?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, why did she call mommy ugly?"

"What do you think of mommy?"

"I think mommy is the prettiest lady in Westeros."

"Isn't that all that matters?"

"Yes, James, but why did she say that?"

"The best guess I have, is that she was very jealous and wanted daddy to feel bad about loving and choosing to marry mommy. Daddy loves mommy and us with all that he is and all that he has in his heart. And that's a lot."  
"But she is his sister and she should be happy that he is happy."

"I would be happy for you if you were happy and I love you and I know you would be happy for me, right?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Cersei wasn't like us. She wanted daddy all to herself. She was selfish, and unkind. She was overly greedy and mean."

"I don't want to be like her. I want to be a good sister. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, little sister. I want you to be happy too. You're going to grow up to be a beautiful, sweet, loving and kind lady. And we will still always be best friends, right?"

"Right. Do you think the new baby is going to be a boy or a girl? Will it love me as much as you do?"

"Of course the new baby will love you, how could anyone not love you?"

"It would be really hard," she giggled, "do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. So I can teach him to be a warrior and be the best sword fighter in Westeros. No one will be able to beat the Lannister Brothers!" He beamed.

"I want him to be a boy too."

"Don't you want a little sister?"

"Nope. I want to be daddy's only little girl forever."

"But, El, are you forgetting our oldest sister, Saphira?"

"That's true, and daddy still loves me more than all the gold under Casterly Rock."

"He sure does, El, he sure does. Let's go find the perfect doll and the most delicious chocolates for you and Rhaella."

"James, I don't need another doll. Let's bring mommy a present instead."

"You're very sweet. But I think I have enough gold dragons to get a present for mommy, some chocolates for all of us, and to get my favorite sister a new baby doll and maybe even a surprise for daddy."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I've got all I need, I've got you! You will always be my first baby." He jumped off his horse, helped his baby sister down and they shopped the rest of the morning.


	40. Presents for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaella is trying to come up with an idea for James's name day present. James and Rhaella return from the market.

Rhaella began wondering how she would top James's gift to her. His 15th name day was coming up in just a few days, and she was having trouble coming up with gift ideas for him. 

"Lord Tyrion, I shall require your private counsel, if it please you my lord."

"Why, yes, princess. Shall we speak in the small counsel chambers?"

"Yes. Please."

Tyrion and Princess Rhaella walked in silence. He opened the door for her, and they sat at the table.

"Now, for what matter do you seek my wise counsel?" Tyrion smiled.

"Lord James."

"Your Grace, if my nephew has..."

"No, my Lord. It's not like that. You know him well and he would never offend me. He would never offend anyone. It's just that, his 15th name day is only a few days away. He bought my armor. I can't imagine anything as personal and wonderful as that."

"I see," Tyrion smiled, "Have you thought of anything at all?"

"Ser Jaime is the richest man in the kingdom. Making James the richest young man in the kingdom. I can't imagine what I could give him, that he doesn't already have or that he couldn't buy himself."

Oh I can imagine exactly what Lord James would want, I assure you, it is invaluable, Tyrion thought.

The Princess continued at full speed, "He has a horse, a beautiful sword, he just got fitted for his armor and I couldn't give him what he gave me anyway, he already has this fancy-amazing dagger and clothes is completely out of the question. Will you please help me?"

Tyrion looked at Rhaella's beautiful necklace. A dragon. "I have just the thing my princess. Will you trust me?"

"Yes, certainly. You've never let me down. James has never let me down either. He is so important to me, Lord Tyrion. This has to be the best gift."

"I must say, you are in rare form this morning."

"I'm sorry. I am a bit anxious."

"My nephew designed your armor himself, did he not?"

"He did."

"So, then, perhaps you can design something for him. Maybe a gold chain with a pendant to wear around his neck?"

"That's perfect! I can't design it myself, I can't draw like James; he is a great artist. He is the best at everything."

"Let's design it together. You tell me what you want it to look like, and I will draw it for you."

They sat together for hours and finally they were done.

"It's beautiful!"

"I believe Lord James will love it." Tyrion wanted to say, as much as he loves you. But he let it go.

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion. What do you think his parents will say?"

"I believe my brother and sister-in-law will be most pleased."

"I should show them before we have this made, don't you think?"

"That may be a good idea. I will let them know you wish to speak with them."

"Thank you again, my Lord."

"You are most welcome as always, my princess."

Rhaella admired the piece of parchment before her and couldn't wait to show Jaime and Brienne, however she was a bit nervous. She took a deep breath, rolled it into a scroll, tied a ribbon around it and took it to her room.

She began daydreaming what he would say when he opened it. Maybe I will give him the drawing and the pendant. I could give him the drawing first and then surprise him with pendant a few moments later. He'll be gracious whether he likes it or not, he's going to flash that perfect smile and put his arms around me and give me a kiss. If our parents aren't there. But they probably would be. That is okay though. The gold will look so good against his tanned skin, and with that crimson shirt that laces - but with the laces undone. She was so excited that she actually giggled as she ran up the stairs to her apartment.

"Someone is in a fabulous mood." She heard her mother say. 

"I am. It's a great day."

"And why is that?"

Rhaella looked around to ensure no one was around to hear, and said, "Lord Tyrion helped me design James's name day gift. Come into my room, and I will show you."

"Lord Tyrion is quite the artist. This is beautiful!"

"Do you think James will like it?"

"I think he will love it!"

"I told Lord Tyrion exactly how I wanted it to look, and he drew it for me. I can not draw at all. I guess James gets his talent from his Uncle Tyrion."

"I would say so. James is as good with a pencil as he is with a sword, and Lord Tyrion is as good with a pencil as he is with his mind." Dany smiled.

"I think it's best to show this to Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne before I have it made. Don't you?" Rhaella asked.

"Probably so. But I think they will love it as much as I do." Dany hugged her daughter and left the room. Rhaella went off to search for Ser Jaime and his wife. They were in their apartment, sitting on the balcony. Jaime answered the knock at the door.

"Ser Jaime, Ser Brienne. May I have a moment?"

"You may, Your Grace, please come in," Jaime replied. 

"Would you join us for some fresh air?" Brienne asked from the balcony.

"Thank you," she said walking out onto the balcony. She carefully looked out to see if she spotted James, but he had not come back from his trip to the market yet.

Jaime began, "To what do we owe the honor of your presence, Princess Rhaella?"

"Lord James's name day is in just a few days, and I wanted to give him something very special. I couldn't possibly top his gift to me, but Lord Tyrion helped me design something. I told him what I wanted it to look like and he drew it for me. I hope you like it and approve of him wearing it."

She carefully unrolled the scroll and handed it to Brienne, "It will be made of gold and he can wear it around his neck. On a chain. A gold chain."

Jaime looked at the drawing, "this is amazing!"

"You see, the lion is for James, and the dragon is for me. And we will always be together this way."

"Because you are best friends?" Jaime inquired.

The princess took the scroll, rolled it up and replaced the ribbon. "Yes. Because we are best friends. Do you approve?"

"What do you think Ser Brienne? Shall we approve this?"

"I believe we shall. But princess, I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Well, for you and James," She said walking over to a box on the dresser. Jaime was intrigued.

Brienne took out a beautiful gold ring with a large sapphire, and another, smaller gold ring with diamonds, and continued, "these...are my mother's and father's wedding rings. Would you like to have them melted down and turned into your pendant?"

"Thank you! James would be so happy that we worked together on this. And more so that he has something that once belonged to his grandparents." She hugged them both and went to see her mother about having the pendant and chain made.

Eliana and James came riding up loaded with gifts from their shopping trip. Ser Jordyn looked absolutely exhausted from having to keep up. Eliana burst through her parents' doors with all the happiness any seven year old could exude. "Mommy! Daddy said we should find you all the lavender we could. And we bought it!"

"Well, thank the gods! I really need this. You are a sweet girl to spend your money on me, and your daddy is incredibly smart and thoughtful," she kissed her daughter and smiled at her husband and son. She mouthed a big "THANK YOU," to James while hugging Eliana, as she knew it was his gold spent.

"What did you get my love? Did you find a new doll?" Brienne asked her daughter.

"I did! She has the most beautiful dress from Dorn. See?" Eliana proudly held up the doll for her mom and dad to see. She had a beautiful dress made of black and gold satins from Dorn. Her hair was gold like Eliana's and her eyes were blue. "James said we absolutely had to get this doll, because she looked like me."

"She does sweetie, she sure does." Jaime remarked. Jaime couldn't help but think of his eldest daughter Myrcella and all of her beautiful dolls that she loved so much.

James spoke up, "We also brought chocolates for everyone. And I did find some new ribbons for Rhaella. We got a few for Eliana as well."

"Well it sounds like you two had quite the expedition today." Brienne said to her children.

"We had a great time together, didn't we little sister?"

"I'm not the littlest anymore!" She shouted happily.

"No, you certainly are not. But be warned, dad...Eliana wants our new baby to be a boy so she can always stay daddy's one and only little girl."

"But darling, don't you want a little sister to play with?" Brienne asked.

"No, not really."

"Well, little love," Jamie said, "no matter how many daughters I have, you will always be daddy's little girl, and the first to steal my heart. Now...please. Go get cleaned up for dinner. I love you both, but you smell like horses!" He said hugging his children.

"Go on Eliana, I need a moment with mom and dad." When the girl was gone and the doors closed behind her, James began again, "I must tell you that Eliana asked some questions today about the dream."

"What questions?" Jaime asked, concerned.

"Probably the same ones I brushed off." Brienne answered.

"I just had to explain to my baby sister why Cersei called our mother ugly, which was easy. But explaining what a whore is to a seven year old little girl, is a bit more difficult."

"Oh James!" Brienne exclaimed.

"Mom!" He held his hand up, and continued, "I didn't really tell her. I explained it very plainly."

"How plainly?" His father asked anxiously.

"Without explicit details. I told her it was a woman who sleeps with a man for gold or silver. And I explained that you should never sleep with a man unless you are married."

"Good." Jaime said. 

"You did very well, son." Brienne added.

"Thank you. Now, how was your day?"

"It was good. So, El wants us to have a boy. What about you?" Jaime asked.

"Oh you know. A boy. Definitely a boy. I want to teach him everything I know so he can be a proper knight. I will love her even if she is a girl. But I really want a boy."

"Well, I hope our two older children don't have to be disappointed." Brienne laughed. 

"Oh. They won't be," Jaime said, "I know it's a boy."

"So no one wants it to be a girl?"

"I will love our baby no matter what. But another boy would be nice." Jaime said. 

"Shall we place bets?" James asked.

"Funny." Brienne said.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rhaella went to see her mother, who was with the King in the Throne Room. They were standing in the middle of the room, chatting. 

"Mom, dad!" She called as she entered the room. 

"There's my little Princess." Jon said with a big smile. 

"Hello!" She said as she made her way to the center of the room.

Daenerys greeted her daughter with a hug. 

Rhaella said to her father, "I have decided on James's name day present and I've shown mom, and Jaime and Brienne, but I haven't shown you, dad. Everyone loves it and thinks it's amazing. I hope you feel the same and approve it." 

She unrolled the parchment and gave the paper to her father. He studied it and asked, "did you draw this?"

"You know better than that; Lord Tyrion helped. But I told him what to do."

"So this is your own design?"

"Yes."

"Well, like everyone else, I think it's amazing."

"Really, daddy?"

"'Daddy'". He repeated with a smile and kissed his little girl, "It's really beautiful - the lion and the dragon." He said. 

"I have to get it to the gold smith soon, James's birthday is just a few days away."

"We'll send for the gold smith to come for it in the morning."

"I would like to meet with him myself, please."

"That will be fine." Dany said.

"Guess what else." Rhaella beamed.

"There is more?"

"Ser Brienne gave me these to have melted down into the pendant. They were her mother's and father's wedding rings."

"These are beautiful." Dany said.

"James will be so happy that he will always have a piece of his grandparents with him," Rhaella said.

"I think this is one wonderful gift. He will treasure it forever." Jon said.

"I'm not quite sure how I will ever top this." Rhaella said.

"You will, believe me, you will." Dany said with a smile.


	41. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is James' names day, and a very special day indeed - not only for him, but for all who love him so much.

After dinner, James and Eliana decided to seek out Rhaella. She was in the garden, catching the last few hours of daylight on the swing beneath an oak tree. Eliana ran ahead of James, eager to give the princess her box of chocolates and new ribbons.

"Slow down before you fall and spoil the surprise!" James shouted.

"I can't!" Eliana shouted back without turning around.

James continued on, taking his time. When he made it to the swing, a good minute later, Eliana was already talking Rhaella's ear off about the day.

"Slow down El." James said.

"Oh, it's alright, I enjoy hearing about her day," Rhaella said.

"Alright, you can give our princess her surprises now."

Rhaella opened the box of chocolates first and smelled them. "These smell so good! I can't wait...let's have some, shall we?" she offered one to Eliana.

"No, no, no young lady! You've had half a box already. Remember what happened last time you had too much chocolate?"

"Yes, well that quite unpleasant."

"Indeed it was. It's quite impolite to vomit on your brother."

"James!" Eliana exclaimed.

"Oh, look who is embarrassed. There is a first time for everything I suppose." He said laughing.

"Not funny," she said, turning her attention back to the princess. "We also bought you these." Eliana handed her another box, tied up with a pretty purple ribbon. "These are from James, but I helped a little."

Rhaella opened the box and was immediately excited. "Wow! These are beautiful, James. Eliana, you did a great job helping! Thank you both so much. These are so pretty. I love this blue, and this lavender and look at this deep pink how gorgeous!"

"So...you like them?"

"I love them, I really do. Thank you so much. I have a new dress that I can wear this with tomorrow when we go to into the city to see the children. Are you coming tomorrow?"

"I am not sure. If I can, I will."

"Well...if it please Your Grace, I will leave you two here and go play with my new doll."

"You may go play, Eliana, and thank you again for helping James pick those beautiful ribbons."

"You are quite welcome," she said, and gave her big brother a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "he really didn't need much help, I must say. He has good taste." Eliana skipped off to go play.

Rhaella smiled at James and he walked over closer to her. "How was your day my lady?" He asked, standing inches in front of her.

"It was a great day, my lord. I have a big surprise coming for you soon."

"For me? Really? Wow...what have I done to deserve a surprise?" He flirted, placing his hands on the ropes of the swing in which she sat.

"Well, you know. Nothing!" She laughed, "Your name day is just a few days away."

"Gods, you're right! I had forgotten all about that. I am getting old."

"You did not forget your own name day, James Renley!" She laughed at him again.

"Now I am excited. You bought me a present...I can't wait for the next few days to go by. Give me a hint?" He said stepping behind her, and giving her a gentle push. 

"Nope. Absolutely not, that's cheating."

"Oh but this is torture, Rhae, just a little bit of a hint, a little tiny one?"

"No."

"Hmmm...I'll tell you what."

"No bargains. No chance."

He held on to the ropes where they connected to the swing and pushed her, holding out high as far the swing could go. "Tell me...tell me something," he laughed.

"Well this is not going to work, you mad man! You know I fear nothing! Go on, let go," she laughed back at him.

He laughed again, but continued holding her up until she slipped off the swing. Luckily, James has fast reflexes and he caught her in his arms and turned to the side, landing in the grass and out of the way of the flying swing. They continued laughing at each other on the ground.

"At least you called me a man. I will let the whole thing go and be a patient mad man."

She gave him a gentle shove. They sat for a moment just smiling and looking at each other.

"The sun is starting to go down. We should go back to the castle. It will be dark out soon."

"I suppose. Or...we could walk the sea wall and watch the sun set."

"I would love to. Really. But...father is in the window. We should go in now."

James was visibly disappointed, but he relented of course. He couldn't argue with a princess, and he could see King Jon looking down at them, not smiling. He quickly stood and reached his hand down to assist her getting up, "As you will, my princess."

She smiled, took his hand, and stood up, but she didn't let go as they walked toward the castle.

"I can't wait to give you that present. It's very special you know."

"I sure hope so. I am definitely worth something special."

The next few days moved much too slowly for Rhaella, as she was extremely anxious to see how her gift for James would turn out and she was more than ready to present it to him. Jon and Daenerys were having a feast prepared for him and would be joining James and his family for dinner. Jaime had his own special surprise for his son, that he had been working on for months. Eliana was making something special for her big brother and Brienne had a little something in mind as well. James was excited about these gifts he had been hearing of, but he didn't want to show it.

Finally, the day came. After breakfast, Jaime asked his son to join him in the courtyard. Of course Brienne joined them with Eliana in tow.

"I've been waiting a long time to give you this, son. I think you'll be happy with it." They stepped out of the archway and into the courtyard where James spotted his incredible gift. He stopped and stood still. He was in disbelief. He had one exactly like this as a child, but this one was very real. It took him a moment to comprehend that this was really his and he was real. A smile crept across his face and he looked to his father. "You're japing, this is not happening," he grabbed his father's shoulder.

"He is all yours golden lion." Jaime said with a proud smile.

"I can't believe it, really!?"

"Come on, let's go see him."

James and Jaime walked over to the midnight black destrier. "Look at this!" James exclaimed, "Dad, this saddle is exactly the same as the horse uncle Tyrion gave me when I was little."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, I really do!" He gently rubbed the horse's neck, "He is perfect in every way." He walked over to get a closer look at the saddle. It had the same details as the original - a red leather saddle with golden lions on each side.

"Thank you, dad, this is...just amazing, really," he beamed.

"Climb up, see how it feels."

"Right." James said, placing his foot in the stirrup.

"My, you look handsome. Like a true knight on his war horse." Brienne said, not quite realizing that she said it out loud. She was very proud of the young man before her.

"James...you really look handsome up there." Eliana said.

Rhaella stood back watching. She saw him up there on that destrier and remembered the first time she saw him when they were children. He was a cute little boy who became her best friend the very day they met. He was a cute little boy, from whom she wanted to steal kisses; he was the one she always wanted to be with. Now, she was looking at a handsome young man ready to become a knight. But she didn't want him to be a knight. He wasn't meant to be a knight. In her eyes, he was meant for something special. But in his mind, what could be more special? What could be greater than being a knight, like his father and mother, and protecting all that you love?


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is bestowed a great honor on his 15th name day, but not everyone is happy.

Rhaella walked over to James and his family with a big smile on her face. "You look like a true knight up there James Renley!" She proclaimed.

"Thank you my lady," he jumped down from his horse and kissed her hand.

"He certainly is beautiful," Rhaella said, petting the giant animal. "Does he have a name yet?"

"Not yet, I've only just met him."

"He is a majestic creature," she said admiring is shining coat.

"You are correct, your grace. That's it! That's his name. Majestic!" James said with pride. "You've named my horse...again," he laughed.

"Like father like son. You've still not named a horse." Jaime smiled, "Happy name day my boy. Are you going for a ride, or would you like me to bring him to the stables?" 

"Would you like to ride him with me, Rhae?"

"Definitely. But I am not dressed for the occasion, so...perhaps another time?"

"Sure." James said.

"Well, I will see you later at the feast then James." Rhaella said. "Happy name day, golden knight."

"Thank you. I will be looking forward to that present later tonight!" He called out to her as she walked away.

She turned around, now walking backwards and asked, "What present?" She turned and kept walking. 

"You two are something else." Brienne said, "always teasing each other."

"She said she got me something special. Do you think she forgot?"

"You know...I bet she did." Brienne said rolling her eyes, and giving her son a side hug. "Your father and I have something else for you as well. But we're saving it for later."

"Thanks mom, I will be looking forward to that too."

"I have something for you Jay," Eliana smiled, and held out a scroll.

"What's this El? You made this?" He asked, unrolling the parchment. "Wow! You made this yourself?"

"I did, and the best part is, I didn't even know daddy was giving you a horse!"

"Did you really not?" James asked.

"You know secrets aren't safe with me - no one told me a thing."

"This is me and Rhaella riding on a horse, is that right? Look at that tree. You did a fantastic job, El. I am so proud of you." James said to his little sister.

Jaime and Brienne admired the artwork of their seven year old. She did well, and they noticed that both Rhaella and James were wearing crowns in the drawing.

"Your brother is not a prince, what's the crown for?" Brienne asked.

"Not yet anyway," she answered in a snarky tone. "I'm going to play for a while."

"Thank you, El! I love it. I will hang it on my wall."

"Well, looks like it's just us three. Here's an idea. We haven't gone riding in a while just us. Why don't we saddle your horses and we can all go for a ride?" James asked his parents.

"That sounds nice, don't you think, Jaime?"

"I couldn't agree more. Let's do it." Jaime said.

James walked his horse down to the stables with his parents and then they went for a ride. It was nice to spend the day with them, talking and riding and reminiscing about Casterly Rock.

Jaime asked his son, "Do you ever miss living at Casterly Rock?"

"Well, sometimes I guess. I miss the garden and the swing. And I miss the ocean. It was nice taking walks on the beach with you...the sand between my toes, building castles and moats, and playing in the waves. I miss that sword room. Wow, do I miss that room."

"Walls and tables filled with swords. You would daydream and talk about being the greatest knight in Westeros." Brienne said.

"My little knight," Jaime stated with a smile, "not so little anymore, are you?"

"Still not as tall as either of you, but I am still growing."

"Almost as tall as your dad. Maybe another inch." Brienne said.

"Maybe by tomorrow." James laughed.

"Mom, what was Evenfall like?"

"It was...Evenfall. Tarth is a beautiful place. I hope you get to see it someday. You would love it; it is one of the most beautiful isles in Westeros."

"Dad, have you been there?"

"I passed there once. On my way to Dorn. It was fascinating. The water truly is something to behold. The most beautiful blue you will ever see. Unless you're looking at your mother's eyes, of course."

"My husband...a true romantic." She smiled.

"Gods! I am not having this gushiness on my name day. I deserve a break!" James grinned and gave his mom the side eye.

Jaime laughed, "wait until you're madly in love and have a wife and children. You will see."

"Not in front of the children. Never," they deserve better.

"If you marry Rhaella, there will be no stopping you!" Brienne quipped.

"Now who said anything about marrying Rhaella?" James debated.

Jaime and Brienne both looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"Speaking of Rhaella, don't you have plans? Perhaps we should be heading back." Brienne said.

"That's not until later. We will see each other at the feast tonight."

"That's good." Jaime said.

"Mother...someday, I will be a knight."

"Indeed you shall, James." She answered.

"Do you believe I could ever be Lord Commander, as you are?"

"It's possible."

"Do you like being Lord Commander?" He asked inquisitively.

"It's one of the highest honors. I do. I really love being Lord Commander."

"What about you, dad? Did you love it?"

"It was a bit different for me. I did, and sometimes I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" James asked.

"Let me just put it this way, you won't ever have to hate it for the same reasons."

"Okay, I understand where that is going."

That evening, everyone was excited for the feast. Eliana was displeased that her mother made her wear a dress. But when she was reminded that the princess would be in her best, fanciest dress, Eliana complied. It was a pale yellow dress with a satin crimson ribbon around the waist, with a Golden Lion head to the left side. Since Rhaella was just given new ribbons, Eliana decided to even put a ribbon in her hair because Rhaella would likely be wearing one as well. 

Brienne was elegant this evening with her hair in loose, blonde waves just below her shoulders; her sky-blue satin dress was completely off the shoulders, slender fitting around around her waist, and flowing from her hips to the floor. Her eyes were lined in black, her lashes long and dark, her cheeks rosy pink. 

Jaime looked 20 years younger with natural golden highlights in his hair, and his smooth face. He wore deep blue pants that hugged his body and tucked into his brown leather boots, which were embroidered with lions of the same color on the outer part of each side. His gold shirt was tucked into his pants, and his matching blue jacket, which he wore open, was embroidered with gold threading and reached just slightly past his belt line. 

James was incredibly handsome in his tight black pants tucked into his black leather boots, satin crimson shirt that he left unlaced, because that is how Rhaella liked it, and his sword and dagger placed on his hips. 

Rhaella was positively stunning as usual, but tonight she was incredibly anxious. She was excited to give James his gift, which came out beautiful. Her dress was a deep pink satin, which looked great against her skin, and she did wear those beautiful ribbons in her braids. James's face lit up the moment he saw her. 

Jaime and Brienne walked into the dining hall, hand in hand and took their seats next to the king and queen. Tyrion was sandwiched between Eliana and Rhaella and then sat James.  
There were candles lining the table. Torches lined the walls. A fire glowed at the far end of the room. It was warm enough out, but castles were sometimes damp and it added to the atmosphere. Because this evening was all about the Golden Lion, the walls were draped with crimson banners bearing the Lannister Lion. The Golden Lion Cub couldn't have been happier, having all of the people he loved the most in the world, at his celebration. Except one. 

Sapphira was never far from his mind, nor that of his mother and father. 

"Shall I give your gift now, my Lord?" Rhaella smiled.

"Oh, so you do have something for me after all?" He inquired, as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

"Of course, I have something for you. I was teasing earlier today."

"I knew that," he said in a loud whisper, and gave her a wink.

Rhaella went to the table in the back of the room and retrieved a scroll and a box.

"Happy name day, my Lord." Rhaella handed him the scroll. James slowly removed the ribbon saying, "This is the second scroll I get today. If it's a drawing, it will never out do..." he opened it..."my little sister's..." his voice trailed off as he stared at the drawing in amazement.

"I spoke with your Uncle Tyrion. I can't draw anything, so he helped me." 

"Rhae, Uncle Tyrion, this is unbelievable. Thank you!" He looked at Rhaella, into her eyes.

"Yes, well. There is more. I wanted to give something as special as you gave me."

"Rhae, you don't have to..."

"I do. I want to. I spoke with your mother and she gave me her parents' wedding rings. I had them made into this." She gave him the box. He looked up at her with a huge smile and bit his bottom lip in excitement. 'You did all this for me?"

"Open it." She beamed.

James opened the box and stared at his surprise. A golden lion head with sapphire eyes, encircled by a dragon with a diamond in the tip of it's tail, on a gold chain. His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. He held his breath. "I-I can't believe this is real. I can't believe you did this for me." He positively beamed with happiness. "This is amazing Rhae!" He couldn't stop staring at it. She took it out of the box and put it around his neck. She whispered in his ear, "The lion and the dragon are together, and no matter where we are, we will always be together." 

He forgot about all the people in the room for a moment. She hooked the clasp, and when she walked around in front of him again to see how it looked, he impulsively kissed her on the lips.

She was stunned. But couldn't have been more happy in the moment. She kissed his cheek, and they both looked into each other's eyes. Jon broke the moment, "Well let us see too." 

"Oh, yes!" James walked around to the other side of the table and showed off his pendant and chain.

He walked around to his mother and kissed her as well, "Thank you mother, for giving us your parents' rings. Now I will always have them with me. Because I will never take this off. I mean it Rhae, if this is not around my neck, something has happened to me. It's not coming off." Everyone laughed.

James put his hand on the back of his chair to pull it out and sit down. Brienne tapped Jaime's leg. "Go on love," he said squeezing her hand.

"James..."

"Yes, mother?" he said as he sat down.

"Today you asked me if I loved being Lord Commander of the Royal Guard. And my answer was, yes. I do love being Lord Commander. Since you were a little boy, you've dreamed of being a knight. There was never anything you wanted more."

Jaime continued, "Do you still dream of being a knight?" His fingers were interlaced with his wife's, and he was caressing circles on the top of her hand with his thumb.

"You know I do, it means everything to me."

Jaime squeezed Brienne's hand under the table again, and they stood together. Jaime gestured for his son to join them in the center of the room. He was a bit confused, but without question, James stood from his chair and joined his mother and father. 

Brienne said, "Are you ready to become the knight you always meant to be?"

He looked around the room and took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He looked to his father, who nodded, and back to his mother. "I am."

"Kneel," he heard his father say. He looked around the room for moment and fell to one knee, placing his right hand behind his back, and his left arm over his bent knee. He bowed his head and then looked up at his mother and father standing before him.

Brienne drew the sword from her husband's scabbard and Jaime placed his hand on top of hers, gripping the sword with his wife. Together, they placed the sword on their son's right shoulder. 

Brienne spoke first, "In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave." They moved the sword over his head and to his left shoulder, and Jaime said, "In the name of the father, I charge you to be just." They moved the sword back to his right shoulder, and Brienne spoke, "In the name of the mother, I charge you to defend the innocent." In unison, they said to their son, still kneeling before them, "Arise, James Renley of House Lannister, a knight of the six kingdoms."

Tyrion looked to Rhaella, and saw the tears brimming in her eyes. Without taking her eyes off of James, she reached for Tyrion's hand. "Your Grace?" Tyrion whispered, leaning into her ear, "Why do I feel like those are not happy tears?"

"I don't need him to be a knight. I need him to be my king."


	43. Not Just Another Knight

James rose from his position and stood before his parents. Each of them could not have been more proud. They were both teary-eyed and all three of them were overjoyed that it was Jaime and Brienne who knighted him.

James looked at his parents in awe. For a moment it was as though they were the only three people in the room, until everyone at the table clapped and broke their trance; just like the night so long ago, when Jaime knighted Brienne.

Rhaella was the first person whose eyes James searched for. He went back to his seat at the table and Rhaella began, "Congratulations, Ser James. I am really proud of you."

The music began to play and the king and queen decided to dance. Jaime and Brienne followed, and, "Rhaella, my princess, would you care to dance?"

"I would love to my Lord," she answered James.

He whirled her around on the dance floor and took her in his arms, "Proud of me, are you?" He smiled.

"I am. This is a wonderful opportunity for you."

"I would love to join the Royal Guard. That way, I can always be near you, and I will always be the one protecting you."

"Do you think I need protection? I am trained just as well with a sword as you."

"And you are every bit as good."

"Then why would I need you for that?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, Rhae. You don't need anyone, I suppose. It's just that you will be queen someday. And you will not always have your sword at your side. I can be your sword. Nothing would make me happier than to be the one at your side all the time."

"But James..."

"I would never let harm come to you." He held her closer and whispered in her ear, "I would die protecting you."

"I don't want you to die," she said quietly in his ear.

He pulled back to look at her and studied her expression. "I am my father's son, your grace. No one can kill me."

"James, I don't want you to die for me. I want you to live for me."

"But can't you see, my future queen? I already do?" he beamed and whirled her around to the music.

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" 

She looked into his eyes and saw how happy he was. That smile of his just solidified it. She had seen him happy, but this was different. He seemed proud, like the world was his. His dream came true, and there was so much more to come. He was certainly destined for greatness and who was she to take that from him? She had so much love in her heart for him, that all she wanted was for him to always be happy. Truth was, she was ready to die for him too. She couldn't bare to break his heart.

"Forgive me, my Lord. All is well. You will be a wonderful asset to the Royal Guard. No one could be more loyal and honorable, and you are right, there is no one I would possibly trust more with my life than you."

They danced the night away. Tyrion even danced with Eliana, James with his mother, the princess with her father and then with Jaime, James with the queen, Brienne with Jon, and on and on. 

James felt like a king himself, and all was right with the world. 

Lyza came to take Eliana to bed, the wine continued to flow, and the adults continued to dance.

Jaime said to his wife, "Lady Brienne, have I told you how gorgeous you look this evening?"

"I don't believe you have, my Lord."

"Lady Brienne, you are looking absolutely delicious."

"As are you my Lord. It would be my pleasure to pleasure you this evening," she whispered into his ear.

"Oh gods, my lady," he whispered, pulling her body tighter against him, "might there be a competition, to see who can pleasure who best?"

Brienne laughed that distinctive laugh of hers and threw her head back. For a moment Jaime forgot himself and began kissing her neck. She grabbed the back of his hair and gently pulled him away. 

"Why are you so mean to me? My lips belong there," he whispered in her ear.

She whispered back, "you're right. They do, but I crave your lips and tongue other places my Lord."

He drew back and looked at her wide-eyed with a sly grin. "Why, Lady Brienne, I do believe you've had too much wine. You need to lie down. Shall we retire to our bed chambers?"

"Indeed my Lord."

Jaime and Brienne excused themselves for the evening. The king and queen enjoyed one more dance before retiring for the evening. But before leaving James and Rhaella to enjoy the evening, they had the servants remove the all the wine. They were still young teenagers and Queen Dany wasn't ready to hold her daughter's hair back due to a hangover.

"Congratulations again, Ser James. I know you will do us all proud someday," Jon said.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I will never disappoint you."

"We have every ounce of faith in you, James. You will be a fine knight. Enjoy the rest of your evening together. And please, do not stay up too late. I know you are celebrating, but you have duties before lunch time." Dany said to her daughter.

"Yes, mother. Good night."

"Good night, princess," the king said to his daughter.

"Good night daddy," she said pecking him on the cheek.

James and Rhaella were left alone in the huge dining hall. "This room is certainly big enough when its empty."

"Too big, if you ask me." James said.

Rhaella looked at him playfully, "Well...I didn't ask you, Ser."

James laughed. "You look beautiful tonight Rhae. You look beautiful every night, but, especially this night."

"You look incredible James, you really do."

"That's because I'm wearing this incredible gift from my favorite princess."

They stood toe to toe in the middle of the room; James holding both of Rhaella's hands.

"Would you like to dance again? I could have the music start again." Rhaella asked.

"Of course. That means I get to hold you close again."

"James. You can't say stuff like that."

"I thought we had something nice going."

"We do. But you're a knight."

"So if I say something like that, that's not being a gentleman? I would never say that to anyone but you. I mean, not that it makes it okay, it's just that, there is no one else I would want to hold close."

"Don't you see? You want to join the Royal Guard. You will never be able to...marry or have a woman in your life."

"Why?"

"Didn't they tell you?"

"My mother and father are married to each other and have children. My father is the Lord of Casterly Rock. And Evenfall Hall. Why wouldn't I have the same rights someday?"

"Your mother is Lord Commander. She is an exception."

"You will be queen. You can change the rules."

"James...I am in love with you. And I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I will always be with you and nothing can make me happier."

"The Princess, or the Queen, cannot be married to the Lord Commander. Or anyone in the Royal Guard."

He stood still. And touched his forehead to hers. "I am in love with you. And I will do what makes you happy."

"Oh James...how can I take away your dreams?"

"You are my dream."

"I have an army of knights. I don't need another knight. I need my king."

Without a thought he pulled her close against his body and kissed her. She kissed him back and they melted into each other. He knew exactly what this meant and he wanted to marry her from the first time he laid eyes on her ten years ago. He would give anything to be the one she loved. Somehow, they always knew they loved each other and just expected to be together for ever. But they also knew that they may not be the ones making that final decision.


	44. Targaryen Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James must go.

The roaring fire began to fade out, and there was one torch lit on a far wall. The curtains were open letting in a breeze. It felt good on Brienne's dewy skin. She laid in her bed, tangled in the sheets, and Jaime laid there tangled in her. Both of them were drunk on wine, drunk on love, and drunk on the happiness of life.

She rested her head on Jaime's chest, his arm around her shoulders, his hand gently playing in her hair.

"You felt so good. Was that good?" he asked with a bit of a slur.

"Mmmmhmph. Yeah." She closed her eyes.

"I wonder if our boy went to bed yet."

"I don't care what time our fifteen year old goes to bed as long as he goes alone," she said drifting off.

Jaime laughed, "We raised a gentleman. Not to mention, I am sure he wouldn't fancy dying by dragon fire."

"How about that pendant Rhaella gave him?" Brienne asked.

"It came out beautiful. I suppose it has a bigger meaning than she let on."

"I'm sure you're right. Jai...I hope they don't get their hearts broken. I can't watch that happen to them. They are both so good, and I can see how much they love each other."

"Dany made her daughter a promise, my love. She will live by that promise."

"And what of the king? What if its not our son he wants for his daughter?"

"Then his legacy ends with Rhaella. If there is one thing certain these days, it is Rhaella's will. She will never marry a man she doesn't love."

James walked Rhaella to her room. They reached the door. "This has been the best night of my life," James said looking into her eyes, "I really don't want it to end."

"I don't either. But we have the rest of our lives to make more wonderful nights."

"Rhae..." he took her hand, "We need to use our heads. We need to be prepared if your parents have another plan for you."

"Let's not think about that. My mother promised me a long time ago that I would never have to marry a man I didn't love. I know who I love. I love you." She put her arms around his neck and stood close to him, "I just need you to be sure that you can live your life as my king and not serving as a knight."

"I have my title, and I will always be a knight. But I want you. I need to always be with you. I will be honored to be your king if your mother and father say that I am worthy."

"They will, James. I know they will. They love you like their own son. And more importantly, I love you. I have always loved you."

"Do you know how good that feels? To hear those words from you? Good night, my love."

They kissed each other good night, and she retreated behind her door.

James was never happier in his life. Princess Rhaella was in love with him. He could only hope, and pray to the gods that he would be allowed to marry her. If he wasn't, he would have a place in her Royal Guard for his lifetime and perhaps he could become Lord Commander. But he didn't want to think that way. He began to wonder when he would know if they would be betrothed. Would King Jon really allow his daughter to marry a Lannister? No matter how valiant and righteous his reasons were, it was his father who killed Queen Dany's father. One thing he knew for certain. He was head over heels for Rhaella and he was excited and relived that they finally told each other.

The next morning, Jaime found his son in the garden. "Did you have a good night?"

"The best."

"Good," Jaime said looking into the distance. James looked at him, and knew something was troubling his father.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know that anything is 'wrong'. But you and I have to go away for a while. We have to pay an overdue visit to Casterly Rock."

"What? Why?"

"Not for long. I haven't been home in so long, I think it's time I pay the rock a visit. And I want you to come with me."

"Well...yes. But why me? Why not Eliana? She has never been to Casterly Rock."

"I think this is a journey best suited for you and I this time."

"When do we leave?"

"We have to leave tomorrow."

"Oh. That soon?"

"I know you don't want to go. And I understand. But sometimes we have to do things as adults that we don't want to do. Thank you for being so good about this."  
James put his head down.

"Is this a test?"

Jaime put his arm around his son and said quietly, "the first of many. And I have no doubt that you will prevail no matter what is thrown your way."

"What other tests?"

"James, from this day forward, everything you do is a test. You have to go pack up now, we are leaving at dawn."

"Yes. I will Ser Jaime."

"Ser James," Jaime managed a weak smile and left his son sitting in the garden.

"Rhae!" James lit up at seeing his possible future bride.

"Good morning," she said sitting next to him.

"Share an apple with me?" He beamed.

"Of course."

He jumped up and climbed the tree and picked the reddest one he could find. As usual, there were hundreds of apples, yet they were going to share.

"I have news," he said handing over the apple to her.

"I know."

"Oh. How did you hear?"

"Father told me this morning that he was sending you away for a while."

"What? Why? Is this because of the kiss?"

"Somewhat. It's just one of those things. I don't really understand. Either we will miss each other like crazy or get over each other."

"James, I don't want you to go. I am so sorry."

He looked out to the bay. "Ser Jaime just informed me that as adults we sometimes have to do things we don't want to. I am a knight. And you are princess. We are both obligated to behave a certain way, as hard as that may be. I fear our king and queen will never let us marry."

"Why?"

"Rhae, I thought about it last night. I am so in love with you, and I can feel how much you love me, so much it hurts me to have to leave you. It is one thing for the Kingslayer to serve your mother, the queen. It is something entirely different for her daughter to marry the son of the man who killed her father."

"Then I will never marry anyone and the days of Targaryen blood on the throne are finished. You are a good man. You are everything a knight should be and more. You are meant to be a king, but not just a king - my king. Why else could mother possibly bring your family here? This is for a reason. It can't all be for nothing."

"We have to be smart about everything we do. We have to behave like the noble knight and beautiful princess we are. We have to give them exactly what they want and expect, no matter how this hurts."

"Only a true future king would say that."

"I want you to know that I will not stop thinking of you and I will love you more when I return than I do now. If I can't marry, you will still have my heart, for I could never give it to another. No matter what path we go on, my heart will always be yours. It may be broken, but it will still be yours. If you will have me as your husband, it will be an honor greater than being a knight, greater than Lord Commander, and even greater than king. But if not, I will be ready to give you my life in a different way - to serve in your Royal Guard if you let me. And if you can't have that, I will leave Kings Landing and not return if that is your wish. Good bye, my princess." He softly kissed her lips and walked away.   
She sat in the garden holding the apple he picked for her that was now turning brown. She couldn't look back at him, for she had burst into tears. He didn't look back at her, for tears were streaming down his face; and a true king should not cry before his queen.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and James leave The Red Keep and arrive at Casterly Rock.

Jaime and James said goodbye to King Jon and Queen Daenerys. They said goodbye to Eliana and went to the stables where Brienne was waiting for them.

Her eyes began to pool as soon as they walked up. James backed off and waited several yards away to give them some time together.

Jaime gave his wife a sympathetic look, "no tears, my love," he said. "No tears. Okay?" He took her in his arms and held on to her, "this must be pregnancy emotions. You're not really going to miss me, are you?"

"Stop," she said. 

"Oh, baby...both my babies," he said rubbing her belly. She placed her hand on his, and could barely get out the words, "Jaime...I don't want to do this without you."

"We'll be back in time, I promise. We will be back in three months. That leaves us plenty enough time."

"I hope so."

"I wish we didn't have to go at all. But this is what Jon wants, so...we have no choice."

"We've not been apart in so long. This hurts so much," she said with tears falling from her eyes. "And James...my first baby is leaving, but he is also leaving _his_ love."

"Yes. This is hard. But I truly believe that this is a good thing, and that Rhaella will still be his when we return."

"I believe it too. But the next few months are going to be so hard on both of them. And me."

"The next few months will be hard on me too. I can't bare to be away from you. You're mine, and I am yours and we belong together, in each other's arms every night.

"I love you so much," she kissed him. Their tongues collided and his hands roamed her sides and her back. But he stopped himself. 

"Bri...I don't want to let you go."

She pulled away. "You must. Let me say goodbye to James, and the sooner the two of you leave, the sooner you will return."

"Don't ever doubt for a moment, just how much you mean to me. I love you so much," he caressed her cheek and leaned in for one last kiss.

"I love you too. With all that I am."

"Dad?" James called out.

"Come on son. Say goodbye to your mother."

"Mom...take good care of yourself and these two little boys while we're gone. Make sure you eat well."

"James! Why do you insist I am having twins? And if I am, what bloody makes you think its not two girls?"

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Brothers know these things. Ask dad and Uncle Tyrion."

"He's right. About the bond. I don't know about the twins." Jaime clarified.

"Be prepared to pay up, dad, I'm telling you...twin boys."

"And I suppose you have names picked out?" Brienne asked.

"Of course I do."

"Well, by all means, Ser James, please share with us." Jaime requested.

"Broox...and Bryce."

Jaime and Brienne shared a look. Brienne said to her son, "I hope you let your wife name your children."

"You like it." James grinned.

"Only a little." Brienne said.

"Don't worry love, it might be two girls. Or a girl."

"I don't have names for girls. We don't need names for girls." He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, mom. I will see you soon."

"I love you my golden lion. Pardon me...my golden knight," she took his face in her hands. "Let me look at you. You are incredibly handsome, just like your father. I am going to miss you."

"I will miss you too. But I will be back soon."

"Go on then, you two. Hurry off so you can hurry back," she said, stealing one more kiss from Jaime.

She watched them ride off until they were out of site. Jaime looked back until he couldn't anymore. 

Brienne sat on the bench in the stable and cried harder than she had in a long time. Here she was, Lord Commander of the Royal Guard, in hysterics because she was going to miss her husband and son.

James and Jaime were both quiet the first few hours of the ride. Finally, James spoke up.

"I know why we are leaving Kings Landing."

"Do you?"

"Rhaella told me. The truth is, they need me out of the way for a while."

"It's not that simple."

"It's okay, dad. It is that simple. I understand. King Jon and Queen Dany want to ensure that Rhaella is making the right decision. Or that no other man can turn her head. If another man can turn her head, she is not in love with me.."

"Well that's very mature, son."

"Rhaella knows she is making the right decision. Our king and queen know she is making the right decision. You and mother know she is making the right decision."

"You're very confident."

"I don't care that it means becoming king. I am in love with Rhaella and she is in love with me. We always have been and we just want to be together. If she were a commoner, I would still want to marry her. And that is what matters."

"But son, it _does_ mean becoming king. You have to be willing to take what comes along with marrying a princess."

"I am, and I will do whatever it takes to be the best king the six kingdoms need when the time comes.

"I don't doubt that. But life as you know it now...is over. Rhaella has been preparing for this since the day she was born. You have some catching up to do."

The weeks passed by and they finally arrived at Casterly Rock. While a big reason for this trip was to give Rhaella and James some time apart, a bigger reason was for Jaime and James to spend time together one-on-one. They could train more often, and he and Jaime could speak freely about other adult matters. Of course they could speak freely at the Red Keep. But here, they would be uninterrupted and uninhibited since it would be just the two of them.

The gates of Casterly Rock rose to welcome its Lords home. The young man who left these walls with his beautiful wife and young son was just a memory, and the little boy who dreamed of being a knight, was now Ser James Renley of House Lannister. They dismounted their horses and left them to be tended to. 

James couldn't wait to see his old room. When he walked in, he was flooded with memories. "It's just like the day we left," he said to his dad, walking over to the chest of toys. He bent down and took out some wooden knights. "Look at this, dad, can we bring some of this back for the babies?"

"Still on babies, with an 's'." Jaime smiled.

"I can't wait until they get here so I can have my one hundred gold dragons," James laughed. Jaime went over to the desk and looked at some old drawings James had done.

"These were quite good for a boy of five, you know?"

"Thank you. I guess I got that from Uncle Tyrion."

"You get a lot from Uncle Tyrion. You're brilliant, just like him."

"Well, I guess the gods blessed me many times over then - Uncle Tyrion's brilliance, and yours and mom's sword skill and personalities. I am the perfect human."

Jaime laughed, "that, you are son. That you are. You know...let's leave this, just like this. You can take another room. Someday, you will bring your son here, and I'm sure you'd like to show him where you spent the beginnings of your boyhood, right?"

"Yes. Thanks, dad."

"Right then," he kissed his son on the top of his head, and left him alone in the room. He decided to go to the master bed room he shared with Brienne.

He opened the door to the room and he was instantly back ten years. _Oh Bri...I wish you were here with me. I miss you so much. _He married the true love of his life in this castle; his babies were born in this room. Not only did he lose his mother in this room, he lost his baby girl here as well. It was filled with overwhelming memories. He had another month to spend in this castle making more memories, but, _how do I get through the next month sleeping in this bed without Brienne?_

He walked out onto the balcony and looked at the ocean. He thought of the nights he spent there with Brienne, sipping wine, flirting, making love, just looking at the moon's reflection on the water. Some of his favorite memories were of James as a baby, making messes at breakfast. _I don't want to be here without her...she is my everything. I just want to talk to her. Smell her. Kiss her. Hold her, make love to her. I've got to stop. _

Jaime's thoughts shifted to his baby girl. _Fifteen years and it is still unbelievable. I should be with Brienne. I hope nothing happens while I am gone and that she and the baby are alright. Babies, as James says. Gods, I wonder if he is right. What if he **is** right? That would be wonderful. I Just hope the baby or babies are healthy. That's all I can hope for; that's all I can ask for._

He decided a walk down to the crypt was in order. He took his time, walking down there, reflecting on the day he buried his daughter. Not something he really wanted to think of, but he couldn't help himself.

Torches lit his way down the stairs, and through the long hall where his family members were buried. A small cement tomb was in the center of the room. With his finger, he traced the letters forming his baby girl's name. Saphira Lannister. _Hi baby. Daddy's here, _he thought._ I miss you. Fifteen years and I still miss you. Even though I never even got to know you. I would give my other hand to have you in my world instead of wherever you may be. I'm still so sorry. Maybe you weren't for me to save. But that doesn't fix the broken pieces of my heart. _ He sat on a chair and closed his eyes for a moment. He could see her in his mind. How beautiful she would be. Her hair would be like Eliana's and Brienne's, a perfect mess all the time. _Her eyes...James has my eyes. So I don't know, Saphira would too. She would have the biggest, most beautiful smile, just like Brienne and she would definitely have her mother's infectious, unmistakable laugh. She would have...us. Oh little girl. I don't know where you are. But I hope you're safe and happy. _

"Daddy." He heard a voice he'd never heard before. His eyes flew open and he nearly slid off his chair. There she was, standing before him. Looking exactly like James, but even more beautiful; she was everything he imagined.

"Saphira!"

"It's me." He reached out to touch her cheek, but she was unreachable.

"I can't...believe..."

"I'm here? I'm always with you. I'm with all of you. Even Eliana. But especially James."

"Saphira...there is so much I want to say."

"You don't have to. Everything is okay. I love you all so much, but this is where I need to be."

"Why? I always wanted to know why."

"Sometimes, we don't need to know everything. Just know that I am happy and safe. And I am always with our family, loving you all through life."

"You're so much like your mother. So beautiful."

"Mom doesn't think so."

"What?"

"Mom doesn't think she is beautiful. Sometimes she feels beautiful. You make her feel beautiful. But she hasn't gotten beyond the past."

"I wish she could see herself the way I do."

"I'm a lot of you too. But you and mom are so much alike you may as well be one," she laughed.

"You know, I feel that way too," he smiled.

"I don't have much time, but daddy, James is ready. You and mom taught him to be a fair, honorable, loyal, strong, brave man. He is everything he needs to be. Don't worry. He truly is destined for greatness."

"How do you know this?"

"I have been watching you with him for fifteen years. I know a lot. Oh, just like I know you owe my brother 100 gold dragons."

"What?"

"I love you, daddy!"

She disappeared. Jaime was left there in disbelief. He didn't know whether to smile or cry. He chose to smile and savor that moment forever. He shouldn't be sad. He had a long awaited, and overdue visit from his baby girl.

_hank you Saphira. This means more to me than you could ever know. _

He wondered if it was just a dream or if it was real. One thing was for sure...he would know it was real if his wife gives birth to twins! _ But that's so scary. Every time we are expecting a new baby, I get like this. And I know this is why Bri was so emotional. That, and, she really will miss me. Neither of us can handle the loss of another child. How would James and Eliana take it? James would cope. But Eliana...she is still just a baby herself. _He had to laugh to himself, _according to her she is 30._ _Twins would be nice. Scary at my age, but nice. James seems to have big plans for his brothers. Speaking of James...let me see what my oldest child is up to._

Jaime went in search for his son, but it didn't take him long to find him. He found him standing in the doorway of the sword room.

"What are you doing just standing here?" Jaime asked.

"Well, I remembered the rules."

"You really didn't go in yet?"

"I did not. I learned that lesson long ago."

"Well, Ser James," he held out his hand for James to enter, "shall we?"

"Thank you, Ser Jaime."

"This was my favorite place to take you. You knew who each one belonged to and even some of the great battles they were used in."

"Ah...this one, this was your first sword," he said to his father.

"It's quite old now. It's a good thing I retired it when I did."

James laughed. "You're a great sword designer. I love this one." referring to his own sword, "and I love the stones you chose. It means more to me that you designed this and you chose these particular stones."

"I'm glad. It's almost time for a new one though."

"Not quite yet. Maybe we can design the swords for the boys together when they are old enough."

"How are you so sure about this, Jay?"

"I don't know, I just...feel it. Like it feels so right."

"I understand," he looked into his son's eyes and thought for a moment. He finally asked, "James...do you think it's all going to be okay? I mean, mom and the boys."

James knew exactly what his dad was speaking of. He felt bad for him. He knew that he was afraid for something would happen to his wife, and no one was really prepared for that. He must also be afraid that he could lose another child. He lost four children. No one should have to bury their child.

"They are going to be just fine. They really will," he said placing his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Wanting to change the subject, James smiled big and asked his dad, "You know what I have never done? I am well, over due..."

"Oh, no. No, James that is not..."

"Come on let's go!" He took off running leaving Jaime to chase him. He ran out the side of the castle and Jaime kept after him, not too far off his heels. When Jaime rounded the corner he found his son's shoes. As he kept going he found his leather jacket, another five feet, he found a shirt, farther, he found his under shirt. James climbed the cliff and looked back at Jaime who had now caught up. He gave him a grin.

"You are not doing this!" Jaime called out.

"Are you not joining me?"

_Bloody fuck! I am not that old. _He looked at James and grinned, and began stripping down to just his pants. _And I am not going to let this child out do me. I am the Kingslayer! He laughed to himself. That's not right. But dammit! I am technically a Kingslayer. _He laid his golden hand down on his clothes and looked at his son again and without another word or even a thought, they jumped from that one-hundred cliff.

They splashed down in the water at almost the exact same time and let themselves drift down a bit before kicking to the surface.

"Dad!" 

"Yeah! Are you okay?"

"I am great ,dad, you? You're crazy! I can't believe you jumped!"

"I've still got a lot of living to do!" He put his hand behind James's head and brought their foreheads together, "sometimes, in life, you're going to have to think before you jump, and sometimes, you just have to jump."


	46. A Feast of Emotions

"I don't understand. I mean, I do. But, I know we don't have to do this. Can you imagine how James must feel? This is ridiculous. Seriously. Honestly."

Daenerys smiled. "Rhaella, I made you a promise. I will live by that promise. But you have to meet me half way. I am sure you know what you want. I know that you know, but your father wants to be sure. Tomorrow, we are having a feast. And you will meet a few young lords. We know what we want for you. We know what you need. And when all of this is over, you will have exactly what you want and need, I have no doubt."

"A feast? I don't want to meet any young Iords - I have met those lords at court and I am not interested in a single one. Oh, mom! Please don't make me do this. This is just a complete waste of time."

"It's just dinner, Rhaella. It doesn's have to mean anything. Perhaps some time apart for you and James is important right now. He needs this time with his dad, and you and I could certainly use some time together too."

"Yes, that's valid. But James and Ser Jaime could have had just as much time together here in King's Landing, just like you and I. And how could you and daddy send them away right now at such a critical time for our Lord Commander?"

"Our Lord Commander is just fine. Believe me."

"She misses him. I think she misses Ser Jaime more than I miss James."

"Of course she does. They have been married for long time, have children together, and have experienced deep emotions together that you and James haven't yet."

"You're talking about physical things, aren't you?"

"Physical and emotional. Sometimes those things come together as a package."

"Mom..."

"Rhaella...you're about to get into a whole new realm that you need to be prepared for. You are not like ordinary women. You're _not_ an ordinary woman. You are stronger, braver, more powerful. You are growing into a queen while growing into a woman and falling in love. You're about to inherit an entire kingdom while juggling new emotions of love, marriage and children."

"I understand that. And I am your daughter - the little Khaleesi - who can handle anything."

"Yes, my darling. And you are determined to do it all better than anyone before you. I need to be sure you're ready, and I need to be sure this is what you want."

"Mother...I know what you and daddy did. I've been paying attention my whole life. You would not have brought Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne here to King's Landing for nothing. You trusted them. You knew they would raise a king."

Daenerys didn't reply. She continued brushing her daughter's hair. After some moments of silence, Rhaella turned to Dany and said, "I will go along with what you want me to do. But in the end, I know I will still love James."

"I know." Daenerys said.

"You know?"

"There is no man like James. There is only James."

Rhaella scoffed softly in annoyance feeling that this was even bigger of a waste of time than she previously believed. She had no choice though. Princess or not, her father was still the king and he definitely ruled on this matter.

Brienne was in the bed chamber of her private apartment. She sat alone in the bed, in her satin nightgown. The pink one that Jaime loved to see her in. He had it made special from Dorn. It was actually quite risqué. It was short. Although it had long sleeves, it had a plunging neckline and the length of it stopped two inches above her knees. She always felt like she was wearing next to nothing but, _Jaime does love this thing. Oh fuck. I wish he were right here, right now. _Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked out the window at the moon. _I can't stand this lonely empty feeling. For years I was just fine on my own. And then I met him. Ruthless, vile, spoiled, cruel, selfless, caring, gorgeous Jaime Lannister. And he showed me what love felt like. _She laid down on the bed, one knee bent toward the ceiling, with a hand on her belly that was just beginning to swell. _Oh Jai...I miss your smell, your warmth, your touch, your voice. I think even the babies miss your voice. Bloody hell! I just said babies!_ She threw her hands up in the air as though she were surendering to the thought of twin boys, and cupped her face. _James has gotten in my head. That boy. _She beamed and laughed out loud. _I hope he is well. I know he is in good hands...hand. That's so wrong. He is in care with his father. Gods, I miss them both. I can't wait two more months to see my husband. This is bloody awful. _  


The dawn came quickly, and it was to be a very busy day indeed. The feast that Rhaella dreaded was tonight. Perhaps she didn't really want to attend, but she knew the sooner she got this evening and the next few weeks all over with, the sooner James could be on his way back to her. 

Rhaella took a walk to the large dining hall which was being prepared for the feast. Targaryen banners hung across the backwall, and over the fireplace. Candelabras were stretched across each table. Wine goblets made of antler and blown glass were set at each place setting. Beautiful silver and gold lined each of 7 tables set up - only seven small tables - for it was to be quite an intimate affair. Tonight she was to meet six young men, and would reunite with Raider Baratheon. At least there would be someone there that she knew and could relax with a little.

Later that evening, she entered a full hall. Young men lined up to greet her, but none of them compared to James. She didn't like the way they looked, the way the looked at her, the way they spoke to her or the way they kissed her hand. They meant no harm. They were all doing wonderful to not seem overly excited, but they were all on edge. They each wanted to be the one to steal her heart. Was it because she was destined to be queen? Or did they find her attractive? Which one of them wanted to get know her for no real reason, other than just to know her? Well, none of them. She knew they were all vying to be the chosen one. _Impossible, there is only one chosen one, and he isn't here. _She thought.

The candles glowed and so did Rhealla. Her silver hair shined and her violet eyes sparkled. Her blue dress was soft, long, and flowy, and her silver dragon choker sparkled in her neck with it's diamond eyes.

She sat at the head table with her mother and father, and spread a fake smile across her face in order to not let on to her guests. "This is the most boring evening I have ever spent in this room," she said to her parents. "I cannot believe how well this is going," she said with sarcasm. 

Brienne was also at the table and she had to put her hand up to hide a laugh. 

"Lady Brienne?" Rhaella summoned.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"I beg your pardon, princess, what is it that we are waiting for?"

"For Sers Jaime and James. How long until their return?"

"I see, Your Grace. If all goes as planned and your father permits, two months."

"I don't believe I can wait that long, Lady Brienne. Can you?"

"I'm afraid I have no choice, my princess, I must do as his Grace, King Jon commands, no matter how painful it may be."

"Are you happy father? Our Lord Commander is in pain," she said sipping her water.

Jon and Brienne shared a smile. "Please, forgive me, Lord Commander. I will have them back as soon as possible."

"Your Grace." Brienne lifted her wine glass to him and took a sip.

"How long is this feast going this evening?" Rhaella asked.

"As long as it takes."

"For what exactly? I don't like any of these young Lords. I will have you both know that I feel incredibly uncomfortable with all these boys staring at me like a juicy piece of meat."

"This is quite dramatic, Rhaella, don't you think?" Jon stated.

"They are not 'boys', they are young lords." Daenerys said.

"They are boys. James is man."

"Oh really?" Jon asked.

"He is a man, he is knight...in every way."

"And how do you know this may I ask, sweet princess?" Jon asked, a bit distressed.

"Daddy, please. The way he conducts himself, the way he behaves, the way he speaks..."

"Okay, okay. I understand," Jon said.

Luckily the music was loud enough to drown out Rhaella's voice and no one turned a head. Raider Baratheon was the first Lord to ask Rhaella to dance immediately following the feast. She smiled and graciously accepted.

"Did you enjoy the dinner?" Rhaella asked Raider as they danced. 

"I did. Wild boar is one of my favorites," Raider said with a smile. Rhaella smiled and thought, _that's James's favorite too!_ She had to stop herself from proclaiming it aloud.

"I'm glad you liked it. I don't really like it much. It's too gamey."

"I shall make note of that; I will ensure it is never served at your table should you visit Storm's End."

Rhaella laughed, "Thank you my Lord."

"There are quite a few Lords here to meet with you."

"Indeed, there are."

"I don't see your friend James here this evening."

"I've known James very well the last ten years. There is no need for him to be here."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"You know him well enough and your mind must be made up about him, one way or another."

"Right."

"If it was made up in a positive direction, you wouldn't be dancing with me."

"Have you met any interesting young Ladies in Waiting?"

"I can't s ay that I have. My father keeps me pretty busy. Speaking of busy...I haven't seen you since you've received your armor. How do you like it?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. You certainly know your way around an armory."

The music ended and when Rhaella looked past Raider, there was a line of young Lords waiting for a dance. She looked to her mother and then to her father with a look of _please rescue me_, but she was stuck.

At the end of the evening, it was arranged that she would spend time with time with one Lord each day for the next week. She was less than pleased but it was ordered by the king. She remembered what James told her and knew that she needed to conduct herself properly and not have a fit - as hard as it was.

She walked to her room after midnight, alone and feeling incredibly sad and lonely.

Brienne was walking to her own private apartment feeling much the same way.

"Lady Brienne, hello," Rhaella said.

"Hello Your Grace. You must be feeling tired after this long day."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Are you alright?" Brienne asked.

"Well I suppose, compared to the way you're feeling, I must be okay."

"What do you mean?"

Rhaella looked around a bit and then asked, "Would you like to have a glass of wine with me?"

"Are you sure you're up for some wine?"

"I haven't had any all night. I could use a glass. Or three."

"Alright then, your room or mine?" Brienne smiled.

"How about yours?" As Rhaella entered Brienne's room, Dany rounded the corner. She and Brienne smiled at each other and Dany grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, approving Rhaella's visit.

"Now then...what is on your mind, young princess?" Brienne closed the door behind them.

"None of this feels right. It didn't feel right dancing with any of those young lords. All I kept thinking of all night was James. He is the one I wanted to dance with. I rather talk with him about absolutely nothing - nonsense, than talk to any of those Lords about anything of value. I feel like..." she took a deep breath that caught in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears. Brienne poured them each a cup of wine.

"Go on, princess," Brienne said.

"I feel so empty without James here. Like a piece of me is missing."

"I know exactly how you feel. I miss Jaime. You and James have never been apart for long over the last ten years. We even let you play together when you had the pox so you could have it at the same time and get it over with. Jaime and I met in quite awkwardly - it wasn't the best of circumstances. I hated him at first. Then I got to know the real Jaime. He hated me, I'm sure. He was quite cruel. But soon things started to change the more he got to know me. We fell in love soon after we met but we never let on to each other. For years, it hurt us every time we parted. We couldn't wait to see each other again and I think somehow, that as much as we missed one another, it was harder when we finally did see each other."

"How's that my lady?"

"It's a cruel thing to be madly in love with someone you can't be with."

"Why couldn't you be together?"

"Perhaps we only thought we couldn't. I never believed for one moment that he loved me the way I was in love with him. I didn't think I was pretty enough or good enough in anyway for the most handsome man in the seven kingdoms. Jaime Lannister, the greatest swordsman in the world. But the truth was, he didn't think he was good enough for me. So we both just suffered in silence until the army of the dead were marching straight for us. He knighted me. We fought dead people. And then we finally decided to let our feelings show. And then he left me."

"He left you!?" 

"I was heartbroken. I was absolutely devastated. When he left, he promised he would return, saying that he was only leaving to help Jon and Daenerys."

"My mom and dad!"

"Yes, your mom and dad. But I didn't know whether he would return. I grieved for him for months. Finally one day when I was at my absolute worst, he showed up. We have never been away from each other since. That was sixteen years ago."

"Why is it so hard?"

"Love is hard sometimes and as wonderful as it can be, it can be so painful."

"Is it wort it?"

"Every bit. I would not trade on single memory with Jaime to take away the painful moments. You know James is a twin."

"Yes."

"I wouldn't even trade the pain of losing Saphira if it meant I couldn't be with Jaime."

"I am just ready for him to come back."

"Me too."


	47. Love is Cruel

The sun rose upon the sparkling waters of Casterly Rock, kissing the faces of James and Jaime who lay upon the sand, sound asleep. Small waves came ashore, tickling their feet. 

"We did not spend a night out here."

"Looks like we did, son. I can't believe we did this," he said smirking and looking around.

"Look at that beautiful sunrise," James said in amazement. In unison, they said, "it would be perfect if..." James saying 'Rhaella', and Jaime saying 'Brienne', "were here."

Jaime looked at his son with a bit of empathy and said, "we are two pitiful lovesick knights."

James smiled. "I know that I have to be patient and go through the motions and just get past this. I just need it to go by faster."

"It will. Come on, we need to have breakfast."

"I even miss having breakfast with her. When we were children, we would wake up at sunrise, and have breakfast together and then go on with our lessons. Do you know she is an expert with a bow and arrow?"

"You are still children. She is also fabulous with a sword."

"She is, dad, she is just brilliant. She is brilliant at everything. We are an exact match at everything we do, just like you and mom."

"Is that right? Is there nothing that I am better at than your mom?"

James thought for a moment. "Well, there was one thing that I guess you were better at."

"What was that?" Jaime asked eagerly.

"No. No, never mind. That was mom."

Jaime laughed and grabbed his son's shoulder, pulling him closer as they walked up to the castle. 

The days were filled with important talks about everything from love to history, and swords to war concepts and knighthood to ships and armies and babies and raising children; they were filled with activities like sword fighting, swimming, running, horse racing, playful antics, and all sorts of randomness. Yet, through it all, neither of their minds were never far from home and the ladies they loved so madly.

"Did I ever tell you what made me love your mother?"

"I don't think so. I imagine its all the wonderful things everyone loves about her."

"It's definitely all those things. But there is so much more."

"Tell me."

"Your mother was my captor."

"What?" James laughed, "and you found that incredibly sexy, I suppose?"

Jaime laughed as well, and said, "Perhaps subconsciously I did. But instead of letting myself think that way, I was angry and playing coy. I talked nonstop and tried to get her as angry as I was. I made fun of her, called her horrible names, asked rude questions, and sometimes she showed me that she was annoyed, but not often. She was skillfully...emotionally intelligent. She was as skilled with her emotions and her composure as she was with her sword. Except, the one moment I stole her sword. I always wondered why some knights carried two swords. We battled for what seemed like hours but it wasn't. That was the first time anyone came close to beating me - and it was a woman who was beating me. Although in my defense, my hands were chained together."

"But she did not win?"

"I think it was a draw."

"Dad."

"It was a draw; I can admit when I lose to your mother."

"That's what made you love her?"

"It made me respect her. Once I started to respect her, I started to care for her. I had never seen anyone with such determination and so strong willed - other than me. Cersei was strong willed. Kings were strong willed, but not like your mother. She was strong, honorable, loyal and a genuinely good person with the best of intentions for everyone and everything."

"So that's it?"

"I was her captive. And suddenly we were captives together. I knew the men who held us had horrible intentions for her...

"What intentions?"  
Jaime took a deep breath and decided to just tell him, "They were going to rape her and probably kill her," he said looking away from his son.

"You didn't let them...

Jaime shook his head and looked at the ground. He held his right arm up.

"Is that how you lost your hand?" James asked wide-eyed.

"I told Locke that she was Brienne of Tarth. And that Tarth was called the Sapphire Isle because every sapphire in Westeros was mined on Tarth. He told his men to stand down and leave her alone. But I kept talking and that pissed him off. With one swing of his carving knife, he chopped my hand off and I lost everything. I thought I lost everything. I lost myself immediately and was ready to die. I was that hand. The greatest swordfighter in the world and I couldn't hold a fork."

"That must have been an awful feeling. And incredibly painful."

"That doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Were you angry with mother? That you lost your hand because you tried to help her?"

"You know...that never once crossed my mind. I was angry, but never with her. Not once. The next night, I was feeling sorry for myself. She looked over at me and scowled. She knew what I was feeling and thinking. She said, 'you have one taste of the real world, just one, where people have important things taken from them and you quit. You're worse than a bloody woman.' I asked her what she wanted me to do. She said, 'you need to live.' And somehow, the way she said it, with anger and conviction and care...made it sound like...like it would be worth it. Like I was important. We traveled to Harenhall, where Roose Bolton was waiting for us. He let us bathe and dress in clean clothes and invited us to have dinner with him." Jaime grinned, "Your mother was in a steamy tub and I walked in on her. I was weak, sick and my body hurt in ways I never dreamed possible. She yelled at me and told me to get in another tub, but I got right in with her." James smiled, "You were missing a hand!" Jaime laughed. "It wasn't like that. As I said, I was in a lot pain. It was hot and steamy. I was weak. Tired. Miserable. I am sure I did it just because she was uncomfortable with it. I told her the story of the Kingslayer. What really happened. She actually listened. Paid attention, taking in every detail. We had formed a trust. She believed me. I had never told that story before. Not to anyone. Before that moment, she despised me. She never used my name. She called me the Kingslayer. But after that, she called me Ser Jaime. There was something about the way she said it. 'Ser Jaime.'"

"Like music. Like love."

"Yes. Like love." Jaime looked at his son with love in his eyes and pain in his heart. He loved his son so much and wanted him to be happy. He missed his wife more than ever, and he needed her there with him. He needed her to help him get their son through this time. To talk about love, pain, and disappointment, fear, happiness and strength.  
Jaime knew exactly what his son meant - that when Rhaella said his name, he could feel the love in her voice. Cersei never once said his name the way Brienne did; he never once felt the way that he did when Brienne said his name, as when Cersei did.

"How many more days?" James asked.

"Are you really counting? You mean you're not enjoying this time with your old dad?"

"Oh, I am. I love being with you, And I did miss the fun we used to have here at the Rock. I just miss seeing Rhaella and being with her. I miss the way she..." James trailed off when he caught himself about to say too much, and he looked away, "I'm sorry. I know you miss mom. Aren't you ready to go back home too?"

"James...are you prepared that Rhaella may meet someone new and want to get to know them better?"

"And then what? We stay here at the Rock forever? We never go back to mom and Eliana? I love Rhaella so much that I want her to just be happy and do what she needs to do for the realm."

"Is that what you tell yourself every night when you pray to the gods that she will choose you?"

"I tell myself that every moment of every day because it's all there is. Dad...my heart is already broken. But if I can just stay at the Red Keep and join the Royal Guard, then I will accept that if it's all I can have."

"You don't know what you're saying. You don't know how hard it is to see the woman you love with another man day after day. To look at her. Look into her eyes and see her so close but know you can never touch her. Love is cruel."

"I know she loves me. I love her and she is all I want and all I think and care about. Perhaps I will be hurt. Sad. Devastated, even. My heart will never be whole again. But I will be a man; a gentleman and do what she needs me to do so that she can be happy. This is so hard when all I want is to look at her, but when I look at her I want more. I want to run my fingers through her beautiful hair, and touch her hand. I want to kiss her for hours."  
"Slow down. That's exactly what I mean. Just being near her will never be enough. It is more painful to be there with someone you know you can never have, especially if you know they feel the same way."

"I will never hurt her. I would be everything she wants and needs. We are made for each other. There is a reason for everything. We have been together our entire lives for a purpose, not just by accident."

"I believe that's true. I just hope it's for the reasons you expect it to be."


	48. Send a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaella has had enough of tis nonsense and wants James to come home immediately.

Rhaella's days were planned out by the hour. Today she was meeting with Raider Baratheon. She wanted to meet with him first. He was familiar, he was a friend, and perhaps she could draw this out and buy herself some more time before she had to meet with the other lords.

The smell of sweet olive filled the air. Butterflies were abundantly flittering under the trees near the marigolds and tulips. Rhaella waited for her friend on the swing. _I wish I were meeting James. I bet he is sparring with his dad on the beach. Casterly Rock must be beautiful. I would love to be sparring with James on the beach. I'd love to be walking through the sand, barefoot, holding his hand, watching the sunset...and just as the sun dipped into the water, he'd pull me close and kiss me. _She sighed, s_omeday, we're going to visit Casterly Rock together. And Tarth. I know we both would love to see Tarth._

_"_Good morning, Princess." Raider presented her with a single red rose.

"Good morning, Raider. This is lovely. Thank you."

He kissed her hand, which she didn't like, but was polite.

"You're welcome. Would you like to go for a walk? Or, I hear you love to go horseback riding."

"I think we should just stay close to the castle today," she said.

"As you wish, your grace."

"How are you enjoying your stay in the capital? Your last visit was quite short, have you seen anything new this time?"

"Not yet. But I would like to visit the market, and perhaps ride through the Kings Wood. I hear the creeks are quite icy there, and there are some beautiful trees and hills."

"It's lovely, yes."

"Would you care to join me for a ride sometime later in the week? We could visit the market together."

"Perhaps."

"I know you like swords. Have you seen a hammer?"

"I believe you've shown me yours."

"Am I boring you?"

_es. _"No my Lord, I'm afraid I'm a bit tired after the feast last night."

"I enjoyed dancing with you last night. It was a wonderful evening."

"Yes, it was."

"I'm afraid this entire situation is a bit awkward, your Grace, is it not?"

"Perhaps I am making too much of it. You're a friend after all."

Raider smiled and moved behind her, to push her gently on the swing.

"That's right. Although, I will admit, I have been thinking a lot about our first meeting. I've missed seeing you, and when I was invited back, I could hardly wait to get here."

"I did enjoy meeting you, as did James. He spoke highly of you."

"James, the small lad, is that right?"

_Surely you jest. Excuse me? James is not small. He's certainly not as burly and hairy as you but he is not small. "_James, who designed my armor. We were fitted together in the armory."

"I was japing, princess. Of course I remember James. He was quite nice to show me about."

Rhaella was quiet. She sat on the swing, lazily allowing Raider to chat her ear off and push the swing. This was not her cup of tea today. Nor would it be any day with any young lord other James Lannister.

"Have you ridden the dragons?" Raider asked, but was met with silence. "Princess?"

"The dragons? Oh yes, I have. What sort of question is that?"

"My apologies, I was just curious. It's not every day you meet a beautiful girl who owns pet dragons."

"I do not _own_ those dragons. They are my mother's children. We love them dearly; they are not slaves to be owned and they are _not_ pets."

"Struck a chord I see. Again, I was curious, I meant nothing by my statement." He started to sound a bit put out.

"I think perhaps we should call it a day, and maybe I will see you again later this week."

"Perhaps you're correct. You seem a bit out of sorts this morning."

"Yes, well, perhaps your japing and rudeness contributed to my mood."

"Wait. I do apologize for my rude behavior. I'm not quite sure why exactly it is, that I am nervous. Although...I am aware why we are all here. All of us Lords. Tell me, did you like any one of us in particular. There is a lot at stake. You are the most beautiful young woman in the six kingdoms. You're about to choose your king."

"I wasn't only about to choose a king."

"A husband."

"I was about to choose the man that I would spend my _life_ with, _partner with, rule with_, _create the future king or queen with_. A man who must to want those things, be mature enough to handle those things and rule _with_ me, equal to me - not a man who just wants to rule the world. Not a man who likes the way I look and what I can make of him."

"I can be that man. I would love the opportunity to get to know you. I deserve the chance for you to know me and see that you can love me. Talk with all these other lords. Take your time. You'll see there is only one that's truly meant to be with you, to rule with you."

"I know there is _only one_."

"And that only one is me."

"We should call it a day now."

"Very well. I will see you soon."

Rhaella rushed way from Raider as quickly as she could. She was angry, she felt lost and almost desperate. She spotted Tyrion reading in the corner of the garden and went to speak with him.

"Lord Tyrion. May I?"

"Please, princess. By all means, have a seat and we shall chat away."

"I don't like this at all. This is not right. I feel suffocated and I don't want to be near any of these lords much less get to know them. Why are mother and father doing this to me?"

"Princess, they are not doing this _to you. _They are doing this _for you."_

"I don't want it! These Lords only want one thing - to be king. I understand that, but not one of them knows me or cares for _me_. Not the way James does. It would take a life time for them to know me the way he does. He loves me for me, before he ever knew about who I really am. He loves everything about me - the princess and the fighter. I know James. He genuinely cares about me as a person - not that I am to be queen. And yet, he cares enough for me to let me become who I need to be and not be jealous or selfish - he can share me with the world and know that I will love him and care for him too. It's like we were born to be here together; to do all of this together. I am not doing this. I will not continue this absurd charade! He has been gone long enough and every day I miss him more and more. I want him home, where he belongs. With me."

"Did it occur to you, that perhaps the reason your mother and father did this was not so you would meet and fall in love with someone else, but so that you would see how much you truly love James and that there is no other man for you?" Rhaella looked at Tyrion confused.

"Lord Tyrion, how could they not know? How can they not see that he is the only one."

"They did. Everyone did. But sometimes, you have to miss someone terribly to understand what you have. Your Grace, I believe you with all my heart. Lord James is my nephew, and you...you have become the child I never had of my own. There are no two people on this earth that I love more and want to see happily together. I believe the two of you belong together, for a reason, and that you will be together, always. He will come home to you, and he will be yours. This all lies in your hands. He is in love with you as much as you are with him."

"It's too long. I don't want to wait anymore. I quit. I am not meeting with another Lord, I know what I want and it will never be anyone but James Lannister. _Ser _James Renley Lannister."

"Sers Jaime and James are scheduled to leave in a fortnight."

"That's too long. It will be another month from then until they make it home."

"If your parents allow, I can send a raven and have them leave immediately, but it will only shorten their trip home by a week. Be patient. Let time run its course..."

"No. You'll send him a dragon."


	49. A True Golden Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Daenerys is questioning her choices and receives an answer that she needs.

Jon and Daenerys sat in a gazebo, sipping wine, and sharing fruit and cheese. The sun was slowly setting and there were lanterns and torches to complete the atmosphere. 

"What's troubling you, my queen?" 

"Over the years, we've come to know Ser Jaime so differently than we once had. It's hard to imagine what life would have been like had we not asked them to join us at the Red Keep as Lord Commander and Master of War. I can't imagine life here at the Red Keep without Jaime and Brienne, or their children for that matter."

"And yet, something is weighing on your mind." Jon said. His wife remained silent. He continued, "Dany, Rhaella is in love with James. Was that not what we wanted? What this was really all about?"

"It is. And now the time has come for our daughter to become the woman she was meant to be, and marry. Reality is suddenly hitting me."

"You're having doubts?"

"I don't know what I'm having. I know Ser Jaime. I know why he killed my father. I know the world is a better place because him. I know our Lord Commander."

"We talked about this before the boy was born. We hoped they'd have a boy because we knew without a doubt that with Jaime and Brienne as his parents, there was no better choice. We knew he would be raised to be honorable, loyal, just, and yet be a fighter more than fierce than either of them could dream. We ensured that was true by having them raise him with us - Dany we raised him with them, and taught that boy just as they did. We shaped him into what we needed him to be. And we were blessed by the gods that he and Rhaella fell in love. We can't tear them apart."

"I just hope that Jaime truly is the man we believe we him to be and that James is as well. I just think there is more I need to know."

"There is," said a child's voice, in a confident tone.

"Eliana? Isn't it a bit late for you to be hanging around the garden?" Jon asked.

"Sometimes, I can be in just the right place, at just the right time," the girl smiled.

"Is that right?" Dany inquired.

"That's right, Your Grace. I know you still wonder sometimes about my dad. He is a good man. And he taught my brother and I to be just like him. Loyal, honorable, kind, loving, fierce, brave, strong, and smart."

"I don't doubt that for one moment, El." Dany replied with a smile.

"My father doesn't like to talk about the past. Certain things still hurt his heart. The things he remembers in his dreams at night...things he wanted to fix but they wouldn't let him."

"What are you saying, Eliana?"

"I can show you what my daddy dreams at night. He's dreaming now."

"But how can you..."

Eliana took Dany's and Jon's hands in her own and closed her eyes tightly and they were inside the Red Keep. Things looked incredibly different. There was a torch on each side of the large, heavy-looking door which was adorned with a large, golden three-headed dragon. On either side of the door were Targaryen banners. "This is not happening." Dany whispered.

"There he is. Isn't he handsome?"

"James?" Dany asked.

"My daddy," Eliana laughed in a whisper.

Young Jaime Lannister stood outside the queen's bed chamber with his back to the door. He wore his Lannister Gold armor and stood straight and tall, staring into the space before him. His golden hair was just past his shoulders, wavy and beautiful like the mane of a real lion. His green eyes sparkled in the torch light. He looked stoic, yet so sad. 'He looks as though he is trying to be anywhere but here', Dany thought to herself. 

"That's because he is." Eliana answered the silent thought and Dany looked at her in disbelief.

Dany heard voices from behind the door.

A woman screamed, "Stop! You don't need to do this! I will give you what you want, just stop!"

A man answered, "Shut the fuck up bitch!" 

There was the sound of a forceful slap coming from behind the door, and things being knocked over; things being thrown and broken and then a loud thud like someone being thrown against a wall or maybe the floor. "I am the king! I will take what is mine. I will take it with fire, I will take it with blood!" His speech was slurred, but his voice was thunderous and hateful. 

Dany's heart stopped. Those were familiar words she had uttered herself many times before. Now she knew where they come from. No more. Never. She was different now. Different because of Jon and Rhaella.

"Aerys!" the woman pleaded. "Your children are in the next room. Please! They can hear us," she cried.

"They should hear! Do you want them to see it as well? Viserys! Viserys you little..."

"I am begging you, please! Is that what you want, Aerys? For me to beg you?" Dany heard the woman cry.

"That's my mother...and father. I remember this. I remember hearing this so often." Dany said with tears in her eyes.

"And that's my daddy. He has tears too, Your Grace."

Dany looked at Jaime's face; his eyes brimming with tears, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword, suddenly he turned to the door and opened it, drawing his sword as the king turned and saw him. The queen, with her torn gown, bruised and swollen face, saw him and cried is name, reaching out to him, "Ser Jaime!!!" The guard next to him grabbed his shoulder, pulled him back and abruptly shut the door.

"Have you gone mad? Like him?" The guard asked.

"He is killing her! I swore a vow promising to protect the queen and their children, not just a mad king!"

"Aye! You did boy. But not from him. If you're lucky, he will be so drunk, he will forget about tonight."

A little white haired girl about three years old, ran out of her room crying. A boy a bit taller chased after her, "No, Dany! No!" he called out to her.

The little girl grabbed Jaime's leg and clung to it. He looked down at her, and then to the guard. Without a thought, he instinctively picked her up and held her. She laid her head on his shoulder and immediately calmed down; he took the little boy's hand. "If King Aerys Targaryen remembers this night, so be it. He can kill me. Either way, I will never stand at this door again." He walked away with the children and did not look back. 

Eliana let go of the king's and queen's hands, and they were standing in the garden gazebo again.

Eliana looked at Daenerys, whose eyes were red, wet, and puffy, "My daddy is many things. He is a fierce killer but only when he needs to be. Most of all he is honorable and full of love. James is all that he is, because that is all James knows how to be."

"Thank you Eliana." She kissed the girl on top of the head and sent her off to the castle. 

Dany looked at her husband, "The golden knight is Jaime Lannister!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to come! I am hoping to add at least one chapter this weekend, so please check for an update.   
Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear what you think about it, so please, if you have a moment, leave a comment or click the KUDOS button.


	50. Wings of Love

After breakfast, James and Jaime went to the garden for a bit of a sparring session. 

"Your mom and I did this many, many times over the years." Jaime said drawing his sword. "Whenever we were sad or feeling angry, this sometimes helped." He stood ready for battle. James made the first move.

"You and mom would get angry with one another?" He said as his sword crashed into his father's.

"Not really. We've never had an argument. But when we lost Saphira, we were both so torn apart that we needed an outlet to get rid of anger because of that loss." Jaime made contact with James' sword, close to his hands. "Sometimes in a relationship, unexpected, bad things come up. But a husband and wife, even two knights, or a king and queen need to help each other get through it anyway they can." 

James moved back and to the left, but Jaime stayed in place. "Fight together." Jaime said, and waited for James to come to him; he continued, "Don't hide your feelings from each other. It makes it worse. You're in this life together and even if you think by hiding, you're protecting her..." James moved in with a lunge "you're not." Jaime brought his sword down hard in an attempt to disarm his son, but James's grip was stellar. Jaime smiled at his son, "You can fight emotionally, and you can find an outlet to physically get it out."

"How do you get through losing something so special?" James asked as he bent backward while Jaime swung his sword at his head.

"You work together. We've never gotten over it. We never will. We think of Saphira every day, but we have learned to accept that she can't be with us and we just keep loving her."

"Should I be scared?" James asked.

"Of?"

"Being all in; deeply in love and being married and all that comes with it." James stated as his sword caught his father's and held it. 

"So you're all in now?"

"You'd have to be a fool to think I wasn't,” James answered matter-of-factly.

"Are you afraid?"

"Sometimes."

"Good." Jaime rounded his sword to the left and pushed downward, breaking James's hold.

"Good?" James charged forward swinging his sword at his father's side, but Jaime dodged.

"Think about it..." Jaime skipped forward into James, countering his swing with his golden hand and pointing his sword into his son's neck.

"Yield!" James laughed, "that was a good move dad," he said breathlessly. 

"Always be ready for the unexpected, relax and enjoy your life but be ready to handle the bad mixed in with the good. Exactly like a sword fight, right? We love a good fight, it's what we live for; it's fun, exhilarating even. But never let your guard down. And when it's time for battle do whatever it takes to protect and save the ones you love. You won't always have the answer to make things better, to make things right. But as long she knows you are there for her and you want to try, you want to help, things will all fall into place. Counter every move by your opponent, even when that opponent is invisible."

They sat on the bench in the garden to catch their breath and rest. Jaime said, "You would sit so still and quiet and watch every move your mother and I made carefully. You would come out here for hours and mimic the movements you saw us make. I used to love to watch you dance and swing that sword. You were skilled, even at three. With a wooden sword."

"All I ever wanted was to be like the two of you. I wanted to be the greatest sword fighter and I wanted to be the best knight that ever lived."

"You are the greatest sword fighter. You can top us both in a fight, I know you can."

James grinned, "but you just beat me."

"Only because I have a golden hand. You would have chopped my hand off it wasn't already gone. You are talented. And you are on your way to being the best knight the six kingdoms have ever seen."

Suddenly a large shadow crept over them and they looked to the sky. 

"Dad? What's he doing here?"

"Your mother! Something's wrong!" Jaime exclaimed in panic.

"Come on he's landing on the beach!" James exclaimed.

They raced to the beach, to meet Drogon. "Did you see who was with him?" Jaime asked.

"No. He was still too high. I didn't see anyone."

"Come on, faster!" Jaime demanded.

"It has to be Dany or Jon," he said losing his breath as he raced, "Dany wouldn't send anyone else with a dragon."

They reached the sand, kicked off their shoes, and continued on to the dragon. "Ser Jaime! Slow down. Everything is alright." Dany called out to him. She climbed down from Drogon, kicked her shoes off and quickly made her way to Jaime and James. 

"Brienne?!" Jaime asked with anxiety in his voice.

"She's wonderful. Everything is fine."

"Rhaella?" James asked with the same anxiety.

She hugged Jaime and, "Everyone is fine. I am sorry I just popped up...obviously scaring you," she hugged James. "It's great to see you...even though, you're sweaty and quite gross."

"Apologies your Grace, we were sparring in the garden and then we ran to see you." James explained.

"What brings you to Casterly Rock?" Jaime asked with a smile.

"Can we go inside?" Dany asked with hope.

Jaime replied, "yes, I'm sure you're tired from your journey."

"Actually, it was quite exhilarating. I am a bit parched though, Jaime, would you like to have some wine with me?"

"As you wish, your grace."

"Dany, please."

They continued into the castle and into the small parlor, as it was a more intimate setting and would afford them a chance to speak freely and privately. Of course, the room had a fireplace, but since the weather was warm, there was no fire today. There was a large Lannister Lion Banner hung on the wall and the wine was brought into the room in a large golden pitcher. James left them alone to speak, closing the door behind him.

Dany looked at Jaime in awe for a moment, wondering why she had never seen it before. Why she hadn’t connected anything. She was overcome with emotion.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Ser Jaime Lannister. All this time...they taught me that you were Kingslayer. They told me the stories and taught me to hate you. There was never anything to hate about you. You're golden knight…my golden knight." Tears streaked her cheeks as she stepped forward and threw her arms around him. He knew exactly what she meant and he embraced her. 

"And you're the little princess." He felt his words catch in his throat. After several heartbeats, they let go and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"All this time...you've never reminded me. Why?"

"I didn't want either of us to remember that night. I wish I could erase it. Maybe not all of it. But most of it."

"I wish I had realized who you were long ago. After my father was killed, we never really had a home. All Viserys and I wanted was to go back to the Red Keep, to the only home we'd ever known. And whenever I was lonely and scared as a little girl, I would think of the golden knight and how he carried me away to the playroom; how gentle and sweet you were. Like a father should have been. You rode us on your shoulders, read to us, and sang with us until we were exhausted. I never really forgot about it. It just became a faraway memory. It was a good memory, but now...it's so much more."

"That means a great deal to me, your grace. I do cherish that memory as well. I just wish that somehow, I could forget the consequences that brought us together that night."

"I know that you tried to save my mother. I know that you are a good, honorable man, and that you taught James to be that way. It's time for you and James to come home. Rhaella misses him terribly. Brienne is missing you like you wouldn't believe; she hasn't said anything but I know. And…and Jon and I miss the two of you as well.

"We were ready to go home the moment we left." Jaime smiled.

"Drogon is waiting."

Jaime stood before the mighty dragon with his son and their queen.

James said to his father, “I just want to go home.”

“Casterly Rock isn’t home anymore?”

“Casterly Rock hasn’t been home in ten years. Home is anywhere Rhaella is. It’s not right that I am gone this long. Even he thinks so. He’s come all this way to get us.”

“Us…well, right. Someone needs to take the horses back home, don’t you think?”

“Oh no…I am not leaving you to travel without me. Ser Jordyn and the other soldiers can take the horses back home. You’re coming with me.”

“Son, I don’t know how to ride a dragon.”

In unison, Dany and James said, “No one does. Until they ride a dragon.”

James continued, “You want to get home to mother as bad as I want to get home to Rhaella. I know it. Let’s go.” James climbed up and held his hand out for his father. Drogon extended his wing and looked at Jaime.

“What if he doesn’t want me to?”

“Dad! He is telling you to climb up!” James laughed.

“Do I need to command the Golden Knight to ride home with me?” Dany asked with a sly grin.

Jamie reluctantly climbed up. “What do I hold on to?”

“Me!” James yelled and Drogon immediately took off into the sky and headed to the Red Keep.

“Isn’t this amazing?” James asked his father.

“Yeah. It’s amazing.”

“We should be home in a few hours, don’t you think?”

“A few hours? How bloody fast can he fly?” With that, Drogon flew at a faster pace and dipped into a turn, causing Jaime’s stomach to flutter.

Jon and Rhaella stood on the western outer defensive wall of castle, waiting to see Drogon come flying home. Jon told his daughter, “I don’t question the decisions I make for the realm. I do question every decision I make for you. And I want to be right. I want you to be safe and happy. And now you’re coming to an age where the major decisions about your life need to be yours. As long as you are certain, I have to trust that.”

Without taking her eyes off the sky above, Rhaella asked, “Are you angry with me?” 

Jon looked at his daughter and asked, “For sending a dragon to pick up the boy you love and his father? Are you angry with me with me for sending them away?”

“I wasn’t angry with you. I was sad and disappointed. I felt hurt that he was sent away.”

“I am sorry that you missed him so much. I’m paying for it now, though aren’t I?”

Rhaella looked at him with confusion written all over her face. Her father said, “Your mother has been gone for two days. Don’t you think I miss her?”

“Oh...daddy…I am sorry.”

He laughed, “Well, you got me back.”

“Got you back? Mother has been gone two days! James and Ser Jaime have been gone almost two months. I really didn’t intend for that to happen. I didn’t even think mother would go.”

He leaned into Rhaella’s ear and “Did you think Drogon was going to speak to James directly and say, “’Ser James Renley, Rhaella misses you. Hop on and I will fly home?’” he said in a growl.

Rhaella looked at her father as though he were mad and, in all seriousness, stated, “That was a terrible impersonation of Drogon. He has a much deeper voice.”  
They laughed and smiled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come this weekend! Thanks so much for reading!


	51. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and his son return to The Red Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I apologize...I thought I published this chapter but saw it in here as a draft. If things did not make sense, I am so sorry and I hope you will forgive me and keep reading the story. I am not sure how that happened, but I promise to be more careful. I think I was overly tired from a long day at work. NO EXCUSE THOUGH!
> 
> Anyway....please enjoy from here on out. Thanks for reading!

James could see the Red Keep in the distance. His heart felt like it was doing somersaults. The skyline was beautiful with the orange sun just beginning to set, leaving brilliant shades of blue, pink, purple and silvery clouds.

“We’re home, dad. We are finally home.” James said looking back at Jaime.

“Finally. I can’t wait to see your mom. Do you think she will be excited to see me?”

“You did _not_ just ask that.” James looking back at his father, giving him the side eye, but grinning.

Rhaella watched as Drogon circled overhead. She had a huge smile across her face, as did Jon, who was relieved that his wife was home safely. Rhaella was speechless at first; her heart skipped several beats and her stomach did at least a dozen flips. She looked at her dad, who grabbed her hand and together they walked to the dragon pits.

Drogon landed and nosed Jon and then Rhaella. “Welcome home boy,” Jon smiled, as he patted him on the nose.

“And what of your wife?”

Jon looked at Dany and smiled, “My wife, my queen. Welcome back to your palace, and your loving king.” Jon bowed, hugged and kissed his wife.

“Your Grace!” Jaime proclaimed.

“How was that for an adventure?” Jon asked.

“It was wonderful. I loved every moment of it. Quite a way to travel.”

“Maybe next time Ser Brienne can join you.”

“Speaking of our Lord Commander, I would love to stay and chat, but I am overdue for a visit with my wife.”

“She is in the castle.” Rhaella said happily.

James walked over to Rhaella, his heart in his throat. “My princess,” he held out his hand, and she extended hers. Without breaking eye contact, he kissed her hand as he always did when he greeted her. She smiled at him, “Ser James.”

James didn’t let go of her hand, he continued looking into her eyes, but then he looked at Jon, as though he were asking permission, without speaking. Jon laughed and nodded ‘yes.’ James pulled Rhaella’s hand closer to him and put his arm around her back and leaned in for a kiss. Jon took Dany by the hand and they walked away.

Jaime took off to find his wife in their apartment. She was standing on the balcony looking out over the bay. He walked up behind her and slid his hand around her belly. She melted into him, and tears of happiness and relief streamed down her face. She took a deep breath and quickly gathered herself together. He kissed her neck, and rested his chin on her shoulder, his face touched her cheek and he felt her tears. “Aren’t you happy to see me?” he asked.

“Yes! Yes!” She interlaced her fingers with his and twirled around to face him. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She kissed him and just couldn’t stop. Neither could he. With his lips still on hers, he growled, “gods I’ve missed you, Brienne. You don’t know how I’ve longed for this moment…to have you in my arms again.”

“Don’t let go…please don’t ever let me go,” she whispered.

That night, Jaime and Brienne and Jon and Dany didn’t leave their bedrooms.

It was as though Rhaella and James had the castle to themselves. They had dinner on the verandah by candlelight.

“I never thought it was possible for me to miss someone so much,” James said.

“I missed you so much. I thought of you, and only you the entire time that you were gone. It was horrible.”

“Same.”

They could barely eat and soon they stopped trying.

James said, “All I want to do…is look at you. Do you know how beautiful you are?” He took her hand in his and caressed the top of it with his thumb. She blushed and looked down.

“Do _you_ know how much I love looking into your eyes? There could never be anyone like you. Not the way you look at me. Not the way you respect me, understand me…speak to me, and especially not the way you want only the best for me. There has never been a time over the last ten years that you were mean or jealous - even as children. James…I don’t believe for one moment that there is anyone in this world that could ever be as wonderful, caring and selfless as you.”

“You are in this world. You’re my world.” He stood from his chair. “Walk with me?”

Rhaella stood and hand-in-hand they strolled out to the dimly lit courtyard.

“I want you to know that, I’ve loved you from the moment we met,” she said.

“Well, I meant it when I said I said ‘yes’ to your proposal that afternoon.”

She laughed out loud, “You didn’t!”

“Oh, yes I did! You were so cute sitting on that horse Uncle Tyrion had made. I loved everything about you. I loved to hear your voice. Your hair, your chubby cheeks, your giggle, and your eyes. Gods, those eyes. I could look into them for days. And as we grew up, you treated me like I was the most special, most important person in the world.”

“You treated me the same way. You still do.”

“All I have ever cared about was making you happy. I want you to be the best at everything you do. I want to help you be the person _you _want to be.”

“I don’t ever want us to be apart again,” she said.

“Neither do I. I can’t wait to begin a life with you.”

“I can’t wait to be married to you,” she said.

“How long do you think we have to wait?”

“Until we are sixteen,” she said.

“A year will fly by,” James said.

“Not nearly fast enough.”

He stepped closer to her and touched her cheek. “I have waited so long to do this. For the last two years, I have wanted to tell you that…I don’t just love you, I am _in love with you._ I have loved you for a lifetime. But I knew there were boundaries and I didn’t want to put you in a bad position. I just wanted to be able to say to you how much you mean to me, and that I love you. I have wanted to kiss you my entire life. Our very first kiss on your name day…it couldn’t have been more perfect.”

“Not more perfect than this?” She said, stepping onto her toes and kissing him softly. He put his hand on the back of her neck, and rested his thumb on her jawline, as he returned her kiss. He caressed her face with his thumb and placed his other hand on the small of her back. They kissed for several minutes. Until he pulled away.

“Rhae…” he looked at the moon and took a second to catch his breath before continuing, “I am hopelessly in love with you. And I would kiss you all night.”

“I understand. We have to slow down. It’s okay.”

“We can’t forget ourselves," he said.

“Another reason I love you so much.”

“This is not easy. But as long as I know that I am the one you want to marry…and that we _will_ marry…that’s all I need for now.”

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. “Good night, Ser James.”

“Good night…my Rhealla.”

“My James,” she giggled and did a mock curtsey, and he bowed. He watched as she walked away.

Jaime laid in bed next to his wife, glistening with sweat. “You’re even sexy when you’re sweaty,” she told him.

“That’s because I just made love to you,” he said caressing her belly, “how’s my warrior cub?”

At that moment, they both felt their baby move toward Jaime’s voice. Her belly got a bit hard and tight. 

“Did you feel that!?” Brienne exclaimed, and it happened again.

“Oh gods! That’s incredible.”

“Say something else…” she said happily.

“Hi baby…it’s daddy…I missed you and mommy so much,” he planted soft kisses on her belly and felt the baby move again. He laughed out loud and kissed his wife.

“I really did miss you, so much, Brienne. I believe this is the hardest thing I have done. It was always hard leaving you. Walking away from you at Haranhal…I can’t explain it. I don’t think I understood it at that point. I was actually afraid to leave you. It’s like I needed more time with you. I started missing being around you…before I even turned to leave.” He interlocked his fingers with hers and rested their hands on her chest. “Did you know that when I gave you Oathkeeper, I was giving you a piece of me? That’s what it felt like to me. We each had a sword forged from one of the greatest swords in the world. I needed you to have something of mine always. I needed you to be well-protected. I didn’t know whether you’d ever find Sansa. But I knew that you wouldn’t be safe in King’s Landing. That’s why I sent you away. Perhaps we couldn’t be together then, but I knew I needed to be alive.”

“I was _going_ to find her, dead or alive, I _was_ going to find her. I needed to get back to you. I never once _believed_ we would be laying in a bed together, but I wanted this. Gods, I dreamed of moments like this with you. I just didn’t believe you would ever look at me this way.”

He looked away from her eyes for a moment, and when he looked back, he had tears. “I am still so sorry. For everything. I hurt you so badly…”

“Please, love,” her hand shot up to his mouth to silence him, “That’s so far away,” her voice cracked, and she closed her eyes to stop her own tears from falling. It was true, he hurt her immensely and all she wanted to do was forget. But he could see tears streaking her face as she continued, “and words are wind." She opened her eyes and continued, "that was Cersei’s Jaime. _My Jaime, my golden lion_…would never hurt me. Those days are gone and I am just…over the moon in love with you.”

“Don’t say her name. You are too good, and too perfect to say that name.”

“As long as you agree not to ever talk of our bad times, only the good…I will never,” she kissed him, “ever,” she kissed him again, “say that name,” she kissed him, “again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you're enjoying this story. If you are, or even if you're not, please feel free to leave a comment to let me know. Thank you so much for reading my story, and there is more to come! I will post again very soon.


	52. In the Name of the Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has been home for a few weeks but he hasn't had time for himself or Rhaella. Thank the gods they took a day to visit the sept and pray. For Rhaella's next meeting with Raider brings unexpected turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this chapter, so even if you've read it already, you'll want to re-read it.

It has been three weeks since James has returned from Casterly Rock. He has spent a good bit of time with Rhaella, however it hasn't been any free time. They have been busy with the lessons they have together, the lessons they have separately, their own duties and practices and then there are duties they handle together. There are times that he looks at her all dreamy-eyed and just wants to kiss her, and there are times he is grateful for the distractions and people who surround them. He needs those distractions.

  
The king and queen are preparing to announce Rhaella's betrothal to James in the coming week and everyone was excited. Today, though, James and Rhaella were going into the city to spend some time at the orphanage, pray at the sept and enjoy the open-market.

"They should let us go alone, you know, we can both handle ourselves. We could probably both outfight anybody in the kingdoms," Rhaella protested as she mounted her horse.

  
"Oh come on, now, you know that's not a good idea, Rhae. We can fight well enough, but if enough people join against us...we may not fair so well. We have to stay smart. We have to stay on guard."

"I know we will never go anywhere alone, James. We never have, and we never will."

"You're not angry about that, are you?"

"No, I'm used to it."

"Good. I'd hate to see my future wife displeased somehow," he flashed that dashing smile and she could see a gleam in his eyes.

She laughed at him, "Come on prince charming, let's get to the market before they run out of chocolates. We should buy them all and take them to the orphanage."

"Well, then...I believe we shall," James smiled again.

They stopped at the market first and bought several boxes of chocolates. They had breakfast with the children, played games with them, and shared some chocolates. Next, they headed to the sept. 

"They were rather happy today, don't you think?" Rhaella asked James.

"Of course they were happy!" He laughed, "We brought them chocolates. You were thrilled and you only got one piece. They each got three."

Rhaella laughed, "I guess their caretakers will have their hands full today then!"

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"No! I didn't think of that, I promise." 

"What a naughty princess. I will have to keep a watchful eye on you."

"Always," she winked at him.

They happily arrived at the sept and walked in. They both knelt down and prayed before the gods. They prayed for the kingdom and all it's people. For their parents, especially Brienne who was due to give birth in two more months. They prayed for each other and that the gods would be good to them. They prayed that the realm would prosper from their union and that all that was meant to be, would be. 

After spending about an hour there, they headed back to the market to walk around for a bit and talk with the vendors and shoppers. Rhaella and James enjoyed their afternoon shopping for the new babies and looking for surprises for Eliana. James was sweet and helped Rhaella shop at the perfumery, although she decided not to buy anything.   
James, on the other hand had two of everything for the babies - new rattles, new clothes, new booties, and another new doll for Eliana - this one was a knight wearing armor just like their Lord Commander Mother! He _had_ to get it and couldn't wait to get it to his baby sister. They happily headed home, James feeling quite accomplished.

"You are spoiling everyone, you know that don't you?" 

"Maybe a little. They say children learn what they live with, so I think that's Uncle Tyrion's fault."

"Yes, I have to agree. You're going to make a great daddy someday, James."

"I cannot wait for that day! Until then, I will just have to spoil Eliana and the boys."

"You are so determined your mother is having twin boys."

"I honestly do not mean this to sound disrespectful - you know I would never disrespect my mother. However, have you _seen_ the size of her?"

"James Renley! You better not speak of me that way when we have babies."

"Ah...there you go...bab_ies_...with an 's'. Do you think we might have twins?"

"Gods, I hope not, I shouldn't think I'd be able to handle _that._"

"Nonsense! My warrior queen can handle anything!" He proclaimed.

Rhaella laughed at him and asked, "shall we Ser James?"

"Indeed my lady...yah!!!" he kicked his horse, she kicked hers and they were off in a full on race.

The Royal Guard had stayed close behind them, but gave them enough space to feel that they were on their own. That was the deal. It's been the deal for the last two years. Since they were in a time of peace, Jon and Dany allowed the Royal Guard to keep pace at 50 yards behind them. But let's face it, if it wasn't peace time, they wouldn't be outside the castle walls anyway. They managed to leave the four guards following them over a mile behind. They laughed as they rode up to the gate. "Well, my lady. Shall I meet you after dinner? I am going to find our Lord Commander and my father and sister." 

"Yes, I'd like that. Meet me on the verandah?"

"As you will, Your Grace." He pecked her on the cheek and was off in a hurry.

"Your Grace, you have a guest waiting in the garden."

"Do I? Who might that be?"

"Lord Raider Baratheon, your grace."

Rhaella scowled. Chloe gave a sympathetic look, "he is aware that your father said you could visit only for an hour, as dinner will be ready by then."

"Thank you, so much. I will do my best to tear myself away." She smiled at Chloe and headed out to the garden.

"Good afternoon, Raider. How have you been?"

"I've been well. I was hoping to see you again sooner."

"Yes, I have just been busy these last few weeks with lessons and duties. I haven't had much time to be sociable. This is the first afternoon I've had to myself in weeks."

"You look rather...unprincess like, today. What have you been doing?"

"Are you actually standing behind _my castle walls, in my garden, insulting me?_ I'm not some droll, dainty, lady who can't have a good time and defend herself in the process. What do you want?"

"I am sorry. It seems every time I open my mouth around you, I insult you. I just didn't expect to see our beautiful princess in tight pants - although they look amazing on you, by the way - and a sword attached to her hip."

"My Lord Commander is a woman, have you noticed?"

Raider took a deep breath and let it out. He looked around a bit and then began, "Rhaella, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

"No, you didn't. You may have thought you did. But you don't know me enough to love me."

"I intend to marry you someday, Rhaella," Raider said.

"What? Why would I marry you?"

"You'll marry me, and make me king, which is where my father belonged, and where I belong."

"And how's that, exactly?"

"My father is the son of Robert Baratheon. Your mother and father took his crown. He should have been king."

"My father is Aegon Targaryen VI, true heir to the throne. Your grandfather stole his right to the throne. My mother helped him win it back, and for that matter, so did your father. That is why, when my mother found out who Gendry was, she made him a lord. Gendry Baratheon was Gendry Rivers - a bastard and entitled to nothing. Your father didn't rebel against either of my parents to make a claim. He took his place at Storm's End and we are where we are."

"The realm was meant to be ruled by Targaryen and Baratheon. Perhaps that is what brought us together."

"Believe me, it was not." She turned to walk away but Raider grabbed her wrist, "take your hand off me, I am the princess and the next time you touch me, you'll not only lose a hand, you'll lose your arm from the shoulder down. And with what army? Your father fights for my father and he is loyal him. Your father's bannermen take orders from him, not you."

James rounded a corner and was spotted by Raider. His eyes narrowed and he spit out, "Oh, I see. There he is. That's the man you're in love with. I can't believe I didn't see it before. The Golden Lion Cub."

Rhaella didn't say a word. Whether she was in love with James or not, she knew saying anything would put him in danger with Raider. She remained completely calm, for she was the princess and she was going to rule on this matter. Raider continued, "You do realize I am bigger and stronger than that scrawny little cub deviant. I bet he's like his father. Are you sure he's not diddling his baby sister?"

"How dare you! Do you hear yourself?" she tried to remain calm.

"I do. I could kill him with one swing of my hammer and leave him without that pretty face. His beautiful golden hair will be stained red for all eternity."

"You're right. I will speak with my father and mother about a betrothal right away."

"I knew you'd see it my way, love."

"I am _not your love_. Don't ever think of saying that to me again. And no, I don't see it your way. You've just threatened the princess and no matter what you say, I will never marry you."

"Do you think walking around with that sword attached your pretty little hip qualifies you to swing it?"

She raised an eyebrow, "How about we find out?" She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

As James walked up he could see the fury in her face and her hand resting on her sword.

"Rhae? What's wrong?"

"Raider and I are having a disagreement. He thinks he should be king. I am starting to think he belongs in chains for rebelling against the crown."

"I've asked the princess to marry me." Raider said shortly.

"Is that so? That's...an interesting proposition, Rhaella. You'll have to think on that, I suppose."

James didn't know quite what to say.

"He knows my answer." Rhaella said with disdain.

"That's a big decision." James answered.

"There is only one answer." Raider said.

James looked at Raider, "Rhaella makes that decision. It's her choice."

"Right." Raider said, "James...do you realize that I could kill you with one swing of my hammer?"

"Given the right move and the right opportunity, you're likely right. If I had my back to you. But where is the honor in that? There is no need for that. Rhaella can make that decision. I will fight for Rhaella for as long I draw breath. But I will not ever fight over her. If she chooses you, she chooses you. Let's allow her some time to make that decision on her own." James said.

Rhaella kept eye contact with Raider, "We're done here." 

"He is your choice? This golden..._boy_? Can he even swing that sword? You may not want to fight for Rhaella, but I do."

"I don't want to have to kill you. Can't you let Rhaella make this decision on her own?"

"No. I aim to be king."

"So this is not about Rhaella at all. This is about you. Even if you kill me, Rhaella will never marry you for the things you've said. Her father would never even consider it."

  
James knew he had no choice now. There would be no negotiating and no changing Raider's mind. This fight wasn't just for Rhaella, her protection, her happiness...it was also for the realm. There was now someone who just wanted to be king and truly believed it was his right.

Raider picked up his hammer. It certainly wasn't one of his larger hammers, but it was hammer all the same.  
  
The sun was high and bright in the sky. It was quiet, and all that could be heard was the sound of the birds chirping in the trees. Suddenly a breeze blew James's hair and a butterfly flew past James's face, and he remembered the words of his mother on his name day, 'in the name of the warrior...I charge you to be brave.'

James reached his left hand across body and drew his sword.

Rhaella put her hand on the hilt of her sword in case she needed to draw.

Raider swung his hammer, but James just kept dodging. He was too quick for Raider, who's hammer seemed to be getting heavier for him swing after swing. James had not even swung his sword yet. His mother taught him to let his opponent wear himself out. Raider picked up his hammer and tried to crash it down on James's head and he caught it with his sword mid-swing.

The hammer was heavy, but James managed to keep it away from his face and head; thank the gods for Valyrian Steel. Rhaella drew her sword and kept a close eye on everything happening. Raider brought his hammer back again and slammed it into James's left arm just below his shoulder. Before James could react even to the pain, Raider jabbed him in the ribs. "I don't want to have to kill you either. Oh. Wait. Yes, I do." he said to James. 

Rhaella slashed her sword across Raider's side, causing instant blood shed. He became angry and pulled a dagger. Rhaella stood with her sword pointed at Raider. "You wouldn't dare - it's me you need to become king."

"Do I?" Raider asked with a grin.

James found it difficult to breathe, he couldn't move his arm, but he kept a grip on his sword. He said to Raider, "You're terrible at this, you're sloppy and all over the place. Not even steady on your feet." He was losing his breath.

"Are we here to talk or fight," asked Raider, who was becoming breathless as well.

"_You_ came to fight. But since you're not really fighting...I could talk all night," James said. 

At this time, Brienne stepped out on a balcony looking for her son, and caught a glimpse of what was happening. She took off running out to help and to look for other guards. She knew she wasn't in a position to fight, so she searched frantically for Jaime, for Jon, for anyone. She ran into Jon on her way out and told him to hurry. He ordered her not to leave the castle. He found Jaime just around the next corner and they headed out together with their swords drawn.

"Rhae...you need go." James demanded.

"I am not leaving you. There is no way I'm leaving."

"The princess wants to protect you...that's so sweet. Even she knows you can't win."

"James won ten years ago. End this Raider, there is no point. My father will have you in chains for the rest of your life."

James addressed Raider's question, "Is that so?" The corner of his mouth crept up in a sly grin, and he changed sword hands.

Raider looked surprised. James looked at him sympathetically and said, "Oh...did you not realize? I'm not left handed." He sliced through Raider's left leg. "Do you want to keep going?" It was just so hard to breathe, but he wasn't stopping. With every piercing, painful breath he thought of his love for Rhaella, his family, and the realm, all which he swore to protect.

James wielded his sword across Raider's body slashing him across his stomach. Thinking James was going to miss, Rhaella stepped in with her sword and slashed across Raider's side, grazing James, and James's sword kept slicing across and down and slashed across Rhaella's legs tearing the skin. Neither of them noticed the blood oozing out onto her pants. She was so full of adrenaline, she didn't even notice the pain.

Raider lifted his hammer above his head, ready to bring it down on James's head. He swung his sword at Raider's arms with all that was left in him. Everything was happening at lightening speed, at exactly the right moments all at the same time. As James sliced through both of Raider's arms like he was slicing through butter, "Did you think my father didn't teach me to fight with both hands?" Jaime heard his son scream. Rhaella ran her sword through Raider's back, piercing his heart. Raider's hammer dropped behind him, grazing the side of Rhaella's head and face, knocking her to the ground and leaving her unconscious. Raider's arms were gone from the elbows down and blood poured from what was left of them. 

James kept his eyes fixed on Raider, not realizing what happened to Rhaella. He watched Raider's face turn white, and his body hit the ground. 

James let his sword fall from his right hand, landing next to Raider's lifeless body. 

His left arm hung motionless at his side. His ribs were broken, burning and every breath was like a knife twisting through him. He caught a glimpse of his love, lying on the ground, looking as though she were sleeping, "Rhae..."he whispered. He knelt down beside her and tried to wake her but he couldn't. "Rhae...please..."</p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. OR really, the story so far. If you have a moment, please leave me a comment or just a kudos if you liked it. Thanks again!


	53. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys, Jaime and Brienne watch over their children after the fight with Raider. The discuss family and talk about the future.

Bruised and battered, sliced and slashed, James and Rhaella were side by side in a room being attended to by Maester Tarly. Jon, Daenerys and Jaime were right there with them. They were fast asleep - James having passed out from the pain and Rhaella still had not woken from the hammer hitting her head. Their fathers watched over them like eagles watching their young. Neither Jon nor Jaime could leave the room. They sat in silence, each begging the gods that their child would move, or wake up and say something, anything.

Jaime sat on the edge of the bed next to his son. He moved the golden strands from his face and inspected his arm. _My golden boy…everything about you is…golden. Not just your hair, but your smile, your heart, the love you hold there for your family and Rhaella. I am so proud of you, so very proud of the way you fought today, and every single thing about you. I would give my life this instant for you to just wake up and talk to me._ He touched his forehead to his son’s and whispered, “wake up baby boy…please, please…” he took a deep breath as tears lined his face, “wake up for me.”

Jon stood watching his daughter, afraid to touch her. Dany sat there next to her holding her hand, just staring at her. Samwell spoke up, “she will wake. Not today, and maybe not tomorrow. But soon. She is going to be fine. She will have a bit of headache, I’m afraid. But she is going to alright.”

“Brienne should be here with her son.” Daenerys said.

“She is with Gendry.” Jaime said.

“There are others who can deal with Gendry. I will have two other guards relieve her at once,” and she stepped out the door.

“Thank you, your Grace.” Jaime said, gratefully, not even realizing she had already exited the room.

Jaime stood to walk to the window. 

“Please.” Jon said.

“Your Grace?”

“Just, please don’t go yet.”

“No, your Grace, I was just going to the window for a moment. I can’t leave them.”

Jon walked over to Rhaella’s bed and sat next to her, holding her hand. “She looks like Dany,” he half smiled.

“Indeed, she does, your Grace,” Jaime replied somberly.

“Jon. Just, Jon.”

“Jon,” Jaime solemnly repeated.

Dany returned to the room with Brienne. When she saw her son, her heart stopped, her eyes welled up with tears, but she refused to be anything but stoic before the royalty she served.

Dany said to Brienne, “Go on. It’s okay to be with him.” Brienne walked over to James and knelt next to the bed he lay in. She stroked his golden hair, and looked him over, noting bandages wrapped tightly around his ribs, and his arm – she could still see bruises and there was some blood starting to peak through bandages around his arm. She looked to Jaime who was staring out the window. She knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn’t looking at her although he ached to be near her, and he was holding his breath, biting that bottom lip.

"Oh, my darling boy...I never thought you would come into this world, but gods please don't leave it before me," Brienne whispered.

Jon kept his eyes focused on his daughter, “We asked you here 10 years ago because we knew that you were the two best…the only people in all of Westeros that could give us the protection we needed. You had a son. And he would grow to someday fill your shoes. But we never expected it be like this.”

Brienne stood quickly and drew her sword placing it point down in front of her, dropped to one knee and bowed before her king. “You Grace, I have failed to protect…” Dany rushed over to her and took her hand, “No! No…you haven’t. Please, rise.” Brienne stood, and Jaime finally left the window to be at her side.

Dany continued, “We knew that you would raise your son to be a fighter like the two of you. You’d want him to be even better than the two of you combined. We knew he would grow to be just and honorable. But we didn’t expect that we would love him like he was our son.”

Jon added, “and we didn’t expect the two of you become our family.”

"You've become the family we've never had," Dany said, "I've never had anyone but Viserys, and he wasn't really much of a family. There was Drogo...and Jon didn't have much time with his family. Catelyn Stark treated him terribly unkind. And he left for the wall when he was younger than Rhealla."

Jaime was stunned and speechless. He looked at Jon wide-eyed with his mouth slightly open. “Your Grace…”

“Jon,” the king corrected.

“I never expected that I would feel the same. And I certainly never imagined that you would either. I truly have grown to love Rhaella. All of you, really. But I can’t help but feel like I failed,” Jaime said.

“Don’t say that. Please. If you failed, we all failed. I don’t want to believe that. They tried so hard to protect each other and to protect all of us,” Jon said, looking at Jaime, Brienne, and Dany.

“They are children. And they shouldn’t have been in that position.” Jaime said.

“We put them there. _I_ put them there.” Jon said.

“We. We put them there,” Jaime corrected.

“Your son almost died for me today. For us, my family, the crown, the kingdom. He is truly, every bit you and your wife, our Lord Commander. He is an honorable, brave, man.”

Jaime stared at his son in awe, and couldn’t fight back the tears. Neither could Brienne.

Jaime could barely talk. He looked to Rhaella, “He loves her. He always has.”

“It’s been obvious since the day they met, that she feels the same way,” Jon said.

“I just need them to wake up. If the gods take me, so be it. I don’t care. I don’t need or want another moment in this world without them," Jaime said.

Jon looked into Jaime’s eyes, and then into Brienne’s, “Cersei’s sons were kings. They were given a title. That’s all. Your son _will rule_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is not the last chapter. There is more to come. Hopefully I will be adding another chapter tonight!


	54. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian and Eliana visit James and the princess.  
Dany discusses trust.

Jaime and Brienne, and Jon and Dany spent as much time in the room with their children as possible. Tyrion and Eliana came for a visit.

  
Tyrion looked at the princess and closed his eyes. He patted her hand, "Hello beautiful. Its time to wake up...we could have one of our little chats...and talk about James and all his antics. I see he is still wearing the pendant you gave him for his name day." Tyrion looked around the room and then whispered, "You will always have his love," he kissed her hand and held it for a moment, "and you will always have mine." He kissed her forehead and walked over to his nephew.

Tyrion choked back tears and looked at his brother. Jaime walked over to sit with Tyrion, placing his hand on his shoulder. Tyrion put his hand on Jamie's and stared at his nephew. "I hear our boy fought like the lion he is," Tyrion said. 

"Our golden knight...yes. He did. The claws truly came out."

Tyrion's eyes overflowed, "He's going to be fine, big brother, just fine."

"He will heal," Jaime said, stroking his sons cheek.

"I'm going to go, and I believe for the very first time in my life...I will be speaking with the seven tonight."

"Thank you, Tyrion." Jaime said.

Tyrion bent down and kissed his nephew's cheek, slowly stroked his golden waves, and whispered, "I love you, golden lion cub. You're the little cub I never had. And my everything," he dried his eyes and hugged his brother, and then cried all over again. Jaime cried too, but knew he needed to gain his composure. His little girl, although, not the baby anymore, was waiting outside the door. 

As Tyrion exited the room, Jaime took Eliana by the hand. She caught sight of the princess first and stopped immediately. Jaime reached down and picked up his little girl, "Oh my...you're getting big," he said, lifting her in the air. She buried her head on his shoulder.

"Come on now," he swayed slowly from side to side, and stroked her back, "no tears. No tears from my brave little warrior. You know...Rhaella knows you're here." Jaime whispered, "she can feel us. Do you want to hold her hand? For a moment?" Eliana shook her head. Jaime let her stand next to Rhaella's bed, and the little girl took the young princess's hand.

"Rhae, I know you're going to be fine. And you're going to wake up. Just wake up soon, so James can be your prince."

Jaime smiled. "Do you want see your brother now?" he asked, bending to one knee to be on her level.

Eliana nodded, "yes, daddy." Jaime took her hand and walked her over to her big brother. She took one look at his bandages and burst into tears. She put her hands over her face and sobbed quietly. Her body shook, and she took deep breaths. She put her head down on the bed next to James. Jaime looked at Brienne, who stood with tears in her eyes. She couldn't stand to see her baby girl so upset over her brother, and she couldn't stand to see her baby boy in such condition either. Jaime couldn't stand any of it – Brienne crying, his daughter crying, his son broken and unresponsive.

Jon and Dany left the Lannisters alone for a little while. Eliana stopped crying, "Daddy, wake him up."

"El, he's going to wake up when he's ready. But right now, Maester Sam thinks its better that they both sleep a little longer. He's had milk of the poppy and its keeping him asleep. If he wakes up, he's going to be in a lot of pain. You don't want that do you?" Jaime asked. 

"No. But I...I just..need him to talk to me. I just need to...hear his voice and for him to say he is okay."

James began to slowly, lethargically, move his right arm and fingers. He spoke in a whisper, that could scarcely be heard, "Okay, El...okay." He tried to put his arm around her, but just couldn't manage; Jaime helped him. Eliana smiled and carefully laid her head next to his on the pillow and gently hugged him around his neck, being sure not to touch him on the left side. He was immediately back to sleep.

Brienne walked over and knelt next to her daughter, "you are the sweetest sister, anyone could ask for," she wiped the tears from her little girls eyes. "El, your brother is just fine. Knights are brave, and fierce, and they fight hard battles. And your brother was the bravest and most fierce of all the knights in all the kingdoms today. He fought a hard battle. And he _won_. He _knows_ you are here, and that you love him with all your heart. There is nothing in this world, that makes him more happy...than knowing how much _you care for him_, and _love him_, and how much it means to _you_ that he wakes up soon."

"You're going to be a wonderful king, someday," Eliana whispered in his ear, and kissed his cheek, "He is just like you daddy. Exactly like you." Eliana said, wrapping her arms around Jaime's neck. He returned her embrace and squeezed her tightly.

"I love you so much, little girl. So, so much," he said.

"Can you put me to bed now?" Eliana asked.

He took her by the hand, "Yes. Kiss mommy good night, and I will tuck you in."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too, baby girl. With all my heart. And James certainly loves you, too, my darling."

"Good night, mom." She reached over and kissed her brother on the cheek once again, and she and her daddy left the room.  
*************************************************************************************  
In the early morning hours, as the sun peaked through the windows, Brienne was finally starting to doze off, when she caught Jaime staring at her.

"What is it love?" she asked.

"Are you alright? I mean, are you comfortable?" he asked, gently rubbing her belly.

"I...I'm ok."

"You're not. You're seven months along now, and I know you've got to be aching sitting here so long."

"I can't leave him. I can't leave you, she said empathetically."

"He will be al..."

"Jai...please. I can't leave our baby boy. Don't ask me to do that."

"I know. I understand."

James began to cough. At first it was once or twice, and then he began coughing more intensely and the pain woke him. He tried to move but he could not get up.

"Mom...Rhaella! Is she okay?"

Jon and Dany woke up, and the commotion caused Rhaella to stir. She raised her hand to her head and held it for several seconds.

"Rhae?!" James called out.

"James? What happened?" She tried to sit up too quickly and became dizzy.

He took a deep breath but it was paralyzing. 

"My head..." Rhaella said.

"Mom, please, help me up." James requested.

"Darling, please stay still." Brienne told him.

"No, I can't. Dad..help me, please?"

James was determined. He grimaced and groaned as he moved trying to get up, so Jaime had no choice. "Okay, Okay...just slow down," Jaime begged.

"James, I can come to you, I will get up," Rhaella said.

"No!" James insisted.

Finally, Jon intervened, "No. Both of you, please lay still for a moment, there is no need for either of you to get upset. I have an idea."

James's eyes began to water. Jaime wasn't sure if it was because of pain, or because of his frustration.

"Jaime, look, we'll push the beds closer so they can at least see each other."

"Right." Jaime took the foot of the bed and Jon took the head and they pushed Rhaella's bed next to James's. 

"Rhae, are you alright? How's your head?"

"Killing me. James!" she gasped when caught sight of him, "What did he do? I am so sorry, I tried to help you..." she reached for him, and he immediately grabbed her hand.

"Shhh...and you did. More than you realize." He squeezed her hand.

He laid shirtless, in pain, bandaged and battered looking at the love of his life.

"Look at you, what has he done to you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. As long as you're here, and you're okay, that's all I care about."

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you, princess," he held her hand.  
************************************************************************************************************  
As the days turned into weeks, James and Rhaella grew stronger and their breaks and bruises began to heal. It was agreed upon that they would marry as soon as possible. 

They began to plan their wedding, and things were moving nonstop from then on.

After breakfast one morning, Daenerys looped her arm into James's, which took him by surprise, but he smiled just the same. "Walk with me, my Lord?"

"As you will, my queen."

"They strolled slowly out to the seawall."

Dany began, "When I was a little girl, I heard stories of your father, and what he had done to mine. I lived for years thinking he was my enemy, and that someday, I would get revenge. When I learned the truth about him, I let all my anger go, for I understood the reasons behind his actions. I've learned a great deal about your father over the years. Just as I have learned many truths about mine. My father wasn't the man I thought he was. But your father was everything that I wanted, expected and needed in my own father. Which was quite a shock, as you could imagine. My father was mad, and cruel. And yours was valiant, strong, loyal, honorable, even loving and kind. He did many things wrong, but he learned to do so much right.

"I married a Dothraki Khal...just so I could have an army to take back the seven kingdoms. I married him because I was forced to, not because I wanted to. The tears I shed at my wedding were not tears of joy, they were tears of misery and fear of a little girl. I hated it, and I wanted to die many nights when he forced himself on me. There was no love there, and all I wanted my entire life...was to truly feel loved. I don't want that for my only daughter. 

"I've heard stories of King Robert and Queen Cersei – all the bastard children he fathered with whores. He never loved Cersei, and she never loved him. And we both know that her children weren't fathered by Robert Baratheon." 

James averted his eyes but only for a split second for he knew he should never turn his eyes from his queen; he should never falter.

Queen Daenerys continued, "my own father raped my mother night after night, beating her into submission, causing bruises and scars that would never heal. It is my understanding that your father, a boy, really...stood guard outside their bed chamber most of those nights. He wanted to save her from the king. His brothers of the Kings Guard informed him that although it was his job to also protect the queen, he wasn't allowed to protect her from the king. The king shall do as he pleases with what is his."

James swallowed hard. He hadn't heard that story. He thought of his father and how awful that must have been for him. James sat quietly listening.

"I know your father taught you how to be a man. A knight. And whether you've considered it or not, my husband has taught you how to be a king. Rhaella will be queen. She will marry. The person at her side needs to be a great leader, but he needs to be a great husband and support. He needs to treat her with respect, love, kindness, chivalry, and yet be ruthless and brave when he needs to be. Your father, your mother, and our king have taught you to be all those things. 

"Although Rhaella is a princess, and will take my place as queen, above all, she is my daughter. I love her more than anything in this world. And I trust you do as well. I need to _trust_ the person she marries. I need to _trust_ that he will be everything she needs, and I need to _trust_ that he is everything this kingdom needs. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Good. I have known you for ten years now. And I have grown to love and trust you. There is no other that Rhaella wants. And there is no other that I would want her to marry, nor is there any other fit to rule beside her as king," Daenerys said, looking into his eyes.

"It truly means the world to me, your Grace, that I have your love and trust. Rhaella is the most important thing in this world to me. All I want is for her to be happy, to always be with her, to support her in her decisions and to love her."


	55. 100 Gold Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne goes into labor. The Royal Family is there with the Lannisters for this beautiful moment. Things intense and fluffy. LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so, much for reading; I truly love you for it. PLEASE take a moment to let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks again!  
Carla

The moon was full and bright white, peaking through Jaime and Brienne's window. It sent a shimmer across the couple, wrapped in each other's arms in their giant bed, big enough for six. 

"This is happening so fast," Brienne said to Jaime.

"What is?"

"James and Rhaella."

Jaime laughed, "If you ask the two of them, it's not happening fast enough."

"They are barely 16."

"They are in love. If I could have married you when you were 16, I would have."

She glared at him. "I would have!"

"Piss off." She rolled her eyes.

"That really hurt. I am going to let that go and say that's pregnancy hormones talking."

He barely finished his sentence when she reached down and grabbed his thigh applying ferocious pressure and nearly bruising him. "OH GODS, BLOODY FUCK! BRIENNE! I am sorry! I am sorry, what the fuuuuuuu...leeetttt goooo!"

He sat up and before he could catch his breath, his wife profusely apologized, "I am so, so, so sorry love. I didn't meeeeannn thaaaaaaaat, FUCK!"

"Bri! What in seven hells..." and then he felt it, the wetness seeping all throughout the bed and onto his linen pants..."Bri! This is it! Oh gods! The boys! James! Eliana, I have to get the children!"

"Jaime! You have to get the Maester."

"Right! The Maester."

"Love?" she called to him.

"Yeah?" He kissed her feverishly.

"Love!" she needed to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"You're all wet, change your pants first," she laughed at him as he fumbled around having lost his mind.

"Right then. I'll do that," he began walking in circles looking everywhere but in the right place for a new set of pants.

"Jai! In the drawer, love. Come on now!"

Jaime quickly changed his pants and ran to get Samwell. As he headed out the door, Brienne let out a cry, but she muffled it with the pillow. 

"I will be really fast, Brienne, I promise."

"Jaime...go!" she called out into the pillow.

He bolted out the door and down the winding staircase. He knocked on Samwell's door until he finally answered a whole minute later.

"Ser Jaime. I take it our Lord Commander's water has broken."

"Yes, a lot."

"I will be right up."

"Okay." Jaime stood there waiting.

"Ser Jaime?" Samwell began, "I just need a moment to get dressed. I'm sure it would be helpful to Lady Brienne if you got back to her. I won't be but a moment."

"Oh, right! But you'll hurry?"

"Yes, I won't be but a moment."

Jaime ran back up to his room and found Brienne pacing. 

"Sam is coming. He is getting dressed and he will be right up."

"Okay. Okay. I am timing the contractions and they are two minutes apart now. The pain is really, really getting intense."

"Well, you're doing great, my love," he walked over and took her hand. No sooner than he did, a wave of pain took over her. She didn't scream, she didn't wimper; she remained the stoic warrior she was born to be. She squeezed her husband's hand with intensity, and brought him to his knees.

"Briiiiiiii-enne!" he gritted his teeth and bent forward. Tears flowed from his eyes. "Goooods, PLEASE!!"

Dany heard the scream and shook Jon vigorously to wake him. She had a huge smile across her face and said, "Come on! This is it Brienne is in labor! We're having a new baby!"

"They! They are having a baby!"

"We're all having a baby! Wake up! Let's go!"

"Are you going to dress?"

"No! I don't know how much time we have!"

Dany ran out the door and met James and Rhaella in the hall.

"Was that my dad?"

"Yep! You know what that means?" Dany said with excitement.

"He's in trouble?"

"Mom's having the baby, silly, let's go!" Rhaella fussed, and took off toward Brienne and Jamie's room. James stopped in his tracks.

"But...that was dad. Why would..."

Dany grabbed James's hand and pulled him along.

Now the young knight was really nervous. It was obvious, however, he tried really hard not to show it.

"Dad!" he shouted as he entered the room to find the elder Lannister on his knees before his wife.

"I am sorry!" Jaime shouted. "I really didn't mean to wake the castle."

"No, no, no, we are excited that you did!" Dany could hardly contain her excitement.

"Where is Sam?" James asked in a troubled tone.

"Here I am!" Said the portly, but sweet maester."

James said, "Ah, thank the gods you're here." 

"Yes, I made it in time." Sam smiled.

"I think she broke the only hand I had left." Jaime said.

"Let's have a look, Ser Jaime." Sam looked at Jaime's hand.

"Don't be so dramatic, Jai." Brienne said. Suddenly, it was Brienne who was on her knees. 

"Nope, not broken, Ser Jaime. You'll feel that tomorrow though," Sam smiled.

"Mom!" James cried, rushing to her side to help her up. Jaime assisted James with Brienne, walking her over to the bed.

"I think perhaps, everyone should leave now, so I can give our Lord Commander a check up, and see exactly where we are for now."

"I can't just leave her, she's my mother." James said.

"Yes, well, suit yourself." Sam said.

"James, you should really..." Jaime started.

"Oh darling, don't worry, James can make that decision on his own," Brienne grinned.

"I'll be getting married soon, myself and I should be prepared for when..."

Sam took his place at the foot of the bed and asked Brienne to put her legs up.

"Oh! Oh! Wait! I can step out for this part, I didn't quite consider...my mom, just, I'll..I'll be back when this part is done. Dad, give me a holler, right?"

"Sure thing son." Jaime smiled.

Everyone was out of the room except Brienne, Jaime, and Sam. James stood with his back to the door as though he were on guard. He was in just his linen pants, bare footed and his hair was a tousled mess. The torches on the wall made his green eyes sparkle. Rhaella stared at him, not saying a word. He stared back at her, silently, looking at her beautiful eyes, her face, her nightgown, and back up to her face. A smile crept across his face.

"What?" she asked sweetly.

"You're just so beautiful. And I was thinking, that...a year from now, we might be waiting on our own little one."

"Not so fast there my future king," she took his hand in hers and got a little too close to the bare-chested knight for her father's comfort.

Jon cleared his throat bringing the two of them back to reality.

They could hear Brienne's cries grow louder and louder for the next several minutes. Then everything fell silent.

Several minutes went by and Jaime finally emerged from the room with a smile on his face and tossed his son a velvet bag of coins. It took the younger man a moment to realize what this meant, and he raised an eyebrow at his father in confusion for just a moment. Then James said, "100 gold dragons!?" his smile was the most beautiful and happy that Rhaella had ever seen it. She was so happy for him. 

"Why's he get a hundred gold dragons?" Jon asked, "Our Lord Commander did all the hard work."

Rhaella said, "Daddy...he bet Ser Jaime that Lady Brienne was having twin boys. He even named them already!"

James threw his arms around his dad and just couldn't let go. "I can't believe they're here, dad! Are you happy?" He asked, backing up to see his dad's huge smile.

Jaime was so ecstatic that his son was this incredibly happy, that he had tears in his eyes, and could only nod yes.

"Can we see them now?" Rhaella asked.

"Yes! Yes, come on in, all of you."

"Brienne was sitting up in a freshly changed bed, looking happy and serene as she held onto her new baby boys."

James walked over to the bed and peered at his baby brothers. He moved the blanket away from Broox's face and the baby opened his eyes. James was instantly in love. "Are you alright, mom?"

Brienne looked at her eldest boy dreamily and said, "I am perfect, my love. Absolutely perfect. Sit down with me, will you?"

"Yes, sure."

Jaime walked over to him and said, "here, slide back and lean against the headboard, lets put some pillows behind your back. How's your arm, is it okay?"

"Yes, it's okay, healing well."

"Let's put some pillows under it, and you can hold your bother."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jaime smiled.  
"Oh...okay."  
Jaime took the baby from Brienne and placed him in James's arms.

"What's this one's name?" James asked.

"That is Bryce. He was born first and look, he's looking right at you."

"Dad, he has our eyes!"

"He does!" Jaime said staring at his new baby.

Dany stood on the other side of Brienne (who was still holding Broox) with her arm around her and planted a kiss on the top of her head, "Look! He is opening his eyes," the queen proclaimed.

"His eyes are blue...like yours, Lady Brienne." Rhaella said, happily.

"Would you like to hold him Rhae?" Brienne asked.

"May I?"

"Absolutely." Brienne replied. Rhaella took the baby and held him close. James looked up at her and said, "you look absolutely beautiful, Rhaella." 

"And you, my future prince...look absolutely perfect."

They smiled at one another, and Brienne looked lovingly at both of them and her new babies; and her Jaime, who couldn't look more proud.

"Oh, mom...dad, maybe I should wake Eliana. She will be disappointed that she missed everything."

Jaime sat down next to his sons, leaning back on the headboard.

"Awe no, let's let her sleep. She will need to be well-rested. I know in the morning she will want to take over these two all-day."

Brienne rested head on her son's bare shoulder. "He looks so content with you. He's already drifting off to sleep." 

"Like you mom?" James asked sweetly. He looked at his dad and smiled. 

"Ser Jaime, I'm so sorry, would you like to hold Broox?" Rhaella asked.

"You're done already?"

"Not really, but he is yours. You should spend more time with him," Rhaella said.

"Can I have a turn, please?" The queen requested.

"Of course." Jaime said.

Rhaella turned the baby over to her mother. "Oh mom! You look so sweet with him! Dad look!"

"Your mother is absolutely beautiful - baby or not." Jon smiled, "But...she is rather cute holding that baby." Jon walked over and touched the baby's hand. Broox held on to the king's finger and that was it. His heart was stolen.

"Hello, little lord. That's a mighty grip you've got there. Perhaps you will be our next Lord Commander. We'll train you right, won't we? Your dad, your brother, and me. Oh, and your mother, of course." He looked to his Lord Commander who was fast asleep on her eldest son's shoulder. Jon kissed his wife on the forehead and took the baby from her. He smiled at the baby for a moment, "We are going to give you back to your daddy for now, and we're going to go, so that you all can get some rest." He looked to his Lady Lord Commander and smiled proudly. He walked over to her, kissed her cheek and whispered, "Congratulations, my Lady. You've done well." Then he walked back around to Jaime, "Jaime Lannister," the king shook his Master of War's hand, "you produce some mighty fine heirs, Ser."

Jaime laughed, "Thank you. Thank you all for coming. I am happy that you were all here with us." 

"Yes, thank you. It was great to experience all of this...all of us, together," James whispered.

When the Targaryens left the room, they left a beautiful picture-perfect moment that Rhaella would never, ever forget. 

The Lord Commander was peacefully asleep on James's shoulder. James and Jaime were sitting side by side, each holding a baby against his bare chest. They both looked handsome, content, and never sweeter.

"Hey, dad," James looked his dad, "all the gold dragons in the world couldn't buy a better moment than this."

"Oh just wait, my golden knight...you've got many, many more beautiful moments to come. You've got a life ahead of you...that I could never even dream of."


	56. Always

The months went by much quicker than anyone expected. Before they knew it, six months had blurred away. The twins were sitting up and even looking like they wanted to crawl. It was going to be fun trying to keep them content during a wedding. 

"Maybe they should remain in the nursery for the ceremony," Brienne suggested.

James raised an eyebrow, "Forgive me mother, but, have you gone mad?"

"I beg your pardon?" 

"I am sorry, mother, but they are my brothers and they should be there."

"Yes, I suppose they should, are you going to keep them quiet while you recite your vows?" Brienne asked in a rather annoyed tone.

James just smiled, "they can scream, and coo, and giggle..." he went over to Broox and lifted him high in the air as though he were flying, "all day long!" The baby laughed out loud and James brought him down and blew on his belly for more giggles.

Brienne smiled. "I'm sorry I suggested otherwise, my darling. I'm sure between your dad and I, we can manage."

"Don't apologize mom. I'm sorry. I know it isn't easy. And I know you want to enjoy the day. I love you. I love them too. So much," he said hugging the baby.

"I know you do. Don't forget them when you're a married man with all sorts of responsibilities and a life of your own."

"Is that what has been bothering you for the last few days?"

"Oh, who says anything is bothering me?"

"I know my mother."

She cracked a smile. "Nothing is wrong. And I know you won't forget us. We all live in this massive castle together. We will live and work together. But you are my first baby. And...it's just hard seeing you all grown up," she stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "My handsome knight...I love you so much, and I am so incredibly proud of you. You are an amazing young man. I thought I would never be married or have a child. And my son...is about to become a true prince of the six kingdoms."

He hugged her tightly. "I am who I am because of you. I am _where_ I am because of you. I love you. Thank you for everything you have taught me. I know I will learn much more over the years. I am grateful that we will all still be together."

"So am, I love. So am I," she hugged him one more time, and with misty eyes, "now, you'd better go and find your father. I know he is waiting for you."

James headed for the door and as he placed his hand on the handle, "James?" Brienne called to him. He turned to look at her.

"You are truly the most important thing in this world to your father. He loves you in a way that you will never understand until you have your own son. And today means more than to him than you could ever imagine."

The young man smiled, nodded, and closed the door behind him.

Jaime waited in the garden for James. He had a few surprises that he just couldn't wait to give his son on this special day.

"There he is! My golden knight."

"Happy to see me?"

"Always," Jaime beamed with pride.

"I just saw mother. She has her hands full at the moment. Mom mentioned maybe leaving the twins here and not bringing them to the sept. Please don't let her do that."

"What did you tell her you wanted?" Jaime asked.

"I told her that I really wanted them to be there. But that I understood she wanted to enjoy the day. Do you think that between the two of you, it will be okay. You'll help her, won't you?"

"Of course I will. Don't worry. Your entire family will be there. I will do my best to keep the boys quiet and happy."

James laughed, "Dad, they are babies, I don't care if they are quiet or loud or laughing or crying, I just want them to be there."

"And they will be," he gently placed a hand on James's shoulder, "now, we have business to take care of..."

"Dad...this is not going to be one of those talks where you give me advice for my honeymoon are you?"

"What? No! No! I don't want to talk about...I don't even want to think about...I mean, do you need to talk about that?"

James suddenly had a bit of panic flash over him. Jaime continued, "Wait a minute...you're still a virgin, right, I mean you and Rhaella haven't..."

"No! Of course not! I don't want to be burned a live. And more importantly, I wouldn't do that, she is a princess. It was really important to both of us to wait until we were married."

"Nervous?"

"Well now after all this...a bit."

Jaime smiled, "Don't think about it. I will just say this. Forget about yourself sometimes. Sometimes, you won't be able to express just how much you love her with words. Sometimes, when you're alone...with your wife, you will need to show her. Understand?"

"Yeah...yeah, I understand. Thanks."

"Sure. Now, I have something for you."

"Really? Dad, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course not. But, I wanted to. I just thought it was time for a new one." Jaime opened a box and handed his son a shiny new long sword.

"Dad, wow! This is beautiful."

"Well, the old one...you can still use that one if you want to, but it has some bad memories attached to it now."

"No, dad, it doesn't. This is the best sword in the world. I defended the woman I am marrying today. I defended myself, the king, the queen, you and mom...this is a great sword. And this new one, is just as amazing."

"Take a look. This one has a bit of something for all your houses."

"Gods...that's really gorgeous dad."

"I've never heard you use that word before."

House Lannister was represented on the handle, which was made from Lannister Gold, and of course, the pummel had a lion's head who's sapphire eyes represented House Tarth. The guard had six stones on each side, front and back - alternating black diamonds and rubies, representing the house he would join today; House Targaryen.

"Thank you, dad. This really means so much coming from you."

Jaime looked at his son with admiration and happiness. He was so proud of him and so happy that James was the man he hoped he would be and more. He was looking at the young man, his son, the son of the 'Kingslayer', who in just a few hours would become a prince, and someday king. Jaime held his breath and bit his bottom lip to fight off emotions, "There is one more thing. Come on."

"There is more?"

"Yes, let's go. I thought maybe you could use this next gift for your honeymoon. If it please you."

"Oh wow, I can't imagine what this will be."

As they walked to the docks at the Blackwater Bay, Jaime took in every moment of this time with his son. This was one of the most important days of his life. He knew he wasn't losing James. They would still be living in the same castle, but he knew things were going to be a bit different from now on.

"That is magnificent!" James exclaimed.

"It's yours."

"What?" James asked eyeing up the 110' ship. The hull was painted black and gold and the black sails had the same design as his pendant; a lion's head encircled by a dragon.  
"I thought maybe you and Rhaella would like to go sailing after your wedding festivities. Maybe visit Tarth. After all...you will be the Lord of Tarth I am gone. And well, you've seen Casterly Rock. Believe me, you will want some time alone for a while. Sail it anywhere you like."

"I don't know what to say..."

"There is nothing to say. Except...I love you."

"I love you, dad. I really do. Thank you so much."

"Well, it's time to get ready now, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is." He looked at his father with a smile on his lips, and tears in his eyes that he hoped would not fall. 

Jaime through his arms around him and held him for long moments before he broke the silence. "You will always be my golden boy, my baby. You know you have brothers and a sister before you. But you..." Jaime felt a lump in his throat and his voice cracking, "are my _true first_. The first I got to hold, and love freely and be a father to. And I am so grateful for that. I love you more than anything in this world. But you're Rhaella's golden knight, her lion now," they broke their embrace and Jaime continued, "You are going to make the best husband any woman, even a queen, could ever want. And when the time comes, you will be a wonderful king. I know it."

************************************************************************************************************

The sun was out, bright to light the day and the future. The roads were lined with people cheering and dancing. Birds chirped, and mysteriously enough, there were butterflies flying all over the front steps of the Great Sept of The Seven. James smiled as he walked up. His pants were gold, his jacket was blue with gold embroidery. He turned to the crowd, bowed, and waved.

Jaime joined him on the steps looking proud as a lion. He wished Tywin Lannister could see his grandson today. _Do you see? James Renley Lannister is a better man than you could ever have hoped to be. Do you see? He is everything you were not. My son is good, kind, and loving - he could never be sinister and full of greed and hate._ Jaime bit his bottom lip and smiled. He gestured for his son to walk into the sept. "Fix your hair. Just...there, get it out of your eyes," he said swiping James's hair from his face.

"Thanks. Do you see? Look at all the butterflies. She's here," James smiled.

"I know," Jaime answered. There were too many to count, but there was a special blue and yellow butterfly that just wouldn't go away. "Is that my baby girl?" Jaime whispered. The butterfly zoomed around his head, landed on his right shoulder for a second, flew around James and disappeared.

"I think that's your answer," James said, flashing a beautiful smile, standing with one foot on the top step, and the other one on the step below, "let's go in," he said.

The sept was lit with over a hundred candles. It smelled of fresh flowers and perfume. The colors of House Targaryen and House Lannister lined every wall from end to end and was already filled with guests. The sun shone through the windows causing rays of sun light to beam down on James and Jaime. The streams of light caught Jaime's golden hair and gave it a sheen. His hair was now a mix of golden-brown and white, but he looked as handsome as ever. He was gorgeous when he was James's age, but he only got better looking as he got older.

Before James left his father to join Grand Maester Tarly, he turned to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Dad...thank you. For everything you've been to me and everything you've taught me. You are an amazing father. And you've been a perfect example of how a man should love and treat a wife."

Jaime was speechless. He hugged his son one more time, and turned to go sit with his wife and three younger children.

They could hear the crowd outside the sept erupt with cheers as King Jon, Queen Daenerys, and Rhaella's carriage arrived. Queen Daenerys walked in proudly and everyone stood. She joined Jaime and Brienne. 

James's eyes lit up as the doors opened once more and he saw his bride. Jaime and Brienne looked at their son to see his expression. His eyes were wide, his mouth opened and he was in a trance. He began to smile. He bit his bottom lip, and his eyes just seemed to light up. He felt as though his heart would pound right out of his chest, and if it would have exploded, so what, he would die looking at the most beautiful image ever imaginable.

He had only seen Rhaella in her crown maybe three times over the years, and today, she was truly his queen. Her hair was long and flowing with a few small braids; exactly how he liked it. Her dress was pure white with embroidery of the same color and fitted to her body like a glove. It had a plunging neckline lined with diamonds.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Marrying this Lannister Lion? Once you say the words, that is it, you're sealed for life." Jon whispered into his daughter's ear.

"Daddy...stop teasing. This is what I've waited for my entire life."

"I love you, Rhaella. And you should already know that even when you're 80, and you have 20 children of your own, you will always, always, be my baby."

"I love you daddy, more than you will ever know. And you have made me the happiest girl in the entire world."

"I'm glad to hear it." They walked up the steps and Jon took Rhaella's hand and placed it in James's. James bowed to Jon. As Jon walked back down the steps, James took a moment to closely admire Rhaella.

"Rhae," he whispered, "you look absolutely radiant. I can't explain it any other way. You're so beautiful...you took my breath away."

"Thank you my handsome knight." 

James beamed.

Grand Maester Samwell Tarly stood before them ready to perform their ceremony. They said the words flawlessly and beautifully and no two people could have been more excited and happy. Before Samwell could even say they were married and that they could kiss, James wrapped Rhaella in his arms and lifted her up, both smiling from ear to ear. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed sweetly. The babies giggled and squealed and the crowd erupted in cheers.

With his lips still against hers, he whispered, "I promise...I will keep you safe and happy always. My life and my heart are yours. They will always be yours." He kissed her again.


	57. Considering

The princess woke up as Rhaella Targaryen, and now, she would forever be Rhaella Lannister; a Lannister with Targaryen blood. The kingdom likely thought they would never see the day. The wedding festivities continued for the next week, and finally, the princess and her new prince were off on a honeymoon cruise.

They visited many places, especially the Sapphire Isle. They returned after 3 months and their families could not be more happy to see them. They both looked wonderful; they were happy and glowing with deep golden tans and looking healthy. 

They were home for two days when, "There's my favorite uncle!" James called out to Tyrion.

"I've not forgotten that I am your only uncle, Prince Charming," Tyrion said skeptically.

"But if I had ten uncles, you, my lord, would by far be the fave," James smiled playfully.

"Oh gods, I know that look. What have you done?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Tyrion asked worriedly.

"She will be joining us at the feast tonight and I expect you to look your absolute best and be your charming self."

"She? No! We have talked about this! No more women!" Tyrion protested as James turned his back on him to leave. Your father will be hearing about this!"

Without turning around, James called out, "My father helped!"

"Wait! James! Where is your father?" Tyrion trotted after James but of course could not catch up. He did spot Jaime coming around a corner, "Jaime!" Jaime quickly turned and went in the other direction. "Don't you run away from me! I am the Royal Hand! Jaime! Bloody coward!"

Jaime stopped in his tracks and turned to face his brother. Tyrion held his hands up. "That was low," he smiled, "I apologize. It was the only way to get you to stop. You've got much longer legs and I couldn't catch up," the shorter brother grinned sheepishly.

"That _was_ pretty low. Not as low as you though," Jaime said peering down at his baby brother.

"What did you do?" Tryion demanded.

"What? What do you mean?" Jaime asked as though he were completely baffled.

"You _know_." Tyrion said in an angry tone.

"Oh, I see, you must have spoken with James." Jaime said matter-of-factly.

"More like James spoke to me. What is the meaning of this?" He asked looking up at his big brother.

"Can you trust me? Please?"

"No. I have trusted you for years on everything and you've never steered me wrong on anything but women."

"This will be the last time. I promise. You're going to love her. She is very short, just not dwarf short. She has golden curls, blue eyes and her name is Deborah. She is a highborn lady of the house Dassin. Its going to be great."

Tyrion rolled his eyes at his brother. "House Dassin? She is from the south?"

"A true southern lady."

"Sleep with one eye open," Tyrion said sternly, and he walked away.

The feast was planned to celebrate James and Rhaella's return to Kings Landing. It wasn't a big event, just the two families and Tyrion's mystery guest.

Tyrion couldn't help but smile when he saw Deborah. She was short. She was beautiful. Tyrion had a sparkle in his eyes when he looked into hers, which were a beautiful smoky blue. She was definitely highborn, and she was sweet, smart, funny, and she was a classy lady. 

James whispered to his father, "I think my uncle is falling in love."

"It's about bloody time, don't you think?"

"I think," James said sipping his wine.

Soft music played in the background and set the mood. "So tell us where you've been for the last three months." Daenerys said with happiness and excitement.

"We went everywhere! We stayed in Tarth for a while. Mom, it's beautiful. Just like you always said. There is no water more blue."

"We loved the beaches there. And the beach at Casterly Rock was so nice, Ser Jaime! James had to show off, of course. He told me all about how you jumped with him last time. You are _both_ completely mad!" Rhaella laughed.

"Jaime! You did not jump from that cliff," Brienne grinned and eyed him up. He laughed and said, "You know I did! I couldn't be shown up by a toddler." He laughed.

"Dad!" James protested with a smile.

Jon asked, "Well, Princess did you jump from this famous hundred foot cliff as well?"

"No, I had to um...I decided it wasn't the smartest thing to do at that moment, considering."

James looked at his wife and smirked into his wine glass.

"Well, I am surprised, usually you love that sort of thing," Jon stated as he cut into his steak.

"I know! It looked so breathtaking. I know I would have loved it."

"Considering what, exactly?" Jaime asked inquisitively.

James said, "Well, Casterly Rock was our last stop and we knew by then. We knew in Braavos, right, love?"

"Knew what, my darling?" Brienne asked.

"Oh, you're all going to be grandparents!" Rhaella squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying reading this "little" story so far. It's not finished yet, though. There will be more coming, hopefully over the weekend. Much love and thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a KUDOS if you liked the story so far, and as always...comments are welcome and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks again!  
Carla


	58. Little Lions

Jaime Lannister is going to be a grandfather. Why shouldn't he be? He is old enough. But his wife...Brienne isn't even 40 years old, but still, she couldn't be happier. She has five beautiful children of her own, although one of her daughters will be an angel watching over her new grandbaby. Jaime Lannister's son is the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, and is expecting a little prince or princess of his own.

  
A smile spreads across his face. Brienne is tending to Bryce and Broox, undressing them for a bath with herself and Jaime, and she catches her husband staring at her. 

"What?"

  
He chuckled, "nothing. You just look...so beautiful. I think you're going to be the youngest, most beautiful grandmother in the history of Westeros."

  
"Ah. Yes. Well, most beautiful perhaps, but our queen is a bit younger than me, don't forget. However, I think you will definitely hold the title for most handsome grandfather."

  
"Why, thank you, granny Bri," he laughed.

  
"Oh you did _not_," she laughed hysterically, "Here, take him, please," she handed off Broox to Jaime and picked up Bryce to head off to the tub.

  
"I can't believe our baby...is having a baby. Can you imagine that a few months from now, James is going to be taking care of a little human of his own?"

  
"I know. I can't wait to see it, really."

  
They walked into the room next door and Brienne untied her robe and let it drop to the floor. Jaime put Broox on his right hip and held him there with his arm. He used his left hand to untie his robe and slip it off. Together they went down the steps to the giant tub with their baby boys. The water was warm and inviting. The tub was 5 feet deep and 15 feet by 15 feet square. Large enough for all of them, and the boys loved it. Although the boys needed a bath, this was a good play time as well. They loved to slap and kick the water, making big splashes at their mommy and daddy. Jaime and Brienne just laughed. The boys would giggle and squeal and try to talk gibberish. They would reach for each other and Jaime and Brienne would tease them by bringing them closer to each other and the boys would get excited and giggle, then they would pull them back from each other and the boys would giggle more and kick their feet. When they finally put them close enough to touch, they would hug and then splash so much that Jaime's and Brienne's hair was soaked without having to go under water.

  
All four of them loved this ritual. Mommy and daddy wished they could slow time a bit, but they were also looking forward to making more memories as grandparents.

  
"Our oldest has no idea what he's getting into," Jaime laughed.

  
Brienne laughed with him and lifted Bryce high in the air blowing on his belly, the baby laughed out loud just like his mommy, a deep loud laugh that echoed through the room.

"He has your laugh!" Jaime exclaimed.

  
"Oh, that's my boy!" Brienne said holding him close.

Soon it was time to get out of the tub. Everyone was clean and smelling of soap, and the boys were ready for bed time.

Just as Jaime and Brienne sat down in the rocking chairs to rock the babies to sleep, there was a knock on the door. When the door opened, they were pleased to see James and Rhaella coming into the room.

  
"Hi there," Jaime said, "your big brother and sister-in-law have come to say good night, boys."

  
"Well, hello. What brings you two about?" Brienne asked.

  
"Good evening, my lady, my lord," Rhaella greeted, "We thought perhaps we could put the babies to sleep tonight. If it please you, lady Brienne."

  
"We thought we could use the practice, is all," James added.

  
"You won't drop them will you?" 

  
"Dad."

  
"I'm only japing, James."

  
"Of course, you may put the boys to sleep. And next time they have poopy pants...I will allow you to practice with that as well." Brienne grinned and kissed her oldest son on the cheek.

  
Jaime and Brienne handed the babies over to their brother and sister-in-law and left them to it.

  
When they were out of the room, Jaime asked, "Well, do you think we should stand by in case they have trouble."

  
"I hadn't thought of that. Wouldn't that be like eavesdropping?"

  
"Oh. I don't think so. I mean, we can't just throw them to the lions and let them get eaten up. They're practically cubs themselves. Do you hear Bryce? He is crying."

  
"That's Broox."

  
"No, that's not, I can't believe you."

  
"Jaime..."

  
"You're their mother, you should know their cries after 9 months."

  
She rolled her eyes and a grin crept across her face. "That makes me wonder - do you think they know them apart?" She asked with sarcasm.

  
"Oh no...do you think they will mix them up and we won't be able to know which is which?"

  
"You just said you could tell them apart by their cries."

  
"I think we should go check on them."

  
"Jai. We can't go take the babies away from them the moment they cry. They have to learn to...do you hear that?"

  
"I don't hear anything."

  
"Precisely."

  
"What do you mean, 'precisely'?"

  
"I mean, there is no more crying. They've settled them down. They are going to be fine," she pulled his arm, "now come on, before they open this door and see us here like two untrusting parents."

  
Brienne pulled her husband around the corner, pushed him against the wall and crashed her lips into his. After only a few seconds, she heard the door to the nursery open and she immediately stopped kissing him and peered around the corner. "Excuse me," he whispered, "you stopped around the corner and kissed me just to stall and wait. You used me."

  
"Shhh!" she hushed him while she watched.

  
"I can't believe you."

  
The babies started crying and James and Rhaella hurried back in, closing the door behind them.

  
"It wasn't my intention to spy."

"Why don't I believe you, Mrs. Lannister?" He asked, pretending to be angry.

"Okay...okay! You got me. But they ran right back in and all is well. If they need us, they know where to find us. Come on, love. Let's try to get some sleep."

"After a kiss like that, you expect me to just 'get some sleep?'"  
************************************************************************************************************  
James and Rhaella each picked up a baby and stood in the middle of the room swaying back and forth slowly. James began to sing, "hush little lion, please don't cry, I love you more than all the stars in the sky. Hush little lion, hush little lion, warriors don't cry..."

"Did you just make that up?" Rhaella whispered in surprise.

James smiled and laughed quietly, "no, my dad used to sing that to me."

"You're going to be such a great daddy. I can't wait to see you with our little one," she smiled.

"And you, my love."  
************************************************************************************************************

The months passed slowly, but they passed. Prince Rhaedyn Lannister entered the world before dawn, and his grandfather King Aegon Targaryn VI rang the bells before sunrise to let all of Kings Landing know he was here.

Daenerys sat next to her daughter like any proud grandmother, fussing over Rhaella and Rhaedyn. Jaime and Brienne entered the room, eager to meet their new grandson. Dany looked up at Brienne and rushed to greet her at the door, "he is perfect! Come! Come on!" She took Brienne by the hand and led her to Rhaella's bedside. "Sit down," she told Brienne. As Brienne looked at the new baby lying in his mother's arms, with his light blonde hair and perky, pouty lips, her eyes overflowed. Dany looped her arm into Brienne's and with misty eyes said, "I can't believe we are grandmothers," she smiled.

"I think I've fallen love," Brienne replied. She looked at Rhaella, "Congratulations, he is just beautiful."

"Thank you. Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh, yes, please."

Jaime was overwhelmed when he saw his wife holding his grandson. He walked over and gently touched the baby's cheek. "He is perfect, Rhaella," Jaime whispered. Upon his touch, the baby opened his deep blue eyes. Jaime said, "Hello my love," he knelt down beside Brienne, "hello my little warrior."

After a few moments, he walked over to his own son. James was never happier - his heart felt as though it would burst. He hugged Jaime tighter than ever and, "Can you believe this? Can you? I have a son! Dad..." he pulled back and looked into his father's eyes, "you'll help me, won't you?"

Jaime softly touched his cheek, "help you?" he asked in confusion.

"To be as good a father as you?"

Jaime pulled him close again and held tight, "I will do anything you want me to do. But I think you will be even better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am sorry it took me a while to add this chapter, but there is definitely more to come. Thank you so much for reading, I honestly appreciate every single one of you and I hope you're enjoying this story. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far or even just leave a kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> Thanks again! Another chapter is coming in the next two days!


	59. Death of a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab a Kleenex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in posting this latest chapter. I am steadily working on this and we are coming to the end. I am determined to finish this in the next two days. Not that I want it to end, but its well overdue. I truly appreciate each person that ha read this story and commented in some way, whether it was here or Instagram or wattpad.

Rhaedyn was a perfect mix of his parents. He had platinum blonde hair - a combination of James's gold hair and Rhaella's silvery strands. His eyes were cobalt blue and his smile...that was all James. 

The three-year old's hair blew wild in the wind as he rode on his Papa Jaime's back chasing King Jon who was pretending to be a fierce dragon after Princess Rhaella and Queen Dany. Rhaedyn was the famous knight 'Ser Golden Hand The Just', and if anyone could save the Princess and the Queen, it was surely him and his squire, Bri Bri. Ser Golden Hand gently tapped his horse with his heels and off he ran full force into that dragon. Ser Golden Hand plunged his sword into Jon the Dragon who fell to a dramatic death, breathing out all of his fire and gasping for breath until he fell to the ground. Princess Rhaella and Queen Dany ran out to him and gave him big hugs for saving them in their time of need. He bestowed kisses upon both of them and called for his Bri Bri whom he knighted for her Bravery in Battle, "Arise Ser Brienne Lannister, Brienne the Brave Sapphire Knight." 

Brienne picked him up, hugged him tight and, "give Bri Bri kisses my little love. I love you, you know?"

"I know. I love you my Bri Bri," he put his head on his granny's shoulder and didn't move.

"Are you sleepy now, love?" Rhaella asked.

"Dragon slaying is rough work, mommy."

"Shall Bri Bri take you up for a nap?" Rhaella asked.

"I think my horse needs a nap too." Rhaedyn answered, referring to his Papa Jai.

"I think you're right about that little lion. Come on then," Jaime took his grandson from his wife and escorted him up for an afternoon nap with his nephews. 

The three boys got along like true brothers. They loved each other one moment and were fighting the next. But no matter what, it always came back to love. Jon, Dany, Rhaella and Brienne sat outside talking for a while, resting, drinking a bit of wine. Jon asked, "it's a bit chilly out don't you think?" Followed up with a cough. 

"No, daddy. It's actually a bit warm."

"Your Grace, are you feeling ill?" Brienne was concerned.

"I think I'm fine. Thank you, my lady."

Dany asked, "do you think you should go in for a rest?"

"No, no, I'm enjoying the company." He coughed again and Dany noticed that he was looking a little pale.

"Daddy, maybe you should go rest for a while. You don't seem yourself."

"Your Grace, perhaps just some refreshments in your private parlor will help." Brienne suggested.

"Yes, I think a little snack might do me some good," Jon smiled.

Brienne went to find Jaime; usually he would read to the boys or tell them stories and sing to them until they fell asleep. It didn't take long most of the time. He loved every moment he had with them. Rhaella went off to find James, and Dany accompanied Jon to the parlor.

"Chloe certainly prepared a nice snack for us, don't you think?" Dany asked, admiring the breads, cheeses and fruits. 

"And look, there are even chocolates," Jon added, taking a seat on the plush couch.

Dany walked over to the table and ate a chocolate before picking up an apple. "How about...some cheese, bread and...grapes?" 

When she turned around, Jon had his head back resting on the stone wall behind him and he was fast asleep. 

"Love?" Dany called to him. When there was no answer, she called out a again, "Jon?" She hurried over to him and could see he was breathing, although it sounded a bit heavier than usual, even for being asleep. She thought maybe he was exhausted and she should let him rest. After all, they had several big events over the last two weeks - hosting a family from Dorn for a week, meeting with the small counsel, meeting with countless members of the kingdom from different areas and dining with them, etc. She kissed his cheek and found that he was a bit clammy. This wasn't right for him at all. 

  
She decided to find Sam and have him take a look.

  
Brienne found Jaime fast asleep in the twins' room with Rhaedyn curled up on his right, Broox cuddled up on the left, and Bryce with his head on his brother's shoulder. It was always a beautiful sight to see them all loving each other and sleeping peacefully. She quietly closed the door and went to her own room to relax.

  
On her quest to find Sam, Dany ran into James in the hallway. "Oh, James...do you now where I might find Sam?"

"I haven't seen him, but he rarely leaves the library."

"Right. Thank you."

"Is something wrong, Your Grace?"  
"Well, I am afraid so. Jon wasn't feeling well and he fell asleep rather quickly, but he feels cold and sweaty, that's not like him at all. He has a cough...as a matter of fact, I think I've seen this coming on the last few days. I think perhaps Sam should check on him."

"Definitely. If I see him, I will tell him. Where might he find Your Grace?"

"He fell asleep in the private parlor. And if you see your father or Uncle Tyrion, please have them find me."

"You're quite concerned about this, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid...I don't know quite to make of this, my prince."

"It will be alright, my queen. It just has to be," he said taking her hands in his. 

"I hope you're right," she kissed his cheek and went to continue her search.

James found Rhaella going to the parlor to check on her parents, and caught her just before she entered.

"Hello there my golden knight," she said happily.

"My lady," he said without a smile.

She kissed his cheek. "You don't look happy to see me. What's wrong?"

"I'm always happy to see you. It's just...have you spoken with your mother about your father's health?"

"We were all outside playing with Rhaedyn. Dad started to cough and he looked exhausted and tired. Is something really wrong?"

"Your mom is looking for Sam. She wants him to check on your dad, and make sure he is okay. She said that they were in the parlor and he fell asleep."

"He's probably just worn out...don't you think? He's been so busy lately."

"I don't know Rhae. I hope that's all it is. She also asked for my dad and uncle Tyrion."

"Oh..."

"Come on," he took her hand, "I'll come with you."

They had just settled down to sit with Jon when Dany and Sam walked in.

"Oh, hello," Sam said, "I wasn't expecting you two to be here."

"We came to sit with him while mother tried to find you."

"That was kind of you," Sam smiled. He walked over to his friend and tried to wake him, "Jon?" When there was no answer, he shook him a bit, and there was still no answer.

"Shall I try?" James asked.

"I have one more thing that may wake him," Sam said, pulling a pin off his robe. With a quick stick on the hand, Jon sat bolt upright and took a deep breath.

  
"Sam! What in seven hells?" He was surprised to see everyone gathered around him, staring.

"Your Grace..." Sam began.

"Jon."

  
"Jon," Sam corrected himself, "Dany asked me to check on you, for you were not feeling well, that's all."

Jon coughed several times and sniffled. "I am sure it's just a cold, everyone. What's with the worried faces?"

"Daddy, you're not yourself. You look pale, tired and you have this cough. You were breathing funny in your sleep just now."

"You were watching me sleep?"

James added, "and listening."

Dany said to her daughter and son-in-law, "I think we are going to go up to our room now, so, if there is anything that you need to be aware of, I will find you later."

"Yes, your Grace," James replied, and took Rhaella's hand to leave. Just as they crossed the archway out of the door, Dany called out to James. Jon had tried to get up, but was too weak, and fell back down.

"James! Help!"  
James spun around to see Jon sitting on the couch, leaning over the arm with his head in his hands and Dany kneeling down before him. James and Rhaella rushed over to him to help. "Daddy?"

"It's alright. I'm okay. You go...go on...check on my little golden knight."

"Daddy, he's asleep with his Papa Jai. I can't leave you."

"Princess," he took her hand and kissed it, "look around you. I am in good hands. Please, go."

James nodded at his wife, and, "I will come for you soon, my love. Do as your father says."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, my princess."

When Rhaella was out of the room, Jon looked to Sam who requested, "Jon, you have to tell me what's going on. You're out of breath, I can see. And you're incredibly weak."

"Dany..."

"Oh no, you're not putting me out too. I am your queen, not a little girl."

"Neither is she...I'm afraid..."

"Don't you even say it! Do not." The queen, the Khalseesi spoke through her teeth at her husband.

Jon looked to Sam, "It's hard to breathe. I just need to sleep. I feel like I need to go lie down. In my own bed." Jon looked to James, "but I won't even make it there."

"Your Grace...I will help you there. Anything you want, anything you need. I can help Sam carry you there."

"I need you to keep everyone away."

"What are you saying, Jon?" Dany asked.

"I don't want the children to see me like this. I am their king, I am supposed to be strong, and fearless. I am still strong and fearless...I am just...keep them in their rooms for a while."

James's heart sank. He knew what Jon was thinking and he knew that he was beginning to fear the worst. Who wouldn't be fearful if he couldn't freely draw breath?

"Go get your father." Jon commanded.

"Yes, your Grace."

James hurried out of the room and as soon as he shut the door behind him he took off running at full speed to find his father. He nearly fell over Tyrion when he reached the second floor of the castle. "Uncle Tyrion," he said breathlessly.

"What in the name of the seven is going on?"

"You have to go...King Jon...the private parlor. Go to him. Have you seen my father?"

"He put the boys down for a nap...what is going on?"

"Go now, he is with Sam and Queen Dany." James took off running again. He slowly opened the door and found his father asleep with the three boys. _Seven hells, dad...you couldn't put them in their beds? Mom._ James jogged down the hall and knocked softly on his mother's door. If dad was sleeping, mom was in the library relaxing. He walked in without waiting for her to answer. "Mom! I need you."

She immediately stood and walked swiftly to him, "What is it?"

"King Jon asked me to get dad. But the boys are asleep on top him. Please help me wake him and move the boys without waking them in the process."

Brienne grabbed her son's arm and, "Come on. Quickly now."

"Mom..." he trailed off and didn't finish.

"James. Listen to me." She touched his cheek softly before opening the door, she began to speak, but changed her mind. She gave him a smile, and a kiss, and decided to tell him, "I will help you now, and I will help you always. We are always here, and you have absolutely nothing to fear. Do you understand?"

He tried to smile, but felt his throat tighten. He nodded and quickly kissed her cheek. He placed his hand on top of hers and together they opened the door. They stepped in quietly and she motioned for him to pick up his son and move him to his bed. When James picked up Rhaedyn, it was like Brienne was looking at Jaime picking up young James. Rhaedyn didn't open his eyes, but whined a little, "Daddy no, I want my papa." He knew it was his daddy picking him up, even without opening his eyes.

"Shhh little lion, hush baby boy," he patted the boy's back gently and swayed slowly back and forth. 

Jaime opened his eyes and looked at his wife in confusion. He moved to speak, but Brienne placed her finger on his lip and, "shhh, we need you now," she whispered, "but we need the boys to sleep." She laid down close to him and whispered, "King Jon sent James to get you. Get up slowly, and I will lay here with the boys so they don't wake up." Anytime Jaime left the boys when either of them was sleeping soundly against him, they would wake up. This was nothing knew. Brienne had to "take his place". Jaime rolled closer to Broox and lifted himself up so Brienne could scoot under him so that the boy could lay on her. As long as he felt the warmth of her under him, he wouldn't wake up for a while.

This was a bit ridiculous, but you do what have to do when you need twins to sleep. If they woke up, they would certainly wake up Rhaedyn and then they would go looking for Jon. After a nap with Papa Jaime, they usually had a snack with King Jon.

Jaime rubbed his eyes and looked at James who was sitting on the edge of his son's bed ensuring Rhaedyn was asleep again. James rushed over to his father who was waiting, nodded a thank you at his mother who waved him off, and ushered Jaime out the door.

"No time to waste...Sam and Queen Dany are with King Jon. I sent Uncle Tyrion down to meet them. The king is ill...and he is asking for you, dad." 

Jaime's face drained of all color and he looked ill himself. A thousand thoughts swirled in his mind but he barely nodded, and took off with his son to get to the king as soon as possible. 

Both Jaime and James were sweating and breathless when they arrived at the parlor to see Jon. It felt as though James was gone forever, but in truth it was only fifteen minutes.  
Jon looked as though he was barely hanging on. He was still pale and sweating. His breathing still sounded raspy and when Jaime knelt before him to look into his eyes, they looked dark, sad, and fearful. Neither man spoke. It was like they had a deep wordless conversation.

"Leave us," Jon requested. Everyone left the room, but Jaime never moved.

"Your Grace." Jaime looked at the floor as though bowing his head. He did bow, but it was more because he needed to look away for a moment rather than needing to bow before the man that had become his family.

"Ser Jaime," Jon whispered.

Jaime looked up at his king. "How can I help you?" It felt to both of them as though Jaime was begging Jon to tell him how to fix this. Jon swallowed hard, and reached for Jaime's hand.

Jon began, "You have been good to us. For so long. You've given me your sword, you've given us your son...I think you've even given your heart," Jon managed to smile.  
Jaime looked surprised but he knew Jon was right. They had become like brothers over the years, like father and son almost. They were friends just like Jon and Sam had become best friends. They were family. And they did grow to love each other.

Jon continued, "This is not going to end well for me. And we both know what's to come next." 

Jaime looked down again.

"I...I am not ready for you to go." Jaime's eyes filled with tears that he failed to control.

"I am not ready either. We have a grandson to play with." Jon's eyes filled with tears, but he continued, "I need you, Ser Jaime. I need you to be there for our children and our grandson. I know they are ready to rule. I know they are good, strong, fair, and kind. I know they are brave and will stop at nothing to do right by their kingdoms. But they will need you. And they will need Brienne. Being queen or king...is not about power. I need you to remind them of that...every...single...day."

"Jon...I will do everything in my power to help them, if that's what you want."

"I want you to ensure they rule as you or I would. I trust you, Jaime. I trust you and Brienne to protect my wife, my daughter...I trust you to protect and _guide our legacies_."

The tears rolled down Jaime's cheeks, he couldn't believe he was kneeling before his king hearing these words.

"Your grace...thank you for your trust. It truly means everything to me. I know you've grown to trust me. And I am honored to kneel here before you in the position in which you've given me. I-"

"I know. I know..."

"Please tell me what you...what can I do to help you right now?"

"I want to get to my room. I need to be with my wife and daughter. I want to see Rhaedyn. But I don't think I should. I need you and James to get me to my room. And I need time with him and Rhaella and Dany."

"As you will." 

As Jaime went to stand, Jon held his hand tighter and pulled him closer. He grabbed Jaime's right arm, which shocked Jaime. Jon looked into his eyes. "Help me up?" Jon asked.  
Jaime raised him up to stand and Jon continued, "I know all about this. I know...how...I know...why..." he said continuing to hold Jaime's right arm. Jaime looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to continue as he held him up. Finally Jon said into Jaime's eyes, "You're s-s-" he took a breath, "selfless... and you...made James...that way. Thank you."

They held each other in an embrace that Jaime never expected. It was like saying goodbye to his brother or his son and he truly wasn't ready for this friendship to end. He said to Jon, "You're right, your grace...I did give a piece of my heart."

"Well then. I think it's too late to give it back."

Jaime held his breath and bit his bottom lip. His eyes stung and he could feel his heart beating in his chest; it was like a drum in his ears. They pulled away from each other, and Jon said, "It's time to let go. You all have to just let go." He sat back down on the couch and said, "Maybe James can come now, and help us get upstairs."  
Jaime nodded and went to get his son.

It was quite the struggle both emotionally and physically for Jon, Jaime, and James going up the winding stone staircase, but the father and son were determined to honor their king's wishes.

Rhaella and Dany watched them going up. Brienne came out of the room and was caught by surprise at the sight before her. Her eyes filled with tears and she held her breath. She hadn't expected to see Jon looking so frail so quickly. Her hand flew up to her mouth to cover her reaction, as she watched her son and her husband carry one of the strongest men she knew. Jon was a great warrior, and so were her husband and son. But Jon was slipping and Jaime only had one hand. She saw tears streaming down all three faces. Jon because he was sick and knew he was dying and leaving his family. Jaime because he was losing his friend and his king. James, because he was losing his second father and for his wife who was losing her father. Jon didn't look up at her. He just kept going. Jaime looked to her. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know and her heart broke. She looked down the stair case at Dany and Rhaella who stood with tears in their eyes as well as they followed the three men up the stairs.

Dany entered the room and asked James to see to Rhaella. She asked Jaime to stay and help her with Jon for a moment and together they helped him out of his shirt and boots. They removed his pants and covered him with blankets. He had started to shiver on the way up the stairs. Sam was there with some medications for him, to make him comfortable but he refused anything until he had a moment with his wife and daughter.

Rhaella walked in and sat beside him, she tried her best to be strong and remain happy and not get emotional, but that failed her once she sat next to him and looked into his eyes. He didn't need to say a word for her to know that he was nearing his end.

  
"I know how this goes. You don't have control over your mortality. But I want to say to you...please, daddy. Please don't leave me. I am not ready for this. Not any of this..." she cried into his chest. He stroked her long sliver hair, and he sobbed right along with her. Only it made it even harder to breathe. He coughed and he wheezed and his body ached everywhere. His head was spinning and pounding.

"My princess...I don't want to leave you. I never want to leave you. But if you were not ready, the gods would not take me. You were born to be queen. And you are more than ready. You have your mother, you are going to have the best, most brave, caring, king at your side. They will help you. Ser Jaime will help you, and guide you. You have Ser Brienne, and Lord Tyrion. My love..." he lifted her chin to look into her eyes, and memorize her face, "none of this just happened to be...none of the people in our lives just happened to be here. Your mom and I sought out the best...for you."

"I love you, I will always love you, I will miss you every day for the rest of my life. And I promise you...I will rule just as you would."

"I am proud of you...and I will always be with you. I love you with all my heart, Rhaella."

She hugged him one more time and left her mother alone with him. When Rhaella walked out of the room, she found Brienne, Jaime and James there. "Jay...I...Lady Brienne, Ser Jaime, please..." she fought to gather her thoughts, but she felt lost. "Rhaedyn, is he...Lady Brienne, can you look after him, I..."

Brienne stepped in, "Your grace, Ser Jaime and I will be happy to look after Rhaedyn for as long as you need us to. He will be well taken care of."

"Thank you, so much." and with barely a look to her husband, she ran off to her room. James looked to his father.

"James, you should go see after her."

"She didn't even look at me. Do you think she needs a moment to herself?"

Brienne said, "she may think she wants or needs to be alone but she needs you, now go."

Jaime and Brienne shared a look; it was part empathy, part sadness, part fear, part heartbreak. Suddenly they crashed into each other in a tight embrace that neither of them wanted to break.

"Hold it together my love. It's going to be okay, Jai...just hold on."

"This is all wrong Bri...so wrong. I didn't believe this would happen so soon. I didn't believe we'd feel this way. I never expected him to be my friend. I never expected his love."

"Just hold on Jai...hold on baby." Brienne could feel his heartbeat against her chest and she wanted to whisk him away to their bedroom and let him cry. She needed to cry with him. She needed to hold him together...they could fall to pieces together later but not at this moment.

  
The days seemed to drag on. Sam kept Jon as comfortable as he could with milk of the poppy. Rhaedyn just couldn't understand what was going on. He wanted his dragon to come out and play, and he wanted his snack time with King Jon after his naps. Dany was constantly in tears, never leaving his side. Brienne and Sam took turns sitting with her. She had sent a dragon for Sansa and one to look for Arya. They both came immediately. They sat with him for hours as well. Sam had eased up on the medication so Jon would wake up long enough to see them one more time, but they both agreed it was too painful seeing him struggle that way. 

Jaime spent some more time with Jon as well, telling him stories of Dany as a baby, and of Rhaella and James when they were young children. He reminisced about the time they took them on a ride and they both picked up the long swords, "I am the daughter of the great Khaleesi, did you really think I wouldn't pick up that sword?" Jaime laughed. But he soon grew serious, "Oh...my friend. My king." He picked up his hand, "I am going to miss you. I will miss you so much. I never expected to love you. I thank you so much...for bringing Brienne and I here with you and Dany. For being so good to my children...especially James. You will all...always...have a piece of my heart. Thank you for trusting me." Jaime put his head down next to Jon without letting his hand go. He stayed there until he fell asleep.

Dany had come back in, as did Arya, Sansa, Bran, Tyrion, Rhaella, James and Brienne. Rhaella and Dany sat quietly on the other side of the bed. Rhaella took Jon's hand in hers, and Dany placed one hand under Jon's and one hand on top Rhaella's.

Jon would take a deep, wheezing breath and it would be almost an entire minute before letting it out; after that, it would be almost two minutes before he breathed in again. This was torture for everyone. With each breath and each break, everyone in the room thought it was finally over, only to have him take another breath. 

Dany spoke quietly, "My king. We are all here, and we all...love you so much."

Arya stepped closer to the bed and leaned in to whisper, "We are here for you Jon. We know its time for you to go. We love you, but we are letting go. We love you enough to let you go." 

Sansa walked over to Jaime's side of the bed and spoke next, "Love us enough, and trust enough, that we can make it our own. You taught us to be strong, and we will be. You have to set us all free now."

From that moment there was only silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as I always say, I am very appreciative for that. Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think so far. There is more to come! Much love!


	60. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone grieves for King Jon. Rhaedyn has a particularly difficult time understanding that Jon isn't going to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter touches on grief, including a three-year-old's understanding, or lack thereof. If this is a very sensitive topic for you, perhaps skipping this chapter would be a good idea. There is more to come after this.

Dany rang the bells for hours the morning Jon died. She felt alone and empty and no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that her life was still full with Rhaella and Rhaedyn and all of her family of friends, she felt hollow. 

James tried his best to help Rhaella but she locked herself up in their apartment for most of the day. He knocked on the bedroom door every hour and there was no answer. Finally after his seventh attempt, he found the door unlocked and finally was able to go to her. 

The door creaked as he slowly opened it and spotted her standing by the window. "Rhae? Can I come in?"

She nodded a 'yes' without speaking or looking in his direction. She just kept staring out the window. He went to her, and it was obvious she had been crying for hours. Her face was red and swollen, her eyes were blood shot. Her lips looked beautiful, all red and swollen. Even her nose was cute in its rosy state. He wanted to kiss her, but he simply took her hand in his and stroked the top of it with his thumb. James looked into her eyes, "I don't know what to say, love. I could say...a hundred different things...a million different things and not one of them would help you. All I can do is be here with you. And I will not leave you alone unless you want me to. I am here for you, now and always. I always have been."

  
A tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly turned away from him. "Rhaella...please don't steel your heart against me. I know you're hurting." James slid his arms around her waist and pressed his body to hers. "Let me help you. Talk to me when you're ready, and I will listen. I will listen for hours, for days, for weeks, forever if you need me to. There is nothing I will not do to help you."

  
"Go wake him up."

  
"I'm afraid we both know that is the one thing I cannot do. But I want him back. The gods know how badly I want him back...for all of us."

  
"Are you afraid?" She asked turning to him.

  
He paused for a moment. _No secrets. Not now. Not ever._ He remembered. They were only seven but since that day, there were never, ever, any secrets between them.

  
He answered, "Yes."

  
"He said to me that if I wasn't ready...the gods would not take him. I am not ready for him to leave this world. I am not ready for a day where I can't speak to him, and laugh with him, or catch him giving Rhaedyn and the twins cake before dinner. I am not ready for him to not tell me goodnight...tonight and every single night of my life," she said through tears. 

  
James held her close, "I am afraid. And I am not ready for him to leave us. I love him as though he were my own father. He taught us well. He taught us to be good people. Strong, kind, loving...he taught us to be smart like him."

  
"What if he wasn't finished teaching?"

  
"Oh, my love," he lifted her chin, "we could all live a thousand years and he would never be finished teaching us. Because we are never finished learning. He taught us that. Every single day that you live, there is something new to learn. We have each other and we will help each other. One of the most important things King Jon taught us was to listen, be open to learn about all new things and different ways to do things. Shut nothing down until we think it through. We can honor him if we remember how taught us to be. He will always be with us."

  
"I'm afraid too. I know we are ready. And I have you, and together we have so many people who love us. We have to start teaching Rhaedyn. He is so young."

  
"Rhae, from the moment you could talk your father was teaching you. And from the moment Rhaedyn could talk, we have all been teaching him and we will have a long, long time to teach him what he needs to know," he moved loose strands of hair that fell on her face. "No worries. No worries about anything. Take care of yourself and let yourself grieve for your dad. Rhaedyn is well cared for."

  
"I love you so much."

  
James smiled at her. "I love you, Rhae...more than I could ever tell you."

  
****  
"Bri Bri!"

  
"Yes Rhaedyn."

  
"When are they going to stop the bells?"

  
"Tomorrow, love. Remember daddy told you? The bells are ringing for King Jon."

  
"Yes, but...I need them to stop now. I am ready for them to stop."

  
Brienne looked at Jaime for a little help. He stepped in, "Little lion, why would you want them to stop. Don't they sound pretty?"

  
"Those bells have been ringing so long and so loud, I don't know why he hasn't woke up yet. I want to see him. I want to talk to him. The dragon always wakes up. Always, Papa," he said looking up at Jaime.

  
Jaime was stuck. He looked at Brienne who was sitting by the fire with tears in her eyes. _How can the gods be so fucking cruel?_

"Papa...can't you take me to see him? Please? Maybe Ser Goldenhand the Just can help him?"

  
Jaime swallowed hard and Brienne went to the window to look out. The twins listened intently.

  
Jaime knelt down in front of Rhaedyn, "no, baby. I can't. Not this time. Ser Goldenhand...as brave and strong and valiant as Ser Goldenhand is...even he can't wake the king. The gods have decided they need King Jon now. So we can't wake him."

  
"Did the Kingslayer get him?"

  
The word struck him to his core, coming from the mouth of his three-year-old grandson. He was breathless, "What?" Jaime looked into his eyes and felt tears streaming down his cheeks before he even realized that his eyes were tearing. He couldn't answer the boy right away. Brienne buried her face in her hands and silently sobbed. The twins didn't notice. Rhaedyn wiped the tears from Jaime's cheeks with his little hand. Jaime tried to continue, "No, I..."

  
"Jai!" Brienne managed to get out quickly.

  
Jaime corrected himself immediately, "No. The Kingslayer didn't get him."

  
"I just want to see King Jon. Just one more time. For just one more minute. And then I will be good, and I promise I won't ask you again. I won't ask anybody again. Can you please, just, please one more time papa? Bri Bri..." Rhaedyn was broken hearted, and so were Jaime and Brienne. When Rhaedyn began to cry, Bryce went to hug him, and Broox followed. 

  
The four-year-old twins loved their "tiny uncle" and wanted to help.

  
Bryce said, "don't cry Rhaedyn. It's okay."

  
Broox added, "our daddy is your papa too, and he loves you."

  
Jaime took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. _Oh seven fucking hells. Please gods make this easier._ Brienne went to him, but he held his hand up. It startled her, for he had never pushed her away. He reached for her hand and pulled her into the next room. "I am sorry," he said in a hurried whisper, "I am so, so sorry. I need you, gods know I need to be in your arms, Brienne," he said through his clenched teeth.

  
She searched his emerald green eyes and her heart broke into a thousand pieces. Jaime continued, "if I let you...if I give in...I can't break right now. I can't. And I can't do this without you, fuck I can't do it."

  
"Yes. We have to. We will. We are. I am torn to shreds inside, and I need you too. I believe my skin is the only thing holding me together in one fucking piece," she began to cry, "and I need you too. I need you to help me, I need you to be the lion they see you as. I need you to be the lion I see."

  
"When did we become so emotional?" He asked.

  
"The first time we made love."

  
Jaime kissed his wife and walked back out to the main part of the room. "What do you say, we make a tent? Do you want to play a game?"

The three boys cheered, "Yes! We can play knights!"

  
"We can play anything you want," Brienne said, "how about we set up the tent right here in the middle of the room, and we can camp like the soldiers?"

  
"Okay! And Rhaedyn, you can sleep here with us tonight in mommy and daddy's room!" Bryce said.

  
"Okay!" he agreed, happily. 


	61. Long May They Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Rhaella are crowned King and Queen.

Samwell Tarley stood in the throne room holding the two most beautiful crowns he'd ever laid eyes on. They were gold, of course, and adorned with diamonds and rubies.   
Next to him stood Daenerys Targaryen and Tyrion Lannister. On the other side of two beautiful thrones, stood Sers Jaime and Brienne Lannister, Master of War and Lord Commander of the Royal Guard respectively. 

Eliana was part of the court, and she couldn't be more proud to be here on this special day. Sansa and Arya were present, as were Ser Podrick Payne, and countless other members of the court. 

Jaime stood beaming with pride. Brienne seemed to light up the room. Rhaedyn and the twins stood in front of Jaime and Brienne. A harp played as Prince James Renly Lannister and Princess Rhaella Targaryen-Lannister walked into the room, arm-in-arm. They smiled as they entered and greeted their guests. Although this was a formal, very reverent and important moment, they took the time to wave, shake hands with guests, and kiss their parents as they made their way to their thrones.

Tyrion began, "my lords and ladies of the court, on behalf of Houses Lannister and Targaryen, we welcome you to the coronation of Rhaella Targaryen-Lannister, and her beloved James Renly Lannister." 

The court cheered and clapped. Dany took the crown from Sam, "it is my honor to proclaim Rhaella Targaryen-Lannister, first of her name, queen of the Andals and the first men, and protector of the six kingdoms. Long may she reign." Dany smiled, and kissed her daughter.

  
The court responded, "long may she reign!"

Dany continued, "it is also an honor to proclaim James Renly Lannister, first of his name, king of the Andals and the first men, and protector of the six kingdoms. Long may he reign!"

The court responded, "long may he reign!"

The court cheered and clapped and they bowed to their new king and queen. Rhaella and James smiled and held hands. James called Rhaedyn over to him and held up his little prince proudly, and they each gave him a kiss. 

The two dragons soared above the Red Keep encircling the castle and each other, each letting out a mighty roar and breathing fire in celebration of the crowning. 

That evening, there was a great feast. The king and queen were celebrated with toasts of great wines from Dorn. Dany spoke, Tyrion spoke, Jaime, and even Brienne spoke. Rhaedyn stood on a table and said congratulations to mommy and daddy.

James and Jaime shared a look. Jaime raised his goblet to his son and James raised his as well. He walked over to Jaime who was sitting alone for the moment, "What a day this has been," James said.

"It has. Your son seems to have had a nice time," Jaime nodded over to Rhaedyn sleeping in Dany's arms. 

James laughed, "do you think he drank too much?"

"Ah...the life of a prince."

"I suppose he should get used to it."

"I suppose. James...you will never know how proud and honored I am to be your father. I am thankful I had all this time with you, to _be_ a father to you. I wish you the same with Rhaedyn."

"I am thankful the gods chose you to be my father. There is no one better than you, I mean it. No one. I love you so much."

"I love you too, but...make no mistake. There is someone better than me."

James looked at him with doubt in his eyes, and Jaime continued, "you."

"Dad..."

"You," Jaime insisted.

*****

That night Jaime laid in bed with his wife. Brienne had her head on his chest, and her hand was caressing his stomach. "Bri?"

"Yeah Jai?" she asked half asleep.

"Can you believe where our lives are? From you and I pretending to hate each other, to falling in love, to our little warrior cubs...and now...our son is king."

Pretending?" she asked with feigned sarcasm.

He laughed and ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Jaime Lannister was many things: a kingslayer, oathkeeper, man with honor, a selfless fighter, and a lover. But above all...Jaime Lannister was truly, madly, deeply loved by his wife and their children.

This is not the dynasty that Tywin Lannister craved so desperately. This is Jaime Lannister's legacy.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lion and the Warrior has come to an end. I sincerely thank each one of for you reading this story beginning to end. This story began in June 2019 and has finally ended on December 10, 2019. I am a little sad that it is over, but I am excited to move on to my own fiction novel. I am still working on the Gwendolaj fic and I am hoping to have that one finished by the end of the month.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate your comments on what you truly thought of this story and my writing. If you have a moment, please leave a comment or if you liked the story, please leave a kudos.
> 
> Thanks again!  
Carla
> 
> Thank you again for reading. This has truly been a wonderful journey!


End file.
